


Through the Swirling Vortex to Thedas

by helygen2017



Series: Through the Swirling Vortex to Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Canon-Typical Violence, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Modern Girl in Thedas, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Violence, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 129,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helygen2017/pseuds/helygen2017
Summary: The explosion at the conclave that destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes also ripped a hole between the modern world and Thedas. Evelyn Thompson was in the wrong place at the wrong time and fell through to Thedas. She has lost everything and everyone she loves. With a mark on her hand and magic in her blood, she must now learn how to survive in the new world she finds herself.





	1. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters and game story line are all property of Bioware. I'm just playing with them!  
> \--  
> Hello and welcome! This is my first major fan fic so constructive criticism / positive comments / suggestions are welcome. It is a work in progress so I will be posting more chapters! I'm not sure on the frequency of updates just yet. Hope you enjoy!

With a big clap of thunder, the rain started to pour down.  Evelyn sighed, the rain was coming down too hard to safely continue down the highway to home so she pulled the motorbike into the parking lot of the old country church. She killed the engine and set the bike onto the kickstand before hurrying to the church doors to get out of the rain. Once under cover, she tucked her gloves into a pocket of her jacket and removed her helmet.  Checking the doors, she found them unlocked so slipped inside away from the wind and lashing rain.  She put her helmet down on one of the chairs she found just inside the doorway and pulled out her cell phone to call home.  No answer so she left a voice mail, “Hi hon.  I am out on the bike but got caught in the thunderstorm.  I’ve pulled over at the old church on Highway 42 to wait out the worst of the storm.  I’ll give you a call before I hit the road again.  Love ya.”

Evelyn tucked the phone back into her jacket pocket. The church was quiet except for the sounds of the storm raging outside.  But the doors had been unlocked so someone should be in the building so she thought she would go find whoever was present so they didn’t accidentally come across her and think she was up to no good. 

From where she stood, there was a long hallway ahead of her.  She had come in one of the side doors of the building but ahead of her was the main vestibule of the church and a big set of double doors on the righthand side that led into the church properly.  She could see some flickering lights from under the edge of the door, perhaps whoever else was in the church was also in that room.  She couldn’t hear anyone but the thunder and rain was making it difficult to hear anything else beyond the doors at this point so she pulled the doors open.

There was roll of thunder and a big flash of lightning that temporarily blinded her. As her eyes readjusted, she saw and heard a ball rolling towards her.  Instinctively, she reached down and grabbed it.  Pain lanced through her hand; like grabbing onto a live electrical wire her grip clamped down onto the ball and she couldn’t release it.  The pain in her hand shot up her arm and wrapped her whole body in agony.  She wasn’t even aware as the explosion ripped through the church as she blacked out.

Eventually it was determined by investigators that the church was destroyed by an explosion and subsequent fire caused by a gas line leak that was ignited by candles in one of the alcoves.  It was also determined that one woman died in the church but no body was recovered due to the level of destruction from the explosion.

* * *

Evelyn’s head was pounding like the worst migraine she’d ever had. The left side of her face prickled and left tight like she had neglected wash off a facial mask. The ground was cold and damp where she lay; she rolled slightly more onto her side and moved her hands to push herself up to sitting.  She jerked herself upright as she realized that her hands were bound together with metal shackles. She bit back a groan as her head spun at her quick motion, and she swallowed hard so not to throw up. From the palm of her left hand, a crackling sickly green glow ignited before flickering out again.  Evelyn suddenly realized that she wasn’t alone in the room; there were four or five people standing around her holding swords pointed towards her.  Before she could say anything, a door opened and two women walked in.

One woman in a hooded robe stopped in front of her, her face partially obscured in the shadow of the hood.  The other woman wearing armour with short dark hair stalked behind Evelyn, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now” she demanded. “The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

“What conclave? Who’s dead? You think that I had something to do with it?”

The dark-haired woman reached down and roughly grasped Evelyn’s left hand, “Explain this.” The green glow crackled to life again before flickering out.

“I… I can’t. What is this – some crazy LARP gone off the rails?”

“What do you mean you can’t? What is your name?”

“My name – my name is Evelyn Thompson. I don’t know what that is or how it got there,” Evelyn replied as she scraped her hand on the ground as if to remove the mark by scraping mud off on the stone floor. “I don’t know where I am.”

The dark-haired woman lunged forward, grabbing Evelyn by the shoulders and giving her a harsh shake.  “You’re lying,” she snarled.

“We need her, Cassandra” the other woman said breaking her silence and pulling Cassandra away from Evelyn. She turned back to Evelyn, “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

“I… I remember there was a strange light, I was running, and then… a woman?”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me, but then…” Evelyn trailed off.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana,” Cassandra said stepping forward. “I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra turned back to Evelyn, removed the metal shackles, and bound her hands instead with rope before pulling her to her feet.

“What is going on?”

“It will be easier to show you.”

Evelyn followed the dark-haired woman up the stairs and out of the building.  This wasn’t the same church that she had taken shelter from the thunderstorm. There were people dressed in armour in the building, and when the doors opened to the outside, Evelyn was completely shocked.  She was in the middle of a small rural town with wooden huts, tents, and snow upon the ground. In the sky was a swirling maelstrom of green light and what appeared to be floating rocks; like the eye of a tornado caught in slow motion.

“We call it “The Breach”. It is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest, all were caused by the explosion of the conclave.”

“Rifts? Demons? You’re crazy. An explosion can’t do that – there’s no such thing…”

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Suddenly the breach in the sky pulsed outwards and the mark on Evelyn’s hand flared up in response.  Evelyn screamed at the pain and dropped to her knees.  She cradled her hand in her lap, gasping.

Cassandra squatted in front on Evelyn, “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

“This is madness… You say it may be the key – to doing what?”

“Closing the breach. Whether it is possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance however, and yours.”

“You think I did this? To myself? To the sky?”

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”

“And if I’m not responsible?”

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

Evelyn sighed. “Whatever happened to innocent until proved guilty? Fine, I understand.”

“Then…”

“I’ll do what I can – I can’t believe I’m going along with this.” Evelyn sighed, “whatever this could be.”

Cassandra helped her back to her feet and they proceeded through the village.  There were many people, some in uniforms like she saw in the church, others in rough period garb, and there were some people that appeared to have real injuries.  Many people were muttering angrily, and others still made aggressive gestures towards Evelyn, she flinched at some of them.

“They have decided that you are guilty. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are all dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, like she did. Until the breach is sealed.” Cassandra paused to cut the bindings on Evelyn’s wrists. “There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come it is not far now.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach. There is a rift close by, we are going there.”


	2. We’re Definitely Not in Kansas, Toto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck, here's the second chapter right away :)

Cassandra led Evelyn up through some mountain paths until they came upon a group of people fighting.  Scooping up a sword Cassandra handed it to Evelyn, “Here, arm yourself. I can not defend you.” With that Cassandra drew her own sword and shield, and waded into the battle. Evelyn watched bewildered; several soldiers fought with swords and other weapons, a short man (a dwarf?) with red hair and bright red coat fired a cross bow, a thin bald man with pointed ears (an elf?) and wielding a staff appeared to fire ice and other missiles – it was just unbelievable. She tried to stay out of the way but suddenly a blow across her back sent her tumbling to her hands and knees causing the sword to skitter from her hands; the armour in the back of her motorcycle jacket took the worst of the blow. She turned over quickly to see what hit her and was horrified to see this monster – no demon – bearing down on her. She scrambled backwards on her hands and feet to try to get away from the demon’s slashing claws. She looked around desperately to find the sword she dropped when the demon dissolved in front of her.  The thin bald man yanked her to her feet and held her left arm up towards the pulsing green rift, “Quickly, before more come through!”

The green mark on her hand crackled and writhed as it connected with the rift in the air. Evelyn shrieked as the sensation of holding onto a live electrical wire once again raced up her arm. This time; however, there was the added pressure like a huge elastic band bound between the bones in her hand and arm, and the rift getting tighter and tighter. Suddenly the elastic band snapped back and the rift closed, the mark on her hand falling silent. Evelyn looked at the man, “what did you do?”

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

“I closed that thing? How?” Evelyn asked looking at her palm.

“Whatever opened the breach in the sky also placed the mark on your hand. I theorized that the mark may close the rifts that have opened in the breach’s wake. It appears that I was correct.”

Cassandra strode forwards “Meaning that it could also close the breach itself.”

“Possibly,” he replied. Looking at Evelyn, he continued “it appears that you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know. And here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” The short man walked over, “Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong”, the last comment with a wink to Cassandra. She responded with a disgusted look on her face.

“That’s… a nice crossbow.”

“Ah, isn’t she. Bianca and I have been through a lot together. She’ll be great company in the valley.” At this point, Cassandra stepped up to argue with Varric – there definitely seemed to be some animosity between those two.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” the bald man stated. “I’m please to see that you still live.”

“He means that he kept that mark from killing you while you slept,” said Varric.

“Um, thank you.”

“Like you, Solas is an apostate,” Cassandra added.

“Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra. My experience in the Fade has provided me with information that may be useful in closing the breach.”

“I’m not a mage,” said Evelyn. “I don’t… I mean, magic doesn’t…” she trailed off.  How could she say that magic didn’t exist with what she had recently seen (demons!), and otherwise fairy-tale creatures such as dwarves and elves that she was currently conversing with.

Solas raised an eyebrow at her. “While it is highly unusual for magic to remain dormant in an individual until adulthood, the ability for magic is most definitely present in you.”

“Is it possible that the mark is the magic you detect, Solas?” Cassandra asked.

“No. The magic I sensed is entirely separate from the mark itself.  If she…”

“Evelyn,” Evelyn supplied.

Solas bowed his head in acknowledgement. “If Evelyn did not possess magic before then it may be that the event that placed the mark on her hand also gave her magic or simply activated some latent magical ability that she didn’t know she possessed. It will require further investigation Cassandra.”

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

“Well… Bianca’s excited,” Varric stated as they all started towards the destination Cassandra was leading them to.

The four of the them worked their way up the mountain path, dispatching any demons they came across along the way.  It became pretty obvious that Evelyn was totally inept with any kind of fighting much to Cassandra’s disgust. At the top of the mountain, they encountered another rift – this time Evelyn closed the rift herself without assistance from the elf mage.  Once the rift was closed, they passed through the gates where they were met by Leliana and a very hostile man. “Chancellor Roderick, this is…”

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

“Isn’t closing the breach the more pressing issue?” Evelyn asked.

“Yes, it is. We must get to the temple by the quickest route,” Cassandra replied. “We will run into more enemies on our way. Be prepared.”

Evelyn looked around and saw a bow and a quiver of arrows and swapped those for the sword she was carrying. She was useless with the sword but she did at least know how to draw a bow and fire an arrow.  She’d never practiced on moving targets but at least it was more experience than trying to hit something with a sword. They worked their way up the mountain to the temple closing another rift. There they were met by a blond man in full plate armour. “Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift.  Well done.”

“Do not congratulate me Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.”

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you; we’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

“I can’t promise anything, but I’ll do my best.” Evelyn replied.

The Commander dismissed Evelyn with a sneer and turned to Cassandra, “the way to the temple is clear. Leliana will meet you there. Maker watch over you for all our sakes.”

Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and Evelyn made there was the crumbled and charred ruins of the temple.  Smoke still rose in places and ash swirled. The smell of smoke, and disturbingly, charred meat lingered. Evelyn stopped horrified at the sight before her. Smoldering corpses, people running or cowering in fear at the moment of death stood frozen like they must have appeared when Mount Vesuvius covered Pompeii with it’s pyroclastic flow of gasses and choking ash. She swallowed hard a couple times fighting the rising nausea, finally running behind a large chunk broken pillar to throw up.

“It occurs to me Seeker that vomiting at the sight of one’s handiwork seems rather odd for a mass murderer,” commented Varric.

“Indeed.” Cassandra turned to Evelyn, “that is the Temple of Sacred Ashes. This is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you; no one knows who she was. Leliana, take your men and spread out in the temple.” The four of them proceeded to the lower level of the temple.

“Now is the hour of our victory,” a disembodied voice boomed out. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked.

“At a guess, the person who created the breach” Solas replied.

“Keep the sacrifice still…”

“Someone help me!”

Cassandra gasped, “That is Divine Justinia’s voice…”

The rift shifted and the mark on Evelyn’s hand sparked and crackled. “Someone help me!”

“What’s going on here?” asked another woman’s voice.

“That was your voice,” Cassandra said to Evelyn. “Most Holy called out to you, but…”

Suddenly the rift shifted again and the image of a woman suspended in red swirling energy held up by a dark entity appeared before them. She looked over to an image of Evelyn, “run while you can! You must warn them!”

“We have an intruder,” the dark entity exclaimed, “seize her!” The rift shifted again, blinding everyone temporarily.

“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she?” Cassandra demanded. “Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t know! I don’t remember any of it!”

Solas interrupted, “this rift is not sealed but it is closed. The mark can be used to open the rift and then seal it correctly. However, opening the rift will attract attention on the other side; that will mean demons. Be on your guard.”

Evelyn stepped forward and reached her left hand to the rift.  Once again, the electrical energy surged between her hand and the rift in the air, pulling and twisting. The rift opened with a blast knocking her back. Before them a massive demon, a Pride demon, appeared. The soldiers engaged it, archers firing from the walls of the temple. Solas blasted the demon with magical attacks, Varric fired bolt after bolt from Bianca, and Evelyn tried her best to stay out of the way.

“Now!” yelled Cassandra, “Disrupt the rift! The demon is vulnerable, attack it with all you have!” After disrupting the rift several times, the demon was finally destroyed. “Seal the rift! Do it!”

Evelyn reached up to the rift one final time. The rift hissed and writhed, tugging on the connected mark unlike any of the previous rifts had before. It pulled and tugged on her arm, but she dug in her feet and willed it shut.  The rift closed with loud boom and Evelyn collapsed unconscious.


	3. Herald What Now?

Evelyn slowly drifted out of her deep sleep, coming aware that she was warm and dry and lying on a soft bed. “Thank the gods,” she thought, “it was only a dream.” She rolled over to drop back to sleep when a sudden crash snapped her out of sleep completely. A young Elven woman stood trembling in the doorway, a box on the floor at her feet. “Oh, I didn’t know you were awake. I swear!”

“Why are you frightened? What has happened?”

“That’s wrong, isn’t it? I said the wrong thing.”

“No. Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. What is your name?”

The elf fell to her knees bowing her head to the floor, “Vanyla, my lady. I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven. They say you saved us. The breach has stopped growing, like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about the last three days.”

“I’ve been asleep for three days?" Evelyn puzzled. "Wait, you’re saying that they’re happy with me?”

“I’m only saying what I heard. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know that you’ve wakened. She said, ‘At once.’”

“And where is she?”

“In the chantry with the lord chancellor. ‘At once,’ she said,” the elf replied as she backed towards the door before dashing out. Evelyn sighed.

She got up and looked around the small hut she was in.  She was dressed in a soft pair of breeches made of some kind of animal hide and a thick woolen tunic although she couldn’t say how she ended up in them. Her long golden red hair had been washed and freshly braided. She found a mirror made of some kind of highly polished metal, the left side of her face had a series of healed scars no doubt from the explosion that brought her here. Her motorcycle jacket, pants, and gloves, along with the scarf she had tucked into a pocket with her cell phone, were no where to be found. Instead she grabbed a cloak from a peg on the wall before leaving the hut. Outside she found that the villagers and soldiers had lined both sides of the path from her hut; she nearly turned around and went back into the hut to avoid all the people but Cassandra would have heard she was up.  Evelyn stepped down from the hut and started walking through all the people, this time instead of angry muttering and threatening gestures, she was greeted with looks of awe, comments, and requests for blessings of the Herald of Andraste. She kept her head down and made her way to the chantry building to find Cassandra where she was directed to the door at the end of the building.

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial,” the chancellor barked as soon as Evelyn walked through the door.

Cassandra looked up from the table, “Disregard that, and leave us” she stated to the guards posted at the door.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” the lord chancellor warned.

“The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

Evelyn stepped forward, “Am I still a suspect even after cooperating?”

“You absolutely are!” the lord chancellor spat.

“No,” Cassandra replied. “She is not. I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand – all a coincidence?”

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“Seriously? You can’t honestly believe that I’m some kind of ‘chosen one’?” Evelyn asked. “Great,” she thought, “one woman to stand and fight the forces of darkness – I’m the frigging Demon Slayer of wherever the hell I am.”

“We are all subject to the will of the Maker, whether we wish it or not. No matter what you are or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

“The breach remains, and your mark is our only hope in closing it,” Leliana added, stepping forward from a dim corner of the room where she had been observing Evelyn. Evelyn clamped down hard on herself to stop from jumping when Leliana made herself known.

Chancellor Roderick looked livid. “This is not for you to decide.”

Cassandra slammed an ornate metal bound book to the table. “Do you know what this is Chancellor? It is a writ from the Divine granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.” The Chancellor looked at the three women and turned away in anger, slamming the door on his way out.

“This is the Divine’s directive; rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those that would stand against the chaos. We have no forces, no alliances, and no chantry support, but we need you at our side.” Leliana told Evelyn.

“Are you trying to start a war?” Evelyn asked.

“We are already at war,” replied Cassandra. “You are already involved. Its mark is upon you.”

“And if I refuse?”

“You should know that while some believe that you are chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us. It will not be easy if you stay, but you can not pretend that this has not changed you.”

“That is certainly true; I’ve been ripped from everything I’ve known, been made into _something_ else. I don’t see that I have much of a choice.”

“Help us fix this before it is too late, and we can also help you.” Cassandra said holding out her hand. Evelyn stepped forward and shook her hand. Leliana went to the door and had a messenger fetch the Ambassador and Commander to join them.  While they waited, the mark on Evelyn’s hand crackled briefly. “Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked.

“It’s not bad, not like it was before – it constantly tingles like a limb that’s fallen asleep. I just wish I knew what it was. Or how I got it.”

“We will find out. What is important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You have given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt may be successful – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“Clearly you have something in mind.”

“We do. May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra indicated the man that walked through the door. Evelyn had seen him days ago dressed in full plate mail, with a red and black fur mantle on his shoulders. He was still dressed in the same garb.

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.” Cassandra introduced a pretty brunette who held a writing board with ink and a quill.

“I’ve heard much. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.”

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes,” Leliana sighed, “ _tactfully_ put, Cassandra.”

“Cassandra tells me that you have a plan,” Evelyn asked.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good.”

Leliana interrupted, “which means that we need to contact the rebel mages for help.”

“And I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well,” Cullen argued.

Cassandra huffed in frustration, “we need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into the mark…”

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so…”

“Pure speculation,” Leliana supplied.

“ _I_ was a templar. I know what they are capable of.”

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak with us yet. The Chantry has renounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically” Josephine stated turning to Evelyn. “Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste’, and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you. It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“How am _I_ the ‘Herald of Andraste’?”

“People saw what you did at the temple, saw how you stopped the Breach from growing,” Cassandra answered. “They have also heard about the woman appearing in the rift behind you when you were first found. They believe it was Andraste.”

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be disrespectful but Andraste is your – or is one of your deities? I’m a bit horrified to be honest. Nothing ends well for someone that is declared as a prophet or herald of a god.”

“Do you not know of Andraste, who is the bride of the Maker, my Lady?” Josephine asked. “Where are you from?”

“I’ve never heard of either. I – I’m… I’m not from your world. My world does not have magic, there is no such people such as elves, dwarves, or the like except in children’s stories, wars aren’t fought with swords and arrows… I have a home, a job, a family, I’m married… was married…” Evelyn trailed off looking at the rings on her left hand.

“I’m sorry my lady,” Josephine said softly. “I can teach you our history and politics. Can you read, my lady?”

“Our spoken language is the same so assuming your alphabet forms are, I should be able to read.”

“You should also work with Solas regarding your mark as well as the development of your magic,” Cassandra added.

“Lady Cassandra mentioned that you were ineffectual with weapons. Do you know anything at all on how to fight with a weapon or bare handed?” Cullen asked.

Evelyn glanced at the Commander before replying, “No, I’ve never done so much as thrown a punch at anyone.”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose as if to will away the rising headache, “fine, you will report to me first thing in the morning and you will start your combat training. Since you are a mage, you will learn with the quarterstaff as you will be carrying your staff in the field.”

“Alright,” Cassandra summarized, “with the Commander in the morning, we’ll have our strategy meeting with the noon meal, training with Solas in the afternoon, and history, religion, and politics in the evening with the rest of us.  We must get you up to speed as quickly as possible as we will need you in the field as the face of the Inquisition. For today, you should familiarize yourself with Haven. You should speak to Adan, the apothecary; Threnn, the quartermaster; and Harritt, our smith so he can start on weapons and armour for you.” With that, Evelyn was dismissed.


	4. School is in Session

Evelyn wandered out of the chantry and made her way to Adan’s hut.  The cranky alchemist was pleased to see that she survived; he didn’t want to be held responsible for her survival longer than required. He showed her various plants, how to identify them, and what they are used for. After her herbalism tutorial, she discovered Solas contemplating the Breach. “The chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero to save us all. Every great war has its heroes but I’m just curious as to what kind you will be.” Solas remarked. “Closing the breach will be our primary goal but I hope we will also be about to find out what was used to create it.”

“I’m not a hero, nor do I wish to be. Do you think whatever caused this disaster survived the blast at the temple?”

“You did. I won’t believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments for myself. In any case, did you need me for anything?”

“I wished to speak to you regarding magic. You said that you detected magic in me, can you teach me how to use it? I am to train with a staff with the Commander in the mornings, and learn about history and politics with the ladies in the evening; I was hoping that you would help me with magic in the afternoon.”

“I can. I am not a circle mage so I will not teach you their way, I will not teach you to fear magic Da’len. We will start by teaching you how to reach for your mana as this is the source of your power to do magic, and then we will see what affinities you have a build to that strength.”

“Thank you Solas, I truly appreciate your help and knowledge. If it is alright with you, we can start tomorrow as I have several other people I must meet today before I’m thrown head first into my education.”

“That will be fine.”

* * *

Evelyn then headed off to see Harritt. “I expected you’d be by. I’m Harritt… And everyone knows who you are. I have some new gear for you seeing that whatever you arrived in has seen better days. The world has gone mad but my gear will see your through demons, apostates, and whatever this world throws at you.”

Evelyn put on the armour that Harritt provided to her with some assistance getting everything placed correctly, and he made some minor adjustments.  “This seems sturdy and warm, thank you. I am told that I will need a staff before we head out but Solas had mentioned that we should wait on that until we determine what elements I have affinity for.”

“As soon as you figure that out, let me know and we’ll craft a staff for you,” Harritt replied before turning back to his work.

Evelyn strolled over to the edge of the lake and looked up at the Breach. The mark on her hand fizzed and popped for a second before going silent again. Hugging her arms around herself with her head down, she turned to head back through the gates. Nearing the soldiers going through their drills she paused in order to get some idea of what she would be training the next day. After a few moments, she realized she was being watched and caught the Commander observing her.  She pulled her shoulders up and hurried through the gates before he had a chance to call her over.  At the top of the stairs, she ran into Varric.

“So now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up alright? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.”

“Honestly, I’m a little overwhelmed. Everything I knew, or thought I knew, has been turned on it’s ear. I don’t even want to think about how many people lost their lives on that mountain top.”

“A lot of good men and women didn’t make it out, thousands of people died up there and I was nearly one of them. And a hole in the sky, for days we’ve been watching demons and who knows what fall out of it. Bad for morale would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”

“It was pure luck that I escaped.”

“Good luck or bad, you may want to consider running at the first opportunity. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere; I’ve seen that but a hole in the sky? That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”

Evelyn laughed, “Thanks Varric. For all that Cassandra calls you a liar, I think you are the first one that’s not fed me a line of bullshit. So how far do you think I’ll get if I start running now? Maybe I can avoid the whole education process that’s supposed to start tomorrow.”

“Education process? What are they doing to you now?”

“Well since I am the ‘face’ of the Inquisition, I apparently need to know something about the politics before I meet with any of the parties we wish to woo to our cause. And since I can’t hide behind you lot out in the field, the Commander will be teaching me to defend myself, and Solas will be teaching me how to use this magic once we dig it out. I’m not sure which part I’m dreading more.”

“Well if it gets too much, come and find me and we’ll go drown ourselves in the tavern.”

“Thanks Varric, I can pretty much _guarantee_ that you’ll be seeing me.” Varric chucked as she walked away.

* * *

Evelyn’s days settled into a busy routine of learning how to use her staff in melee combat, studying magic, and learning the history and politics of Thedas. Most evenings Josephine had to wake Evelyn up to send her off to her own bed having fallen asleep over one of the books she had provided on the subject they were covering that evening.

The melee training was less smooth. After learning the basic forms to hold the staff, the offensive strikes, and the blocks, Cullen and Evelyn started sparring, which is where things started to go south. “Again,” he told her as Evelyn picked herself up from the ground for the fourth time that morning. She got to her feet and they engaged again. The exchanged blows and blocks for less than a minute when Cullen stepped inside her guard and knocked her to the ground. “Get up, again.”

At this point, Evelyn was getting frustrated. As she got up she drew on her mana when suddenly she found herself flat on her back gasping with Cullen’s practice sword held at her throat. “You DO NOT use magic on the sparring field at anytime unless specifically told to do so,” he growled at her. “And if you plan to cast a spell you make sure you have it ready before you draw on your mana or a templar will Smite you to drain your mana like I just did and you will be dead,” emphasising the last point with a tap of the wooden sword to the side of her neck. “Now get up and try again.”

* * *

“She’s dangerous,” Cullen complained from behind the closed door. Evelyn shoved the door open before anyone could reply.

“I wasn’t going to cast against you. I was just going to cast a barrier on myself so I could try to stay on my own two feet for more than 30 seconds before getting my ass handed to me – _again_!” she shouted at him.

“You do not…”

“Yes, yes, we’ve been over that on the field. It might work for your other soldiers to keep getting knocked down but it’s not working for me. That’s not how I learn. I need to know why it’s happening – is my stance wrong, did I drop my shoulder – what am I doing wrong so I can fix it. I know I have a lot of catching up to do but it would go much faster if you would _help_ me!”

“Commander, let’s take turns sparring with the Herald. It would be good practice for her to face other opponents,” Cassandra interrupted. “Another set of eyes may be helpful to guide the Herald.”

“That would be acceptable,” he nodded to Cassandra.

“Good now that we have that settled, we can proceed,” said Leliana. “A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. Her assistance would be invaluable. You will find Mother Giselle attending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” Josephine stepped forward to hand the message to Evelyn and as she did so, the sleeve of Evelyn’s tunic slipped back revealing livid purple and red marks on her arm. Josephine gasped, “my lady!”

Evelyn pulled the sleeve down mumbling, “don’t worry about it. The Commander just likes to leave his marks on my body.” Leliana giggled when she saw Cullen flush at Evelyn’s words.

Josephine glared at Cullen, then turned to Evelyn, “let me send a runner to Adan to get you a healing potion.”

“No Josephine, it’s fine. Leave the potions for the soldiers that need them. We don’t have unlimited resources,” she replied pulling her sleeve down and avoiding looking at anyone. “I will work on healing this as part of my training with Solas. If nothing else, it prevents me from having to hurt _someone_ else so I can learn.”

* * *

“Good afternoon, Da’len. May I see your arms.”

“Hello Solas. How did you know about my arms? Some sort of magic?”

Solas smirked, “no, much more mundane than that. Your servant, Vanyla, mentioned it to me after helping you change from your morning training.”

“Ah, I see. I made a rather serious mistake during training this morning. The Commander caught me in my attempt to cast a shield on myself. I’m not sure if the remaining session was more brutal as punishment for the attempt to cast, punishment for failing to cast, or as emphasis that my combat skills still suck.”

“You do have a curious mind to see such motives. There are no injuries to your arms apart from the bruising. I can heal these for you before we begin.”

“Thank you Solas, but no. Leave them; they will remind me to work harder, although I could use them to practice my own healing if you can direct me with that.”

“Ma nuvenin,” he replied and they got to work on the lessons for the day.


	5. Into the Hinterlands

A couple days later saw Evelyn, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas arriving in the first camp in the Hinterlands. There they were met by one of Leliana’s people, a pretty dwarf woman by the name of Scout Harding. She apprised them of the situation in the Hinterlands and they took their leave of the camp. They soon ran into apostates attacking unarmed refugees that were being defended by Inquisition soldiers. After fighting the apostates, they ran into further resistance with Templars and rebel mages fighting each other oblivious to the refugees caught in the cross fire. Eventually, they made it to the crossroads to meet Mother Giselle. Evelyn walked forward to address the woman, “Mother Giselle?”

“I am. And you must be the one that they are calling the ‘Herald of Andraste’.”

“Not through any choice of mine.”

Mother Giselle chuckled, “we seldom have much say in our fate I’m sad to say.”

“So you agree with them?”

“I don’t presume to know the Maker’s intentions for any of us. But I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me. I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I would lie to you – some of them are just grand standing or hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. Go to them and convince them that you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you, give them something else to believe.”

“You want me to appeal to them?”

“If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn’t suggest it.”

“Will they even listen?”

“You do not have to convince all of them, you just need some of them to doubt. A unified voice is their power, take that from them and you will receive the time you need.”

“Thank you, it’s good of you to offer this advice.”

“I honestly don’t know if you have been touched by fate or sent to help us, but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other. You can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can.”

> _Report sent by raven to the council from Cassandra:_
> 
> Progress in the Hinterlands has been proceeding well; we have concentrated our efforts to the southeast area thus far. We have cleared 4 rifts and will scout out a spot for a third camp before heading back to Haven.
> 
> We have run into resistance with Templars and rebel mages; the Herald handled herself quite well. She is surprisingly resilient, from her own admission that she has never fought and therefore killed anyone in combat before, she is holding up well. You would not have known, the following morning, that she had cried herself to sleep after the first day of fighting.
> 
> The Herald shows remarkable patience and kindness towards the refugees that we have encountered. She is soft spoken with them, almost seeming shy, but the people have been very receptive to her and thankful for her efforts on their behalf. She had us hunting and gathering for food and healing herbs to assist.
> 
> The Herald has also been most respectful of the Inquisition forces and has aided by securing caches of supplies that had been held by apostates. We have also obtained several agents to help on behalf of the Inquisition due to the Herald’s efforts. Truly, she seems more at ease out in the field than she had back in Haven.
> 
> We have met with Mother Giselle and she is on her way to Haven to provide names of Chantry clerics that we can appeal for support. We will be a few days behind M. Giselle which should give Leliana time to make her contacts.

* * *

Upon arriving back in Haven, Evelyn’s companions drifted off to their own accommodations to get cleaned up and rested from their travels. Evelyn headed with Cassandra to the Chantry to report to the advisors.

“My lady,” Josephine began handing over a folded silk scarf decorated with dragonflies, “there were a couple of items that were found with you that should have been returned to you. They were…”

“Misplaced,” finished Leliana.

Evelyn took the scarf and felt a hard item within. “Oh, they survived. My favourite scarf and my phone.” She looked at Leliana, “you couldn’t figure out what this was or how it worked could you?” Leliana just gave a slight smirk, knowing she was caught out but not caring. “It doesn’t do anything nefarious, it is a communication tool but that function won’t work any longer.  It also has music, pictures, and books on it. Let me see if it has any power left…” Evelyn checked and the phone still had some battery life. She scrolled through her music and selected a song, Leonard Cohen’s “Hallelujah”, to play for them.

At the end of the song, Josephine exclaimed, “that is remarkable! Is all music like that in your world?”

Evelyn laughed, “there are lots of styles of music. I can play others for you, maybe in the evening with our tea and books.”

“And you said pictures?”

“Yes, here you’ll like this one. It’s of my wedding day…” Cassandra hustled around the table to look over Evelyn’s shoulder as well.

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, “ladies, can we get back to the matters at hand please?”

“Of course, Commander. Mother Giselle has been very helpful in providing names of Chantry clerics that would be open to talking with us,” Leliana said. “You should go to Val Royeaux as soon as possible to speak with them.”

“Very well,” Cassandra said. “We’ll rest up, get resupplied, and head out the day after tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why exactly but I had this song stuck in my head when I wrote this chapter: "Hallelujah" by Leonard Cohen, sung by k.d. Lang (https://youtu.be/P_NpxTWbovE?list=RDP_NpxTWbovE)


	6. Val Royeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 5 was pretty short so I'll post this one as well :)

Evelyn and her companions arrived in Val Royeaux and were greeted by one of Leliana’s agents who informed them that the Chantry mothers were awaiting their arrival as were Templars. “The people seem to think that the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition,” the scout explained. “They’re gathering on the far side of the market. That is where the Templars intend on meeting you.”

“Seeker, you think the Order has returned to fold, maybe? To deal with us upstarts?”

“I know Lord Seeker Lucius. I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry’s defense, not after all that has occurred.”

“Cassandra, are we in great danger here?” Evelyn asked.

Cassandra grimaced for a moment before turning back to the scout, “return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are… delayed.” The scout bowed and left. The group continued into the city; a breeze drifted to them carrying the sent of foods and spices, but underlaid with the scent of rotting fish and sea brine. The city gleamed white and gold in the sunlight at the higher levels of the buildings but the lower levels felt cooler with the pale blue of the various shops and stalls surrounding the central tower. The shops were all closed; however, a great crowd appeared to have gathered on the far side.

An elegant accented voice called out: “Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me! Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery. You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!” The crowd started muttering. “Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste. Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no mage in our hour of need!”

“I am not your enemy. The Breach in the sky, spitting out demons, is _our_ mutual enemy. We must work together to close it.”

“It is true,” Cassandra continued, “the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late.”

“It is already too late,” the Chantry mother stated pointing to a dozen Templars in full armour marching into the area. “The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition” and the people will be safe once more.” Several Templars mounted the dais above the crowd, one of the Templars sucker punched the Chantry mother knocking her down. A gasp rose from the crowd.

Evelyn looked disgusted at the action, “what are you doing?” She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Cassandra give a small head shake to tell her to remain where she was.

The leader stepped forward, “her claim to authority is an insult, much like your own.”

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with – ”

“You will not address me,” he replied to Cassandra.

“Lord Seeker?”

“Creating a heretical movement. Raising a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed. The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. You are the ones that have failed! You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came here to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.”

“Templars! One of your own commands the Inquisition’s forces. Join us, as he did.” Evelyn cried out searching out the faces of the men and women standing behind the Lord Seeker, looking for any signs that she could sway them.

“You’re a mage! Your ties are worthless. They are all made traitors just by being in your company!”

A Templar, Ser Barris, stepped forward, “But Lord Seeker… What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if – ”

“You are called to a higher power! Do not question. _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence. You have shown me nothing. The Inquisition – less than nothing. Templars, Val Royeaux does not deserve our protection. We march!”

The Templars marched away, a few of them glancing furtively back at Evelyn and her companions. Varric wandered back over to Evelyn and Cassandra, shaking his head. “Charming fellow, isn’t he?”

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad? He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre.”

“Do you think he can be reasoned with?” Evelyn asked.

“I hope so. If not him, surely there are others in the Order who don’t feel as he does. Either way, we should return to Haven and inform the others.”

The Chantry mother struggled up until she was seated on the ground, “this victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra.”

“We came here seeking only to speak with the Mothers. This violence is not our doing, but yours.”

“And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself. Now we have been shown up by our own Templars, in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics are scattered to the wind, along with their convictions. Just tell me one thing,” the Chantry mother turned to Evelyn, “do you _truly_ believe that you are the Maker’s chosen?”

Evelyn knelt in front of the her, “honestly, I don’t know.”

“That is… more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come. There must be a way though this. Is it you? Is it the Templars? Is it the Maker’s will?”

“You’re obviously skeptical. What is it you believe I am?”

“Our Divine, Her Holiness, is dead. I have seen evidence for everything _except_ what would comfort me. For you to be true, a great many things must be false. And if you are false, a great many things must have failed. There is chaos ahead, whatever your intentions.”

“My intentions… I intent to do what I can to fix the hole in the sky. I do not seek power or glory for myself, I just want to help where I can.”

* * *

Before they could leave the area, a merchant approached them and offered her contacts to help the Inquisition with food and other supplies. No sooner than they concluded their negotiations with the merchant, they were startled by an arrow striking the stones in front of Evelyn’s feet.

“An arrow with a message – from a friend of the Red Jennies. It appears that someone wishes to help us by warning of an enemy here in Val Royeaux. Looks like we have a little treasure hunt through the market to follow their clues.”

“Ugh, we do not have time for this nonsense.”

“We’re here Cassandra, we might as well follow up on it.” Cassandra nodded in agreement. They searched the market for the clues and finally found all the clues that indicated that they should meet someone at a nearby estate that evening.

“So, we’re thinking trap?” Evelyn asked. Cassandra groaned, Varric snickered, and Solas simply smiled.

A courier approached, “You are the Herald of Andraste, are you not? I have an invitation for you.” He handed Evelyn an envelope then bowed and walked away.

“Hmm, it appears to be an invitation to attend the salon held at the estate of Duke Bastien de Ghislain sent from one Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, and Enchanter to the Imperial Court. The salon is to take place in two day’s time.”

“Lady Vivienne is a very powerful mage and political figure within the court. Josephine would most likely wish us to take advantage of this invitation. We should acquire some accommodations in the city if we are going to investigate this Red Jennies situation tonight and the accept the invite from the First Enchanter the next evening.”

“Good idea Cassandra. If nothing else, I can have a bath before attending the salon. Josephine will have a shitfit that we’ll be attending in armour but at least I can scrub the road and whatever else tonight throws our way off before then.”

They headed out of the market gates and were stopped again. “Seriously, I should just park a stall in Val Royeaux since it seems everyone knows where to find me,” Evelyn muttered under her breath.  Varric chuckled.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona,” Cassandra addressed the mage.

“Leader of the mage rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?” Solas asked.

“I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If it’s help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.”

“The mages weren’t willing to speak to the Inquisition before, why now?” Evelyn asked.

“Because now I have seen what you are and I’ve seen the Chantry for what it is. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come, meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my Lady Herald.”

* * *

They arrived at the estate and found it dark and quiet. “Well this is ominous,” stated Varric. Cassandra shushed him and pointed out the hidden mercenaries to Evelyn making her aware of them. Evelyn cast a barrier spell that she had been practicing over her group and then all hell broke out when the guards realized that the little group was present. After dispatching the mercenaries and guards, they made there way into the courtyard of the estate where the owner met them.

“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to find me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably.”

“I have no idea who you are.”

“You don’t fool me. I am much too important for this to be an accident. My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere.” Suddenly there was shouting and sounds of fighting before lithe blond elf arrived dropping a guard in front of her.  She pulled back her bow that was aimed at the noble, “Just say ‘What!’”.

“What is the – ” the noble started to say before an arrow hit him in the face dropping him to the stone patio.

“Ewww. Squishy one, but you heard me, right? “Just say ‘what’”. Rich tits always try for more that they deserve. Blah blah blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!” she rambled pulling said arrow out of said face. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Good to see you’re… You’re kind of plain really. All that talk and you’re just a person. I mean it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow. You’re the Herald thingy.”

“Sure, why not. I glow. What’s going on?”

“No idea. I don’t know this idiot from manners but my people said that the Inquisition should look at him.”

“Your people? Elves?”

“Ha! No stupid, _people_ people. Name’s Sera. This is cover,” she said pointing at a bunch of boxes and crates. “Get around it. You know for the reinforcements. Don’t worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed… They’ve got no breeches,” she giggled.  True to Sera’s word, more guard arrived sans pants. “Butt, butt, butt,” she sang as they fought off the guards.

“Why didn’t you take their weapons,” Evelyn called.

“Because no breeches,” Sera laughed. “Bunch of nutters!

Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!

So, Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, “how about we get to know each other. You know, names and such.”

“One name. No, wait. It’s two. It’s… well it’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff from my friends. Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me. Well, I’m one. Then there is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven, brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? It let’s the little people, “friends”, be part of something while they stick it to the nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I’m Sera. “The Friends of Red Jenny” are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.”

“So what exactly is it that you are offering to the Inquisition?”

“Here’s how it is. You “important” people are up here shoving your cod around “Blah blah blah. I’ll crush you. I’ll crush _you._ ” (kissing noise) “I’ll crush you!” Ahem. Then you have cloaks and spy kings like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives, all serious with his… little knife. All those secrets and what gave him up? Some poor houseboy that don’t know shite but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I’m not all Knifey Shivdark, all hidden. But if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards… (giggle) I stole their… Look do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?”

“Back there you mentioned that I glowed. What did you mean?”

“That’s what you do, innit? You walked out of somewhere and now you glow. Andraste’s Herald. True of not, it seemed like the easiest way to know if it was you.”

“True or not?”

“Well that’s what they say and all. Look, don’t get ahead, yeah? I want to help… whatever this is. Inquisition.”

“Alright Sera. I can use you and your “friends”.”

“Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these… You have merchants to buy that pish, yeah? Gotta be worth something. Anyway Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand!”

Sera ran off and the party made their way back to their accommodations in Val Royeaux. “What… exactly was that,” Varric asked.

“Ugh, I don’t know. But I would advise you to keep her away from the Commander. And me.”

Evelyn laughed. “I’ll do my best Cassandra. I think she’s going to be fun!”

* * *

Evelyn arrived at the estate of Duke de Ghislain. She was greeted with some genuine curiosity before a boorish noble interrupted, “Inquisition! What a load of pig shit. Washed up Chantry sisters and crazed Seekers. Everyone knows that it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outsiders to grab at power.”

Evelyn was starting to agree with Sera’s assessment of the nobles but replied with patience, “We’re trying to restore peace, fix the hole in the sky, and search for the person or persons responsible for the Divine’s murder.”

“Ha, here comes the saviour restoring peace with an army. I’m sure that army is currently scouring the hills for her murderer as we speak. And you, the Herald of Andraste with foul magic dripping from your hands,” he sneered in contempt.

“I never made any claims to holiness. What is your point?”

“You admit to being a pretentious usurper, in front of all these people? If you were a woman of honour, you would step outside and answer these charges,” he said reaching for the weapon at his side. Suddenly, he stood frozen before Evelyn and voice from the gallery admonished him for being so rude to her guests.

She continued to humble him as she came down the stairs before turning to Evelyn, “my lady, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do to this foolish, foolish man?”

“I think the marquis has seen the error in his ways. Let him go.”

“How fortunate for you that the Herald of Andraste is merciful. You have your life, do be careful with it,” she said dismissing him. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Vivienne. Your salon has been quite entertaining.”

“Glad to hear it, my dear. I wanted to meet you face to face. It is important to consider one’s connections carefully.”

“What is it you are offering the Inquisition?”

“As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. I am well versed with the politics of the Orlesian Empire and I know every member of the Imperial Court personally. I am also a mage of no small talent. Will that suffice?”

“Would you be assisting the Inquisition from court and more hands on, as it were?”

“Ordinarily, I would be happy to act as liaison from Court; however, with a hole ripped in the Veil it is the duty of every mage to work towards sealing the Breach. I will join the Inquisition on the field of battle.”

“Thank you for your support, lady Vivienne. Welcome to the Inquisition.”


	7. Of Horses and Wolves

“It’s good that you have returned. We heard about the encounter with the Chantry mothers and the Lord Seeker in Val Royeaux,” Josephine said as Cassandra and Evelyn entered the chantry back in Haven.

“You heard?” Cassandra asked looking at Leliana.

“Of course, my agents in the city sent word. We also heard of the evening rendezvous with the Red Jenny and your meeting with Madame de Fer.”

“It’s a shame that the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital,” Cullen stated. “We must consider it, I’m certain that not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker.”

“I don’t think that they all will. There was a Ser Barris,” Evelyn looked to Cassandra who nodded in confirmation, “that didn’t seem convinced of the Lord Seeker’s actions. We can hope that he’s not alone.”

“Yes, we now have the openings we need to approach both the Templars and the mages.”

“Do we, Josephine? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.”

“He’s taken the Order somewhere. My reports have been… very odd.” Leliana replied.

“Or the Herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead.” Josephine suggested.

Cullen shook his head in disgust, “you think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!”

“I could at least find out what they want. Look, let’s apply a bit of logic to the situation. While it is _painfully_ obvious that you have a problem with mages, Commander, I was not a mage before I was sucked through that swirling vortex of hell.  I was _made_ mage when I was brought here; perhaps your Maker is trying to give you a big ol’ kick in the ass to the direction required to fix this mess? Worth some consideration, no?”

The meeting concluded and everyone left but Leliana and Evelyn. “There is one other matter I would like to discuss with you Herald. Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden and Orlais have vanished. Ordinarily I wouldn’t consider them involved in this, but the timing is… disturbing. The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I can not ignore it. Two days ago, my agents in the Hinterlands sent word of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity, please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

“And if he can’t?”

“Then there may be more going on than we realize.”

* * *

Evelyn stormed out of the Chantry to go walk around the lake and cool off from the argument with the Commander when she just about ran head first into a young soldier hovering around the entrance way. “Sorry,” she muttered before stepping around him.

“Excuse me. I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.”

Evelyn stopped and looked at him, “who are you?”

“Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company. We work mostly out of Orlais and Navarra but we have recently had word of Tevinter mercenaries gathering on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge.”

“Why is he sending us this information?”

“Our commander wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you’re doing good work.”

“I see. What should I know about your commander?”

“Iron Bull. He’s one of those Qunari. Those big guys with horns?”

Evelyn’s eyebrows rose, “horns? Um, go on…”

“He leads from the front, pays well, and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he’s professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer but you’re the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side. We’re the best you’ll find. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, come to the Storm Coast and see for yourself.”

“Okay, I look forward to meeting this Iron Bull and his company.”

* * *

Evelyn, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas returned to the Hinterlands to push their way to the west side to reach horse master Dennet. Upon reaching their camp, Evelyn questioned the Inquisition agents in the area to find out what they had heard about the Grey Warden Leliana had asked her to look for. She was told that he had recently been seen around the Upper Lake so they headed there directly in the hope of catching the Warden before he moved on.

Upon reaching the hut on the far side of the lake, they saw a well armoured man lecturing a bunch of peasants that looked nervous and ill-equipped. “Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” Evelyn called out to him.

“You’re not – how do you know my name? Who sent…” he asked before he jerked his shield up to intercept an arrow. “That’s it, help or get out. We’re dealing with these idiots first.” After a brief battle against the bandits he sent the peasants back to their families before turning back to Evelyn and her group. “You’re no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?”

“I’m here investigating Grey Wardens for the Inquisition. We’re trying to determine if their disappearance has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.”

“Maker’s Balls, the Grey Wardens and the Divine? That can’t – no, you’re asking so you don’t know. First off, I didn’t know that they disappeared but we do that right? No more Blight, job done, Wardens are the first to be forgotten. But one thing I’ll tell you, no Warden would kill the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”

“I’m not here to accuse anyone yet. I’m seeking information. I’ve only found you. Where would the rest be?”

“I haven’t seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript with no Blight coming. I just helped these poor sods defend themselves against bandits that have been preying on them. Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are. They won’t need my help next time.”

“Well thank you Warden Blackwall. Now where does that leave us?” Evelyn said turning away.

“Inquisition… agent, did you say? Hold a moment. The Wardens being missing is almost as bad as thinking we are involved. If you are trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me.”

“What can one Warden do?” Evelyn asked.

“Save the fucking world if need be.”

Evelyn grinned at his response. “Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer,” Evelyn said shaking his hand. “I am Evelyn, also known as the Herald of Andraste, and my companions, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Varric Tethras, and Solas. If you are ready, you can join us now as we have some further business in the Hinterlands before heading back to Haven.”

“You’re the Herald? Well… lead the way, my lady.”

* * *

Acquiring horses from Master Dennet proved to be a bit more involved than simply asking for them. Before he would even consider horses for the Inquisition, he directed the group to his wife, Elaina, and another farmer, Bron, for tasks they needed done.  Marking the map for watchtowers at the behest of Bron was a simple enough task. Taking care of the possessed wolves that were attacking the farms was a bit more of a challenge requiring them to deal with a nasty rift in a river valley and a demon that was twisting the wolves’ nature. While clearing out the wolves’ den, Evelyn came across a very young wolf pup. Its littermates were dead as was the rest of the pack, so she scooped it up to take along with her.

“Why would you save this creature?” Solas asked. “Most people just see the wolf as a nuisance and would either kill it outright or leave it to die.”

“Perhaps most would, Solas. I regret the necessity to kill the other wolves, but I don’t want to leave this pup to die. It’s not its fault the rest of the pack was possessed.”

“You do not fear to have a wolf at your side?”

“No. I will raise and treat it with respect, there will be no reason for either of us to fear one another.”

Solas didn’t comment further but looked faintly startled at her reply. “You’ve done well gaining allies to the Inquisition. Now that you have the First Enchanter joining, will you be continuing your magical instruction with her?”

Evelyn cast a glance at him to try to read his intent but his face had settled back into its normal neutral expression. “I suppose that I should play _nice_ with Madame Vivienne and should at least enquire if she would assist me. But honestly, from what I’ve learned of the Circles and how they teach mages to fear their magic – it just feels – wrong. If it is still acceptable, I would rather continue working with you.”

“Ma nuvenin,” Solas replied looking pleased.

* * *

After accomplishing the tasks required, Master Dennet, agreed to provide horses for the Inquisition. With a little negotiation from Cassandra, they were also able to get Dennet to agree to come look after the horses himself. Dennet told Evelyn to speak with his daughter, Seanna, to pick out a horse for herself before she left for Haven and muttered about the foolish racing his daughter liked to do.

“I have a couple of courses laid out if you’d like to try a bit of racing?” Seanna asked.

“Um, okay. I guess I can give that a try.”

“Great, I’ll set up the first course!” and Seanna ran off the set the post markers. Once she returned, she held a horse while Evelyn awkwardly climbed into the saddle. She fumbled with the reins a bit and maneuvered the horse out the gate. After a moment’s hesitation, she picked up a trot and worked her way around the course with an occasional bit of canter. Coming around the final turn she slipped in the saddle a bit but righted herself at the last moment. Seanna gave her a skeptical look, “well that was close. Do you want to try again? You can do the second course.”

“Sure!” Seanna ran off to set the second course markers and while she did that, Evelyn turned to Varric, “hey Varric, do you want to make this interesting. Wanna bet I can finish the course this time?”

“Do you even have any gold to bet with Frosty?”

“Frosty?” Blackwall asked.

Evelyn shrugged, “ice mage.”

“When she’s really upset snowflakes twirl around her,” Varric added chuckling. “Oh, and there was that time that she accidentally froze her own feet to the ground. She tipped over and everything.”

“Varric! You promised you’d never repeat that!” Evelyn huffed at him.  She looked in one of her pockets and pulled out contents which included 5 gold.  “I sold some trinkets we found. I’ll bet you 5 gold that I can finish the course within time.”

“Alright, Frosty. You’re on. Blackwall do want in on this bet?”

He chuckled, “no I’m good. I wouldn’t want to part a lady from her coin.”

Seanna returned and Evelyn headed out to the course. She picked up a trot then a canter, appearing to do a bit better until she missed a marker and had to circle back around and pass the marker correctly.  She trotted back into the yard with a sheepish grin on her face and tossed Varric the gold.  “Well, it was closer!”

Seanna looked quite discouraged with this rider but offered, “Do you want to try the third course? You will need to ride through a section of the river and there is log to jump over at the top of the hill, it’s a bit harder than the previous two courses but I’ll set it up if you want to try.”

“I’m game,” Evelyn replied. “Hey Varric, how about double or nothing?”

“Aw Frosty…”

“Come on Varric,” Evelyn whined. “I’ll find and sell some more trinkets or ask Josephine for an allowance.”

“Fine. Blackwall, Solas, Seeker you should get in on this.  An easy 10 gold.” Cassandra just rolled her eyes. Solas just sat on a tree stump feeding the wolf pup tidbits of dried meat and didn’t reply.

Blackwall chuckled again, “Alright, I’m in.”

Seanna returned and Evelyn turned the horse to the gate. She picked up a nice strong canter and navigated the first part of the course, sitting back she rode the horse through the river without breaking pace, and then pushing the horse into a gallop up the hill. Rounding the corner, she rocked the horse back and cleared the fallen log perfectly. Again, pushing the horse into a hand gallop, she finished the course under time and rode the horse into the yard, patting him on the neck as she pulled him up in front of the men. Swinging herself out of the tack she landed on the ground and handed the reins to Seanna.  She turned to Varric and Blackwall with a big grin on her face, “thank you for your contributions gentlemen”.  Cassandra snorted and closed Varric’s mouth for him.

“Frosty, you actually know how to ride! You lied that you could ride.”

“I didn’t lie. No one asked me if I could and so I _bluffed_.”

“We’re going to have to teach you how to play Wicked Grace and turn you loose on Curly.”

“For all the things that you don’t seem to know Herald, its surprising to see that you are so comfortable on the back of a horse.”

“Why thank you, Cassandra. I have been riding horses since I was a child. My instructor used to tell us to ‘Ride with the hands of a lady, the posture of a queen, and the hips of a whore’.”

Varric and Blackwall burst out laughing. “Well Frosty, it looks like you learned those lessons well.”

“Varric!” Cassandra exclaimed. But she couldn’t hide her own smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter. I know that the game has you complete each horse race properly before moving on but that didn't work for my "hustle Varric" scenario, lol!


	8. Time of Mages & Meeting Mr. Fantastic

“What… was that?” Evelyn asked as she closed the rift in front of the Redcliffe town gates.

“We don’t know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter time around it.” Cassandra answered.

“We’ve never seen a rift act like a big ball of wibbly wobbley timey wimey before. There is something else going on here, perhaps Grand Enchanter Fiona can provide further information.”

An inquisition scout ran up to them and informed them that Fiona had been notified of their visit but didn’t appear to have been expecting them. “There are definitely strange things afoot at the Circle-K,” Evelyn muttered. “Cassandra, Solas, please come with me to meet Fiona. Varric and Blackwall, can you please check things out in town – there is something really wrong here.”

The company parted ways and Evelyn proceeded to the meeting point at the tavern. “Agents of the Inquisition, welcome. What has brought you to Redcliffe?” Fiona greeted them.

“We came in response to your invitation… when we met in Val Royeaux.”

“You must be mistaken, I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.”

“Well that’s very strange because I spoke with some who looks and sounds exactly like you, and introduced themselves as you. Cassandra even recognized this person as you.”

“Exactly like me? I suppose there could be magic at work but why… Whoever, or whatever, brought you here – the situation has changed. The free mages have already pledged… themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.”

“An alliance with Tevinter! Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra asked.

“I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter,” Solas added.

“I’m sorry, but as one indentured to a magister I no longer have authority to negotiate with you. All hope of peace died with Justinia – this bargain… with Tevinter wouldn’t have been our first choice, but we didn’t have any other options. We are losing this war and I needed to save as many of my people as I could.”

Their discussion was interrupted when the magister and his son arrived, Fiona introduced him as Magister Gereon Alexius. “The southern mages are under my command. You are the survivor, the one that fell out the Fade?” he addressed Evelyn. “Interesting.”

“I require the mages to help close the breach. If you are leading the mages now, then let’s negotiate. I’m sure that we can come to an agreement.”

“Ah, it is always a pleasure to meet a reasonable woman. Felix, would you send for a scribe please. Pardon my manners, this is my son, Felix.” Felix briefly bowed before leaving the room. Soon, Felix returned and as he did so stumbled. Evelyn caught him before he could fall.

“Forgive me, my lady.” Felix said.

The magister fussed over his son before excusing himself to assist his son, “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date.”

Once they left, Evelyn turned to Cassandra revealing a piece of paper in her hand. “Felix slipped this note to me when he fell. It says that we are in danger and should meet him at the Chantry.”

“Let us rejoin Varric and Blackwall and we can decide our next step.”

They met up with the other two at the center of the village. “So, we’re thinking trap,” Varric offered.

Cassandra snorted, “I think that’s a safe assumption.”

“Regardless, I think we need to check it out.” Evelyn stated. “We have more questions than answers at this point and still don’t have an idea about the weird behaviour of the rift or why Fiona doesn’t remember meeting before.”

“There’s one other thing you need to see. When Blackwall and I were wandering around the village, we came across a storage shed.” Varric explained leading them to the building. “It’s filled with those ocularum skulls we keep finding. Here, take a look.”

Evelyn and Cassandra entered the building. There were shelves and shelves of the skulls. Evelyn found a notebook and started reading. “Oh my god, they’ve been making the ocularum using the skulls of the Tranquil. They’re slaughtering Tranquil on purpose.” Evelyn gagged a bit and rubbed the palm of her hand on her clothes, “I’ve been looking through those. There isn’t enough eye bleach to unsee this.”

“A Tranquil named Clemence showed this to us,” Varric said. “He said that he wanted to come with us as he ‘preferred not to die’.”

“There are other Tranquil here that are in danger,” Cassandra said.

“Yes, we can’t leave them to that fate. Varric, I’d like you and Solas to _quietly_ round up any Tranquil that want to leave and get them outside the gates of Redcliffe. The Inquisition scout should still be close by and they can lead the Tranquil to the crossroads. We will take them back to Haven with us. Cassandra, Blackwall, and I are going up to the Chantry to follow up on this message from Felix. If this is a trap and we do not join you at the gates in a few hours, send word to Haven.”

* * *

Evelyn, Cassandra, and Blackwall entered the Chantry to find a single mage fighting demons and an open rift. “Good you’re finally here. Now help me close this, would you?” They jumped into the fight and Evelyn closed the rift.

“Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?” The mage giggled, “you don’t even know, do you. Just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closed.”

“I know enough that I can reopen the rift underneath your condescending ass.”

“Ha ha, delightful! Powerful, beautiful, and sassy! But I get ahead of myself, Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“Another Tevinter,” Cassandra said, “be cautious of this one.”

“Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so I am sure my assistance will be useful – as well you can imagine.”

“So you’re betraying your mentor because…?”

“Alexius _was_ my mentor, as in he is no longer. Look, you must know that there is danger, that much is obvious without the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the rebel mages out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach the mages before the Inquisition, he has distorted time itself.”

“He arranged it to get here right after the Divine died? Fiona had seemed confused about having and not having met with us in Val Royeaux…”

“And the odd behaviour of the rift at the gate,” Cassandra added.

 “You catch on quick,” Dorian continued. “The rift you mentioned; soon there will be more like it and they will appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic that Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unravelling the world.

Evelyn rubbed at the frown lines between her eyes, “ugh, time travel gives me nosebleeds. I need some proof other than ‘magic time control. Go with it’.”

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic. When I was an apprentice it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s ripping time to shreds just to gain a few extra lackeys.”

“He didn’t do it for them,” Felix says walking into the hall. “He did it to get to you. My father has joined a cult, Tevinter supremacists, called the Venatori. They are obsessed with you, but I don’t know why. Perhaps it is because you survived the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

“You _can_ close the rifts. Perhaps there is a connection, they see you as a threat or are interested specifically in the magic you hold that effects the rifts.”

“All this effort for little ol’ me? I’m flattered, and here I didn’t get Alexius anything.”

Dorian smirked, “send him a fruit basket. Everyone loves those. You know that you’re his target. Expecting a trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe, Alexius doesn’t know that I’m here and I would keep it that way. But whenever you are ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch. Oh and Felix, try not to get yourself killed.”

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people catch my pop culture references I slide into each chapter?


	9. Storm Coast

After leading the Tranquil to Haven and updating the advisors as to the situation in Redcliffe, Evelyn headed out to the Storm Coast to meet up with the Bull’s Chargers. Scout Harding met them in the camp to update them on the situation in the Storm Coast. Evelyn, along with Cassandra, Varric, and Blackwall made their way down to the beach to try to locate the group when they heard an ear-rending screech. They snuck forward to see what all the noise and commotion was. Evelyn was totally shocked, “you have got to be fucking kidding me! Dragons?”

“Don’t forget about the giant,” Blackwall rumbled.

“No dragons where you come from, Frosty?”

“Uh, no. Geezus, that thing is huge!” Evelyn gasped watching the dragon kill the giant then fly away. After a second, she asked grinning “so if anyone can tell me where to find a unicorn, preferably one that farts rainbows, I have 20 gold in my pocket just burning to be spent!” Varric and Blackwall chuckled, fully appreciating _where_ she got that gold.

"Seeker, you're the dragon expert. What do we do now?"

“Don't get killed. By either of them. Come on, we don’t have time to waste here with this nonsense,” Cassandra grumbled rolling her eyes.

They continued down the beach in the opposite direction to find the Bull’s Chargers. They arrived in time to help dispatch a group of the Tevinter mercenaries and Evelyn got a chance to see her first Qunari. The man was massive, like a minotaur from Greek mythology; he was intimidating as all hell. She stiffened her spine and made her face as blank as possible as she tried to casually stroll over to meet with him.

“So you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.”

“Iron Bull, I presume.”

“Yeah, the horns usually give it away,” he said sitting down. “I assume you remember my lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi.”

“Good to see you again, my lady. Throat cutters are done, chief.”

“Already? Have them check again. We don’t need any of those Vint bastards getting back up. No offense, Krem.”

“None take. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right.”

“So… You’ve seen us fight, we’re expensive but worth it…” he chuckles, “and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

“How much is this going to cost me, exactly?”

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally unless you want to buy drinks. Your ambassador – what’s her name – Josephine. All the payment would be set up with her.”

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”

“They are, but you wouldn’t just be getting the boys. You would also be getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard – I’m your man. Whatever it is – demons, dragons… The bigger, the better.”

Evelyn snorted, “well you certainly would make a bigger target.”

Bull smirked, “there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

Evelyn shook her head, “never heard of it.”

“It’s a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it – spies, basically. Or, well, _we’re_ spies.”

“ _You’re_ Ben-Hassrath, a spy? And you just told me? How good are you if you blurt that out within the first five minutes of a conversation with someone you just met? And no tickling to break you, either – how sad.”

“Herald…” Cassandra warned.

Iron Bull grinned before continuing, “your spymaster, the redhead, would have figured out what I am so better to be straight up from the start. Whatever happened at the Conclave and caused the breach is bad. So whatever I am, I’m on your side. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the organization and report back. But I also get reports from the Ben-Hassrath which I will share with you. I won’t share anything with the Ben-Hassrath that damages the Inquisition.”

“All right Iron Bull, you’re in.”

“Excellent! Krem tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired.”

“But what about the casks, chief? We just opened them – with axes!”

“Find a way to seal them up. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic!”

* * *

As they sat around the campfire one evening on their way back to Haven from the Storm Coast, Varric piped up, “hey Frosty. Tell us something about your world.” Both Blackwall and Iron Bull looked at him then Evelyn with some confusion.

Evelyn sighed, “wow, really subtle there Varric. Break the ice with a big ol’ sledgehammer, huh?” He just grinned in response. Evelyn looked at Cassandra who just gave her a shrug in response. “Well, I guess there isn’t any point in hiding that from the inner circle.”

“Agreed,” Cassandra said. “This should stay within the group. Leliana and Josephine will handle what is told outside of your companions and the advisors.”

“Right, so for starters,” Evelyn said turning to Blackwall and Iron Bull, “I am not from Thedas. When the explosion at the temple created the Breach, I was pulled through from my world. How, why, or _who_ pulled me through, I can not answer that – I have no memory of the event itself but I do remember my life on the other side.

So, is this where you want to start the game of twenty questions Varric?”

“Where are you from, my lady?” Blackwall asked first.

“I am from a country called Canada, located in the continent of North America, of the planet Earth. And please, don’t call me ‘my lady’,” she held her hand up when he tried to protest. “I understand the need for titles when in public, but when it’s just our group – please call me by my name. I don’t want to be the title or persona 24/7. So Evelyn or Eve when it’s just us.”

“What did you do in your world? You’re not comfortable with titles so I’m assuming not noble or even military,” Bull stated.

Evelyn snorted with laughter, “wow, you saw me fight for 5 minutes and you figured out I’m not military.” Varric snickered at that. “Guess I need to work on that one some more. But no, you are correct I did not have any sort of title or rank in my world. I was just a regular person. I was a web developer.”

“A web developer – like a spider?” Cassandra asked frowning.

“Well in a way. We had a communication tool called the internet that allowed the sharing of information, kind of like a library, between everyone else in the world. Places where the information can be stored like where the threads on a spider web cross - we call them sites - are created by web developers. Other people can interact with those sites accessing, sharing, adding more information. It started in a University to share information between colleagues but then went public. It was quickly used for pornography,” Evelyn caught the grin on Bull’s face when she said that but continued, “but now it is a means to communicate with people all over the world, play games, engage in commerce, and more. It’s pretty much involved in all facets of life in my world.”

“Are wars and military no longer a thing in your world?” Bull asked.

“Sadly they are. Conflict still exists fueled by greed, ideological differences, race, religion, etc. although fortunately not on the scale that occurred about 75 years ago. That was our last world war.”

“A ‘world war’?” Blackwall asked.

“Yes. Nearly every country was involved. Do you understand the number of a million – that is one thousand thousands?” They all nodded. “That war claimed the lives of 60 million people. Since then, our weapons and militaries have become stronger and more efficient. Another world war could make the world uninhabitable using only a fraction of the arsenal available. It hasn’t happened yet because each side knows that there is no winner in that outcome.” They all looked shocked at what she told them.

“No offense, but your world sounds scary as fuck,” commented Bull.

“There are some horrific things it’s true, but there’s also some amazing and beautiful things too – music, art, literature, and science. We have learned how to fly, we have even traveled and walked on our own moon. We have explored our oceans and the deep places in the earth.”

"You've walked on your moon?" Varric asked looking up at the two moons overhead. "How did your people get there?"

"I haven't walked on the moon, only a small group of people have. It's not an easy thing to do. And they got there with a really big ladder."

"Really?" asked Blackwall.

"No. They built a rocket and flew there. How to explain this... A rocket is like a sealed tube with a continuously fueled explosive at one end. The explosive goes off and is directed in such a way that the force of it pushes the rocket up into the air. It's very complicated to do correctly and not blow yourself up."

"Can't say that sitting on a load of gaatlock would be a good idea," Bull said looking uncomfortable.

Evelyn laughed, "yes it certainly risky so only a very few brave people do it. But regular people can still fly and do on a daily basis to travel from one place to another. If you had that mode of transportation here, we could go to Val Royeaux for supper and be back in Haven for drinks before bed."

"Now that would definitely be a better way to travel," grumbled Varric as he pulled his blanket over his shoulders against the drizzle.


	10. Prodding the Lion

Evelyn walked briskly into the Singing Maiden and dropped into a chair alongside Bull putting herself into the corner. Most of the Chargers were all present as were Varric, Blackwall, and Sera. “I need a drink,” Evelyn gasped, waving Flissa over.

“What’s up, Boss?” Bull cocking an eyebrow at her behavior of placing him between her and the door.

“Um…  I prodded a lion and he’s pissed.”

Blackwall snorted “What’s new. I've seen and _heard_ some of your sparring matches with the Commander. What did you do this time, then?”

Evelyn looked faintly embarrassed about that and replied, “I took his sword from him.”

“You did what!” Sera screeched. One of the Chargers scowled at Sera and stuck their finger in their ear before changing chairs.

“You better start from the beginning, Frosty.”

Evelyn downed half of her tankard of ale and sighed.  “We were in the middle of our daily strategy meeting discussing the issues we’re having getting allies on board when I suggested that I undergo the Harrowing.”

Everyone gasped, and started blurting out questions. Bull waved everyone quiet, "is that something you really want to do?"

“Hell no. There are plenty of apostates that are proof that the Harrowing isn't a necessary step to ensure mages can control their magic or resist possession, but since someone slapped a title on me and shoved me to the forefront of the Inquisition, there are other considerations. I’ve been working on digging out my magic with Solas and Madame de Fer, as well as learning the politics of the various factions. I made the suggestion because many of our potential allies see the Inquisition as a heretical organization and I thought that if the Inquisition looked like it was doing its due diligence to make sure that the Herald, which has no history, no family, is a mage, and fell out of the Fade, etc. is not some abomination sent by the enemy, that it might make it easier to get people on our side. I would also have some leverage to get the Commander to quit sending his Templars to shadow me constantly. I suggested that the Commander, Vivienne, and Cassandra oversee the Harrowing.”

"Hmm, so you had notice your shadows. Wasn't sure if you had," Bull commented. Evelyn nodded.

“The most senior ex-Templar, the Grand Enchanter, and a Seeker of Truth – smart move, Frosty."

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too. If the worst happened, between the three of them, they could take me down. Any way, there was some debate about the risks, loss of the mark to close the rifts if I fail the Harrowing, blah blah blah…  When a comment was made about the Rite of Tranquility.”

This time, there was silence as everyone had a look of shock on their face.

“Don’t tell me that was seriously a consideration?” Varric asked.

“Well if it was, my response has probably made it clear to them all that it isn’t an option.” Evelyn paused to take another drink. “One of the spells I’ve recently figured out is to summon an object from one place to another. So far, I can only bring something I can see over a short distance to my hand. In this case, I used the spell to take the Commander’s sword and I held it to my own throat. I told them that if they seriously thought that Tranquility was an option, that they better be fast to do it as I’ll cut my own throat before I’d let them do that to me. Needless to say, the Commander was rather furious at being disarmed like that.”

Bull snorted, “Oh, I can imagine.”

“Didn’t he try to disrupt your spell?” Dalish asked.

“The spell is so small and quick that I already had the sword to my throat. He _did_ school me about having a spell readied so that it can't be disrupted - not my fault I took that lesson to heart," she grinned. "He did drain my mana to stop me from casting anything else. It made my grip on the sword wobble a bit; it was rather heavier and sharper than I expected. It rather made my point.” Evelyn pulled her scarf down from the side of her neck to show them a small thin cut. 

Bull and Blackwall both snorted again, Varric shook his head, and Sera spluttered. After a few minutes of discussion as Flissa came around refilling everyone’s drinks, Blackwall asked “So how does that spell work exactly?”

“Well at the moment, I can only call a single object that I can see. Like so…” as Blackwall’s tankard of ale suddenly appeared in her hand just as he was about to take a drink of it. Evelyn tipped it back and grinned at him.

Sera squealed, “that would be handy for stealing shite from those uppity noble pricks!”

Evelyn looked at Sera and they both blurted out “Breeches!” before dissolving into giggles. Evelyn continued once she caught her breath, “Yeah… And if I can figure out how to disarm multiple enemies at a distance, or send messages across great distances instantly…? It would give the Inquisition a big advantage over our enemies.”

Everyone fell silent as they thought of the implications of what Evelyn had just suggested.

“So, Boss… When does this Harrowing take place?”

“In three days’ time. For the moment, I just want to get shit-faced drunk so I don’t have to think about it or how pissed off the Commander is.”


	11. The Harrowing

In the very early morning hours of the third day, Evelyn was shaken awake by Cassandra. She pulled on some breeches and wrapped her cloak around her as they left the cabin. The moons had barely started their descent when the two women made their way to the Chantry. Cassandra led her down into the lower level of the Chantry building where Cullen and Vivienne met them. Evelyn balked at the door to the cell. How fitting, she thought, that they were in the cell that she woke up in. “Now? I thought I had three days before we did this?” she said.

“My dear, it _is_ the third day.” Vivienne replied.

“Barely. You couldn’t even let me have breakfast before this?”

Cassandra replied, “We felt it best to proceed before the rest of Haven was active.”

“Right… so fewer witnesses to my gristly end.”

“I wouldn't worry darling it won’t be a gristly end, the Commander is quite skilled.” 

“Not very comforting Vivienne,” Evelyn replied casting another quick glance to Cullen who stood silently. Cullen’s only response was an almost imperceptible tightening of his hands over the hilt of his sword and a flicker of the muscles in his jaw, Evelyn wasn’t even sure if he was aware that he did it. Taking a deep breath and dropping her cloak on the floor she stepped towards the bowl at the far end of the cell. As she stepped past Cullen she muttered “strike true Commander”.

Standing before the bowl looking at the glowing blue contents, Evelyn rolled up the sleeve on the right side of her tunic – some how she didn’t think sticking the mark in the lyrium was a good idea – she reached out and watched the tendrils of blue start to twist and climb up her arm.  The Chantry cell dissolved before her eyes.

* * *

Evelyn blinked her eyes as the bright light faded and she looked around her. So this was the Fade, she thought. Solas had told her that it was shaped by one's own intent so she was curious as to who's intent created the bizarre twisted pillars and hazy paths before her. She wandered along the twisting path stopping occasionally to look at some of the strange flowers that appeared to be made of lyrium, and wisps that floated through the area. As she rounded one corner, three wisps came at her. At first they seemed quite innocent until they crackled with lightning at her and she responded by freezing them with an ice spell.

"Oh, I didn't know that they were sending apprentices here again. I haven't seen anyone in months," said a man that appeared around the corner of a pillar after she finished off the attacking wisps.

"You wouldn't have seen anyone as the circles have fallen so there are no apprentices to send. Who are you?" Evelyn asked.

"I... I don't remember my name. I've been here for a long time, I think. I'm not really sure. I think I failed my harrowing. The Templars just kill you if you take too long to wake up again. If the circles fell and they aren't doing the harrowing rituals any more, how did you come to this spot where all apprentices are sent?"

"Well, I  _am_ undergoing my harrowing. It's a complicated situation." The mark on Evelyn's hand crackled and the man starred at it for a moment. She continued walking along in the Fade and the man followed along with her. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

"Wait, you're the one. The one that came through the Fade from the other side. You need to go back from where you came."

Evelyn stopped to look at him, "how do you know about me? How can I go back?"

"Other spirits in the Fade said that there was a bright one that passed through the Fade. They saw you. They said the mark can open the way back."

"I can use the mark to go back? But my body isn't with me this time. I'm separated like you."

"I can help you with that if you let me. I can't get my body because I'm dead but you aren't, I can bring your body through for you. You just need to say 'yes'."

"If you can get my body now, why couldn't you return to your own before?"

He waved off Evelyn's question, "you don't want to stay here, you should go back to your own place. You're in danger and it would be so much better for you if you returned to your own home. Don't you want to go home?"

"You seem awfully sure of this suddenly. I don't think I believe you."

The man just scowled, "you don't want to suffer the same torment as your Commander, nightmares of torture and memories of your friends ripped to shreds by the evil in this world. Ask him about Kinloch Hold. You don't want that, just let me help you go home."

Evelyn looked at the spirit with suspicion; how could it know about something to do with Cullen's past when it claimed it couldn't remember anything about its own. Was it a truth or just a threat to make her accept it's offer? "Not a smart move on your part to go from offering of help to uttering threats. I don't want your help. Leave me alone."

* * *

The three watchers stood quietly in the cell; Vivienne looked bored and examined her nails, Cullen kept his eyes trained on Evelyn’s prone body in the flickering light of the torches, and Cassandra’s eyes roved between the two other watchers and Evelyn.

Cassandra glanced at Cullen, “How long…” she started to ask.

Without taking his eyes from Evelyn he gave a slight shake of his head “Not yet, we’ll give her more time. There have been no indications that she’s struggling.”

Everyone lapsed back into silence for a few more minutes when suddenly Evelyn sat upright with a gasp. Looking around frantically she caught sight of the other three people in the room. “It’s okay it’s me, I’m back. And for the record, I never want to do that again” she shuddered. Cullen stepped forward and placed a hand under her elbow to help her to her feet; Cassandra draped her cloak back around her shoulders and quietly told her that Cullen would escort her back to her room.

Cullen and Evelyn walked back to her cabin in silence. The sun hadn’t yet started to lighten the sky but some people, like the bakery and kitchen workers, had started to head to their daily tasks. Opening the door she walked into the room; Cullen paused just inside the threshold, “Go back to bed and get some sleep. The daily meeting can wait until you’ve had a chance to rest.”

Evelyn nodded. As Cullen turned to the door, she asked “Commander, can I ask… ask a personal question before you leave?”

A hand went up to rub the back of his neck before he replied, “uh… Certainly.”

Evelyn paced across the room briefly before sitting on the edge of the bed and indicating to Cullen to take a seat opposite. Biting her bottom lip and looking at the floor, she considered how to ask her questions of him. “When I was in the Fade, the spirits – demons – said that there was a way for me to go home. To my world. They said that I didn’t need to suffer what you had in Kinloch Hold if I just left. I’ve been studying history and current events with Josephine and the history behind the Templar/Mage war but I don’t know anything about everyone’s personal involvements. It said you were tortured and saw your friends die. Is what it said, true?” she asked looking up at him.

“Yes, I was and I did.”

“Oh… It told the truth about Kinloch Hold, so it might have told the truth about…” Evelyn trailed off the last question. She glanced back down at the floor to process that information. Finally, she looked back up at Cullen who looked stricken. She dashed away the tears that threatened to fall “Well, I made my decision to stay. Whether it was a truth or not, I’m here and I’ll do what I can to save my new home and its people.” Reaching out with one hand to catch Cullen’s fingers, “for what it is worth, Commander, I am sorry for what you have suffered.”

Cullen nodded and gave her hand a little squeeze in acknowledgement of what she said. Getting up and going to the door, he paused at the open doorway and dropped his head. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Get some rest, we’ll talk later,” before leaving and closing the door behind him.


	12. Finally a Plan

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It is obviously a trap.” Josephine stated.

“Isn’t that kind of him. And just what did Alexius say about me?”

“He is so complimentary that we are certain that he wants to kill you,” replied Leliana.

“Yes, I would be highly suspicious of anyone that had anything nice to say about me. A trap indeed.”

“We don’t have the man power to take the castle!” Cullen growled pinching the bridge of his nose. “Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. Either we find another way in or we give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!” Evelyn thumped her head against the door in frustration – the same old argument!

Cullen turned to Evelyn, “if you go in there, you’ll die. And we will lose the only means that we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.” Evelyn raised her eyebrow at the “allow it” part.

“And if we don’t even try we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep,” Leliana stated.

“The magister –”, Cassandra started.

“Has outplayed us,” Cullen finished.

“Leliana, you were at Redcliffe with the Wardens during the Blight. If I remember correctly, you said that there was an issue with the Arl’s son and the castle was locked down; I can’t imagine you walked in the front door?”

Leliana looked at Evelyn, startled. “That’s correct. There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops but we could send agents through.”

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered before they reach the magister,” Cullen argued.

“Not if the magister is focused on something – or in this case, _someone_ , else,” Evelyn offered.

Cullen considered for a moment, “it could work but it’s a huge risk. The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you would rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”

“I understand the risk, otherwise I would not have offered to be the distraction. I say we go after Alexius.”

Suddenly the door opened and Dorian entered. “Fortunately, you’ll have help. Your spies will never get past Alexius’ magic without my help so if you are going after him, I’m coming as well.”

“Then it’s settled. Cassandra and Blackwall will also come as my ‘escorts’.”

“Wouldn’t the Iron Bull be a good alternative as body guard?” Cassandra suggested.

“Um… no, I don’t think so. We’re supposed to be clueless that there is anything wrong, a naïve negotiation party. I think bringing that level of muscle looks too suspicious. I also don’t want to appear antagonistic considering the conflict between Tevinter and the Qun.” Evelyn replied. “See ladies,” Evelyn said with a wink towards Leliana and Josephine, “I _am_ learning.”

* * *

“A word Commander,” Evelyn asked as the meeting broke up for the day. Once everyone else left the room, “are you all right, Commander? You appear… um, you look like I feel when I have a terrible headache.”

“I’m fine. I thank you for your concern,” Cullen replies and gives her a brief nod before heading back out to the training field.

At the end of the day, Cullen heard a soft knock on the wooden support of his camp tent. “Enter,” he replied expecting one of his lieutenants or one of Leliana’s scouts but instead was surprised when Evelyn stepped through the tent flaps.

“Good evening Commander. I have heard that you have not eaten at all today so I brought you some dinner. I have some cold roast meat, hard cheese, bread, and some pickle – nothing smelly if you’re feeling nauseous. There is also some of the delicious chocolate chip oatmeal cookies the baker makes for me, I thought I’d share my secret stash. Oh, and I have some cold ale.” Evelyn placed the basket and flask of ale down on the camp desk and turned to him.

“Um… ah… that’s really not necessary…” Cullen muttered.

“Would you indulge me for a few minutes Commander?”

“Uh… yes,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you suffering from a bad headache?”

“Yes, but…”

“I would like to help if you would permit me. Since undergoing the Harrowing, I have become more aware magical rhythms of other mages – I’m told that this is normal – and I also sense those of the Templars. The Templars all have the same melody due to the lyrium you take, I suppose. You have the same melody but it’s deeper – muted – for some reason. I assume that is because you are older than the others…”

“I… uh…”

Evelyn held her hand up, “no need to explain Commander, I do not wish to pry but I just wanted to explain. In any case, I noticed that your normal rhythm is off today which is why I suspected that you are not feeling well. Is that the case, are you unwell?”

Cullen sighed, “yes, it’s quite bad today.”

“May I help you? I may not be able to cure the cause but I could help with the symptoms.” After a few moments of consideration, finally Cullen nodded. “Thank you, Commander. Please take a seat on the side of the bed; loosen the collar of your shirt and remove your gloves.” While he did as she asked, Evelyn pulled up a chair so that she could sit directly in front of him ignoring the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. “Is it alright if I use a little bit of magic.” He nodded. Evelyn cast a small ice spell to cool her hands and apply them to the base of Cullen’s skull and neck. He sighed and let his head drop forwards a bit. “Close your eyes,” Evelyn whispered while massaging the tense muscles down his neck until she felt them relax a bit. Evelyn moved now to Cullen’s hands. She slid her hands under his and into the inside of his tunic sleeves, he jumped slightly but she shushed him and felt him relax again. With a hand under each of his wrists, she applied her thumbs to the pressure points on each wrist to help with the nausea. She circled the pressure point on each wrist for several minutes and looked up at Cullen’s face, finding his golden eyes focused on her. The tension on his face had slipped away and he was breathing easier. Quietly she asked, “how are you feeling now?”

“The headache is much better,” Cullen answered after a few moments, dropping his gaze away from hers.

“And the nausea?”

“Gone,” he said with a bit of wonder.

“Do you think you can eat?”

“Yes, I… Thank you.”

Evelyn stood up, releasing his wrists. “I am glad that helped. I will leave you to your dinner Commander. If I can be of assistance again, please let me know.” She turned away and lifted the tent flap ducking to leave.

“Herald…”

“Please, call me Evelyn.”

“Evelyn…  Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome Commander. Good night.”

“It’s Cullen.”

“Good night Cullen.”


	13. And Shit Goes Sideways

Evelyn, Cassandra, and Blackwall entered Redcliffe Castle. “Announce us,” she told the steward.

“The magister's invitation was for the Mistress Thompson and no one else. You lot remain here.”

“Where I go, they go or you can explain to the magister why his invited guest was turned away at the door. Your choice.” After a few moments of standoff, the steward led them to the throne room, the Tevinter guards that had been at the door closing in behind. “It’s a trap,” Evelyn thought to herself in the voice of Admiral Ackbar.

“My lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived.”

“My friend, it’s so good to see you again.” Alexius welcomed her. “And your associates, of course,” casting an annoyed look at his steward. “I’m sure we can work out an arrangement that is equitable for all parties.”

“After such a lovely invitation, I just had to come back for another visit. Shall we get down to business?”

“It is refreshing to meet someone so goal-oriented,” Alexius stated returning to his seat on the throne. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the breach, and I have them. What do you offer in exchange?”

“Let’s not play coy, Alexius, it's insulting to both of us. I know that you invited me here to kill me.”

“If you believe that, I marvel that you chose to come anyway.”

“Well I’m just a bit funny that way. Always contrary.”

“She knows everything, Father,” Felix said stepping forward.

“Felix, what have you done?”

“We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in. I _do_ hope that you don’t mind,” Evelyn added.

“I’ve yet to see your cleverness, I’m afraid. You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark – a gift you do not even understand – and you think that you are in control? You’re nothing but a mistake.”

“Father, listen to yourself! Do you even know what you sound like.”

“He sounds like the villainous cliché that everyone expects us to be,” Dorian answered as he revealed himself.

“Dorian. I gave you a chance to be a part of this but you turned me down. The Elder One has power that you could not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

“That’s who you serve? The one that killed the Divine? Is he a mage?” Evelyn asked.

“Soon he will become a god. He will make the world bow to mages once more.”

“Alexius! This is exactly what we discussed that we _didn’t_ want to happen. How could you support this?” Dorian asked.

“Father, leave the southern mages to the Inquisition and let us go home!”

“No, Felix. It is the only way. The Elder One can save you.”

“Save me? I’m going to die, you need to accept that.”

“There is a way. The Elder One promised if I undid the mistake at the temple… Seize them Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life.”

Before anyone could move on Evelyn, there were gasps as the Ventori guards dropped to the ground dead; killed by the Inquisition agents that had slipped in behind them. In a fit of rage, Alexius cast a spell using an amulet, “you… are a mistake. You should never have existed!” As the spell was cast, Dorian disrupted it with magic of his own and he and Evelyn vanished.

* * *

Evelyn came to partially submerged in filthy water in what appeared to be a prison hallway. Groaning, she sat up and saw Dorian lying unconscious close by. Crawling to him she checked to see if he is alive and then gave him a sharp jab in the ribs with her thumb to wake him up. As he got himself up, Evelyn fished her staff out of the water and checked to see if she still has her potions and hidden knife. “Where are we Dorian?”

“It’s probably not what Alexius intended but it appears that the rift has moved us… to what?”

“The last thing I remember was that we were in the castle hall.”

“Let’s see, if we are still in the castle, it isn’t… Oh of course! It’s not simply _where_ but when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus – it moved us through time.”

“What! Oh, I feel a time travel nose bleed coming on again. We have to undo this.”

“I agree. Let’s look around and we can figure out how to get back… if we can. But don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

“You’ll protect me? We appear to be in a prison, Dorian. Someone as pretty as you – you might need _my_ protection!”

“Ha ha, good woman. Let’s go.”

Dorian and Evelyn searched the lower levels of the dungeons. They found Fiona entrapped in red lyrium. She told them that a year had passed since she witnessed them disappearing into the rift that Alexius created. The amulet that was used to send them into the future could be used to send them back, or as Dorian helpfully offered as an alternative, turn them into paste. Fiona also told them that Leliana, Cassandra, and Blackwall were still in the castle and to seek them out.

“Before you go… The red lyrium, the longer you are near it… eventually… you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more. Please, there is no saving me but I do not want to linger… the pain…”

Evelyn looked stricken at Fiona and then to Dorian, “Dorian, can you… I don’t think I can without causing her more pain… I don’t know how…”

“Yes, it’s all right,” Dorian said stepping past Evelyn. Evelyn turned away, in a few moments she heard Fiona sigh and Dorian stepped up beside her, his hand gently on her back to lead her away from the cell.

They continued through the level when they came upon a hallway that split off in two directions, the hall was silent. “Dorian, let’s split up you go left to the end of the hall and I’ll check the right. If either one sees anything we’ll get each other before investigating. If not, we’ll double back and take that staircase.”

Evelyn proceeded down the hall but there were only empty cells to be found. At the end of the hall, there was a room with the door open. She cautiously walked into the room only to whirl around when she heard steps behind her. “Commander? Cullen…”

“Evelyn, you are here finally. The Elder One said that he'd bring you back to me. I should like to thank you for the… kindness” he sneered “you showed me back in Haven. It put me right in the path of the Elder One. He showed me my true potential, I do owe you for that.” He grabbed her harshly by her hair glaring into her eyes with his now glowing red ones before pulling her into a brutal kiss. He bit through her bottom lip before slamming her into the wall behind her. She slumped to the floor dazed. He paced back to a table, talking the whole time while he sorted through tools on the table before selecting a dagger and turning back to Evelyn. “I do have to deliver you to him, but we have time to catch up on the past year before then. Time for us to get _fully_ reacquainted,” Cullen reached down again yanking her to her feet by the nape of her neck. Evelyn gasped as pain bloomed down her rib cage as he dragged a dagger down her side cutting the ties of her armour all the while allowing the dagger tip to slice through her skin. She let the small dagger in her sleeve slide into her hand and then slammed it into the side of his throat as she twisted away from his shocked grip. They both slid to the floor, blood gushing over her fingers as the dagger slipped free of his throat.

She heard feet skidding at the doorway, Dorian gasped, “Evelyn, are you alright?”.

“Dorian… give me a hand up.”

Dorian hurried over pushing a healing potion into her hands as he wiped the blood from her face. “I’m sorry we don’t have time to heal you properly. There will be scars,” he said prodding at the wound at her side.

“It doesn’t matter Dorian,” Evelyn said tossing the potion down her throat. “They’re not the first and I’m sure they won’t be the last. Just get me back on my feet. We have to keep moving.”

* * *

They continued working their way through the dungeon, fighting Venatori guards as they came across them until the finally found Blackwall, “Andraste have mercy. You can’t be here. The dead should rest in peace.”

“It’s really me, and I’m definitely not dead Blackwall.”

“I was there, I saw you fall! Alexius spell left nothing but ash!” Blackwall stated with anguish.

“You skipped too much, look at the poor man. Alexius’ spell did not kill us but sent us forward in time. That’s how we survived.”

“Forward in time? I don’t understand. Maybe I’ve just gone mad. If what you say is true… Then this… Everything about this nightmare, is a mistake. You can’t imagine the things that have happened after you died. The Elder One had the Orlesian Empress killed, and then in the chaos that followed raised a demon army. The Inquisition was crushed. Anyone who refused to convert was killed. There is nothing left.”

“Let’s make Alexius pay for what he’s done,” Evelyn said.

“Fine by me.”

They continued on when Evelyn recognized Cassandra’s voice reciting the chant. “Cassandra!” Evelyn exclaimed opening the cell door.

“You’ve returned to us! Has Andraste given us another chance? Maker forgive me, I failed you. I failed everyone. The end must be upon us if the dead have returned.”

Evelyn sat down in front of Cassandra and gently took her hand. “You didn’t fail me Cassandra. I’m not back from the dead. I never died, I just got… It’s hard to explain. Alexius sent us forward in time. If we can find him, Dorian thinks we can undo this.”

“Go back in time? Then can you make it so that none of this ever happened? Andraste, please let that be true.”

“Come on Cassandra. Leliana is still alive and we need to find her.”

They proceeded up through the castle until they came upon a torture chamber. Leliana was hung from the ceiling in chains, she looked as if ten years had passed rather than one. When they entered the room, the torturer was distracted and turned his back momentarily on Leliana who took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his neck snapping it. They rushed into the room and released her from the chains. “You’re alive! Good, you need to end this. The magister is probably in his chambers.”

“You aren’t curious as to how we got here?” Dorian asked.

“No.”

“Alexius sent us into the future. This victory, his Elder One… It was never meant to be. It was a mistake. If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent all of this from ever happening.”

“Enough. This is all pretend to you, some future that you hope will never happen. I suffered, the whole world suffered. It was real…”

“I know, Leliana, and I will make sure that this future doesn’t repeat itself,” Evelyn promised.

They found Alexius barricaded inside chambers at the top of the castle. “Here you are finally. I knew that you would appear again but not when. I knew that I hadn’t destroyed you. Yet another failure on my part. But it doesn’t matter now, all we can do is wait for the Elder One to arrive. He comes for me, for you, for us all.”

Before anything else could be said, Leliana yanked Felix up from the floor and slit his throat. In a fit of rage and grief Alexius fought the group and was killed. Dorian found the amulet and said that he could figure out the spell to send he and Evelyn back given an hour to investigate. Leliana told them that they didn’t have an hour as the Elder Ones’ forces were already on their way; the ground shaking with the scream of a dragon. Blackwall took charge stating that he and Cassandra would take out as many as they could, and Leliana would stand as a last line of defense to protect her and Dorian. Evelyn watched helpless as Cassandra fell and Blackwall’s broken body was flung through the doors. Leliana fought like a fury until she was finally overrun and Evelyn saw one of the Venatori cut her throat. At that moment, Dorian grabbed her shoulder and pulled her through the rift.

They reappeared in the throne room and Alexius surrendered knowing that he had failed. The Inquisition forces took him away. “Well, I’m glad that’s over with,” Dorian stated. Suddenly more armed guards marched into the room taking position. “Or not.”

“Grand Enchanter, imagine how surprised I was to hear that you had given Redcliffe Castle away to a Tevinter magister,” a blond man demanded.

“King Alistair,” Fiona bowed.

“Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.”

“King Alistair, I assure you we never intended…”

“I know what you intended. I _wanted_ to help you but you’ve made that impossible. You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”

“But we have hundreds that need protection. Where will we go?”

Evelyn stepped forward, “you will be leaving under the protection of the Inquisition. We will not enslave you as Alexius did but offer you an alliance.”

“I would take that offer if I were you,” Alistair says. “One way or another, you are leaving my kingdom.”

“We accept. It would be madness not to. Let us hope that the rest of the Inquisition honours your promise, Herald. I will gather my people and travel to Haven. The breach will be closed, you will not regret giving us this chance.” With that she excused herself from the room.

Now that everything had calmed down and the throne room was emptying, Evelyn sunk to the floor as the weight of the events and her injuries finally caught up with her. Cassandra and Blackwall hurried forward find out what had happened. “All in good time Cassandra, right now Evelyn needs to see a healer. She’s had a rather hard time of it,” Dorian replied gently helping Evelyn back onto her feet.


	14. Trauma

In the days after the events of Redcliffe, Evelyn recuperated from her injuries and met with the advisors along with Dorian to let them know what they learned while in the future. They were horrified to learn of the assassination of Empress Celene, and the demon army that rose in the chaos that followed. Josephine and Leliana started investigating immediately to determine where these threats were originating but they were all very worried about Evelyn. It was apparent that she wasn’t well. Her face was looking drawn, haunted, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Others of her companions reported that she wasn’t eating, wasn't spending time with them like she normally did, and was often seen wandering about Haven at all hours of the night. At the end of one meeting, after Evelyn had excused herself the advisors stayed behind to discuss the situation. They were interrupted when Dorian let himself into the war room, “she’s having nightmares about what we saw in Redcliffe. It was traumatic for her to watch some of you die and then there was the situation around her injuries as well…”

“Explain Dorian,” Cassandra demanded. “She has not shared that information.”

Dorian sighed, “we watched you, Blackwall, and Leliana sacrifice yourselves so we could return. We watched as your broken bodies were flung through the doors like rag dolls by the demons and Venatori knowing that we could do nothing to help. We found Grand Enchanter Fiona as well, her body nearly fully encased in red lyrium. She asked us to kill her ourselves.”

"It is difficult to know if the lyrium in Redcliffe came from Kirkwall. The herald only saw it in the future," Leliana added.

“But what of her injuries,” Cullen interrupted. “There was a specific person involved? That doesn’t explain…”

“No,” Dorian said turning to him. “You did that.”

“What!” everyone exclaimed looking at the Commander.

“Maker’s Breath,” Cullen said.

“In that future timeline, the you she met was not a prisoner of Alexius'. You had been corrupted by red lyrium and were part of the Elder Ones’ forces. You were in command for the Elder One. When we were exploring the prison, she came across you and before she realized that that version of you was not the same person, she was attacked.”

“No wonder she keeps shying away from you when you speak to her,” Leliana observed.

Cullen groaned, “just when she was finally starting to get a bit more comfortable around me.”

“Do you know why she keeps muttering ‘gold, not red’, Dorian? I assume, now, that it has something to do with the Commander,” Cassandra asked.

“I have no idea.” Dorian looked at Cullen and then laughed, “oh yes, I do. It’s your eyes. Red lyrium makes the eyes glow red. Your eyes are hazel; ‘gold, not red’. Well that is a good sign, she is at least trying to convince herself that you aren’t the same person. I would suggest you talk to her.”

Cullen blushed a little at the realization that she paid attention to his eye colour before replying, “Yes, I suppose so.”

“And Commander… do be careful. She keeps daggers in her sleeves and I’d hate to see you get your throat cut again.” Cullen’s eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Evelyn sat up on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. Vanyla had gone to get tea and wouldn’t have knocked so it had to be the healer coming to check to make sure her injuries were healing and to bring her a sleeping draught. She got up and went to the door to let the healer in instead, found Cullen waiting on the door step. When she stepped back, Cullen entered and closed the door gently behind him. She gasped when she realized that she was now trapped in the room with Cullen between her and the only exit. She backed away and pressed herself up against the wall on the far side of the bed to put as much distance as she could between them in the small hut. She wrapped her arms around herself and took some deep breaths to try to calm herself, “You’re not the healer.”

“No, I ran into Adan and brought the healing draught on his behalf,” setting it down on the table. “Dorian told me what happened when you were thrown into the future,” Cullen said as he lit more lamps in the hut so the room didn’t have any more shadows and she could see him clearly. He stood in the middle of the room then, with his arms relaxed at his sides. “Will you tell me about it?”

Evelyn paced back and forth before standing against the far wall again before answering, "you… no -  _he_  - said he needed to ‘thank me for my kindness’. That... that because you had feelings for me, you made a deal with the Elder One to bring me back after I died." She started pacing again before stopping again, her shaking fingers drifted up to the fresh scar under her lower lip, "you… _he_ kissed me and slammed me into the wall. Then he came after me with the dagger – to...to play. I… I killed…” She was shaking so hard that she stopped talking as tears slipped down her cheeks.

“Maker,” he said looking horrified. “I would never hurt you. I won’t let that future happen.” He held his hand out to her. Evelyn hesitated glancing towards the door to see if she could escape around him. He took a step forward and whispered, “gold, not red.” Evelyn jerked her head up to look him in the eyes, then with a sob took his hand. Cullen pulled her into his chest, wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry. To his credit, he never even flinched when he heard the dagger fall to the floor.


	15. In Your Heart Shall Burn

Days passed; the mages, soldiers, and Templars prepared themselves for the assault on the Breach. Evelyn and her inner circle and advisors made their preparations. Everyone kept a close eye on her to keep her grounded and the nightmares at bay. Soon the day came to make their move. “The best of the mages are ready to join you, Herald. Be certain that you are prepared for the assault on the Breach. We can not know how you will be effected.”

“I understand Commander. I am ready.”

“Good. Your companions will be joining you as well the best of the Templars will take up positions outside of the mages as a precaution.”

“The Templars? But…”

“With this much magic and the potential for demons, it is a necessary precaution,” interrupted Cullen. Evelyn nodded in understanding.

Evelyn, her companions, the mages, and Templars made their way to the heart of the shattered Temple. Chunks of broken stonework floated and twisted in the green light of the Breach. The mages spread themselves out around the gallery of the temple. Solas called out to them “focus your power beyond the Herald. Let her draw power from you.”

Evelyn raised her hand to the Breach and felt the connection being made with the mark. It twisted and writhed in her hand, suddenly she could feel the power from the other mages funnel through her pushing back at the rift. Gritting her teeth against the scream that wanted to force its way out, she gripped the power of the mark into her fist and closed the rift. The shockwave knocked her and everyone in its wake off their feet. Cassandra scrambled to her feet and hurried over to Evelyn to make sure she was all right, “you did it!” Everyone started cheering as they realize that the Breach was in fact sealed.

* * *

“Solas confirmed that the heavens are scarred but calm,” Cassandra said strolling over to where Evelyn watched the celebrations. “The Breach is sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.”

“You know how many were involved. It was only luck that put me in the center.”

“You are right, it was a strange form of luck but it was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. With the breach closed, that alliance will need new focus.” They were interrupted by the ringing of alarm bells and rushed to the gates to see what was going on.

“Cullen?” Cassandra asked.

“One watch guard reporting. It’s a massive force coming over the mountain.”

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked.

“None.”

There was a crash at the gate and a voice, “I can’t come in unless you open.” Evelyn pulled open the gate before anyone could protest and had a huge Venatori fall at her feet revealing a slight blonde man pulling bloody daggers from the soldier’s back. “I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know…”

“What is this, what is going on?” Evelyn asked.

“The Templars come to kill you.”

“Templars! Is this the Order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly,” Cullen asked.

“The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him, he knows you. You took his mages… There,” Cole said pointing to a mountain peak. “He’s very angry you took his mages.”

“Commander, give me a plan, anything!”

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this force we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force with everything we’ve got. Mages! You have sanction to engage them. That is Samson, he will not make it easy. Inquisition, with the Herald. For your lives, for all of us!”

The combined forces fought hard against the Red Templars. Evelyn and her companions helped guard the trebuchets so they could be fired into the mountain side taking out many of the enemy with the resulting slides. Just when the Inquisition forces thought that they had the advantage a dragon appeared over the mountain blasting the trebuchets and scattering the defenders.

“Ugh, that’s just messed up,” Bull growled.

“We need everyone back to the Chantry. It’s the only building that might hold against… that beast,” Cullen explained. “At this point, just make them work for it.”

They ran through the village; fought Venatori soldiers and Red Templars that had breached Haven’s walls. They helped Harritt break into the smithy to retrieve some valuable tools; pulled Flissa from the tavern when the doors were blocked by burning timbers; helped Adan, Minaeve, and as many of the villagers as they could from fires set by the dragon. They got as many people still able to be moved into the Chantry and slammed the doors shut.

“Herald, our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us," Cullen informed them as they barred the door.

“I’ve seen an Archdemon,” Cole stated. “It was in the Fade but it looked like that.”

“I don’t care about that. It’s cutting a path for the army, it will kill everyone in Haven,” Cullen argued.

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village, he just wants the Herald.”

“If it will save these people, then he can have me. I will go out there and surrender myself to him.”

“It won’t. Nothing else matters but he’ll kill them anyway. I don’t like him,” Cole replied wringing his hands.

“You don’t…” Cullen sighed. “There are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We can turn the remaining trebuchet and create one last slide.”

“We’re overrun. To hit the enemy we’d bury Haven and ourselves.”

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. The only choice we have is how spitefully we end this.”

Dorian strode over, “that’s not acceptable. I didn’t join the Inquisition just to have you drop rocks on my head.”

“Should we submit? Let him kill us and take the Herald?” Cullen argued.

“Dying is the last resort, not the first. For a Templar, you think like a blood mage.”

“Chancellor Roderick remembers a path. It’s a secret path that can lead the people to safety above the tree line. We can get the people out.” Cole stated, cocking his head sideways to listen to the cleric.

“What about it Commander, would it work?” Evelyn asked.

“Possibly. But what of your escape?” Evelyn looks at him for a moment, before looking away. “Perhaps you will surprise it – find a way? The soldiers will load the trebuchet. Keep the Elder One’s attention until we are above the treeline. If we are to have a chance – if you are to have a chance – let that thing hear you.”

“Bull, Cassandra, Dorian; you’re with me,” Evelyn called. “Commander… Cullen…” she said gently grasping the edge of his surcoat stopping him, “remember, no matter what the Elder One says, he cannot bring me back.” With that she turned away, picked up her staff and jogged out the door with her companions.

Catching up with the others, Evelyn quietly had a word with Bull and made him promise that when she told them to go, that they would and Bull would make Cassandra and Dorian go with him even if he had to drag them kicking and screaming.

“So what’s the plan, Boss?”

“We’ll cover the soldiers to get that trebuchet loaded and then provide a distraction for as long as we can.”

“But what about getting clear of the avalanche when we fire the trebuchet?” Dorian asked.

“I’m going to trigger it at a distance using that handy little magic I have,” wiggling her fingers, “it’ll give us the chance to get to cover before it’s fired.”

“Niiiiiiice,” Bull grinned remembering the story about the Commander’s sword and Blackwall losing his drink in the demonstration.

They covered the soldiers the best they could until the trebuchet was made ready. They fought wave after wave of Red Templars and Venatori when there was an ear-shattering scream of the dragon. “Go, go!” Evelyn screamed at her group. Cassandra hesitated. “Go, Cassandra, I’m right behind you. Bull!” Bull grabbed Dorian up by his collar and gave Cassandra a shove to get her ahead of him. He glanced back and saw Evelyn step towards him when the dragon came down between them. He had to keep his promise, she said she would trigger the trebuchet from a distance so she would find a way around and meet them at the Chantry. But that was not to be. Evelyn knew when she told Bull to go that she didn’t have enough mana left to trigger the trebuchet with magic; she was exhausted. She had to stay behind to do it herself.

The dragon circled around her cutting off her escape route to the Chantry. It was a monstrous thing; its scales like huge greasy black plates, red electricity crackled around it, and its breath… It made the aftermath of the temple seem like a sweet potpourri in comparison.

The mark on Evelyn’s hand crackled and sparked, as she gasped and tried to control the pain, a huge figure walked out of the fire towards her. A grotesque mockery of a man; his body a twisted, stretched corpse distorted with chunks of red lyrium growing out of him.

“Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

“Whatever the hell you are, I’m not afraid!” she declared.

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. They are always lies. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The _will_ that is Corypheus. You will kneel.”

“No, I won’t. You’ll get nothing out of me!”

“You will resist. You will always resist but it matters not. I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” Corypheus revealed the metal sphere in his hand, crackling with red lightening. With his other hand, he threw an arc of energy that connected to the mark in Evelyn’s hand. The mark sparked to life driving her to her knees with the pain. “It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the making, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I don’t know how you survived, but what you fling at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens. And you use the Anchor to undo my work. The very gall.”

She fought against the pull of Corypheus’ magic until the connection suddenly broke. Before she could stand back up, he grabbed her by the left wrist hauling her off her feet. Evelyn bit back a groan as she felt the bones of her wrist twist under the pressure of his grip, her shoulder straining as she dangled above the ground. “I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire _in person_. I only found chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods, and _it is empty_. There is no Maker.” In frustration, he threw Evelyn into a trebuchet dazing her. “The Anchor is permanent. So be it – I will begin again and give this world the nation – and God – it requires. You will die.”

Evelyn scrambled to her feet looking swiftly around, finding a sword to hold up in front of her, then realized that she was standing on the deck of the primed trebuchet. “You are nothing but a narcissistic psychopath!” She notices a flare of light flying up above the tree line. “You are so self absorbed; loving the sound of your own voice that you are blind to what is going on around you. Good to know! If I’m dying, it’s not today!” she yelled at Corypheus before kicking the lever on the trebuchet firing it. Using the distraction, she dashed off the trebuchet deck towards the palisades only to be thrown from her feet as the pressure of the avalanche reached her. Everything went dark in the rush of snow.

* * *

Cassandra, Bull, and Dorian arrive at the tree line where Cullen waited with an archer. “We should have stayed with her!” Dorian argued.

“She made me promise to get you both out of there,” Bull snarled before turning to look down into the valley where the dragon could still be seen.

“Cullen, there are no survivors behind us. We’re the last ones out.” Cassandra said. “If she still lives…”

“Very well. Archer send up the signal.” The archer lit his arrow and fired it straight up into the air.

“ _If I am dying, it’s not today”_ Cole said startling the watchers when he popped to their side.

“She’s alive!”

Suddenly they see the trebuchet launch its ammunition into the mountain; the snow, trees, and rocks start to slide down in a rush over top of Haven. The dragon lifted itself from the valley floor before the snow hit and flew away to the west.

“ _Run! Have to run faster… Gotta hide… Shit!”_ Cole whispered before dropping his head down at the silence he heard.


	16. Frozen Into the Light

The first thing Evelyn became aware of was the silence; everything was muffled by the weight the snow around her. She struggled to sit up against the snow and wooden debris that covered her, her breath catching with the pain in her ribs. Breathing slowly, she took stock of her injuries; wrist, shoulder, possibly broken ribs, and looked around the cave she had been thrown into as the avalanche hit her as she ran from Corypheus. Her staff was lost when the dragon showed up, the sword she picked up to fend of Corypheus was dropped in her flight from the avalanche; there didn’t appear to be any weapons, tools, or any supplies in the cave she found herself. Slowly getting to her feet, her head spun and throbbed with a dull ache; “add concussion to that list,” she thought. Ahead of her, there is a faint light that illuminated a rough tunnel. Evelyn tucked her hands into her armpits to try to conserve heat and trudged forward down the tunnel.

The tunnel angled up until she came across another larger area. Paths off to the right and left were blocked by fallen debris and snow, but a path did appear open on the far side of the space. As she stepped into the room, three shades materialized and attacked. Evelyn tried to cast a spell but it just spluttered when she couldn’t draw any mana to power it; she was still exhausted. Frantically, she looked around for anything she could use as a weapon to defend herself when the mark crackled in her hand. She thrust her hand forward, groaning as the muscles in her shoulder and back protested their abuse, and the mark flared to life. A ball of rift energy coalesced in the middle of the room, ripping, and dragging the wraiths towards it before it burst out of existence taking them with it. “Well, that’s new,” she muttered.

Evelyn continued forward until the tunnel opened onto the mountainside. The wind howled through the trees, and she shivered hard as the cold whipped through her damaged armour. She looked around, there was a clearing of the trees that proceeding both up and down the mountain from where she stood but no indication that anyone had been this way recently.  Too much snow had fallen and blown through covering any tracks that might have been left behind. She decided to head up the mountain, perhaps if she can get above the tree line she can see what path everyone else had taken.

She trudged forward through the trees eventually finding a cold fire pit. A good sign she’d headed in the right direction. Her injuries still throbbed but even the pain of those is starting to get dulled with the cold. She coughed once and spat blood into the snow.

“So cold… I've gotta keep moving,” she thought to herself. “Can’t fall asleep or I'll sleep forever…”  She found another fire pit, that one had a tiny bit of warmth left but had no fuel to add to it to bring it back to life. Evelyn stumbled and pulled herself back to her feet, frightened that she won’t find everyone else before she can't go on. “Where are they?” She was so tired, and it was getting to be harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other to keep going. There was a glow in the mountain pass ahead of her and she wasn't sure if it’s the light of campfires or her imagination before she collapsed again unconscious face first into the snow.

* * *

“What would you have me tell them? This isn’t what we asked them to do!” argued Cullen.

“We can not simply ignore this! We must find a way,” responded Cassandra.

“And who put you in charge? We must have a consensus, or we have nothing!”

“Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we’re hobbled!” Josephine interrupted.

“I can’t come from no where!”

“She didn’t say it could,” Leliana stated.

“ _So cold... I've gotta keep moving. Can’t fall asleep or I'll sleep forever_ …” Cole stated startling all of the advisors when he appeared beside them in the command tent. “ _Where are they?_ ”

“What…?” Cullen asked, his hand drifting to his sword as he started with Cole’s sudden appearance.

“She’s frightened – she doesn’t know where to find us and she’s running out of time.”

“Evelyn? She’s alive?” Cassandra asked excitedly.

“Yes, but not for long,” Cole stated. He turned then and pointed down the mountain path that the refugees had passed through the day before. “That way. You must hurry.”

Cullen and Cassandra hurry out of the tent after Cole; Cassandra grabbed a blanket from a bench as they leave the camp. As Leliana and Josephine watch them go, Solas walked over to them, “what is it? What has happened?” he asked.

“That strange boy – Cole – just showed up saying Evelyn was alive and close by. She needs help so the Commander and Cassandra have gone with him to find her,” Josephine replied.

“I will inform the healers so they can be ready when they return,” Solas said with a bow before turning to the infirmary tent.

Cullen and Cassandra hurried over the ridge with Cole trailing just behind. “Over there, she’s close,” Cole pointed.

“There! It’s her,” Cullen exclaimed running over to Evelyn’s partially snow covered body gently turning her over.

“Thank the Maker! Here wrap her in the blanket, be careful. She may have broken ribs,” Cassandra said seeing the frozen blood on Evelyn’s lips as she pulled frozen strands of Evelyn’s hair from her face. The two of them carefully wrapped Evelyn in the blanket and settled in Cullen’s arms and headed back to the camp.

* * *

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes, blinking them to adjust to the light within the tent. She could barely move due to all the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon and a weight across her legs. Voices outside the tent are raised in an argument. Struggling, she attempted to sit up. “Shhh shhh, you need rest,” Mother Giselle said coming to her side and helping Evelyn to sit up. The weight on her feet grumbled at being disturbed before curling back up into a little wolf ball again. “Your wolf cub has refused to leave your cot since they found you; even when Master Solas carried it away, it returned. Your companions and advisors have all been taking turns sitting and talking with you as you slept.”

Evelyn turned to look out of the tent flap towards the voices that rose again. “They’ve been arguing for hours.”

“They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt, they turn to blame. In fighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

“If they are arguing about what we do next, I need to be there.”

“Another heated voice won’t help. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand… and fall. And now we have seen her _return_. The more our enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem to be ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we' perhaps, must come to believe?”

“I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn’t die. I am not some kind of resurrected messiah.”

“Of course, but the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the heavens are not with us?”

“What do you think of Corypheus’ claims that he entered the Black City and found the throne of the Maker to be empty?”

“If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him.”

Evelyn laughed ruefully, “and she would send someone with no knowledge or belief in her and the Maker? Seems like an odd choice to make. In any case, Corypheus is a real, physical threat and we’re going to need more than faith to defeat him.” She stood up and walked to the tent flap to look out upon the camp. Her advisors were still arguing. Her other companions were sitting in sombre little clusters around fires. Somewhere from another tent, a thin wail rose as someone grieved a lost one.

From behind her, Mother Giselle started to sing, quietly first but then to Evelyn’s surprise the people within the camp started to sing and approach. They knelt in the snow before her, some bowed or otherwise saluted her. She stood there silently watching the people not knowing what to do or how to respond to such an outpouring of faith. “An army needs more than an enemy, they need a cause,” Mother Giselle said before excusing herself.

“It’s good to see you up on your feet Da’len, will you walk with me for a few minutes?” Solas asked as he led Evelyn away from the group. The wolf cub bounding through the snow behind them. “I see your amelan is still keeping you company, indeed we’ve had a hard time keeping him from your side while the healers worked on you. He bit Iron Bull when he tried to lift him from your cot; everyone was happy to leave him alone after that. I, however; have been able to coax him away for food once a day.”

“Thank you for looking after him for me Solas. What is that word you called him? Amelan – what does that mean?”

“It means guardian, or protector.”

“Nice, I think he has earned that name. Amelan, it is.”

“While you were recovering, I searched the Fade to find out more about that orb Corypheus was using. It’s Elvhen. I do not know how Corypheus came to be in possession of such a powerful relic, nor do I know how people will react when they learn of its origin.”

“From what I have seen and heard of the prejudice against Elves, I can see how Elves would be an easy target. I think we should keep that information to ourselves for the time being.”

“History would agree with you.” Solas paused before continuing, “I found some other information in the Fade that would be of use to you. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it; he’s changed you. The Inquisition needs a new home to rebuild and grow. Scout to the North. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. Lead them there.”

* * *

The next morning, Evelyn was woken up by Vanyla who brought her a hot cup of tea and some clothing. “Good morning, my lady. We are so relieved that you are safe. I managed to get your favourite scarf and that little shiny black thing, along with most of your clothing when we left Haven. I will go and get your breakfast while you finish dressing.”

“Thank you Vanyla. I am glad you got out safely as well. I will be out in a minute.” Evelyn got herself dressed and wrapped in a cloak and headed out to the fire where she found most of her inner circle either eating breakfast or just arriving as she was.

“I am most upset with you, love. What part of coming with us to trigger the trebuchet from a distance did you misunderstand?” Dorian groused as he sat down beside Evelyn.

“Um, oops?” she said looking at him from the corner of her eye as she leaned against him to bump his shoulder in an apology.

“And I’m still annoyed with that big lummox for hauling us away as well,” he said glaring at Iron Bull who just shrugged in response.

“Well I didn’t want you to be a dragon snack. And don’t be mad at Bull, I did order him to haul your pretty ass and Cassandra’s out of there. I had to stall for time and I didn’t want whatever that was to use you against me.”

Dorian hugged her against him, “just don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try not to,” she replied, hugging him back.

“What did happen down there Frosty? How did you get away?” Varric asked.

“After the dragon cut me off from the rest of the group, Corypheus showed up and tried to remove the anchor from my hand. He said I had ruined a ritual that he had planned in order to enter the Black City. When he couldn't remove the magic from my hand, he said that he was going to kill me and start again. Fortunately, he threw me against the trebuchet that we had set so I just had to give it a kick to fire it. When Corypheus and his dragon were distracted by the start of the avalanche, I ran for cover. I must have fallen through into an old tunnel under the Chantry which led back out into the mountains. You know the rest.”

Varric shook his head, “you have the strangest luck.”

Evelyn laughed, "you may be right. Let's hope it lasts!"


	17. Where the Sky is Held Up

“Chancellor Roderick said that he was wrong about you.”

“Oh! You startled me. You’re Cole, right?” Evelyn asked.

“Yes, you remembered.”

“Of course, I remembered you. You warned us about Corypheus and you helped Chancellor Roderick. What did he mean about being wrong?”

“He thought you were sent by the Maker to help after all. He felt better that he didn’t succeed with getting you killed. He said that was his test of faith,” Cole said. “He was happy at the end. I helped him.”

“Thank you, Cole. You did help, I’m sure of it. I hadn’t realized that you were still with us after Haven.”

“You help people. You made them safe when they would have died. I want to do that. I want to help. I can be hard to see. I can kill things that would hurt people. I can make people forget their hurts and then forget me.”

“Do you usually make people forget you?”

“Yes. People are happier to forget, sometimes remembering me hurts.”

“Why does remembering you hurt? What are you?”

“I am… different. The Elven mage understands. He isn’t afraid of me.” Suddenly Cole vanished as Evelyn became aware of someone walking up to join her.

“Who were you speaking with Da’len?” Solas asked walking up beside Evelyn.

“I was speaking with Cole, he…” she looked around. “He was just here but he did say that he can be hard to see. He did say that you understood him. What is he Solas?”

“Cole is a spirit of Compassion.”

“He’s a spirit that has left the Fade? Is there a danger that he could be corrupted?”

“There is no reason to fear him,” Solas said with a sigh.

“You misunderstand me Solas. I do not fear him, but fear _for_ him.”

“My apologies; you continually surprise me with your willingness to keep an open mind. We can continue this discussion later but I want you to see this.” Solas led her up to the mountain ridge, “you shamed Corypheus when you destroyed Haven. It spoiled his glorious victory. It would be worse to acknowledge that you had done so. He must continue on his course or show weakness. He will return to his plans to throw Orlais into chaos and then conquer it for Tevinter.” They reached the top of the ridge together and Solas indicated to a peak across the valley, "behold, Skyhold. From this fortress you can regroup and stand against Corypheus from a place of strength."

* * *

Three days of travelling through the mountains after Evelyn woke up from her ordeal, she now stood on the ridge looking at the medieval fortress before her. The tall walls of the fortress were washed by the sunlight, pale gray that blended in with the snow and stone. Ragged banners flew from the towers fluttering in the wind. There were some holes and broken sections in the walls but the causeway between the barbican and the main keep looked solid much to Evelyn’s relief. She hated heights and the thought of crossing that causeway at its dizzying height over the valley was too nerve wracking as it was never mind if it had holes in it. Word started to spread back to the refugees behind her and an exciting buzz starting to stir. Solas had stepped aside when Leliana, Cassandra, and Cullen stepped up beside her, the others of the inner circle not far behind. Evelyn looked at Cullen with a big grin, “so Commander, will that work for us?”

They approached the fortress’ gatehouse a few hours later after working their way into the valley and up the road to the castle. The portcullis in the gatehouse was open as were the ones at the other end of the causeway. “We’ll be able to see anyone coming at us from those walls,” Blackwall commented looking up from their position on the road.

“And that causeway would be a bitch to take, if you get past the gatehouse,” Bull added as they walked through the archway of the gatehouse.

“Take a look at the view from here,” said Varric strolling over to the edge of the causeway to look into the valley below. Several of the others joined him to look, but Evelyn stayed in the center of the causeway with her eyes fixed on the entrance way ahead of her. “You doing all right there, Frosty?”

“Yup, I’m good!” she replied in an upbeat voice.

Bull watched her for a second, “hey Boss, you really should see this.”

“I’ll look later, I really want to see the inside right now,” she said picking up her pace towards the gatehouse only to stop dead when she got there. The floor was a big metal grate rather than stone like the causeway or wood like the drawbridge portion. She could see down the several hundred feet to the valley floor. She took a couple of steps backwards and ran into a solid wall of muscle.

He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and asked quietly, “you okay, Boss?”

Evelyn stiffly nodded and squeaked, “yup, I’m fine!”

“You want to try that one again?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“Probably.”

“Wow that’s so helpful, Bull! I totally feel comfortable telling you now,” Evelyn replied sarcastically.

“I know, right!” He held his arm out to her to take, “how about I be the gentleman and escort you over on my arm?” Evelyn tucked her hand into his elbow and he took a step forwards. “We’ll go together, okay? Just look ahead and we’ll be across in no time.” Evelyn followed and Bull kept talking to her and soon they were on the other side. “There you go Boss, no one the wiser that the Herald has a fear of heights.”

“Thanks Bull.”

* * *

The refugees slowly started to file into the bailey of Skyhold. Tents were put up in clusters of orderly rows for the various groups; infirmary, soldiers, refugees, and the inner circle. Everyone chipped in where they could; Evelyn tried to help but she was chased off as soon as people realized that person helping  _was_ the Herald. They stopped her from bring firewood to the various campfires among the tents, they chased her out of the kitchens where she was chopping vegetables, they took away the water buckets and cups when she tried to bring water to other workers. Finally in desperation to help, she tied her scarf over her hair and found some thin gloves to hide her hands and helped in the healer’s tents.

“Haven. So many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so they could escape. _Choking fear but can’t think through the medicine but the cuts rack me with every heartbeat. Hot white pain – everything burns. I can’t… I can’t… I’m going to… I’m dying. I’m…_ Dead.”

“Cole. You’re feeling their pain and hearing their thoughts?”

“It’s louder this close with so many of them.”

“Would you like to go somewhere more comfortable? Somewhere quieter?”

“Yes, but here is where I can help. _Every breath slower. Sliding away like lying in a warm bath. Smell of my daughter’s hair when I kiss her goodnight._ Gone.”

“You’re using your powers as a Spirit to help people?”

“Yes. I used to think that I was a ghost but I didn’t know. I made mistakes but I made friends too. Then a Templar proved that I wasn’t real. I learned how to be more like what I am. It made me different but stronger. I can feel more, I can help.”

“If you are willing to help, the Inquisition would welcome you. I would welcome you, Cole.”

“Yes, helping. I help the hurt, like you help. I heard your hurt in the snow. I helped them find you.”

“Then you saved my life, thank you.”

* * *

Of course, the first building that was fully up and running was the tavern. Evelyn found Bull, the Chargers, Dorian, Varric, and Sera there one evening. “Hey Boss, come and join us!” Bull bellowed across the room waving to her. A couple of the Chargers were shuffling cards in preparation for a game of Wicked Grace. Platters of meat, cheeses, and breads were brought out of the kitchens and set on the tables.

Krem pushed a mug over to Evelyn, “your Worship.”

She nodded her thanks and took a drink. Some coins were changing hands and Varric was writing in his book. “What are you guys making bets on now, or do I even want to know?”

Sera snatched up a hunk of bread to rip apart and dropped into Evelyn’s lap giggling, wrapping her arm around Evelyn’s neck. Talking through a mouthful of bread she said, “placing bets on who will be the first to warm your bed."

“You’re betting on my sex life! Seriously?”

“Hey, you’re a fascinating source of betting material Frosty,” Varric chuckled.

“I see – so long as you aren’t betting against me, _right Varric_. And what’s your angle Sera – trying to get inside information to win the bet or win the race?”

“It’s all good innit. Either way I win,” She grinned.

“Well just as long as you’re aware that I bite,” Evelyn replied with a snap of her teeth close to Sera’s ear. Sera squealed and shot off the chair and returned to her own. Everyone laughed and Bull gave a sly smirk.

“So who are the front runners? I’m curious as to who has the best odds of ending up in my bed.”

"Well, let's see. There's Bull..."

"Naturally," she drawled. Bull raised his mug to her and gave her a look.

Varric continued, "our illustrious Commander, Sera - although that last performance might have dropped her odds - and some scout named Jim...” He continued rattling off a couple more names while the others made comments or suggestions as to the odds for each.

The drinking continued into the early hours of the morning, the Chargers singing bawdy songs between stories and arguing who’s turn it was to buy a round. Finally Cabot got fed up and told everyone to get out. Evelyn stood up from her chair, her head spun a bit and she had a pleasant numb feeling through her limbs; she slid to the floor. She giggled. Dorian sighed before he pulled her up to her feet and put his arm around her waist to help her walk. “Alright love, which way to your room; we don’t need for your advisors to find you under a hedge in the morning.”

Evelyn hiccuped and giggled again. “Somewhere that way,” she said waving her arm at the keep in general stumbling from Dorian's grip as she did so. Dorian sighed while Bull laughed.

“Better take her to your quarters, Dorian. At least she’ll be safe there.” Bull said hauling Evelyn up and over his shoulder to follow him.

“You know what Bull? You have a really nice ass hidden under these floofy pants,” she giggled patting him on the ass.

"And you know what, Boss? You're very affectionate when you're drunk." Dorian just rolled his eyes at their banter. They got to Dorian’s quarters and Bull dropped her onto the bed.

“No vomiting in my bed, love or I will be most upset. Come on, boots off. Get comfortable.”

“Mmhmm. You're pretty Dorian,” Evelyn said and proceeded to pass out. Bull burst out laughing and closed the door behind him as he left.


	18. Back to Work

Evelyn screwed her eyes tight against the light that still pierced her closed eye lids. Her head was pounding and she groaned as she rolled over. “Well good morning love, although perhaps with all you drank last night, it’s not such a good morning.”

She shot upright in surprise and opened her eyes to take in the unfamiliar surroundings and groaned again before collapsing back onto the bed. “Dorian? What the hell am I doing in your bed? Please tell me I didn’t do something horribly embarrassing last night.”

Dorian handed her a glass with some thick liquid, “here drink this, it will help with the hang over,” then he handed her a glass of water to wash it all down. “You drank so much last night that you couldn’t remember where your quarters were so the Iron Bull carried you to mine where you proceeded to pass out. As for embarrassing, does hanging upside down over Bull’s shoulder and groping his ass qualify?”

“What! Oh gods, where is a rift to fall into when you need one,” she groaned.

“If it makes you feel any better, only Bull and I are witness to your shame. He certainly didn’t complain about you handling his ass last night, and I personally have had worse company in bed.” Evelyn flushed bright red and dropped her face into her hands.  “Oh my, look at you blush. Don’t worry about it, love. After everything you’ve been through lately, no one is going to hold it against you if let go occasionally.”

“Thanks Dorian. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and try to scrape the brewery floor from my tongue and make myself presentable before I have to meet with the war council.” Evelyn slipped out the door and made her way down the hall to the door to the garden. She entered her room just off the garden and dropped her boots on the floor, and proceeded to strip off the rumpled clothes she had slept in. There was a soft knock at the door and Vanyla let herself in carrying a breakfast plate with porridge, fresh fruit, and some tea.

“I brought some breakfast for you, my lady,” she said handing a hot cup of tea to Evelyn. “The lady Ambassador sent a message that they are meeting in the main tent in an hour. Eat your breakfast while I get your bath ready for you to have a quick wash. I will give you a hand with your hair and I have clean clothing ready for you.”

“Thank you Vanyla, you are a life saver.”

* * *

Evelyn hurried to the tent munching on the last bit of fruit from her breakfast tray, and the wolf cub trotting along on her heels. Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen were already there waiting for her. “Thank you for joining us Herald. Assessments have been made of Skyhold and the first pressing need is for timber as well as materials for weapons and armour to make up what was lost in Haven,” Cullen reported.

“We are also in need of food as well as materials for clothing, and herbs for the healers,” Josephine added.

“My scouts have reported that there maybe locations suitable for logging remaining in the Hinterlands. They would be the closest sources that we could use at this time.”

“Okay, then I will take Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Dorian to the Hinterlands tomorrow.”

Cassandra interrupted, “If you don’t mind taking someone else, I wish to follow up on some leads with Leliana regarding the Seekers.”

“Fair enough, Cassandra. I will take Blackwall in your place. I would also like to suggest that we make use of the Chargers and send them to recon Therinfal Redoubt to see if there are any sympathetic Templars remaining there that we can recruit.”

“That is an excellent idea Herald. I can send additional troops with them,” Cullen replied while tossing some bits of dried meat to the wolf cub.

“I think a lighter touch might be better. I’d like to send them with Leliana’s scouts to do recon first and then soldiers can be sent depending on what the Chargers find. We don’t know what opposition they might face and I’d rather not throw soldiers away with an unneeded show of force. Also, Sera and Vivienne could also reach out to their respective contacts in the cities to see what they can find as far as rumours against Celene.”

“That’s acceptable. Have Krem check in with Leliana and myself before they head out for additional instructions.”

“I will speak with Sera and Vivienne as well,” replied Leliana.

The council broke up and Evelyn headed to inform everyone of the assignments. Before she got to the tavern, she ran into Cullen in the bailey going over orders with his lieutenants. He noticed Evelyn there, “we set up best we could in Haven, but could never prepare for an Archdemon – or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have… We were all shaken by what happened. If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw… and I would want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here, Herald.”

“How many did we lose in Haven?”

“Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse. Moral was low but seeing you up and about helps greatly.”

“Our escape from Haven… It was close. I’m relieved that you – that so many made it out.”

“As am I.” Cullen fell silent and Evelyn turned away to continue to the tavern when he stopped her by lightly grasping her elbow, “you stayed behind. You could have – I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word.”

“Thank you, Cullen.” She replied before continuing to the tavern, the wolf cub bounced around her then ran back towards Cullen before joining her again. "He has a soft spot for dogs and wolves, huh Amelan. Just remember who you report too," she laughed cuffing the wolf.

* * *

“Hey Boss, you managed to find your way back to the Tavern. Find your room yet?”

“I’m wearing different clothes, aren’t I?” Evelyn replied.

“Wait – did someone win the bet last night?” Varric asked catching onto the conversation.

“No one won the bet. I just got lost last night.”

Bull snorted, “Lost – that’s one way to put it. How about so drunk you needed to be carried to bed.” Evelyn flushed and flipped him the bird just before she felt an arm wrapped about her waist.

“And what exactly does that gesture mean?” Varric asked with a sly grin.

“Use your imagination, Storyteller.”

“Are we making our dear Herald blush again?” Dorian asked with a smirk as he joined them. “She was blushing beautifully when I kicked her out of my bed this morning.”

“Ugh, I really hate you guys right now,” she huffed. “I’m heading to the Hinterlands tomorrow and I’d like you,” as she nodded at Dorian, “Bull, and Blackwall to join me, that is if you can behave.”

“Oh but it is so much fun getting you to misbehave, love.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Dorian. “Bull, we’d like the Chargers to do a recon to Therinfal Redoubt to see if there are any Templars remaining there. If there are, they may be willing to join us if they didn’t throw in with Corypheus. This is a recon mission. Depending on their report, soldiers may be sent behind them.”

“That’ll be a good job for the boys. Keep them busy for a while.”

“Great. Please have Krem report to Leliana for further instructions. He should also check in with Cullen in case he has additional info on Therinfal. We are leaving in the morning.”

* * *

In the morning, Evelyn and her group rode out of Skyhold to the Hinterlands. Dorian and Blackwall trailed a bit behind with Bull and Evelyn up front. “So Boss, when was the last time you had sex?”

Evelyn choked on the water she was drinking from the water skin, “excuse me?”

“You carry the weight of the Inquisition on your shoulders; no one would blame you for being really tense. Seeing you with your inhibitions down with the booze the other night, it's pretty obvious that you need an outlet - so how long it’s been since you had someone get you off?”

“Why – so you can figure out how long before the bet might be settled? Or so you can get out of the way when I snap and drag someone to my bed to ravish them?”

“I’d take one for the team, Boss.”

Evelyn burst out laughing, “I’m sure you would. It’s complicated. I can’t _fraternize_ with the soldiers; I have a _reputation_ to uphold as the Herald as my advisors like to tell me and I think the Commander would kill me if I distracted his soldiers in that way. I can’t have any relations with any nobles because of potential leverage or bias that could create – again my advisors would have hairy conniptions if I did that. Doesn’t leave much for options.”

“What about among your companions or advisors?”

“Sleeping with colleagues – yeeeeah, that could be awkward. That is something that was generally frowned upon in my world as it doesn’t usually end well. How do the Qunari handle relationships like that?”

“Qunari love our friends like everyone else does, but we don’t have sex with them.”

“Qunari don’t have sex? But if rumours are true, you’ve slept with half of the Inquisition already.”

“Only half, you wound me,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him. “Qunari definitely have sex, there are Tamassrans who pop your cork whenever you need it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s not like a big deal like it is here; we don’t attach the same emotional involvement to sex. It’s like, I don’t know, going to a healer? Sometimes it’s this long-involved thing; takes all day and leaves you walking funny. Other times in and out in five minutes ‘thanks and see you next week’.”

“That’s… um interesting. Good to know…”

“So how long, Boss?”

“Two days before the Conclave exploded and I was pulled from my world.”

Bull gave a low whistle. “Nearly 5 months. Yeah, you’re going to go off like a barrel of gaatlock,” he said with a wicked grin.

“What’s going to go off like a barrel of gaatlock?” Blackwall asked as he and Dorian caught up.

Evelyn was blushing hard, “nothing. Oh look, elfroot” as she pulled her horse from the path and tried to ignore the laughter behind her as she crashed through the underbrush.

* * *

The group located the logging stands with minimal fuss and headed into the village at the Crossroads to send the information to Skyhold when a scout ran up to Evelyn. She waved the others in her party to go ahead to the merchant where she’d join them after talking to the scout. “Herald, it’s good to see you. We have a report that there may be a quarry to the northwest of here but it won’t be easy to access. We have reports of dragon activity in the area but the dragon itself hasn’t been seen.”

“A dragon? How does something that big hide?” Evelyn asked.

“Well…” the scout cleared their throat, “there are a large number of dragonlings that have been making it difficult for the scouts to get into the area… We have established a camp just outside the area so you can investigate further.”

“Okay, we’ll finish up in the village and head to the camp. Please send a raven to Skyhold with this message,” she said handing the small parchment with the logging information. The scout saluted and walked away and Evelyn strolled over to the merchant stand where the boys were examining weapons.

“Hey boys, we’re heading up to a new camp just northeast of here. Scouts think there is a quarry in the area but they haven’t been able to get into the area to check for sure so we’re going in to look.”

“What is the problem?” Bull asked.

“There’s a dragon we need to take down.”

“Yeeeeessssss!”

Evelyn grinned, “I thought you’d like that Bull.”

After making some transactions with the merchant, the group headed up to the Dusklight camp and dropped most of their gear. They headed down through a tunnel; Evelyn collected some metal samples to take back to the camp once they scouted the dragon situation.

“Looks like dragon territory. Oh, this is gonna be good,” Bull commented.

They stepped out carefully into the valley and no sooner than they exited the tunnel they were swarmed by dragonlings. They took care of the dragonlings fairly easily but the high dragon remained aloof circling at the far side of the valley.

“Okay guys, let’s head back to camp. The sun is going down and I don’t want to take on my first dragon in the dark.”

After supper, the four of them sat around the campfire. Bull and Blackwall traded stories about fights and their favorite weapons, and Dorian chipped in his comments. Evelyn sat listening while she starred into the fire. She tilted her head to the side in concentration and then reached out her hand to the fire and called a spark to her hand. “Herald,” Blackwall exclaimed, “what…”

“Shhh, just wait,” Dorian interrupted and waving him off as he watched Evelyn. Bull didn’t say anything but just kept a watch on Evelyn confident that Dorian would help contain the magic if she lost control of it.

Evelyn studied the fire in the palm of her hand; she fed her mana into it to keep it burning and concentrated on feeling the vibration of the energy of the fire. She closed her palm and the fire went out. The she opened her palm again and focused on the air within the palm of her hand. She fed mana into her palm and increased the vibration until suddenly flame ignited again. She grinned as she made the ball of fire bigger and then smaller again, then closed her palm snuffing the fire again. “Well done, love!” Dorian praised with a big grin. “Your first cast of fire. Well done indeed. What made you think to pull the spark from the fire?”

“I didn’t know what fire felt like so I couldn’t figure out how to cast it. It just came to me as I was starring at the fire that maybe I could pull it then try to keep it going. Once I felt it, I could reproduce it. Which gives me an idea if you’re game, Dorian?” Dorian simply raised an eyebrow waiting for her idea. “Can you cast a little ball of lightning and pass it to my hand like I did with the fire?” Dorian smirked, cast a small ball of lightning, and then rolled it off into Evelyn’s waiting hand. The ball crackled and flickered over the palm of her hand before collapsing. She squealed and shuddered as the electricity jolted her. Bull and Blackwall laughed.

“Again, please Dorian,” Evelyn said holding out her hand again, although a little more apprehensive the second time. Dorian rolled the lightning into her hand and again, it collapsed and she shuddered at the jolt she received. “Ugh, that’s like grabbing onto an electric fence.”

“What’s an electric fence?” Blackwall asked.

“Oh, something that we have in my world. It’s a popular method of containing large animals, the fence gives a jolt of electricity - or lightning - which the animals learn to avoid. It stings but doesn’t do any damage. It’s great fun telling city kids to grab onto the fence or to piss on the fence.”

“Piss on the fence?” Bull asked.

“Yes, urine conducts electricity very well so you get a jolt… well, you can figure it out,” Evelyn replied.

“Maker’s balls,” Blackwall replied looking uncomfortable.

“Nooooo, but you’re close!” she laughed.

“Hmm, well judging the way your muscles clenched when you got jolted that would be fun to try during sex,” Bull commented with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Bull! Remember what I just said about urine conducting electricity? That works for _any_ fluid so if you’re plugged into someone, so to speak, when they get jolted you’re getting it too.” She looked at him for a second and when he just shrugged, she licked her palm, slapped it on his bare arm and turned to Dorian with her hand out, “hit me, Dorian.” Dorian cast the spell and rolled the lightning into her hand again. The shock passed through her and into Bull who bellowed in response. They all burst into laughter.

“Nice! I still think it would be fun during sex.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Evelyn said shaking her head.

“I know, right,” Bull grinned at her.


	19. The Affairs of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today 'cus dragons... and booze!

The next morning, the hunting party headed out to the valley fully armed and equipped with a variety of potions, tonics, and grenades. “So, since dragons are purely fictional in my experience and only provide material for witty sayings on clothing, anyone have any practical words of advice or suggestions before we get down there?”

“Witty sayings on clothing? Such as?” asked Blackwall.

“Such as ‘Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.’ Ketchup is a sauce.” The men laughed. “I think if we can get it grounded, that would be our best bet. Dorian, you and I will lob spells at it to get it down and then Bull and Blackwall can hack and slash.”

“You keep a barrier on Bull, and I’ll keep Blackwall covered,” Dorian added with a smirk.

Blackwall grimaced, “stay spread out so we don’t make a single easy target.”

“When it comes down concentrate on the front legs – make it hard for it to launch itself back up. Boss, lay down some of those ice mine spells too, that’ll help mess up it’s ability to move,” Bull added.

“Okay, good sounds like a plan. You two,” Evelyn nodded to him and Blackwall, “also have the grenades so use those to distract it from testing out how crunchy you are since you’ll be the closest.” She looked into the valley, she released a big huff to psych herself up and regripped her staff, “let’s do this.” They split up with Evelyn and Dorian taking opposite sides of the valley floor and Bull and Blackwall spread out between them.

“She's taking off!” Bull yelled. The dragon screamed at the intruders and took off from her perch at the far end of the valley. "Oh, would you look at that! That is _magnificent_!" Evelyn and Dorian started firing ice and lightning spells with their staff as the dragon circled them. The dragon spat a ball of fire towards Blackwall and he made a diving roll to get out of the way. The dragon came down hard and the mages cast their barrier spells. Blackwall and Bull charged in and started hacking at the dragon’s front legs while dodging swipes with its legs and head. “Taarsidath-an halsaam!” Bull yelled as he swung his great axe at the dragon’s leg.

The dragon started to spin around to snap at Bull, “use a grenade!” Evelyn shouted. The grenade smashed on the dragon’s nose and it stumbled and whipped it’s head up into the air. They got some more hits on the dragon before it shook its head clear and took off into the air again. The dragon circled around raining down fireballs but stayed out of range of the staff spells. Bull grabbed Evelyn and pulled her under a rock overhang, Blackwall and Dorian having found cover under another overhang on the other side of the valley floor. “She’ll come back down now that she’s pissed, just wait Boss,” Bull said as he bounced lightly on his feet waiting for dragon to come back into range.

The dragon came back down, Bull and Blackwall charged back in and the mages resumed firing spells from the perimeter. Suddenly the dragon reared up and started flapping her wings. Evelyn found herself being dragged towards the dragon. “Shit!” she yelled as she scrambled to stop being dragged into the dragon’s range. She found herself right in front of the dragon so she threw down a bunch of ice mines and then Fade Stepped past the dragon to get clear only to get whacked with the dragon’s tail. She tumbled through the air and had the wind knocked out of her when she landed. She rolled over onto her hands and knees, and gasped for breath.

“Herald!” Blackwall called starting to run towards her. Evelyn waved him off that she was alright and got back to her feet.

The dragon took the opportunity to take to the air again. She fired down more fireballs before landing on her nest higher up at the back of the valley. The group hurried to follow the dragon to the higher ground. They lobbed another grenade at the dragon and rushed in while it was confused to rain down hits on its head and legs to try to finish it off. Evelyn found herself in a bad spot between the dragon and the back wall of the valley, so she Fade Stepped again to get to the clear making sure not to end up near the tail again. Suddenly, the dragon hopped and stumbled and Evelyn found herself right next to the dragon’s neck just behind it’s head. In desperation, she flipped her staff around and jammed the blade end of the staff into the dragon’s neck. “Aaaaaiiiiii!” It skittered across some scales before sliding past some damaged scales into the dragon’s flesh. Evelyn jerked the staff blade down and pulled it out to take another shot. When the blade came free, it did with a great gush of blood that soaked her and the dragon stumbled knocking her down as the dragon too collapsed.

“Evelyn, Evelyn, Boss” the guys called running around the dragon. They found her pulling her trapped foot out from under the dragon’s neck. She was covered in red from head to foot.

“Is everyone all right?” she asked.

“I’m fine, but that first blast took a few hairs off my head.” Blackwall replied.

“Never better! See the way everything lit up when it tried to fry us?” Bull laughed, “now that is a fight!”

“Ugh, I feel like Carrie. I’m drenched to my smalls,” Evelyn grumbled wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“Heh, looks good on you Boss,” Bull laughed again. Evelyn rolled her eyes at him.

Dorian reached down and gave her a hand up, “I think we’re going to have to throw you into the river armour and all, love.” Evelyn held her arms out and looked down at herself then took a step towards Dorian. “Do not touch me.” Evelyn laughed.

“You had us worried there for a moment when the dragon went down,” Blackwall commented.

“Yeah, I thought for a second there that I was going to have to stick my head between my knees and kiss my ass good-bye.”

“You say some of the strangest things sometimes, my lady,” he chuckled and the others joined in laughing.

They collected bits of armour and other treasure that the dragon had tucked into it’s nest but there wasn’t a quarry as the scouts had hoped. On the way back across the valley towards the camp, Evelyn spotted an ocularum so she scrambled up the hill to take a look and then they located the shards in the valley. “What are you going to do with those shards?” Blackwall asked.

“I don’t know, but if the Venatori are killing the Tranquil for these then I’m damn well going to do my best to get the shards before them.”

They arrived back into camp; the scouts jumped up in alarm at the sight of Evelyn. She waved them back, “relax, I’m fine. The dragon is dead on the far side of the valley. We need some people that can handle butchering the dragon; the webbing, scales, bones, blood, and skull are going to Skyhold. Is dragon meat edible?” When a couple of the scouts nodded that it was, she continued, “send a bunch to the crossroads to be distributed and the rest to Skyhold. Please send a raven to Skyhold to let them know that we’ll be on our way back tomorrow with the first caravan of supplies. Do _not_ mention the dragon, I want that as a surprise.” The scouts saluted and went to handle their assignments. Evelyn ducked into her tent and grabbed a towel and a lump of soap, “I’m going to go and take a bath.”

“Need any help with that, Boss? Scrub your back or any other parts?” Bull offered.

“Nope, I’m good.” Evelyn replied blushing although no one could tell under all the dried and flaking dragon blood. “And if I see you, Bull, I will freeze your ass to the rocks.”

* * *

Very early in the morning, Evelyn got up, dressed, and left her tent. She found Bull sitting at the fire. “I didn’t think this was your watch?”

“Nah it wasn’t but I wasn’t going to be sleeping any way so I relieved the scout that was on watch. Why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep anymore – someone near my tent snores like a congested dragon.” Evelyn sat down and started to brush out her hair. She hissed when she raised her left arm to start braiding it.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I might have injured my shoulder again. The same one that I broke at Haven. I took a healing potion but I’ll get the healers to look at it when we get back to Skyhold.”

“You want me to braid your hair up for you?” Bull asked.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’m good with hair,” he replied, "and rope. He smirked when she twitched at his additional words. “Come on, sit down in front of me.” Evelyn got up and handed him the brush and the leather tie before sitting down with her back between his knees. He carefully brushed her hair section by section, stroking the hair down her back and then created a tidy braid. He tied it off, then dropped the end over her shoulder, and rested his hands on her shoulders. “You still here, Boss?” he asked quietly.

“Mmhmm.”

Bull smiled and started to stroke his thumbs down the sides of her neck, “how’s the shoulder?”

“Stiff and sore,” Evelyn mumbled.

“Just relax, I can help loosen it up for you.” Bull ran his hands down her shoulders and arms, coming back and running them down her back. He massaged the sore shoulder and Evelyn’s head drooped forward as he worked. “Boss?” Evelyn didn’t respond as she had relaxed enough to fall back to sleep. Bull gently pulled her back and tucked her into his side where she remained asleep. He continued his watch until the morning activities woke her up and she returned to her tent to gather her things before they headed back to Skyhold.

* * *

The party rode into the fortress to much excitement; word had still managed to get ahead of them that they had brought down a dragon and most of the castle inhabitants had gathered to see their arrival. The dragon skull had to sit sideways on the cart in order to accommodate the wide sweep of its horns. Stable helpers came to take the party’s horses back to the stables, and the party met up with the advisors and Cassandra that came to greet them and get a brief report on their trip.

“I like your horns, The Iron Bull,” Cole commented popping up beside him.

“Hey Kid, thanks.”

Cole looked at the dragon skull on the cart and back at Bull, “but they're dragon horns, not bull horns. You could have named yourself The Iron Dragon.”

“Oh, shit. That would have been better.”

Evelyn laughed, “he’s got you there. If you will all excuse me, I’m going to the healer to get my shoulder checked.”

“Are you injured, Herald?”

“A little crispy around the edges but nothing serious, Cassandra. Just got knocked down with a tail swipe and I think I might have re-injured my shoulder.”

“Hey Boss! When you see the healer, get them to check if you got all the dragon blood out of your ears as well.” Bull shouted behind her with a laugh. Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him in response and continued to the healer. After a few minutes discussing the shoulder with the healer, Vanyla entered with an armload of clothing, towels, and grooming items.

“Hi Vanyla. Oh good, you read my mind. I was going to head to the baths next.”

“Welcome back, my lady. Yes, I thought you’d want to freshen up. I have some new clothing for you here that has just been finished by the seamstresses.”

“New clothing?”

“Yes, my lady. Lady Montilyet had the clothing commissioned so that you would have attire more appropriate for your position,” Vanyla explained, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Ugh. Well, at least it’s not frills, lace, and corsets,” she replied looking over the embroidered tunic, breeches, and knee high boots with a bit of suspicion. The tunic was a lovely charcoal grey and had embroidery done in silver and red silk to create the Inquisition eye and sword as well as embroidered swirls, like flames, down the sleeves from shoulder to cuff. The breeches were a dark red to complement the embroidery of the tunic. It was an attractive outfit, and one that she could at least move around in in relative comfort.

Vanyla returned after about half an hour to help Evelyn get dried off and dressed. “Lady Cassandra wishes to speak with you, my lady. She is waiting for you in the yard,” she told Evelyn as she toweled her hair dry and put it into a tidy braid over her shoulder. Evelyn thanked her and then headed out of the door, pausing to find Cassandra who was in conversation with Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen.


	20. The Inquisitor

Cassandra looked up and waved Evelyn over. As she walked over, the others that Cassandra had been speaking with wandered off to their own tasks. “They arrive daily from every settlement over the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage,” Cassandra said. She turned and indicated that Evelyn should walk with her. “If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

“He came for the power of the mark,” Evelyn replied looking at her hand. “He said that it’s now useless to him so he wants me dead so I can not interfere with his efforts.”

“The Anchor has power but it is not why you are still standing here.” Cassandra continued walking towards the staircase to the main tower. “Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature’s rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us.” They arrived at the first landing of the staircase where Evelyn looked up and saw Leliana standing, head bowed, holding a large bronze coloured sword across her hands.

“The Inquisition requires a leader,” Cassandra explained as Leliana stepped forward. “The one that has already been leading it.” Evelyn took a tiny step backwards not liking where she suspected that this conversation was going. She looked over the edge of the staircase and saw with growing trepidation that the bailey was filling with people; soldiers, scouts, her companions, and more. They all watched with eagerness and excitement.

“You,” said Cassandra.

“It’s unanimous – you all have that much confidence in me?” Evelyn asked turning back to Cassandra and Leliana.

“All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow.”

“That wasn’t the question, Cassandra. I’m a stranger to your world _and_ a mage – at the head of the Inquisition?”

“Not a mage, _you_. I will not pretend that no one will object, but times are changing. Handing this much power to _anyone_ is troubling but I have to believe that this what the Maker intended. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead – that must be yours to decide.”

Evelyn stepped towards Leliana and looked at the sword held in her hands with awe. Grasping it by the hilt, she lifted the sword upright studying the blade and the dragon relief wrapping around the hilt and cross arms; the dragon’s mouth open to swallow the blade. It was a beautiful sword, having more weight for what it represented than the materials it was made of.

“This may not be my world, but it is my home now. Corypheus intends to be a god, to rule over us all and I would not see us fall to him and the chaos he’ll bring. He must be stopped. The people need to see a mage standing for what is right. I’ll defeat Corypheus standing with them, not over them.”

“Wherever you lead us,” Cassandra commented and then stepped to the edge of the landing to call out, “have our people been told?”

“They have,” replied Josephine, “and soon the world.”

“Commander, will they follow?” Cassandra asked.

Cullen turned towards the soldiers, “Inquisition! Will you follow?”

The crowd cheered. Evelyn felt a lump form in her throat as she watched the excitement grip the crowd.

“Will you fight?”

The crowd cheered again. Her eyes started to sting and she blinked hard to stem any tears.

“Will we triumph?”

They cheered louder. Cullen pulled his sword and spun back towards where the women were standing on the stairs, “your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!” He raised his blade in salute. Evelyn stepped forward taking a deep breath to steady herself and then hoisted the sword up returning the salute to the people cheering below. The whole situation felt utterly surreal like she was watching some sort of epic movie except she was the one standing there with the big ass sword. She had a momentary irreverent thought that all she needed was some blue face paint and a snappy battle cry like “Freedom!” and the scene would be complete.

Before she did something silly like drop the sword, which was becoming increasingly heavy and difficult to hold steady above her head, she carefully lowered it and turned back to Cassandra and Leliana, still blinking hard but there were tears that had slid down her cheeks. Cassandra took the sword from her excusing herself and Evelyn quickly wiped her cheeks with her sleeve before anyone noticed. Josephine and Cullen joined Evelyn and Leliana on the stairs and the four of them headed into the main tower. Workers had cleared much of the debris allowing them to walk from one end of the great hall to the other.

“So this is where it begins,” Cullen commented turning around looking at the space.

“It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action,” refuted Leliana.

“But what do we do?” asked Josephine. “We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark.”

“Corypheus said that he wanted to enter the Black City. That this would make him a god and then with that power restore Tevinter.”

“He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won’t matter if he’s wrong.” Leliana replied.

“What if he’s not wrong? What if he finds another way into the Fade?” Cullen asked.

“Then he gains the power he seeks and unleashes catastrophe on us all,” Josephine answered.

“Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?” Evelyn asked.

“It would mean the beginning of another Blight,” answered Leliana.

“We’ve seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself,” added Josephine. “Perhaps it’s not an Archdemon at all but something different.”

“Whatever it is, it’s dangerous. Commanding such a creature give Corypheus an advantage that we can not ignore,” Cullen replied.

Evelyn sighed. “We need more information; someone out there must know something about this Corypheus.”

“Unless they saw him out on the field, most would not believe he exists.”

“We do have one advantage,” Leliana said. “We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced Empress Celene had been assassinated.” Evelyn shuddered at the memory of that event.

“Imagine the chaos her death would cause,” Josephine stated. “With his army – ”

“An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons or so the future tells us,” interjected Cullen.

“Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god.”

Leliana sighed, “I wish we had a better idea if we knew what we were dealing with.

“I might know of someone who can help with that,” Varric stated as he walked into the great hall. “Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend. He’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he’s doing. He can help.”

“I’m always looking for new allies, introduce me.”

“Uh… Parading around might cause a fuss,” Varric hesitated looking over his shoulder. “It’s better for you to meet privately on the battlements. I’ll let you know when he arrives so you can meet him.” Varric turned and started walking away, “trust me, it’s complicated.”

Evelyn turned back to her advisors to see Leliana shaking her head. “I know one thing, if Varric is contacting who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him.”

“Who would that be, Leliana?”

“Hawke,” she replied.

“Hawke? As in the Champion of Kirkwall? Why would Cassandra be upset about him coming here?”

“She won’t be upset about Hawke coming here but she’ll be upset that Varric lied about his ability to get a hold of Hawke. Before the explosion at the Conclave had happened, we were recruiting in Kirkwall. Cassandra was trying to get information from Varric as to Hawke’s whereabouts as we wanted him to lead the Inquisition.”

“You wanted him to take the role as Inquisitor. So that’s why Varric was originally Cassandra’s ‘prisoner’ when we first met,” realization dawning on Evelyn. “I will step down as Inquisitor when Hawke arrives if that is what the Inquisition wishes.”

“No, that is not necessary Inquisitor,” Cullen replied. “We are confident with your leadership and our decision to name you to that position.” They continued walking down the great hall as they talked.

“Inquisitor, we will get the dais and throne repaired for public appearances such as times when you will need to sit in judgement,” Josephine informed her. Evelyn widened her eyes but didn’t say anything and let Josephine continue. “I will be taking this room to handle the diplomatic duties,” as she opened the middle door in the hall and ushered everyone in and continued through the room, “and down here, we will conduct the War Council meetings. It's a bit cold in here, don't you think?”

“We are in the mountains,” Leliana responded drily.

“I'm more concerned about everything scattering when there's a draft,” Cullen frowned looking at the massive table with a huge map of Orlais and Ferelden. Bits of paper were currently held down by various markers and other random weights but continued to flutter in the errant drafts.

“Well I’m sure that patching the holes in the walls will help both issues immensely,” Evelyn said looking at the remaining holes in the outer wall. “Where else will everyone be situated in the castle?”

“I will be on the top floor of the rotunda where I will also keep my messenger birds. The Tranquil and mages doing research on materials you bring back from your trips will be on the middle floor, and below that Solas has claimed the main floor of the rotunda,” Leliana replied.

“I will be taking the tower over the main gate,” replied Cullen. “Once we have the causeway repaired, the tower will be able to access the main bailey from the walls as well as the great hall via main level of the rotunda. Harritt will be in the under forge accessed through the door on the right side of the dais.”

“Your companions have claimed spaces throughout the castle,” continued Josephine, “and we will be moving you to the upper floor of the main tower accessed through the door on the left side of the dais.”

“Oh, that’s really not necessary,” Evelyn started to argue. Her small room off of the garden was quiet and out of way. It gave her a tiny bit of anonymity staying in that room.

“Indeed it is. You need to have a space appropriate for your status within the Inquisition,” refuted Josephine smoothly.

Evelyn opened her mouth to argue further but Cullen cut in, “there are also security issues to be considered, Inquisitor, that make the tower the most appropriate and defensible location for you to be situated.” Leliana nodded in agreement. Evelyn sighed and nodded; she knew she wasn’t going to win that argument when all three of her advisors had already made their minds up.

“Alright. Do we have any other matters that need to be addressed today?” Evelyn asked her advisors.

“Not immediately, Inquisitor. I would suggest that you perhaps spend some time with your companions, I’m sure that they’re eager to have you join them in celebration,” Josephine added with a smile.

Evelyn laughed, “I’m sure that they’ve probably started with me. By the way, can we dispense with the titles when we are here.” She held her hand up to stall any arguments, “I understand the need for appearances in public and I won’t argue with you there, but in private, I would really rather that you all used my name. Please.”

“As you wish… Evelyn,” replied Josephine. The other two nodded in agreement.

“Wonderful, thank you. If that’s all, I will take my leave and see what mischief everyone else is getting up to and I hope that you three will show up sometime too.  All work and no play goes for you as well,” Evelyn smiled at them before exiting the room. She passed through Josephine’s office space and then headed left when she entered the great hall. She opened the door to the left of the dais and headed up the stairs to her new quarters. There was still a big hole in the outer wall and some scattered debris but it was obvious that a lot of work had been done. Another staircase led down to some other rooms and Evelyn assumed to inner spaces within the keep. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked into the suite. “Well, they have certainly spared no expense in here.” New stained glass sparkled in all the windows and doors to the balcony. Deep red drapes hung on the large canopied bed and matched the plush rugs spread out across the stone floors. There were deep couches set around the fireplace as well as a separate smaller sitting area adjacent to the staircase railing. At the far side of the room was a desk, chair, and book shelves for Evelyn to store her books and conduct correspondence as was required of her. She strolled out of the glass doors onto the balcony. The view was incredible; it overlooked the main courtyard down below but provided an exceptional view of the surrounding mountains as she was so high up in the fortress.

Vanyla entered as she was exploring the space with Amelan hot on her heels. The wolf jumped up onto the bed, turned around a couple of times, and curled up in the blankets. “Don’t think you’re going to get to sleep there on a regular basis,” Vanyla scolded him. “My lady, have you seen your wardrobe space and your own dressing room including a bath that has hot running water! This fortress is amazing!”

“It is very impressive. Where are your quarters?”

“I have a room just off of the first landing so I will be close by to see to your needs. There are other rooms for any additional personal staff you require.”

“I’m glad that you are close by. If you need anything in your quarters, please let me know and I can see about getting it for you,” Evelyn replied.

Vanyla blushed, “oh that’s really not necessary, my lady.”

“Nonsense,” Evelyn smiled at her. “I’m heading to dinner with my companions this evening so I will see you in the morning.”

* * *

Evelyn headed back down out of the main keep and crossed the bailey. Along the way she was greeted by many people wishing her congratulations, thanks, and requests for blessings. She felt a little bit like a fraud but it made them happy so her discomfort was immaterial. She entered the tavern and for a moment, managed to look around the space before the occupants spotted her. Someone noticed her there and shouted “Inquisitor!” and suddenly everyone was cheering, calling to her, and raising their glasses to her. She ducked her head a bit overwhelmed by the attention before spotting her companions waving her over to an open chair at their table. She made her way through the room accepting further congratulations, with the occasional thumps on the shoulder or a quick handshake from the more forward revelers. With relief, she dropped into the offered chair and Krem thunked down a tankard of mead in front of her with a “congratulations, your Worship” before she could say a word.

The evening carried on with a lot of good-natured ribbing, eating, and drinking. Maryden tried valiantly to sing over the noise although sometimes the Chargers took it upon themselves to drown her out with their own bawdy songs. Evelyn had a line of drinks in front of her that people kept buying for her; she tried to surreptitiously nudge them in front of other people so that she wouldn’t get as drunk as she had the previous time she was in the tavern with everyone and ended up passed out in Dorian’s bed. It was so much stronger than she was used to; this wasn’t 5% alcohol beer like at home so she was carefully pacing herself.

“Inquisitor! Come have a drink,” Bull called and waved her over to the counter. She got up from her chair, she had just a slight buzz so was happy that she was not getting overwhelmed by the strength of the alcohol. He poured her a drink then raised his in a toast, “to killing a high dragon like warriors of legend.”

“What exactly am I drinking?” Evelyn asked looking at the drink in front of her and giving it a sniff.

“Maraas-lok.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means drink!” Bull said enthusiastically. Evelyn shrugged and then raising her drink took a swallow.

“Holy mother of…” she gasped, coughing. “What is this – paint thinner!?”

Bull chuckled, “I know, right? Put some chest on your chest.”

“Bull, if I had any more chest on my chest I’d be tipping over all the time.”

He looked down at her chest and back up giving her a toothy grin. “Hmm, that little gurgle right before it spat fire at us? And that roar,” he growled in appreciation, “what I wouldn’t give to roar like that. The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of the fires burning… Taarsidath-an halsaam.” He poured them both another drink, “here, your turn.”

“What was that phrase you said? ‘Tarsi-something-sam’ – you shouted that when we were fighting the dragon. What does it mean?”

“Oh, taarsidath-an halsaam? The closest translation would be ‘I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect’.”

“You’re kidding! You shouted that while it was breathing fire at us?”

“I know, right?” he grunted pouring another drink. Evelyn shook her head and took another drink, and ended up coughing and gasping again. “Yeah! The second cup’s easier. Most of the nerves in your throat are _dead_ after the first one. Ataashi. ‘The glorious ones’. That’s our word for them. Ataaaaaaasheeeee. You know Qunari hold dragons sacred? Well, as much as we hold anything sacred.”

“Well now I feel awkward about killing it.”

“Nah, we have horns so we kinda look more… dragony… maybe that’s it. Dragons are the embodiment of raw power. But it's all uncontrolled, savage... So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos. Have another drink.” Evelyn tipped back her third drink and coughed again. Bull chuckled. “Niiiice. To dragons!” he toasted before taking another drink himself and coughing.

“To the Iron Bull,” Evelyn toasted, leaning against his shoulder.

“To his ass kicking Inquisitor! Hey, hey boss… I always wanted to say this but never can when we’re off saving the world with the others. You’ve got fantastic tits.”

Evelyn burst out laughing, “you say the sweetest things.”


	21. Waterlogged

Evelyn blinked her eyes at the bright light and had an awful feeling of déja vu. She pried open one eye and found herself nearly nose to nose with a very amused Dorian. His eyes crinkled with merriment, “good morning love. If you keep this up, people are going to think the bet should be settled.”

She groaned and rolled over onto her back throwing her arm across her eyes, “ugh, I remember drinking that vile stuff with Bull but how did I end up here? I know where my room is now. The highest room in the tallest tower…”

“Yes, but no one wanted to carry you up all those stairs.”

“Bull…”

“Passed out on the tavern floor. We didn’t think it fitting for our dear Inquisitor to be found on the floor in the morning as well.”

“I’m sorry, Dorian. I should go and leave you in peace,” she said scrambling out of the bed and he burrowed under the covers to go back to sleep. At the door, she turned back, “thank you for looking after me… again.”

She snuck out of the door and made her way down the hallway and into the main hall. She looked around and apart from a few servants and guards, there wasn’t too many people around. She stuck to the shadows along the walls and made her way to the door to the tower and up the stairs to her quarters. Her head was pounding like last time, and she cursed herself for not getting the hang over cure that Dorian had before leaving his room. She was just going to have to tough it out.

She went straight to her bathing room and ran the water into the tub. She stripped off the clothing and dropped them on the floor before sinking into the water. A little while later, she heard the door to her quarters open and shut. Vanyla placed a breakfast tray on the desk and came into the bathing room. “Oh my lady, I am so sorry I wasn’t here earlier to assist you. Please forgive…”

“Vanyla, it’s alright. There’s nothing to forgive, you haven’t done anything wrong. I got up earlier than normal and just helped myself.” Vanyla gathered up the clothing and then returned with a big fluffy towel to wrap Evelyn when she stepped out of the bath. She sat down at the desk to eat her breakfast while Vanyla dried and fussed over her hair. Being fussed over and waited on seemed so strange and something that she still wasn’t completely comfortable with. Once finished eating, she got dressed. True to Vanyla’s word, her wardrobe was filled with new clothing. Mostly it contained variations on the theme of tunic, soft breeches, jackets, and sturdy outer wear for when she traveled. Her armour was still with Harritt for repairs after the fight with the dragon so wasn’t present.

She wandered out to the balcony to try to get some cold fresh air to hopefully help dispel some of the lingering effects of her hang over. Down in the yard, soldiers had already started their morning drills. She could hear one voice bellowing among the crash of weapons and shields; yup, it was Bull. She couldn’t fathom how he could be functioning like that having passed out on the tavern floor as per Dorian the night before. It was completely unfair that she felt so awful and he was carrying on as normal. Scanning across the yard, she noticed Cullen leaving his tower on his way to the main keep; the war council will be meeting soon. Heading down stairs, she took a detour and went into the kitchen and grabbed a big jug and filled it with water, and grabbed some cups before proceeding back upstairs to the war room. The cold water could only help with her current parched hung over state. She passed Josephine, who was gathering her papers, on the way through and found that she was the first one to arrive. Ha, Evelyn thought, I might be hung over but at least they’re not waiting on me this time. She pulled a side table and stool closer to the war table but out of the direct light to give her head a break from the brightness and sat down to wait.

The three advisors made their way in and greeted Evelyn with some variation of “good morning, Inquisitor”. Evelyn frowned slightly, “good morning _Ambassador,_ good morning _Spymaster,_ good morning _Commander_.”

“Oh, I am sorry – good morning Evelyn,” Josephine corrected. Evelyn sighed and relaxed a bit, nodding her thanks. “We have several matters that need to be addressed. First, we have an arcanist that wishes to offer her services to the Inquisition. She has great skill and a reputation for humbling first enchanters in both Andrastian and Imperial Circles; however, there have been two assassination attempts – and at least one explosion – that have made landholders reluctant to allow her passage through their territory.”

“What exactly does an arcanist do?” Evelyn asked.

“She works with incorporating magic into to enchant armour, weapons, and other items. Dagna is a dwarf that I met in Orzammar when I traveled with the Warden during the fifth Blight. She is very enthusiastic and has become one of the most knowledgeable arcane smiths,” Leliana replied.

“Oh cool. I’ll have to discuss my ideas with Dorian and Solas regarding sending messages without ravens and the arcanist may be able to help with the delivery method.”

“Sending messages without ravens, that is an interesting idea. How do you envision that working?” Leliana asked.

“Well, you remember… um, when I disarmed Cullen with that spell,” she looked at Cullen apologetically. “I have been thinking about how that could be done in reverse to send something like a small message. But I need to figure out a way to send it to a specific person or a specific location. The arcanist may be able to assist it creating an item that I could focus on to send the message to. Perhaps a small cylinder attached to Josephine’s writing board since you carry it with you at all times,” she continued looking finally at Josephine.

“What an interesting idea! Would we be able to send a message back to you the same way?” Josephine asked.

“I’m not sure but if there was a way to signal or indicate to me that a message was available, I could draw it to me. It’s all theory at this point.”

“It is intriguing and would eliminate the potential for ravens to be intercepted,” Leliana replied thoughtfully.

“Very well. We can send some soldiers to escort her safely,” Cullen replied.

“Excellent,” Josephine stated marking her papers. There was a knock at the door and one of Leliana’s scouts delivered a message to her and left immediately banging the door; Evelyn winced at the noise and rubbed at a spot between her eyes. “Are you unwell, my – Evelyn? Are you ill?”

“I’m fine. It’s self inflicted, in any case.”

“Self inflicted?” Josephine’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yes, there was some celebrating last night and Bull wanted to celebrate the dragon kill. He had some drink… Maraas-something.”

“Maraas-lok? You drank that?” Cullen asked incredulously. Evelyn didn’t reply except to hold up three fingers. “Three drinks,” he snorted, “I’m impressed that you’re still standing.”

“Well I wasn’t last night. Honestly, I don’t usually drink that much – and yes, I realize that this isn’t the first time you’ve seen me hung over – but I’ve seen the error of my ways. I’m staying far, far, away from anything Bull offers me to drink in the future! Let’s continue, shall we?”

Leliana stepped forward with the message that her scout had just brought in. “It appears that someone has taken our soldiers hostage in the Fallow Mire. The Avvar warrior that goes by the title ‘Hand of Korth’ has issued a challenge requiring the Inquisitor’s presence before the hostages will be released.”

“Avvar?”

“Yes, they are of the Alamarri tribes but their culture has declined and they reside predominately in the Frostbacks,” Josephine added.

Cullen looked at the map and then addressed Evelyn, “they are known to be fierce and skilled fighters. They are also larger than humans. I would recommend that you include the Iron Bull as your champion, if required.”

“I understand.”

Leliana moved one of her markers on the map to the Fallow Mire before looking up, “Scout Harding will meet you in the Fallow Mire in three days so you will have some time to get re-equipped before heading out again. We are still waiting to hear from Varric’s contact so you should have time to go to the Fallow Mire and back before then.”

“I should probably take Cassandra with me as well so we don’t have to worry about either Varric or his contact being murdered while I’m on the road.” Leliana giggled in response.

“Next item, we have not been able to get a message to Empress Celene regarding the assassination you saw in the future. We have received word that there will be peace talks held in Halamshiral in 6 weeks time to try to end the civil war in Orlais. There will be a ball held prior to the talks and this is the most likely time for an assassination attempt to be made. We have secured an invitation to the ball as a guest of Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, the Empress’ cousin who is contesting the throne.

We will need to commission dress uniforms for everyone attending the ball as well we should set up lessons for all attendees on how the play The Game, dancing…”

Cullen started shifting his feet in discomfort and reached the rub the back of his neck, “we’re there to stop an assassination not dancing; our armour…”

Josephine interrupted him, “Commander, you can not attend the Empress’ ball armed to teeth for war. It’s just not done.”

He started to protest again when Leliana shushed him, “hush Commander. You can just stand there and look pretty.” Evelyn tried to stop her laughter with her hand but a squeak of a giggle still slipped out, and Cullen gave her a withering look. She cleared her throat and straightened her face with difficulty.

Josephine turned to her, “and we will need to have a ball gown made for you as well we should have Vivienne assist with learning all the noble families you will encounter at the ball.”

“But…” Evelyn protested.

“Not so funny now, is it,” Cullen muttered with a smug look. She scowled at him before turning back to Josephine.

“I can not wear a ball gown; I won’t be able to fight. You know that we’re going to prevent an assassination and there is nothing about an assassination that doesn’t scream _violence_.”

“All eyes will be on you, Inquisitor, so you can not appear to be there for anything but as a guest of the Grand Duke. Appearances are essential,” Leliana said.

“I understand that but the reality is…”

“We’ll find a way,” placated Josephine. “We will work on details while you are in the Fallow Mire but there will be much to be done when you return.”

Evelyn sighed, “perhaps I can convince Dorian to give me dance lessons while we’re travelling. I’m sure that will be most amusing to my companions.”

“An excellent idea. I think that concludes business for today,” Josephine commented as she checked some items off her list.

* * *

The ride to the Fallow Mire was uneventful. They stopped in the Hinterlands to check in with Corporal Vale to make sure that the area was still stable and if there were any needs that the Inquisition could assist with. As they rode closer to their destination, the clouds moved in and a constant drizzle started to fall. The road started to degrade and they had to slow their pace to safeguard their mounts’ soundness. As they rode into camp, Blackwall grumbled as he looked around, “Well, this is all very pleasant.”

“Fields of mud. Ugh,” Dorian helpfully chipped in. “What do they call this? A ‘bog’? Lovely word.”

“Better hike up your skirt, mage boy,” Bull teased.

“I'm not wearing a skirt.”

“You trip on that bustling whatever, don't come crying to me.”

“Boys – play nice,” Evelyn warned dismounting from her mare as Scout Harding approached.

“Thank you for coming, Inquisitor. Maybe you can solve this mess. Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains.”

“What are they doing in a bog?”

“That’s the thing. Their leader… he wants them to fight you. Because you’re the Herald of Andraste.”

“What do they have against Andraste?”

“Well… The Avvar think that there are gods in nature. As in, the sky has a god, and the forest. The Avvar say that you’re claiming to be sent by one, and they’ll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader’s just a boastful little prick who wants to brag that he killed you.”

Evelyn smirked at Harding’s assessment of the Avvar leader, “should I autograph something for him before he tries to behead me?”

“They think reading is for the weak; you know scholars, lowlanders, Orlesian peasants. These Avvar don’t seem to value diplomacy so talking isn’t likely an option either. Getting to our troops won’t be easy. You’ll have to fight your way through undead – wait… you’re not squeamish about undead, are you?”

“I’m as much of a fan of a good zombie stroll as the next person,” Evelyn waved off Harding’s confused look before continuing, “It doesn’t matter. I’m not letting the Avvar butcher the Inquisition’s people.”

“I appreciate it. The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition’s people are still alive.”

“We’ll leave the horses here and proceed on foot. Harding, please have a couple scouts follow at a safe distance behind us once we clear the way to set up another camp so we don’t have to backtrack and lose time getting to the hostages.”

“Yes Inquisitor,” Harding saluted and went to issue orders to the scouts.

Evelyn and her companions moved out following a meandering path that was little bit more than an animal trail so narrow in places they needed to proceed in a single file. The water was murky and insects buzzed around, biting at them as the footsteps disturbed them. Rotten vegetation and other – suspicious items - stuck out of the water. “Just remember, anything poking up from the water could be a horrible monster acting like a stick,” Bull said.

Evelyn’s foot slipped off the path and she stumbled into the edge of the water. The water rippled and there was an unholy screech as some undead rose from the water. Cassandra grunted in disgust as she drew her sword and shield, and the others drew their own weapons as well. They took down the undead with few problems and moved on to the huts that they could see ahead of them.

“It appears that these poor souls have succumbed to a plague,” Cassandra commented looking at a body within one of the houses they entered.

“A cheerful addition to any decent swamp,” Dorian quipped. “At least in the city, you can find a decent healer. Out here you have, what? Roots and berries?”

“It's so wet. Why haven't the dead rotted away?” asked Blackwall.

“Well it certainly makes sense that there are undead here – there’s no shortage of corpses. I’ll get a sample to take back to Helisma and perhaps she can find a cure if there are any survivors.”

“Eewww, what are you doing? Parts are gross!” Sera squealed.

“It’s got to be done, Sera.” Evelyn tucked the sample into a small flask and secured the cap down so it didn’t leak. “You aren’t volunteering so I’ll do it.”

They were interrupted when the mark on her hand flared to life; crackling and snapping before quieting down to a pulse echoing her heartbeat. “Rift’s opened… that way,” she pointed towards the south west along the path they could see exiting at the end of the village. They followed the path down through a stone wall and found the rift on a thin piece of land. “Ugh, it’s not properly opened. I’ll have to reopen it first, try to stay on the land otherwise we’re going to be stuck fighting demons as well as the undead.”

“Let me guess: the locals claim this place is haunted. The Veil's thin here, demons seeping into every corpse and tree they can,” commented Dorian.

“The Veil smells like arse here,” Sera grumbled as she readied her bow.

Evelyn reached forward with the mark and concentrated on the rift, willing it to reopen. The rift snapped open spitting out a bunch of wraiths. Of course, the activity also attracted undead so they ended up fighting both any way. As soon as they put down the wraiths, Evelyn disrupted the rift and a rage demon and some more corpses showed up. Once dispatched, she disrupted the rift again finally closing it. She shook out her hand and massaged it trying to get the burning sensation to dissipate while the others cleaned off their weapons and collected samples dropped by the demons and rift.

She wandered a little way to the east before calling to the group that she found an area suitable to set up a camp. The scouts that were following caught up and relayed back for supplies for the camp so they could settle down for the night. After dinner, they all sat around the fire relaxing when Blackwall asked, “my lady, this was the first time that we’ve seen undead but you didn’t seem bothered by them at all. Have you seen undead before?”

“Not actual undead that we fought today, but back home they were a popular theme for horror stories.” She shrugged, “after fighting real demons, I guess they don’t seem all that frightening to me. Don’t you tell spooky stories around camp fires or is the creep factor too real because there are actual monsters, demons, and things that go bump in the night?”

“That’s silly. Why would you want to be scared?” Sera asked.

“Well, because some people like the rush they get from being scared. The brain releases hormones into your body and you feel good. Some people get that high from being scared, from fighting, having sex, or eating chocolate. Don’t forget, for people in my home, undead aren’t real so it’s a safe way to get scared. No real zombies coming to,” she put an extended arm out on either side of Sera, one in front of her neck and the other behind her shoulders and said in a creepy zombie voice making everyone laugh, “eat your brainssssss.”

* * *

In the morning, they continued their way towards the fortress with Cassandra and Blackwall on point, Evelyn and Bull in the center, and Dorian and Sera bringing up the rear. The rain continued to come down fluctuating between a constant drizzle and a downpour that made it difficult to see the path before them. Inevitably someone would accidentally slip off the path into the water and they would have to fight the undead that were attracted. Evelyn slipped off the path for the third time and started cursing a blue streak under her breath, “god damn fucking cock sucking son of a…” as she struggled against the pull of the mud on her legs.

“Damn Boss, any one tell you have a filthy mouth?”

“Bull, if you aren’t careful, I’ll…” she caught the gleam in his eye before continuing, “never mind. There is no way that I can finish that threat without it getting twisted by you.”

Bull laughed and grabbed her elbow to haul her out of the mud, “there’s plenty of other things I can twist for you.”

She looked at him for a second before answering, “you know, I might just have to take you up on that when we get back to Skyhold.” Bull didn’t say anything but gave her a fiendish grin that made her blush and swallow hard.

They made it to the fortress and found it surrounded by undead. They hacked and hacked through the corpses but they kept coming in an almost unending wave after wave. “Ugh, these corpses are relentless Inquisitor. They are just preventing us from our mission,” Cassandra grumbled between attacks. 

“You’re right,” Evelyn gathered her mana and cast a big winter storm spell to freeze the undead where they were so the group could break away and run into the fortress. “Just go! Forget about these undead – we need to focus on getting to the hostages. Go!” They got into the first area of the keep and she turned and cast a wall of ice across the entrance to cover their backs while they fought a bunch of Avvar that were waiting for them.

They explored the area and found some Warden artifacts that had Blackwall excited – almost as excited as Sera was to show off her lock picking skills. They found a lever to open the gate and headed up into the main body of the keep where they met the Avvar leader. True to Harding’s briefing, there was no interest in negotiation as the Avvar attacked them immediately. Dorian and Evelyn hung back and supported the fighters by keeping them covered with barrier spells and tried to contain the other enemies. She had to admit that it was kind of fun lobbing in fire balls after Dorian corralled enemies with a static cage spell and watching the enemies scramble as a result. Sera had climbed some crumbled walls to fire arrow after arrow picking off the enemy.

After killing the Avvar, they paused to catch their breath and make sure everyone was all right. “Hey Bull, this axe any good for you?” Evelyn asked pulling the great axe out from under the Hand of Korth.

“Niiiiiice. Yeah, I can use that,” he swung it around the get the feel of it with a big grin on his face. “Hey Sera, you're really good with that bow. You lay down solid cover fire.”

Sera paused from yanking some arrows out of a corpse to reply, “two eyes. Helps, yeah?” Blackwall snorted with laughter.

They continued to search the area, picking up bits of loot, arrows, and armour when they discovered a locked room off to the side of the main area of the keep. The Inquisition soldiers were within; they were tired, wet, and hungry but otherwise unharmed.  Evelyn and group escorted the soldiers back to camp where they rested for the night before heading out to travel back to Skyhold the following morning.

Sitting around the campfire one night on the way back, everyone was relaxing and chatting enjoying the nice weather and finally being dry after leaving the Fallow Mire when Evelyn suddenly remembered her discussion with Josephine. “Oh rats!” she suddenly exclaimed.

“What? Where?” Sera asked jumping up and looking around.

“No, no, sorry Sera. Just an expression. Wait, are you afraid of rats?”

“No. Why would you say that,” she replied slowly sitting back down.

“Oh, no reason,” Evelyn replied smoothly hiding her smile. “Any way, back to my sudden outburst – I forgot to tell you guys that we’re going to be going to the Winter Palace in a few weeks time. We finally got our invitation, there are going to be some peace talks to try to end the civil war following the ball.”

Dorian’s eyes sharpened on her, “you mean the assassination attempt we saw in the future?”

“Yes. There are more details being worked out but I’m bring it up now because… I need to learn how to dance and I was hoping that one or more of you would make the sacrifice to help teach me?” she asked sheepishly while batting her eye lashes at each of the men in turn.

“You don’t know how to dance? Perish the thought.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes at Dorian’s sarcasm before replying, “I know how to dance; however, I’m pretty sure the kind of dancing that I’m used to what not be appropriate for an Orlesian ball. Most dancing at home was more jumping, bumping, and grinding rather than following a partner through a series of steps. The last time I danced like that was years ago in school when we spend a few awkward weeks learning to dance with our classmates. Oh the teenage angst of sweaty palms.”

Dorian got up and held out his hand to her. Evelyn made a show of wiping off her palms, which made everyone laugh, before she grasped his hand as he pulled her to her feet. He showed her the steps and they danced for a while before taking a break. Then Blackwall interrupted to show her another dance. “You dance, Blackwall?” Evelyn asked.

“In a previous life.”

“I’m surprised; you’re oddly charming for a man I found wandering in the forest.”

“I always thought more odd than charming but I’ll take a compliment from a lady. They’re hard to come by these days.”

“Compliments or ladies?” she quipped.

“Both,” he laughed as Evelyn got distracted tripping on her own feet and falling against him. She laughed and hit him in the chest in retaliation and they started to dance again.


	22. Skyhold

“Frosty, good to see you,” Varric called out as the group rode in and dismounted in the yard. He looked past Evelyn to see where Cassandra was and lowered his voice, “my contact arrived a couple of days ago. When you are ready, you can meet them up on the battlements – northwest corner.”

“Okay, I’ll go change and head over there.” Evelyn grabbed her bag and staff from her horse and handed the reins to a waiting stable boy.  She patted the mare on the neck and headed to the main keep. She ran up the stairs to her quarters and dropped her bag off by her wardrobe knowing that Vanyla would be up to take the clothes to be cleaned. She gave herself a quick wash and changed in to some clean clothes. She rebraided her hair and grabbed the samples that she needed to drop off with Helisma and left her quarters.

She dropped off the samples and headed up to the battlements skirting around the populated towers so she didn’t have to talk to anyone. At the northwest corner, she saw Varric pacing back and forth and joined him. “Inquisitor, meet Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall,” he introduced her to a tall dark haired man that came down the stairs to join them. Evelyn watched him as he walked over, he held himself as someone who was accustomed to the responsibilities they carried, but the eyes were definitely tired of the weight and were haunted with all that they had witnessed.

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore.”

“Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all,” Varric said before strolling to the other side of the tower to give them some privacy. Hawke walked over to the battlements and leaned on the wall overlooking the bailey.

“This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first. But after a while, all I could see were the people out there that depended on me.”

“You’re lucky is was a single city. I have half of Thedas.”

“You’re doing everything you can to protect them.”

“I'm trying. I wonder, does it get any easier?”

“I’ll let you know. I don’t envy you, Inquisitor. But I may be able to help you.”

“Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.”

“You’ve already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I’m sure anything I could tell you pales in comparison. But yes, we fought and killed him. When the fight was done, he was dead on the ground. Maybe his tie to the Blight brought him back, or maybe it’s old Tevinter magic… but he was dead. I swear it. Before I fought him, the Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.”

Varric turned back and joined the conversation, “Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.”

“If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.”

“If that is what happened to the Wardens, do you think that we can free them?” she asked.

“It’s… possible. But we need to know more first. I’ve got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.”

Varric sighed, “Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?”

“No. He told me he’d be hiding in an old smuggler’s cave near Crestwood.”

“If Corypheus has corrupted the Wardens with red lyrium like he did with the Templars, it may be too late to save them.”

“Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more. I will meet you in Crestwood so we can speak with him together.”

* * *

Evelyn sat on the battlements watching the soldiers train while she contemplated what Hawke had told here when she heard shouting from beyond the tavern. She got up to investigate. She rolled her eyes when she recognized Cassandra’s voice raised in anger already suspecting the cause. She hurried to where the noise was coming from to find Cassandra trying to throttle Varric. “You knew where Hawke was all along!”

“You’re damned right I did!” Varric shouted back at her.

“You conniving little shit!” she yelled at him taking a swing at him with her fist which he ducked and hurried around a table putting it between himself and Cassandra.

“You kidnapped me. You interrogated me. What did you expect?”

“Hey! Cool it, you two!” Evelyn yelled stepping between them.

“You’re taking his side?”

“I said _enough_!”

“We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no. It was just you,” she snarled at Varric. “You kept him from us.”

“The Inquisition _has_ a leader,” Varric replied pointing to Evelyn.

“Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy…”

“We don't know that. What is done, is done Cassandra. You can’t change the past any more than I can,” Evelyn said.

“So I must accept… what? That the Maker _wanted_ all of this to happen? That He, that He…” she said with her voice breaking in grief.

"We all must accept it. You think that you're the only one that would have wanted things to have gone differently?"

“I was protecting my friend, Seeker.”

“Varric is a _liar_ , Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the Conclave when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret.”

“He’s with us now. We’re on the same side!”

“We all know who’s side you’re on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition’s” she snarled waving her hand at Varric in disgust.

Evelyn sighed. “Attacking him now won’t help us, Cassandra.”

“Ha, exactly!” Varric exclaimed.

Evelyn rounded on him, “and _you_ better not be keeping anything else from us.”

“Bah! I understand.”

“I must not think about what could have been. We have so much at stake. Go, Varric. Just… go.”

“You know what I think, Seeker?” Varric said as he walked away, “if Hawke had been at the temple, he’d be dead, too. You people have done enough to him.”

“I… believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I’d just explained what was at stake… if I’d just made him understand…” Cassandra sat down on a chair and bowed her head in frustration. “But I didn’t, did I? I didn’t explain why we needed Hawke. I am such a fool.”

Evelyn walked over to Cassandra and sat down in front of her, “what if you hadn’t believed him, and you managed to tracked Hawke down?”

“Honestly, Hawke might not even have agreed to become Inquisitor. He supported the mage rebellion, after all. He wouldn’t have trusted me for a second. But this isn’t about Hawke, or even Varric. Not truly. I should have been more careful. I should have been smarter. I don’t deserve to be here.”

“How can you say that about yourself? Have you looked at our Inquisition, Cassandra? We’re _all_ fools, here... but none of this would have even been possible without you.”

Cassandra gave a strangled laugh, “is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“More at home, perhaps.”

Cassandra sighed then continued, “I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we’d found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn’t have needed to send you. But he did.”

“Honestly Cassandra, even if you had found either of those before the Conclave, there is nothing to say that I wouldn’t have been brought here anyway. How I was brought here also put the anchor in my hand, it may have happened regardless.” Both women got up from their seats and started to the door. Evelyn stopped putting her hand on Cassandra’s arm, “I think we just have to keep moving forward and don’t second guess the decisions made in the past, that way just leads to madness.”

“I don’t know what’s to come, but… you’re more that I could have hoped for, my friend.” Evelyn gave a little squeeze of her hand on Cassandra's arm and flashed her a smile before leaving.

Evelyn made her way to the main keep as she needed to go report to the war council on her meeting with Hawke but also the trip to the Fallow Mire. On her way through the great hall she came across Varric brooding. “Cassandra has calmed down. I think you can take your hand off your crossbow.”

“Define ‘calmed down’ for me in terms of who or what she’s punching right now. I wasn’t trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time.”

“Mostly she's beating up herself. And I know, Varric. You never would have kept quiet otherwise.”

“I keep hoping… none of this is real. Maybe it’s all some bullshit from the Fade, and it’ll just disappear.”

Evelyn gave a choked gasp, “me too. Every morning.”

Varric looked ashamed, “I know I need to do better. I’m sorry.”

* * *

Evelyn headed to the war room; Leliana and Josephine were already present and Cullen joined them soon afterwards. “The hostages held by the Avvar were successfully freed with no casualties. The Avvar leader that was holding them is dead, I do not know if there will be any sort of retribution for his death. We did acquire an Avvar agent in the area by the name of Amund, he’s a Sky Watcher, a shaman of the Lady of the Skies.

We closed two rifts as well as established another camp in the area. It should be noted that the area’s inhabitants have been struck down by a plague so the problem with undead may be a constant issue as there are a lot of corpses available. I have provided Helisma with samples so hopefully she can find the source and perhaps the cure to the plague.”

“Excellent news indeed Inqui… Evelyn,” Josephine said checking off her list.

“Next, I met with Varric’s contact. It was indeed Hawke, as you suspected,” Evelyn turned to Leliana. “What he had to say was quite disturbing. It appears that the reason all the Wardens have disappeared is because they are _all_ hearing the Calling and have been summoned to Orlais.” Leliana gasped. “Hawke has a Warden contact by the name of Stroud that has been investigating why all the Wardens are hearing this. Hawke has gone to rendezvous with him and we will need to meet up with them both in Crestwood as soon as we can. Do we have any scouts in the area that can give us an idea of what to expect in the area?”

“We still have scouts in the Storm Coast. I will send a raven to issue order for some scouts to head there and report. We should have news before you head out yourself.”

“Okay, good.”

“How did Cassandra take the news about Hawke?”

“Let’s just say that if Varric stood a little taller, she probably would have managed to remove his head.” Cullen chuckled at her assessment of the fight. “But I prevented them from killing each other and Varric has been informed to not keep secrets any longer. We have an uneasy truce for the time being. So what else do we need to discuss?”

“The arcanist arrived while you were in the Fallow Mire. She is looking forward to meeting with you,” Josephine replied, ticking a note off from her list. “She has settled into the under forge along with Harritt.”

Evelyn laughed, “oh I bet Harritt is thrilled with sharing his space. Alright, I will meet with her tomorrow. Next?”

“Several dressmakers and tailors have arrived from Val Royeaux to fulfill the commission for clothing for the Winter Ball. They will require everyone that will be attending the ball to appear for measurements.”

Evelyn groaned and caught Cullen’s grimace from the corner of her eye. “Fine, tomorrow.”

“I have already spoken with Lady Vivienne and she is waiting for you to call on her in order to review the noble houses of Orlais as well as dance lessons.” At the mention of dance lessons, Cullen snickered.

“You will be happy to know Josephine, that my companions have been most helpful with teaching me to dance while we were travelling.” She turned to Cullen, “how are your dance lessons coming along, _Commander_?”

He sputtered, “I don’t need to dance!”

“That is a splendid idea, Evelyn. You must join us for lessons Cullen. You never know what might be required of us at the Winter Ball,” Josephine commented making a note. Cullen gave Evelyn a dirty look and she flashed him an evil grin.

“If there is nothing else of importance to be dealt with this evening, I would really like to go have a bath, some dinner, and find my bed. Are we good for now?” Evelyn asked looking at each of her advisors in turn. When they all agreed that anything else could wait until the next day, she gathered some papers to review over supper, wished them all good night, and excused herself to head to her quarters.


	23. An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! If you don't want to read smut, you can skip this chapter as it doesn't contain anything that will effect the story if you skip it. It's my first attempt at writing a sex scene so hopefully you... enjoy it! ;)

Evelyn sighed. She had been on the go since arriving back in Skyhold in the late morning with meetings, breaking up fights, more meetings, and now she was done after a long day. She just wanted to finally have a soak in the tub to get cleaned properly from her travels; have a good, if late, supper, and crash into bed. She ran into Vanyla on the stairs to her quarters; the elf seemed quite flustered, “I’ve run a bath for you, my lady, and I’m just going to get your supper tray to be ready when you are finished.”

“Thank you Vanyla. Are you all right?”

“Yes, my lady. I will keep Amelan with me tonight so you can rest undisturbed,” she said before hurrying off. Evelyn watched her scurry off puzzling over her behaviour; the elf had always been a bit nervous but had been getting more comfortable so the behaviour that evening seemed odd.  She shrugged and decided that she’d talk to her tomorrow about it. Evelyn continued up the stairs, she tucked the papers she was carrying under her arm so she could unbutton her jacket in anticipation of her bath.

“I was beginning to think that you didn’t actually come to your quarters and was wondering if I’d have to go find you in Dorian’s,” Bull’s voice rumbled from the corner of the room. She jumped in surprise, dropping the papers on the floor.

“Bull! What, um… what are you doing here – I wasn’t expecting you.”

“No? You said you wanted to take me up on my offer, you want to ride the Bull. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.”

“As long as ‘riding the bull’ means something other than not getting bucked off before 8 seconds, I’m ready.” He raised an eyebrow at her to prompt an explanation. “Riding the bull consists of getting on the back of an actual bull with just a leather or rope strap to hang on to and then trying to stay on for at least 8 seconds while it bucks.”

He smirked, “oh, I’ll make sure you last more than 8 seconds.” He stepped into her space crowding her back towards the wall. “But first, ground rules, just so everyone is clear. Out there you are the Inquisitor; you’re the boss; that doesn’t change. But in here I’m in charge, I’m in control; you will do whatever I tell you to do, let me do whatever I want to you. If you want something, you ask.” She gasped as he grasped her wrists in his hand and held them above her head, a flush of heat racing over her skin. “If you disobey, you will be punished. I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe. If you’re ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say ‘Katoh’ and it’s over. No questions asked. Do you agree?” She starred at his face for a moment before nodding.

“No, when I ask a question, you answer.”

“Yes,” she whispered, trembling a little bit.

“Are you scared?” he asked.

“No… just a little nervous now that we’re actually going to do this.”

He lowered her arms from the wall and ran his hands gently up and down her arms to sooth her, “relax. We’ll go as slow or as fast,” with a wag of his eyebrows “as you need. But first, your bath awaits.” He ushered her into the dressing room where the bath sat, steam rising from the water. He stepped back from her, “undress,” he commanded. Evelyn hesitated for a moment before removed the jacket she had previously undone, she removed her boots and socks, then shimmied the soft leather breeches from her legs taking her smalls with them. She stood up, her tunic falling to the tops of her thighs just long enough to keep her covered. She hesitated again, and when Bull quirked an eyebrow at her, she reached up and pulled it over her head, before finally releasing her breast band. She reached up to undo her braid but Bull stopped her to undo it himself, gently running his fingers through her hair to release any tangles. He cupped his hand against the back of her head and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her flush against him to kiss her, his tongue gently teasing her lips to gain entrance to deepen the kiss.

He broke away and offered his hand to help her step into the bath and sink into the water. Once seated she reached for the bath cloth but Bull closed his hand over hers taking the cloth from her. “No, I’ll wash you myself. Sit up. Keep your hands on the sides of the bath.” He turned his head hearing the door to her quarters open and close. “Don’t move,” he said leaving the room. Vanyla came up the stairs with a tray of food for two and put it on the table before the seating area as Bull indicated. “That will be all, you may go,” he told her.

Vanyla hesitated and balled her hands into fists at her side much to Bull’s amusement. “My lady?” she called out.

“I’m fine Vanyla. That will be all for tonight, thank you. I’ll see you in the morning.” Vanyla looked at Bull, gave a little curtsy and then left.

Bull returned to the room noting with approval that Evelyn’s hands were still on the sides of the tub. “Your little maid is very loyal and protective of you. I think she wanted to hit me,” he chuckled.

Evelyn smiled fondly. “Yes, she’s been with me since the first day I woke up in Haven as the ‘Herald’. She’s gotten bold indeed if she’d threaten to hit you; in the beginning, she wouldn’t even look at me.”

Bull pulled a stool over to the tub and sat down behind her. He reached around with his left hand to tip her head back while he poured water over her hair. He soaped her hair massaging her scalp and squeezing the soap through to the end of her long hair. “I love your hair,” he rumbled as he rinsed it out.

“Yes, I’ve heard you have a thing for red heads.”

“Mmm, but yours is so nice and thick… like a rope,” he said twisting it around his wrist before pulling her head back with it. She gasped and he took advantage of that to plunder her mouth with a deep kiss before pushing her back up right again. He washed her shoulders and back with long strokes before moving the stool to the side of the tub and sitting back down. He reached into the water and ran his hand gently along the inside of her thigh. Evelyn tensed in anticipation of his touch _there_ but he simple continued his attention on her leg, massaging and stroking her leg from groin to toes pulling out the tension in her muscles. He repeated the process with the other leg and once finished pulled both knees up so they were bent and the soles of her feet resting on the bottom of the tub. He pushed her legs open with each knee pressed against the sides of the tub below her hands that were now clenching with need before moving back around behind her.

Evelyn heard him unbuckle and drop his shoulder harness before she was pulled back against the tub with her head rested against his shoulder. He ran the cloth across her chest from shoulder to shoulder before following down her sternum and over her belly until his fingers just brushed through her curls. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes in anticipation only to snap them open again in surprise when she heard the wet cloth splat on the stone floor. Her giggle was cut off when he palmed each of her breasts in his large hands. “You really have got fantastic tits.”

He kissed and sucked down the side of her neck, wrapping his arm around her chest one hand still massaging her breast while the other hand slipped down into her curls. He slipped a finger between her folds, teasing before slipping inside of her. She arched against him as he continued to stroke her, coiling the tension with in her. He added a second finger and she tried to thrash against him seeking more friction, on the edge of her release but he held her immobile in his grip. She kissed and nipped along his neck scraping her teeth along the edge of his jaw, “please Bull… I need…”

“I know what you need,” he rumbled as he removed his fingers from her. “I can keep you right here, right on this edge _all_ night. That’s longer than 8 seconds, right?” She whined in frustration at the lack of contact, desperate for release she removed a hand from the side of the tub and ran it down her leg to seek her own release. Suddenly Bull pinched a nipple _hard_ and held it, Evelyn squealed and thrashed against the pain sending water sloshing over the sides of the tub. “Put. It. Back.” he growled in her ear. Her hand flew out of the water send more splashing onto the floor and she slammed her hand back to the side of the tub. “Good girl,” he said releasing her nipple and massaging it gently. The burning pain turning into a blooming warmth of pleasure at her core as he slid his fingers back inside of her. He nudged her head aside and ran his tongue down the side of her neck before clamping his teeth against the tendon of her neck as his thumb rubbed her clit. Evelyn cried out at the pleasure pain as her orgasm crashed through her, the mark on her hand crackled and sparked with her racing heart beat. “Mmmm, gaatlock,” he said with a smirk. He held her as she came down from her high. “Come on, let’s get you out before you get chilled from the water.” He held out a big fluffy towel for her and scooped her from the tub carrying her into the main area of her quarters setting her down on the seat before the fire once she was dried off. He returned to the dressing room to drop off the wet towel and called out, “you hungry?”

“Famished,” Evelyn answered. She looked at the dinner tray filled with cold roast meat, cheese, bread, and fruit. “There’s a bottle of wine in the book case and some glasses you can grab on your way back in.” He smirked and went over to the bookcase to get the wine while she uncovered the dishes. He sat down and poured a glass for each of them.

“Are you cold,” he asked noticing her shiver slightly.

“My back is a little chilled since it’s away from the fire. I can go and get a shirt – ” Evelyn said as she started to get up.

“No, come sit here against me. I’ll keep you warm,” he said grabbing her wrist to stop her while he adjusted how he was sitting to pull her down so she was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest and his arms around her. “I’m not done with you yet so you stay undressed.” She shivered again but this time it had nothing to do with the temperature.

They sat and ate; Bull put together bits of food and fed them to Evelyn interspersed with stroking areas of her body keeping her warm. Once she had enough to eat, he handed her her glass of wine again to finish off. His hands started roaming again, pushing her legs apart like they had when she was in the bath. Her hands stroked and kneaded his thighs still covered by his pants; that frustrated her. He teased at her folds before pushing a finger into her to stroke and then withdraw again. She whined in desperation trying to catch more friction as she ground her ass against him. He groaned in response. Suddenly he scooped her up and flipped her around so she was lying back on the couch as he slipped off to kneel on the floor. He pulled her towards him and placed her legs over his shoulders. She blinked at him wide eyed before he dipped his mouth to her core. He pressed his tongue against her, “so hot and wet for me. You taste so good.” He thrust two fingers into her stroking the bundle of nerves inside of her building her up. His movements were less gentle now; he slid a third finger in stretching her more than she had ever experienced before. She arched against his hand, her orgasm flowing over her as he growled against her; a primal fear sending a spike of adrenaline firing through her nerves pushing her orgasm higher.

Before she had come back down from her orgasm, Bull removed her legs from his shoulders and stood up dropping his pants to the floor. She dimly wondered when he had removed his boots. Bull picked her up in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, his erection trapped between them as he walked over to the wall pressing her back against it.

“Please Bull…” Evelyn begged trying to maneuver herself onto his cock.

“What do you want?”

“I want you… inside me,” she begged.

“Say it,” he snarled.

“I want you to fuck me. _Please!_ ”

Evelyn tipped her head back against the wall as a low moan was ripped from her throat as he slowly thrust into her in one long stroke. His hands hard on her ass holding her in place as he filled her. She felt herself stretching and submitting to the delicious fullness of him inside her, her breaths coming as gasps. He paused once he was fully seated, not moving but allowing her to relax once again. “You alright?” he asked. She shuddered at the tension she could feel as he restrained himself before she nodded with a whispered yes. He started to move then in a slow steady rhythm that began to build the heat that coiled with her. He shifted an arm crushing her to his chest as he continued to pound into her picking up tempo. “You feel so good” he growled.

Evelyn desperately grasped at his shoulders, “please… I can’t… please” she begged on the edge of her release. He slid one hand between them to press against her clit and with one final violent snap of his hips he bit down on her shoulder as his orgasm thundered through him. She bit down on his neck and screamed through her teeth as her own orgasm crashed through her, the pain and pleasure of Bull on her neck pushing her over the edge one more time before she collapsed against him.

As soon as their heart rates had slowed a bit, he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down only then withdrawing from her. “Shhh, relax. I’ll be right back.” He went and retrieved the wash cloth and wrung it out before returning to the bedroom to clean Evelyn up; their release wet over her thighs. He tucked her into bed. He brushed a curling strand of her hair from her face before kissing her sweetly on her temple, “get some rest.” Evelyn snuggled into the blankets and closed her eyes. Before he could gather his things, she was fast asleep.

He dressed and let himself out of her quarters quietly. Leliana reached the landing outside of the door as he turned around, she gave him a hard look. “Is the Inquisitor inside? I have some information that may be – ”

“No. Let her rest."


	24. The Day After

Evelyn woke up to the delicious odour of the breakfast tray that Vanyla brought in. Amelan jumped up onto the bed, spun around three times, and then flopped down on the pillows next to her. “Get off my head you pillow hog,” Evelyn laughed shoving the wolf over so she could drag her hair out from underneath of him. “You are a spoiled, rotten suck-puppy.” She grabbed the robe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself before sitting down before the fire to have her breakfast. She winced slightly as she sat at the lingering tenderness from the previous night’s activities before reaching to the table to pick up her cup of tea.

She heard a gasp beside her and looked up at Vanyla who stood beside her. “My lady, are you injured?” she asked reaching out to touch the livid bite mark on the side of her neck where the robe had slipped open. “Did he…”

Evelyn grasped her hand gently and pulled her down to sit beside her. “No Vanyla, I’m not injured. Bull did not hurt me; he won’t hurt me. He is one of my most trusted companions so you can trust him too. I know that you were upset about him being in my quarters last night and I appreciated that you stood up to him to make sure that I was alright.” She gave the elf a one-armed hug before letting her go.

“Of course, my lady. Did you want a healing potion for the marks?” Vanyla stood up to go fetch whatever was needed.

“No, that’s fine thank you but uh, I should have thought of this earlier… How do women prevent pregnancy – I had herbs at home but haven’t seen the same here.” It was a twist of the truth but one that would make sense to Vanyla she figured.

“Oh yes my lady. Witherstalk, it can be added to your morning tea if you wish. It works when taken within 24 hours and it can be taken regularly. I can get some from the healer today.”

“Thank you Vanyla, that would be great. For clothing, perhaps I should wear a long-sleeved tunic today and I can wear my scarf to cover the marks on my neck.” Evelyn reviewed the papers that she didn’t look over the night before while she finished her breakfast, and then got dressed for the day. She roused Amelan from the bed, pulling the lazy wolf out of nest of bed coverings it had managed to pull together. She skipped down the stairs with the wolf on her heels and headed down to the under forge to meet the arcanist.

“Inquisitor,” Harritt greeted Evelyn as she walked through the door.

“The arcanist has arrived?”

“You should see for yourself.”

Evelyn walked down the stairs and inspected some strange devices and machines that were new to the forge. The creepiest was a device with a what looked to be a mummified head attached to a body consisting of many sliding arms equipped with vices, lenses, and other contraptions.

“Hello there!” said a female voice from behind Evelyn. She turned around to see a pretty, young dwarf. “Well, don’t just stand there slack-jawed. Let’s figure out what you need!”

“You’re the magical advisor?”

“Oooooh, you’re here. The Inquisitor. I’m Dagna. _Arcanist_ Dagna. It’s an honour, your Worship. Is that it? The hand-anchor-mark? It’s pretty,” she commented looking at Evelyn’s hand. “The Breach was pretty, too. In a… ‘destroy everything’ sort of way.” She giggled.

“I welcome you to the Inquisition, and look forward to your contribution.”

“Me, too! I’ve heard some impossible things. I love impossible things. Those are the best to make, well, possible.”

“You seemed impressed by the Anchor. What does it look like to you?” she asked holding her hand out for Dagna to inspect.

“I heard what everyone say what you heard Corypheus say. That’s a long chain of ‘who said what’s’. To me, it says ‘key’. But keys do lots of things. Open, lock, switch, some open one thing, some open _everything_. It sounds like Corypheus made it to open. It looks like you can use it to close. It may be that simple. It sure is pretty. Which I could see through it… Any way, if there is anything you want made you just let me know, okay? You’re paying me a lot, like, wow, a lot so I’m here to help!”

“That’s… helpful. There is something magical that I would like help with. I am able to cast a spell to move objects from one place to another – ”

“Really? Can I see? That’s a totally new magic!”

“Uh, sure.” Evelyn looked around the room and spotted a dagger on a table behind Dagna. She held open the palm of her hand and the dagger appeared in her palm.

“That’s amazing,” Dagna exclaimed picking up the dagger from Evelyn’s hand. “So what did you want to do with that spell?”

“I want to be able to send messages to my advisors when I’m out in the field. There are a couple of things I need help with to do that. I need to send the messages to the same place but I don’t want the place to be a stationary one; for example, a cylinder attached to Lady Montilyet’s writing board that she carries with her everywhere. Next issue, is a way to signal to the recipient that I have sent a message so maybe something that glows in the presence of the magic used the send the message. Finally, a way for them to send a message back or at least signal me that there is a message to come back. I’ve been working with Dorian Pavus so he would be willing to help as well.”

“Hmm, those are interesting challenges. I’ll get to work on that for you. And if you find any schematics for arcane weapons, armour, or enchantments when you are out saving the world, bring them to me and I’ll see what I can do with them for you.”

“Sounds good Dagna. I’ll see you later.” Evelyn strolled through the forge to the exit calling out a farewell to Harritt as well on her way out.

* * *

As Evelyn made her way across the great hall Josephine popped her head out of her office, “oh Inquisitor. There you are! You are just in time to join Lady Vivienne and I with the dressmaker that has samples for the Inquisition uniforms and your dress for the Winter Palace.”

“I was just going to get some tea from the kitchen Josephine, I can join you after.”

“No need, my lady, I’ve already ordered tea delivered. Come along now.” Evelyn groaned and slowly turned back towards Josephine to follow her. She heard some quiet laughter from Varric’s table before she started up the stairs to Vivienne’s balcony.

“Darling, I’m so glad you could join us today. Madame des Jupes has brought us materials and designs for us to view. Have a seat, my dear. Tea will be along shortly.”

After several hours of discussing the merits of this fabric over that fabric, colours, and cuts of uniforms, they finally moved onto Evelyn’s attire. Leliana had also joined them and was looking over shoe samples with delight. They made her stand on a dressmaker’s platform and draped different fabrics on her. “A ball gown with a full skirt is essential.” Madame de Jupes tutted in dismay as she placed her hands on Evelyn’s waist, “a corset is essential.”

“No.”

“My lady, you must look your absolute best. You must be above reproach before the nobles and the empress; your clothing says this.”

“No, I’m not wearing a corset; I need to be able to breathe. I’m not wearing a full skirted ball gown when I’m going to need to – ”. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at Leliana.

“You can speak freely in front of Mme. de Jupes,” she replied.

“Good. I can not fight if I’m encumbered in skirts. I can not fight if I can’t breathe properly. You all know why we are there and you know what I will be required to do. There must be another option.”

“Mais non, it is not appropriate for you to be in uniform like the others. A dress is essential.”

Evelyn sighed. “What if we made the skirt detachable so I can remove it when needed and reattach it whenever I have to be present? The top of the dress can be designed to cover below my hips so there is a clean line for the skirt and I can wear some sort of fitted leggings when the skirt portion has been removed. Would that work?”

The advisors thought about it for a bit before conceding that it could be doable. “If the bodice is to blend into the skirt, then we will need to insist on a corset.”

Evelyn rubbed the spot between her brows where a headache was starting to form. “Fine on two conditions; one, that it isn’t so tight that I have problems breathing. Fainting will equal death and I don’t intend on dying. Two, I want Harritt’s assistance with creating the bodice as I want to incorporate some armour.”

“My lady, you can not wear armour!”

Evelyn put up her hand to stall the arguments. “Look, if you create the shape, Harritt can line it with dragon webbing. You can then cover it with whatever fabric you want and no one will be the wiser.”

Vivienne piped up, “that is actually a brilliant solution, my dear. I think we have enough ideas and selections to get started. Mme. de Jupes can start on the design for your dress and we can do measurements in a day or two. I know you have other things to attend to today so we can sit down for tea tomorrow to discuss the noble families.” Evelyn got up and thanked they ladies for their time before beating a hasty retreat before they changed their minds.

Evelyn headed back through the rotunda when she heard raised voices. “Don’t play the fool with me young man!”

“If I wanted to play the fool, I would be rather more convincing, I assure you.”

“Your clever tongue does you no credit.”

“You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, Your Reverence.” Evelyn bit her cheek to stop her from laughing at the innuendo that Dorian tossed at the chantry mother.

She strolled over to find Dorian and Mother Giselle arguing. “What’s going on?”

“Oh… I.” Mother Giselle stepped back a bit.

“It seems the revered mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over you,” Dorian stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It _is_ just concern, Your Worship. You must know how this looks,”

“You might need to spell it out, my dear,” Dorian drawled.

“This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumours alone…”

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. “What’s wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?”

“I’m fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same,” Mother Giselle tried to soften the accusation.

“How kind of you to notice. Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?” he asked.

“The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?”

“The truth?” Dorian smirked at the revered mother's discomfort.

“The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus these rumours will continue.”

“Oh? I’d like to hear what these _rumours_ are, exactly.” Evelyn interrupted the argument again.

“I… could not repeat them, Your Worship.”

“Repeat them? Oh I see, so you’ve shared them before?” Dorian cheered inside to see the chantry mother on the defensive under his friend's scrutiny.

“I... I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor. Only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel that he is without ulterior motive, that I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.” She bowed before stepping back and walking away from them.

“Well, that’s something," he said with surprise.

“Does this sort of thing happen often?” Evelyn asked turning to Dorian, placing her hand on his arm. “She didn’t get to you, did she?”

“It happens more than anyone tells you. No one know their own reputation.”

“Not until someone is kind enough to inform them.”

“There is that. It takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations. She meant well, if that’s of any concern. I should ask… Do the rumours bother you?”

“Why should it bother me? Everyone’s talking about the Inquisition – who's sleeping with whom, what political dealings are happening, yada, yada, yada…” she said with a wave of her hand.

“That’s good. I’d hate to think that I brought you any grief. Yours is the good opinion that I care about, not hers. Perhaps it’s odd to say, but… I think of you as a friend, Inquisitor. I have precious few friends. I didn’t think to find one here. It does make me wonder, _is_ my influence over you… undue?”

Evelyn smiled, "You're calling me 'Inquisitor' now - when did that start? As for your influence, perhaps it’s the kind of undue influence that I enjoy.”

“No one accused you of being politically astute.”

Evelyn snorted with laughter, “Not today.”

He laughed in response, “I tease you too much, I know.”

“It’s helpful when you turn that scathing wit on people other than me.”

“I’ll have to find something we can do that doesn’t involve teasing. Allow me to say I’ll stand beside you – against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumour – so long as you’ll have me.”

Evelyn stepped forward to give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, “let them add that to the rumours” she whispered before stepping back. “Come on, I have something we can do. Grab that bottle of that wine you keep hidden in the bottom of your book shelf and join me on the battlements. It’s a warm out and the Commander is running his men through drills today. Men… flexing muscle… no shirts… Let’s go get an eyeful.”

Evelyn and Dorian made their way up to the battlements and settled down again the stone where they had a great view of the training yard. They passed the bottle back and forth until the bottle was done and enjoyed the view. After a couple of hours, they gave up their spot on the battlements and headed to the tavern for dinner. Dorian went to the bar to grab another bottle of wine to share with Evelyn, and Sera dropped into a chair beside her. She reached over and yanked the scarf from Evelyn before she had a chance to react. “Shite Inky! Who’s been chewing on you?”

“Shut up Sera,” Evelyn hissed yanking her scarf back and draping it back around her neck.

Dorian sat down on the other side of her hooking a finger in the rewrapped scarf to peer at her neck before he handed her a glass of wine, “how did you manage to hide that from me all day?”

“I don’t know? You were distracted by heaving muscle?”

Varric sat down, “what are we discussing?”

“Inky got some last night!”

Bull and the Chargers were filing in and grabbing seats and drinks. “Hey Chief! So you gonna to tell us who the wild cat was that kept you out to the early hours of the morning?”

“Krem…” Bull growled in warning at his second in command surreptitiously casting a glance over at Evelyn. Her companions glanced between Evelyn and Bull putting the information together. Evelyn picked up a dinner roll from the table and whipping it at Krem’s head.

“Uh, sorry Your Worship,” he had the grace to look sheepish.

“Well,” Evelyn sighed, “that didn’t even last 24 hours.”

“I guess we can settle the bet.”

“Wait a minute, Varric. What were the terms of the wager?”

He flipped though the book he carried everywhere with him. “The wager was on the ‘first person you took to your bed for sex’.”

“I see.” She paused catching Bull’s gaze before smirking. “The terms of the wager have not been met. There wasn’t a bed involved,” she said laughing, raising her glass in a toast towards Bull. He roared in laughter.


	25. Crestwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this chapter is NSFW so if you don't want to read that, stop reading at the stars ***

Evelyn set out to Crestwood with Blackwall, Varric, and Bull to meet up with Hawke and his Warden contact. They rode hard to get there as quickly as they could once they received word from the scouts as to what to expect and that Lace Harding would meet them there.

“Good to see you made it safely, Inquisitor. We’ve got trouble ahead.”

“If you’re on edge, we should alert the entire Inquisition.”

“Or increase my hazard pay. That’s an option.”

“Are things that bad?” Harding held them over to a broken wall that overlooked the lake. In the middle, a rift swirled and lit the water with an eerie green glow.

“Crestwood was the site of a flood ten years ago during the Blight. It’s not the only rift in the area but after it appeared, the dead started walking out of the lake. You’ll have to find through them to get to the cave where Ser Hawke’s Grey Warden friend is hiding.”

“There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake.”

“Swimming,” offered Bull.

“You volunteering?” Evelyn asked.

“Nah, I sink.”

“Maybe you could walk and I could just stand on your shoulders.”

“Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they want help. Stay safe, Inquisitor.” Scout Harding took her leave and headed back to the camp.

Blackwall contemplated the rift in the lake, “I always liked lakes; bet the fishing here was good before the Blight and the Fade rift, anyway. Here’s a question, does that rift mean water is pouring into the Fade right now?”

“That’s… weird. Now I’m going to lie awake wondering that,” Evelyn answered. “We can check with people in the village before heading to meet up with Hawke. Let’s go.” They headed up into the village and spoke with some people that were still living there, many people had abandoned the area due to the undead, demons, and bandits preying on everyone.

“Lots of bandits in these parts. Can’t blame them I suppose. It’s hard making a living these days,” Blackwall commented.

“Yeah, a village like this once hired the Chargers to deal with some bandits. It was the early days, just me and Krem and five others. We must have killed fifty bandits. Asshole villagers tried to pay us in rice. Lot of little villages like this, trying to keep going with demons everywhere... Kinda easy to understand why people turn into bandits if the nobles don’t protect you from crap like this.”

They found out from the mayor that the they could get to the rift in the lake if they opened the dam controls in keep but those were currently inaccessible due to the bandits that had taken possession of it. Evelyn caught up with Scout Harding again and had her send a raven back to Skyhold requesting a compliment of soldiers to come out to hold the keep and protect the people of Crestwood.

They continued to their rendezvous with Hawke. Evelyn wandered into the cave to look around but it appeared empty. Suddenly she heard a blade being drawn behind her and spun around to face a Grey Warden holding a sword on her.

“It’s just us. I brought the Inquisitor,” Hawke said walking in briskly.

“My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor.”

“I’ll take all the help I can get, I know that Wardens have troubles of their own. I wonder, though, might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?”

“I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power. My investigation uncovered clues, but no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

“I recall that being a bad thing, but I _don’t_ recall you telling me about this. Maker, why didn’t you tell me?” Hawke asked.

“It was a Grey Warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy.”

“Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?”

“The Calling tells a Warden that the Blight will soon claim him. Starts with dreams. Then come whispers in his head. The Warden says his farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.”

“And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They all think that they are dying?”

“Yes, likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next Blight? It is our greatest fear.”

“And then they do something desperate… which is, of course, what Corypheus wants.” Hawke said in disgust. “Corypheus isn’t controlling them. He’s bluffing them with this Calling, and they’re falling for it.”

“You said that all the Wardens are hearing the Calling, does that include you?”

“Sadly, yes,” Stroud confirmed. “It lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire. The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the maker but… at times, I almost understand it.”

“What about you Blackwall?” Evelyn asked with concern.

“I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power. Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.”

“Is the Calling they’re hearing real, or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?”

“I know not, even as a Senior Warden, I had heard only the vaguest whispers of Corypheus. The Wardens believe that this calling is real, and they will act accordingly. This is all we know for certain.”

“So the Wardens think that they’re dying and have stopped thinking clearly? That won’t go well,” Varric commented.

“We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world. Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me.  Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there, and we will find answers.”

“Hopefully we’ll find some answers in the Western Approach,” Hawke offered. “Though I fear what those answers will be. I’ve seen too much blood magic to ever trust where it leads. See you there, Inquisitor.” Hawke walked out and Varric joined him for a quick word good-bye before returning to the cave.

“Bah, fucking Vints and blood magic,” Bull grumbled.

They camped in Stroud’s cave for the night rather than heading back to the village. Evelyn sat staring into the fire thinking about what Stroud said. “You okay there, Frosty?” Varric asked. “You’ve been really quiet all evening.”

“Yeah. I’m wondering if what the Wardens are doing in the Western Approach brings about the demon army that Dorian and I heard about when we were thrown into the future. If they are raising a demon army, we’re likely going to have to march our army through Orlais which currently is embroiled in a civil war, and if the peace talks at the Winter Ball fail or we fail at saving Empress Celene… Gods, what a cluster-fuck this is!” She dug her fingers into her hair roughly, “no wonder Cullen never sleeps.”

Bull hesitated for a second before reaching over and grabbing the fur she was sitting on pulling her until she was seated in front of him. He plucked her hands out of her hair and dropped them into her lap. “Pulling your hair out and worrying about the ‘what ifs’ aren’t going to solve the problems so let them go, boss,” he said gently unbraiding her hair running his fingers through it to remove the tangles. The other two men watched with some amusement as she relaxed and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Bull playing with her hair.

It was quiet for a bit but Evelyn knew that Varric was dying to say something. “Not a word Varric. I can _hear_ you thinking from here.” Eventually she fell asleep where she sat and Bull carefully settled her down to sleep before the fire.

“So, Bull. You and the Inquisitor, huh?” Varric asked softly so not to wake Evelyn.

“Mm-hmm.”

“I'd love some impressions. Imagery. Something for my next book.”

“Sorry. That room is for her and me. No one else invited.”

“Safe harbor from the storm outside?”

“All right, now you're just making it weird. I’m whatever she needs me to be, for as long as she needs me to be. If she wants to share – imagery – then that’s also up to her.”

* * *

The next day had them work their way back towards the village. Rather than go back following the same direct path, they diverted to the southwest to close two rifts that Evelyn sensed. They were also lucky in finding a stone quarry which Evelyn knew would make the advisors, particularly Cullen, quite happy as the resources would be very helpful with planned improvements to Skyhold. The route also provided them with an opportunity to scout the far side of the Caer Bronach Keep coming up with a strategy to take it from the bandits.

“What do you guys think about this weird ruin? It’s almost like… ugh, there’s a note here about offering sacrifices to a dragon no less,” Evelyn commented looking over the wall to see if there were any signs of a dragon.

“A dragon?” Bull perked up.

“Apparently.”

“Over here,” Blackwall called as he looked over the side of the cliff. “It’s down there. Doesn’t seem too interested in moving, if it’s alive that is.” Evelyn and Bull joined him while Varric stayed on the wall with Bianca at the ready.

“Yeah, I can’t see any way down to the dragon short of skidding down the cliff but then there’s no way back up.” Evelyn looked up along the lake towards the dam, “perhaps when we drain the lake it will disturb the dragon enough that she’ll come to higher ground. We better be prepared to face her in case that happens.”

Working their way around the edge of the keep, they found that the only way in was through a single access point. “Shall we knock,” Evelyn asked. “Like with an axe?”

“Oh, yeah!” Bull unhooked his axe before giving a roar and slamming it into the wood. Two more swings and the gates broke open and they were rushed by the bandits and their Mabari hounds. They were out numbered five to one but with Varric picking off other archers, and Evelyn controlling the battle with walls of ice, fire balls, and barriers on the fighters, they gained control of the keep with only minor injuries.

“Is that my imagination but is there a _tavern_ out there on the dam?” Varric asked.

“Seeing that we haven’t found the dam controls yet, I think we need to investigate.” Hopefully, they’d find the dam controls and some beverages. And weren’t they surprised to find a couple of teenagers making out there. How they managed to get past the bandits in the keep, and the undead roaming around, they couldn’t guess but they let them be. They did find the controls and when they left the tavern and saw the water flowing from the lake, the dragon flew overhead. Bull was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

“Well I guess we did disturb her,” Evelyn grinned with a wink to Bull. “So Varric, want an author’s perspective of killing a dragon for your next book or should we come back another time?”

“I wouldn’t dream of making Tiny wait.”

Evelyn laughed, “alright, let’s go then. We have a dragon to slay.”

As they were leaving, Bull put his hand on her shoulder holding her back until the others were out of earshot and said quietly, “Boss, once we kill the dragon, so long as everyone is uninjured, send Blackwall and Varric on to camp ahead of us.” Evelyn looked at him and was about to ask him a question, when she _understood_ the intense look he was giving her. She drew in a shuddered breath and nodded in agreement. “Good,” he laughed, “let’s go bag ourselves a dragon!”

Taking the dragon down wasn’t too difficult. They were starting to have a bit of a system in place after taking on the first dragon, this time Evelyn concentrated on keeping barriers up on everyone and using her ice and fire spells when she could. Varric kept himself out of range of the dragon by taking cover behind a broken wall and kept the dragon pinned down. Evelyn could hear the rapid thud thud of Bianca firing. They had one tense moment when both Bull and Blackwall were momentary incapacitated by the dragon using her lightening abilities. They were up quickly as Evelyn gave them a chance by stunning the dragon using the mark on her hand to create a small rift over the dragon. “I told you not to piss on an electric fence,” she called out with a laugh when they were back on their feet.

The dragon fell. They laughed, clapped each other on the back, and made sure that everyone was all right. Bull was running his hands over the dragon’s head feigning intense study of the dragon’s skull and horns. Evelyn looked at Blackwall and Varric before rolling her eyes, “go on back to camp guys. I’ll stay here and we’ll join you once he’s finished with his dragon worship.” They shouldered their weapons and left, Evelyn watched them go; at one point Varric turned back to look but she casually strolled to a broken section of wall and sat down so it looked that she was doing nothing more than waiting for Bull. She was sure that Varric didn’t buy the act, but she could try. Finally, they crested the hill and were out of sight, Evelyn was just about to open her mouth to say that they were gone when she was interrupted.

***** NSFW *****

"Come here.” Bull stood leaning against the dragon’s back, his arms crossed casually as he watched her. Evelyn took a deep breath and hopped off the wall before walking over to stand in front of him. He plucked her staff from her hands and leaned it up against the dragon’s hip where he had placed his great axe. Turning back to her, he wrapped his hand around her neck, not applying pressure but holding her in place, while his thumb stroked down her chin and throat and his fingers cradled the base of her skull. He kissed her then, gently at first coaxing her to open for him. “You remember the rules?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“You remember the watchword?”

“Y – yes.”

“Good,” he said as his hand slid down from her neck to grasp the front of her mage armour. Before he could close his hand on the material she fade-stepped away from him then froze when she realized what she did. He narrowed his eye at her, “ _what_ are you doing?”

“Um, playing coy?” she gulped at his predatory grin. “I don’t want to walk back to camp naked and we need to close a rift tomorrow – I don’t want you to ruin the armour…” She really should have been paying more attention; how someone that big could close the distance between them without her noticing.

He gripped her by her shoulders and spun her around, then made her back up towards the dragon. “Do you want to know what I think you were doing,” he asked with a deceptively soft voice, as he deftly removed her gloves and dropped them to the ground. “I think you were disobeying.” He undid the lacings of her mage armour without snapping a single tie before he slipped it off her arms and tossed it behind him. He tugged her tunic out of her breeches, fabric bunched in his hands as he picked her up pinning her between himself and the dragon, her legs around his waist. “You remember what I said about disobeying?” he growled in her ear as he ground himself against her. She closed her eyes and whimpered. He grasped her braided hair and jerked her head back to make her look at him. “Answer me. What happens if you disobey?”

“I’ll be punished,” she gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at him. His hands moved down to undo the lacing of her breeches before moving back up to the collar of her tunic. Suddenly he jerked his hand down ripping the front of her tunic, the buttons flying off in all directions. “Bull!”

“What? You can tuck it into your breeches and under the armour and no one will be the wiser,” he said with a wicked grin. He started to push the tunic off her arms but before she could pull out of the sleeves, he spun her around and wrapped the cloth around her arms pinning them to her back. “Heh, now I have you.” He pulled her breeches to her knees then used his arm to push her forward so she was laying across the dragon and unable to move. She trembled, feeling the smooth ridges of the dragon’s scales against her skin, waiting for whatever Bull was going to do.

She didn’t have long to wait as suddenly she felt his palm slap her ass. She squealed and tried to twist away but couldn’t shift from under his arm pressed across her back. Another stinging slap followed quickly by another had her up on her toes scrambling for her footing. She felt his hand stroke her ass lightly, his breath by her ear. “Such a pretty colour pink, like dawnstone.” He slipped his hand between her legs to stroke her, “so wet for me.” Another stinging slap, and another. Evelyn’s squeals had changed to a gasping moan. He slid a finger into her and another, stroking her to her peak. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

“How do you feel?”

“Bu… buzzy.”

He grinned freeing himself from his pants. He hooked his arm around the front of her hips lifting her up so he could ease into her as she was coming down from her orgasm. He slowly withdrew and rocked forward again sinking further into her. He did this several more times until he was hilted within her, Evelyn could feel his hips pressed against her sensitized ass. She relaxed into the sensation, sucking in a shuddering breath that was suddenly driven from her as a strangled scream when Bull withdrew and _rammed_ back into her. He drove her relentlessly then, his breath huffing across the back of her neck with his exertion, her body jerking back and forth with his motions. She climbed higher and higher before tipping over the edge with a keening cry as Bull shuddered and clamped down on her shoulder with his teeth.

They both lay spent against the dragon catching their breath. Bull eased himself out of her and unwrapped her arms freeing them. He gently turned her around, massaging and stroking her arms while he settled her shirt back on her shoulders. He cradled her head and kissed her, Evelyn blinked. “There you are. How are you feeling, Boss?”

“Mmm, good,” she sat up and kissed him back.

“Come on, let’s get you dressed and head back to camp.” Evelyn crossed the ripped sides of her tunic across her chest and tucked it all into her breeches and secured it under her mage armour, but not before giving Bull the evil eye. He shrugged and laughed at her.


	26. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's coffee in Thedas! Preparations for the Winter Palace. Evelyn and Cullen get to know each other a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for kudos, comments, and subscriptions - they make my heart sing! :D

No one made any comments after Bull and Evelyn returned to camp, although she knew that Varric was dying to say something especially when she sat at the camp fire that night sewing buttons back onto her tunic. The next day after closing the rift under the lake and welcoming the Inquisition soldiers to Caer Bronach, Evelyn and her group headed back home to Skyhold. There was much to discuss at the war council the first morning she was back. Evelyn walked into the war room and suddenly stopped, taking in a deep breath. “Is that coffee, I smell?”

“Yes, we had a special delivery from Antiva arrive while you were on your way back from Crestwood that included some fine Antivan coffee. How do you like it?” Josephine asked.

“Oh, a little cream and sugar, please! I had no idea you had coffee here.”

“You had coffee in your world as well? The similarities and differences between our worlds is very interesting,” Leliana pondered. Cullen didn’t make any comments but simply observed. Evelyn was just about bouncing with excitement as she held out her hands to accept the cup of coffee from Josephine. She took a deep sniff of the coffee and practically moaned it smelled so good. She took a sip of the hot coffee and closed her eyes thoroughly enjoying the taste as she slid down the wall the enjoy the drink. Leliana nudged Josephine to get her attention; Cullen had blushed at the sound Evelyn made.

Cullen cleared his throat, “perhaps we can – ”

“Sssshhhh,” Evelyn waved her hand at him without opening her eyes. “First I do the coffee, then I do the stuff.” The other two women giggled and waited for her. Cullen shuffled papers impatiently. She took a couple more sips before sighing and getting back up. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

“Now that I know you enjoy coffee as much as you do,” Josephine said with a smile, “I can make sure that we always have some available for you.”

“Thank you, Josephine, although no more than one cup per day. I do not need to cultivate that addiction again.” Cullen jerked his head up sharply to look at her, but she didn’t notice his look. “I’m rather glad, considering my previous coffee consumption, that I was unconscious for the first three day that I arrived here. The caffeine withdrawal would have been a bitch. So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“The soldiers the Inquisitor rescued from the Fallow Mire arrived an hour ago.” Leliana reported.

“Thank the Maker. We need good news,” Cullen commented. “How was your meeting with Hawke and his Warden contact?”

“Disturbing. The reason all the Wardens have disappeared is because they are _all_ hearing the Calling. They all think that they are dying. Stroud said that the Warden-Commander, named Clarel, was considering a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights. Hawke and Stroud were heading to the Western Approach to investigate and we will need to join them once they send word.”

“A blood magic ritual? Could that be what brings about the demon army you saw in that future?” Josephine asked.

“That’s my fear.”

“Our trip to Halamshiral is in just over two weeks; while there we should negotiate some agreements for free passage to move troops through Orlais. If Corypheus is active from Orlais, we need to be able to move there without being hindered,” Josephine commented, her quill swiftly scratching the parchments with her notes.

“We took another dragon while in Crestwood. Once we drained the lake so we could get at the rift, the dragon became disturbed. The people in the area have been severely affected by the Blight, then bandits, then the rift caused the dead to rise – they didn’t need to deal with the dragon as well. The resources from the dragon should be arriving soon. We also located a stone quarry,” she handed over a map to Cullen with the quarry marked. “Speaking of the dead and the Blight, the mayor had all the sick herded into the caves which he then flooded. The scratch marks on the walls of that cave from the dying,” Evelyn shuddered, “no one should die like that. Can you please have your agents, Leliana, look for the mayor so he can be brought to justice for their murders?”

“I will have them start looking.”

“With regards to Halamshiral,” Josephine continued, “we have acquired the use of an estate on the edge of the city for the use of the Inquisition. We will be securing the estate with our own people.”

“How long is the trip,” Evelyn asked looking at the map.

“Three days. Household staff with a contingent of soldiers will be leaving a couple days ahead of us to make sure everything is prepared,” Cullen replied.

“The dressmakers will be here later today Evelyn, so we will require your attendance as well Lady Vivienne wants to review the nobility.” More scratches on the parchment; Evelyn just groaned and nodded. They wrapped up the meeting and she escaped to look after a few things before she had to get squeezed and tortured by the seamstresses.

Evelyn ran up the stairs in the rotunda to Dorian’s corner but he wasn’t there. She grabbed a bottle of wine he had hidden behind some books and headed out to their spot on the battlements. Sure enough, he was there watching the soldiers going through their drills. “I should have known I would find you here, good view today?”

“Very stimulating. How was Crestwood, love?”

“Three words: bandits, undead, dragon,” she replied sitting down next to him and presenting the bottle of wine.

“I’m going to have to find a new place to hide my wine, aren’t I?”

“You can try,” she laughed. They sat together for a while and watched the soldiers drill.

“Someone has been watching you the whole time you have been sitting here, love.” She looked over his shoulder to Vivienne’s balcony expecting it to see her waving her up for their lecture. “No, not Madame de Fer. Down in the yard.”

Evelyn scanned the yard but couldn’t tell who would have been watching. “Who?”

Dorian rolled his eyes, “it’s adorable that you are so clueless, love. A certain blonde ex-Templar hasn’t taken his eyes off you.”

“Yeah, probably waiting for me to do something stupid like fall off the wall drunk. Your undue influence after all,” she laughed rocking against his shoulder. “Oh damn it, Vivienne’s looking for me. Come on, come with me.”

“Why would I want to do that when I have perfectly good entertainment here?”

“Because you love me,” she replied tugging on his hand to get him to his feet. “You can talk shoes with Leliana, and then we can give them a dance demonstration so they’ll let me go sooner than later.”

Dorian sighed, “all right, but only because I love you.”

* * *

Evelyn stood on the dressmaker’s pedestal half dressed in the corseted bodice of her dress for Halamshiral and a pair of breeches. The leggings portion was still being finalised but the dressmaker had already had her try on the detachable skirt portion which everyone agreed was stunning. The corset felt too tight but at the same time she felt like she was going to pop out of the top of it. She was bent over wiggling and tucking to get more comfortable when she heard footsteps coming up to Vivienne’s balcony. She heard a very awkward “I can come back later” that had her whipping her hand out of her top and whirling around to see a very red Cullen rubbing the back of his neck and staring firmly at his own two feet. Evelyn turned away well aware of her own rising blush.

Dorian snickered. “Shut up,” Evelyn hissed at him.

“Non, non Commander,” the dressmaker said waving her assistant over to him before he could leave. “Your uniform is ready but we need to make the final adjustments. Please step behind the screen and change.”

“I can come back after you’ve looked after Dorian’s uniform.”

“I’ve already been looked after, my dear Commander. Don’t be shy, it’s your turn to look dashing,” Dorian quipped. Cullen sighed and went behind the screen as he couldn’t come up with any other excuses to leave.

Leliana handed Evelyn some shoes, “try these.”

“They’re too high Leliana. I’ll never be able to walk in these, never mind dance.”

“Nonsense. Put them on and try.” Evelyn rarely wore high heels when she was in her own world except on the very rare occasion so she was out of practice. She took a couple of steps and turned when she teetered wildly just as Cullen stepped out from behind the screen. He whipped out a hand to steady her.

“Thank you,” she muttered. She hung onto his arm for a moment for balance and kicked off the shoes. “I told you Leliana, they’re too high. I’m a total klutz in heels.” She dropped onto the chaise beside Dorian making sure to give him an elbow to the ribs for being a brat. Cullen suffered to be fussed over by the seamstress and then when she was done, he quickly changed.

“We should review the dances that will be required at the ball,” Josephine piped up as Cullen re-emerged from the changing screen.

“Um… I’m sorry I can’t right now, I uh – need to recalibrate the trebuchets,” he blurted out and made a hasty exit.

“Honestly, how many times do trebuchets need calibrating,” Josephine asked as Cullen disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

Evelyn had the basket of food hooked over her arm and a bottle of wine in hand. She knocked on the tower door before letting herself in to Cullen’s office. “You can put the reports on the corner there,” he indicated not looking up from the map on his desk.

“I don’t have any reports to give you.”

Cullen looked up in surprise, “oh Inquisitor. I wasn’t expecting you. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Well for start, we’re alone so you _can_ call me by my name. I brought you some dinner. You haven’t been back to the hall since your fitting so I thought you might be hungry.”

“Oh yes, uh, thank you Evelyn,” he said rubbing the back of his neck glancing away from her.

Evelyn stood there for a minute before walking over to the desk to place the basket and bottle of wine. “You’re a terrible coward.”

“Excuse me?” He looked at her in shock.

She smiled at him, “I’m teasing you. Sort of. You left me to the mercy of the ladies for dancing lessons. You could have at least shared the scrutiny.”

He gave a shy smile, “I’m sorry, I’m not much for dancing. Templars didn’t attend balls.”

“Do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?” she asked. He shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his neck again. “You don’t have to indulge me if you don’t want to; I just realized that we’ve been working together for the last six months but I don’t really know you. Nor I suppose, do you know me so if you have questions for me please feel free to ask them.”

“If you wish,” he finally relented.

She opened the basket she brought in and took a chocolate chip cookie before sitting down in a chair. She took a bite of the cookie, chewing it while she observed Cullen. He was still standing there awkwardly. She smiled, “go ahead and eat. It’ll distract you since you seem so worried about what I’m going to ask you.”

“I’m not…” he cleared his throat. “Very well,” as he unpacked the rest of the basket.

“How old were you when you decided you wanted to be a Templar?”

“I was eight. The Templars in my village humored me and taught me how to use a sword. I left home for formal training when I was thirteen.”

“So young? Is that normal?”

“Most recruits start training at a much younger age but I was determined. I threw myself into the training and quickly caught up with the other recruits. I took my vows at eighteen with the others. What was your childhood like?”

“I was an only child; very quiet and shy. I spent a lot of my time drawing and painting with my grandfather, and playing with a few close friends. As a child, I wanted to be an artist, a scientist, a veterinarian, uh, that’s an animal healer, a teacher, a chef, so many different things. You took your vows at eighteen. ‘I swear to the Maker to watch all mages’ – that sort of thing?”

“Not quite, there’s a vigil first. You’re meant to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change. When it’s over you give yourself to a life of service. That’s when you are given a philter – your first draught of lyrium – and its power. As templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the Maker and the path we have chosen. When did you decide what you wanted to do with your life?”

Evelyn chuckled as she snatched another cookie, he frowned looking in the basket to see if there were any more left. “When did I decided what to do with my life? I think I was still trying to figure that out. Most people don’t end up doing one profession all their lives. I did end up as a scientist after I finished university, but didn’t find that to be as satisfactory as I had hoped. For a while I had my own business training dogs.” Cullen raised his brows at that but she waved him off. “Eventually I went back to the artist path. Then of course, I got thrown into this. You chose a life of service and sacrifice at such a young age. Are templars also expected to give up… physical temptations?” she asked keeping her eyes downcast but sneaking a look through her lashes.

“Physical? Why…” he cleared his throat, shifting with discomfort. “Why would you… That’s not expected. Templars can marry – although there are rules around it, and the Order must grant permission… Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it’s, um, not required.”

“Have you?” she asked quickly before he could change the subject or ask his own question.

“Me? I… um… no, I’ve taken no such vows. Maker’s breath – can we speak of something else?”

“Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable although the blush is quite becoming.” Suddenly, to her horror, she felt her own blush heat her cheeks.

Cullen chuckled rubbing the back of his neck yet again, “I’d almost believe that if it wasn’t for your own rosy cheeks.”

“Um… yes, I guess I need to learn how to school my own features,” she said as she started to get out of the chair to leave.

“Wait, I have another question for you.” She slowly sat down again as she waited for the question. “What would you like to do after all of this is over? After Corypheus is defeated?” She raised her brows in surprise, not expecting that question.

“You mean, assuming I survive the next time I face him? Honestly, I don’t think I’ll have much autonomy to choose my fate. Look at Hawke; he’s still on the run in many ways. I’m a mage, so if the Circles are reinstated, I wouldn’t be all that surprised to find myself locked in one. Or I’ll be leveraged politically for my role; depending on how that goes, imprisonment or execution are not beyond the realm of imagination.”

“Do you really see your future so bleak?”

“I don’t know, Cullen. I know from my own world’s history that leaders of revolutionary movements, and the Inquisition certainly fits that criteria, often end that way. Look at your own history of Andraste – I _am_ Andraste’s Herald. I really, really hope that I don’t end up getting burnt at the stake,” she shuddered, “but I really haven’t given much thought to after because I don’t know if there will be an after for me – that’s my honest answer.” Evelyn got up from the chair and walked to the door. “Good night, Cullen,” she said leaving a thoughtful Cullen behind her.

* * *

Three days later found Evelyn knocking on Cullen’s office door again, basket in hand. Amelan hard on her heels. There was no answer so she opened the door and peaked in, to find Cullen staring intently at a box on his desk. “Cullen, are you all right? I knocked…”

“Yes, I’m fine Inquis… Evelyn.”

“Oh good. I brought you dinner again. You seem to make it a habit of not eating.”

“What, oh yes, I suppose…” he trailed off. Evelyn waiting for a moment but when it seemed that he wasn’t going to say anything else, she put the basket on his desk and turned to the door, patting her leg to signal Amelan to join her. “As leader of the Inquisition, you…” he sighed. “There’s something I must tell you.”

“Whatever it is, I’m willing to listen.”

“Right. Thank you. Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well.” He placed his hands on the desk staring at the box again. “Those cut off suffer – some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars here. But I… no longer take it.”

“You stopped?”

“When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now.”

“Cullen, if this can kill you…”

“It hasn’t yet. After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t… I will not be bound to the Order – or that life – any longer. Whatever suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I’ve asked Cassandra to… watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty.”

“Thank you for telling me, I respect what you are doing.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor. The Inquisition’s army must always take priority. Should anything happen… I will defer to Cassandra’s judgement.”

“Are you in pain?”

“I can endure it.”

“The headaches and nausea, that night in Haven – those were withdrawal symptoms?”

“Yes.”

“Please know that you don’t have to endure it alone. I would still help like last time.” He nodded. “How are you this evening?”

“I… am fine, thank you.”

“Good, then eat.”

“Yes, serah.” She turned back to the door to leave when he spoke up again, “um, if you don’t have any other obligations to attend to now, would you care to stay here with me?” She turned around a raised an eyebrow at him.  “Um, to talk – like the other night,” he stammered.

“If you wish.” Evelyn walked over to his dinner basket and plucked out a slice of meat and then went and sat down in a chair across from the desk. She slowly shredded the meat waiting for him to say something. Amelan came and sat in front of her expectantly. She held her right hand up, palm facing down and flicked her fingers at the wolf. He backed up and she threw a piece of meat at him. She flicked her hand outwards, the wolf got up and trotted around her from the right, behind her, and back around from her left before sitting down in front of her again. She tossed him another piece of meat.

“You really do know how to train dogs,” Cullen commented watching her give the wolf more signals.

“What? Yes. I told you that the other night,” she said sending the wolf around the office in the other direction.

“I’m just surprised to actually see it. And with a wolf no less. Why did you save him?” He unpacked the dinner from the basket and sat against the edge of the desk while he ate.

“I felt bad about killing the other wolves in the Hinterlands. I didn’t realize that there was a demon tormenting the wolf pack; perhaps if we had managed to kill the demon first, the wolves would have reverted. I couldn’t leave the orphaned pup to die of exposure or to be eaten by something else. And I guess I missed my own dogs.” Cullen threw a tidbit of meat to Amelan. Evelyn snapped out “Raus” and Amelan let the food hit him in the face as he turned away and ignored it.

“What did you do that for?” Cullen asked startled.

“It was a good training opportunity. Self control. Not taking food from any hand.” She watched Amelan for a couple seconds who eyed the food and looked away again, “good boy. Take it.” He snatched the piece of meat off the ground. “I take it you like dogs as well.”

“Of course. What good Ferelden doesn’t,” he replied with a smile

Evelyn smiled back, “yes, well there’s something wrong with people that don’t like dogs. Highly suspect, if you ask me.” She got up and grabbed the empty basket to return to the kitchen, “have a good night Cullen.”


	27. The Road to Halamshiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the Winter Palace. Banter on the road, some silly campfire stories, and Cullen gets impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos, comments, etc. So happy people are enjoying my story! <3

The household staff that were looking after the Inquisition while at Halamshiral left a couple of days later. Several wagons with clothing, food stuffs, and other items from Skyhold’s stores were loaded up and sent with the staff and most of the soldiers and a few of Leliana’s scouts that were going to be providing security for the Inquisition. Vanyla went with the staff so that she could make sure that Evelyn’s clothes were all ready for the ball. She was quite nervous about leaving, but Evelyn reassured her that they would both be fine and she also sent Amelan along to keep her company.

“Our people have arrived at the estate in Halamshiral. They reported that they didn’t have any issues on the road. We’ll be taking the carriage for the journey to Halamshiral and the night of the ball, of course – ”

“Whoa, wait a minute. Sorry for interrupting Josephine but _who_ precisely is the carriage for from Skyhold to Halamshiral?” Evelyn asked.

“Myself, Leliana, you…”

“No. No way, no how, nada. I am not riding in the carriage for the trip. Not a chance.”

“But…”

“No. It's nothing against the other occupants of the carriage, but I travel all over the country-side on horseback, armed. I’m not sitting in a carriage now. I haven’t traveled that road yet, and no disrespect to the scouts and soldiers that went before us, but they can’t sense a rift. I can. If there are any rifts along the way, I intend to deal with them. I can not do that effectively _from a carriage_. I’m sure Cullen would agree with me.”

“I… um… of course, Inquisitor. Very sensible.” Evelyn caught Leliana’s eye and tried hard to keep her face straight when she saw Leliana’s lips twitch.

“Offer my seat to Vivienne. I’m sure she’d be thrilled.”

“All right, Evelyn. But you will ride in the carriage to the ball.”

“You will have no arguments from me on that Josephine,” Evelyn smiled at her.

* * *

The first day of travel was uneventful and the weather cool but pleasant. Cullen rode near the head of the line with some of his soldiers, the carriage was in the middle, and Evelyn and her companions were distributed throughout.

“All right, Hero, what do we talk about?” Varric piped up.

“What do you mean?” Blackwall asked cautiously.

“You don't want to talk about yourself. I can respect that. So what do we talk about then?”

“Huh. I don't suppose you follow jousting?”

“I'm a Free Marcher, remember? We invented jousting.”

“That's not actually true, you know.”

“It is! Before us, no one ever thought to push people off things with large sticks. Historical fact.”

“All right. Greatest knight in history. My money's on Lady Honorine Chastain. No one's ever come close to unhorsing more riders than her. I've seen her joust live, and I have to tell you, up close? She has magnificent ti-- technique.”

“Smooth recovery there, Blackwall,” Evelyn called back with a laugh.

“Her victory in the Grand Tourney of Tantervale is pretty legendary, but I'd have to go with Reeve Asa. Winning three consecutive Grand Tourneys? Who does that?” Varric paused for moment, thinking, “hey, you know they're holding a grand tourney in Markham soon. I think we should all go. Inquisition road trip!”

“There's got to be... trouble or something up near Markham. Maybe we can teach the Inquisitor to joust.”

“No. I’m not going to knock anyone off their horses with a stick. Besides, haven’t you lost enough money betting against my riding abilities,” Evelyn added sweetly.

“I'll talk to Josephine,” Varric said laughing, “I bet she could pull some strings.”

* * *

In the evening, they all sat around the fires trading stories and joking with each other. “Hey Frosty, how about you tell us a story tonight?”

“What kind of story do you want? Scary, humorous, love story…? Oh, I know – Snow White and the Seven _Dwarves._ Just for you, Varric.” Several of Evelyn’s companions chuckled.

She began, “there once was a king and queen in a land far, far away. They were kind and fair, and much beloved by their people…”

Sera interrupted with a rude noise and a roll of her eyes, “right, nobles.”

“The king and queen were sad because they did not have a child. After many years, they finally had a daughter whose skin was as fair as snow, her lips as red as rubies, and her hair as black as ebony. They named her Snow White. When Snow White was still a young girl, an illness swept the land and her mother died. Her father the king felt that the young girl should have a mother so he married a beautiful young noblewoman making her the new queen and step-mother to his daughter. But the noble woman was a wicked and vain woman…”

“Told ya!” Someone shushed Sera and Evelyn continued.

“Every morning, she asked her magic mirror who was the fairest woman of all in the land. The mirror could not tell a lie and told her that she was indeed the fairest in the land.

A few years later, when Snow White was a young woman her father, the king, died leaving her with her wicked step-mother. One morning, the queen asked her mirror who was the fairest and was shocked when the mirror told her that Snow White was the fairest in the land. The queen was incensed so commanded her huntsman to take Snow White into the woods and kill her. As proof, he was to bring her the heart of Snow White. The huntsman took the girl to the woods and raised his knife to kill her.” Several people listening to the story gasped.

“Before the killing blow could fall, she told him that she forgave him for what he was about to do. Moved by her kindness and beauty, he didn’t kill her but instead told her that she must escape and hide from the Queen. She fled into the woods and the huntsman killed a deer and presented the queen with its heart as proof.

Meanwhile, Snow White fled into the mountains. She found a little cottage which belonged to the seven dwarves.”

“What were their names,” Blackwall asked.

“Well… There was Doc and Grumpy… Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, and Sneezy. And the last one was… oh, yes Dopey.” Everyone burst out laughing. Once they quieted down again, Evelyn continued, “Snow White entered the cottage and found that no one was home. She had traveled so far with no supplies so she helped herself to their food, drank some of their wine, and finally after testing all the beds, fell asleep in the last one. They came home from working in the mines to discover Snow White asleep - ”

“What were they mining,” Varric interrupted.

“Fairy dust, a highly prized commodity. When Snow White awoke, she told the dwarves all about the queen’s evil plan to kill her and they took pity on her and hid her in their home. They warned her to be careful of strangers and to not let anyone in when she was alone.

The queen thinking that Snow White was dead asked her magic mirror who was the fairest in the land. The mirror told her that she was indeed fair but Snow White who lived in the mountains in cottage of the seven dwarves was still more beautiful. She disguised herself as an old crone and traveled to the mountains where she found Snow White alone in the cottage. She approached Snow White with a gift of the most perfect apple, which she had poisoned, of course. Snow White, not wanting to offend the old woman, accepted the apple and took a bite.”

“As if anyone would fall for that ploy,” Bull commented.

Evelyn smirked and continued, “so she took a bite of the apple and immediately fell into a state of suspended animation. The dwarves tried and tried but could not wake her. Thinking that she was dead, they placed her in a glass casket where she lay until one day a prince that was travelling through the land saw her. Prince Charming…”

Dorian laughed, “what kind of name is Prince Charming?”

“Shush you – he was very handsome and _charming_ so Prince Charming, it is. Prince Charming fell in love at first sight, and convinced the dwarves to let him open the casket. He kissed her on the lips and she immediately woke up. The prince declared his love and soon a wedding was planned, inviting everyone in the land to attend." Evelyn smiled a bit when she heard the happy sighs from Josephine and Cassandra. Who knew Cassandra was a romantic!

"The evil queen in the meantime, thinking that Snow White was dead, asked her magic mirror who was the fairest in the land. The mirror told her that she was indeed fair but the soon-to-be new queen of the near by country was more beautiful than her. Enraged, the evil queen traveled to the wedding to see this woman. She arrived at the wedding to discover that the bride is Snow White. The evil queen choked on her rage, fell down, and died. Snow White and Prince Charming reigned over their people happily ever after and often visited the dwarves that were so kind to her all those years ago. The end.” Her companions gave her a quiet round of applause and she gave a silly little bow from where she was seated. 

“So, what did this Prince Charming look like,” Dorian said with a coy smile.

“Um… well, he’s usually portrayed as a blonde. But that’s not really key to the story,” she answered casting a quick glance at Cullen accidentally catching his eye. She looked away quickly glad that it was dark and no one could see the blush on her cheeks.

“That’s a pretty good story, Frosty. Mind if I use and expand on that?”

“Sure, Varric, on one condition.” Varric raised his eyebrows in question. “If you publish it, I get a portion of the proceeds. Consider it my ‘After Corypheus retirement plan’.” Several of her companions chuckled. “What? A girl’s gotta plan for the future – shoes don’t grow on trees after all!”

* * *

Just before they were ready to stop for a mid-day meal, the mark on Evelyn’s palm crackled to life. She closed her eyes for a moment concentrating on the feeling of the mark to see which way it tugged at her. She opened her eyes again and said to Dorian, Bull, and Sera who were riding closest to her, “here’s a rift close by. We should close it. I’m going to ride up the line to inform Cassandra and the Commander.” She steered her mare out of the line and cantered further to the front where Cassandra and Cullen were talking. “Cass, Commander; there is rift close by that we should go and close.”

“Where?” Cassandra asked.

Evelyn pointed towards the southwest from the road, “that way, probably less than a mile.”

Cullen nodded, “all right. We were going to be stopping for a mid-day rest soon any way. The line can stay here while we take care of the rift.”

“We?” Evelyn asked, “you’re coming too?” She looked at Cullen and then to Cassandra.

“Yes.” Cullen turned away and instructed the soldiers that were travelling with them and everyone stopped. Dorian, Bull, and Sera had ridden up to join Evelyn, the other companions were advised to stay on look out in case of any demons escaped when they went to close the rift. The six rode off to the southwest following Evelyn’s lead.

She brought her mare alongside Cullen’s horse. “Commander. So you are prepared, most rifts require me to apply the mark twice before they close so you can expect two waves of demons. On occasion, the rift requires more effort, like in Crestwood – that one was four waves. If there are going to be more than two, I’ll give everyone a heads up. If you see the ground rippling under your feet, move before the terrors erupt and knock you off them. If you can dispel or disrupt the magic,” she glanced at him, “do it and you’ll stop the demons before they emerge.” He nodded in acknowledgement.

They rode for a few more minutes before she signaled them to stop. “Leave the horses here so they don’t get spooked; the rift is just over the ridge,” Evelyn said sliding off her horse and looping a rein over a tree branch. They crept forward so not to give away their positions to the demons already in the area. Evelyn motioned that she was going to circle around to get closer to the rift to apply the mark as quickly as possible to damage the demons already present while the others moved to flank the demons, Dorian and Sera stayed up high to provide support to the fighters. Evelyn got into position and then reached the mark forwards to engage the rift. The demons shrieked as they attacked the group and were attacked in turn. The fighters hacked and slashed the demons while Sera provided cover and the mages supported with barrier spells and other offensive spells. They put down all the demons and she engaged the rift again for the second wave. The ground bubbled with the sickly green mist but was dispelled in three places. The second wave arrived with shades, a rage demon, and fewer terror demons. They took down the demons and she engaged the rift again. “Shit! Incoming – we’re going for another wave!” she called out.

The rift spat out a Pride demon along with the other complement of demons, and she was far too close to the rift. She fade-stepped to put some distance between her and it, before dropping a barrier over the fighters. She then used the mark to open a rift to stun and rip at the Pride demon to help the fighters. She glanced at the field to saw a rage demon coming up behind Cullen. She fade-stepped across the field, cast an ice spell on the demon freezing it in place, and then slashed at it with her staff’s blade taking it down. Cullen spun around to see her pull the blade from the destroyed rage demon as the Pride demon dropped. She didn’t hesitate then and moved forward to reach the rift again. This time she could feel that the rift was going to close, she called out, “we’re clear. It’s closing.” Everyone cleaned off their weapons, checked for injuries, or just caught their breath while Evelyn collected the samples and essences dropped around the rift.

Cassandra walked up to Cullen. She smiled and nodded towards Evelyn, “our Inquisitor’s abilities have improved greatly since the last time you sparred with her.”

“Yes, they have. That was quite – impressive.”

Evelyn walked over as she was tucked the last items into pockets and then massaged her left hand, “right, that’s done. Let’s head back and get some lunch. I’m famished.”

* * *

They rode into the estate in mid-afternoon the following day. The estate was fully enclosed by tall walls with large wrought iron gates they passed through with the horses and carriage. Stable boys rushed out to take control of the horses and Dennet’s second oversaw them to make sure the animals were all cared for properly. Amelan came bounding out of the mansion and dashed around the courtyard with a mad case of the zoomies until he crashed into Evelyn knocking her down. She shoved him off and laughed when he threw himself down over her legs again. “Okay, okay, you’re happy to see me. Now get off.”

“Darling,” Vivienne sighed. “You can not roll around on the ground with that mongrel. Appearances must be kept. You should discipline it.”

“He’s not a mongrel, he’s a wolf. And I’m not going to punish him for being happy to see me but thank you for your advice,” Evelyn said accepting Dorian’s hand to help her up and brushed herself off.

They walked into the mansion and were shown to their rooms on the second floor. Vanyla greeted her and took her top layer of armour from her and placed it on a stand. “Welcome, my lady. I hope your trip was uneventful. I’m just running a bath for you. Dinner will be served in the dining room in a few hours. Would you like anything to eat or drink before then?”

“Hi Vanyla. The trip was fine. I’ll have some tea after my bath. Can you please find out if we’re going to be expecting guests at dinner or if it will be our own people?” Evelyn walked towards the bathing room and dropped her clothes on a chair there before slipping into the water.

Vanyla returned with the tea and helped Evelyn out of the bath wrapping her in a big fuzzy robe and twisting her hair up into a towel. “Dinner tonight will just be Inquisition people, my lady.”

“Great! Then I’m going to take a nap since I don’t have to spend hours primping and preening. Please wake me before dinner,” she said dropping the robe and getting into bed with her hair still in the towel. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

She woke a few hours later to someone running their finger down her forehead to the tip of her nose and then back up. She crinkled her nose in response. “You make the most adorable faces when you wake up, love.”

She opened one eye and looked at Dorian, “Dor, what are you doing? What time is it?”

“I came to get you up; it’s time to regale everyone with your wit and charm at dinner.” She sat up holding the sheet up but her damp hair tumbled down in a snarled mess from the towel she slept in. Dorian tutted, “oh dear, Madame de Fer is going to have words with you about your hair. Come on, let’s fix that and spare you one of her lectures.”

She wrapped herself in a robe and Dorian used his magic to create warm air currents to dry her hair. “I wish I could figure out how to do that myself, I’m always worried I’ll set my head on fire,” she joked.

Dorian smirked, “well then I’ll be sure not to teach you, then you’ll always have a reason to keep me around. Besides my good looks, wit, and charm, of course.”

“Of course.” Dorian left her to brush out her dried hair and went to look in her wardrobe. Evelyn could hear him and Vanyla speaking in quiet tones but couldn’t hear exactly what was being said. “What are you two conspiring about?” Vanyla brought out a pale green dress and shoes for her. Evelyn sighed but went into the dressing room and put on the dress; Vanyla did up the laces along the back and smoothed the skirt. She gathered the sides of Evelyn’s hair and pinned it up letting the rest cascade down her back. It was so long now that it reached her hips. She walked out of the dressing room and Dorian gave her a big smile.

“So, what’s with the dress; I thought it was just dinner with our own people tonight?”

“It is, but you can use the practice for tomorrow,” Dorian replied smoothly before smirking again.

“You’re such a shit. It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Naturally. Come along, I’ll share my wine with you.” He held out his arm to escort her downstairs. Everyone else was already present, bathed and dressed in clean clothes but none of her companions were dressed in anything other than versions of their regular clothing to be worn around Skyhold.

“Dorian,” she hissed, “I feel ridiculous. I’m so over-dressed.”

Before Dorian could reply, Bull spotted her and said loudly, “damn Boss, you clean up good.”

She made a cheeky curtsy to the occupants in the room and stood back up with a laugh, “I have my moments.” With her laughter, everyone slipped back into their regular boisterous mood and Evelyn relaxed.


	28. Hidden Knives, Hidden Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing politics at the Winter Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter thus far- this one was fun! Some things are definitely starting to heat up!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for kudos, subscriptions, etc. Comments are welcome :)

Evelyn slept in late the following morning. It was going to be a long night so everyone was getting as much sleep as they could. Vanyla came into the room and placed a tray of breakfast on the table before the fire, and Evelyn’s tea on the bedside table. “My lady,” she said softly, “the dressers will be here soon. I’ll run a bath for you. Your tea is beside you and your breakfast before the fire.” Evelyn rolled over and offered some mumbled thanks when the door crashed open. Evelyn rolled off the side of the bed, wide awake now and cast a barrier over herself and Vanyla as she turned to the door. It was Sera.

“Fuck Sera, could you knock? I was about to turn you into an ice cube!”

Sera made a rude noise, “dya think anyone was going to be sneaking in this place with all of us here with ya?”

“I was half asleep Sera – I didn’t really think about it.”

“Well at least we know your reflexes are good. What ya got for breakfast?” Evelyn rolled her eyes and waved her hand over towards the tray.

“So are you here to help me escape or make sure that I don’t escape before I get tortured and stuffed into the fancy clothes?”

“Sorry Inky, can’t help you escape but I’ll keep you company.”

She had her bath and washed her hair. Sera kept a run on commentary about various nobles and generally kept Evelyn entertained. By the time she emerged from the bath, the dressers had arrived; one to do her hair, one to do her makeup, and two had come to get her into her dress and make sure all the details were correct. Her hair was curled and pinned up with a multitude of pins that glittered with gold and red; tendrils escaped to brush the back of her neck. Her makeup was simple with black kohl to dramatically highlight her eyes and red lips.

Her dress was ultimately in three parts; the leggings that she had hidden underneath so would be able to drop the skirt, the bodice that had ribbons attached low around her hips, and the skirt that was tied in to the bodice with the ribbons. The dressers had her put on the leggings then they did up the corset that was lined with the dragon webbing. The bodice of the dress was put on over the corset. It was in a deep red colour with gold appliques of the Inquisition eye and sword. The matching red skirt with gold Inquisition appliques at the hem wrapped around her hips and tucked under the edge of the bodice to cleverly disguise where it was tied in.

The dressers were just about finished when Josephine and Vivienne showed themselves in to her rooms to inspect Evelyn’s final appearance. Josephine brought pieces of jewelry to finish off the look; simple gold drop earrings and a gold collar-type necklace both accented with red stones. Once they were both satisfied with her appearance, they excused themselves and Josephine informed her that they would be waiting for her in the carriage downstairs.

Evelyn made her way down the stairs, carefully holding her skirts so not to trip. When she got to the bottom, Cullen was waiting to help her into the waiting carriage. She heard him draw in a sharp breath, and she looked up. He just stared at her saying nothing. After a few moments, she began to get uncomfortable and tried to look at her dress to check if something was out of place. “What’s wrong,” she asked still trying to see what was wrong with her dress.

Evelyn’s question snapped Cullen’s attention back, “Maker’s breath, you’re beautiful.” She raised her eyes to his in surprise. “I mean… um…” as his hand went to the back of his neck and he looked away.

“Thank you…” she reached out and smoothed out a wrinkle on his jacket. She could feel the heat of him through the material where her hand rested lightly on his chest. “You look very handsome yourself,” she said with a little smile, and felt the blush of her own rise to her cheeks. She pulled her hand back. “Come on, let’s get this over with,” she said turning towards the door.

“Right,” Cullen offered her his elbow and escorted her to the carriage and helped her in before entering himself.

* * *

The ride to the Winter Palace had Evelyn and her advisors discussing last minute strategies and advice, as well as confirming where Evelyn would find all her companions once the Ball began, although Dorian, Bull, and Cassandra would be joining them for the introductions to the court.

“Remember Inquisitor, the political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it. The Grand Duke is only to happy to have us at the Ball as his guest, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity… if not a clear advantage,” Josephine reminded her.

The coach stopped before the gates and the Inquisition honour guard lined the walkway. Bull, Dorian, and Cassandra were already waiting for them. Cullen exited the coach, then assisted Josephine and Leliana, before turning back to assist Evelyn down. The ladies fussed over Evelyn’s dress to make sure that everything was in the right place.

Dorian walked over and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. “You really should wear dresses more often, love. You are a vision.” He looked over her shoulder before leaning close and whispering, “and someone can’t keep their eyes off you.” Evelyn rolled her eyes at his teasing and swatted his arm. They proceeded through the gates, Evelyn in front, her advisors and companions falling in behind her.

“Inquisitor Thompson. We meet at last. I’ve heard so much about you,” Grand Duke Gaspard said walking up to her.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Grace,” Evelyn curtseyed to Gaspard.

“Bringing the rebel mages into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful ruler of Orlais!”

“And which one was the rightful one, again? I keep getting them confused.”

Gaspard’s lips twitched into a bit of a smile before he dipped into an elegant bow, “the handsome, charming one of course, my lady.

I’m not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you.” Gaspard started walking towards the palace with Evelyn before turning to address her again, “are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball on the arm of the hateful usurper, my Lady? They will be telling stories of this into the next age.”

“I look forward to ending this civil war.”

“As do I, my friend. The empire needs stability and security, now more than ever. If you have the safety of the Orlesian people at heart, Inquisitor, perhaps you will look into something for me. This Elven woman Briala – I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘Ambassadors’ all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

“That does sounds like something I should investigate.”

Gaspard sighed, “Please be as discreet as possible. I _detest_ the Game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make us look like villains. We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?”

An Orlesian unrolled a scroll and announced in a loud voice, “And now presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, and accompanying him… Lady Inquisitor Thompson. Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, Crusher of the vile apostates of the mage underground! Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself!” Gaspard had walked forward and bowed to Celene, then stepped aside for Evelyn to approach and make her curtsy.

Gaspard laughed as Evelyn stood up from paying her respects to Celene, “did you see their faces? Priceless.”

The announcements of Evelyn’s companions and advisors continued behind her, “Accompanying the Inquisitor: the Iron Bull, Leader of the famed mercenary company Bull’s Chargers, as the name might imply; Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena –“

Cassandra interrupted muttering, “get on with it!”

“ – Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine; Lord Dorian Pavus, Member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel; Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, Commander of the forces of the Inquisition, former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall; Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, Veteran of the Fifth Blight, Seneschal of the Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine; and Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City, Ambassador of the Inquisition.”

Evelyn mingled with the other guests at the ball, listening to gossip, and trying to carefully gather information as to the identity of the assassin. Evidence was mounting against Gaspard and Celene’s former ambassador, Briala, trying to discredit each other but nothing was pointing towards either party planning an assassination attempt against Celene.

Evelyn walked out to the garden to get a bit of fresh air before heading to the library and servant’s quarters. “This is all so familiar,” Dorian commented wistfully. “I half expect my mother to materialize from the crowd and criticize my manners.”

“What if you mother were actually here? Where would we be then?”

“Short one mage, after he’s dragged out by his earlobe.”

“I’m having difficulty picturing that.”

“Picture me a young boy of five years, then. She certainly always has.”

“Aw, I’m sure you were adorable.” Dorian scowled a bit at her teasing. “Perhaps you’ll dance with me later, if there is time?”

“Dancing with the evil magister, in full view of every noble in Orlais? How shocking!”

Evelyn smiled, “you _like_ it.”

He chuckled, “if you can find me ten silk scarves, I’ve got a dance that will really shock them.”

Evelyn laughed, “I might have to get you to teach me that one! Have you seen anything I should know about?”

“Other than an over abundance of women _and men_ trying to hang off the Commander’s arm? Nothing worth mentioning,” he replied carefully watching her frown to that last observation, but she quickly schooled her expression back to her “game face”.

“Thanks Dorian. I’ll continue to look around; I’ll let you know when we need to move on anything.”

She headed back inside and spoke with some more nobles and made her was towards the Grand Library when she stopped to chat with Bull. “Hey Boss, you got anything that needs killing because the noble keep messing with me, and they think I don’t know they’re doing it,” Bull growled. “This keeps up, I’m going to wear somebody’s skull as _my fancy_ little mask.”

“Not enjoying yourself then?”

“Well… They’ve got these candied nuts with some kind of spice on them. It’s sweet until you swallow, and then, BAM, hot!”

“Look at this with the eyes of a Ben-Hassrath, and tell me what you see.”

“It’s a mess. Everyone’s trying so hard to hide that they’re walking around in plumage. The masks don’t cover the mouth or hide body language so they’re not much help for lying. Makes it tough to spot the dangerous lies though, as opposed to the normal stuff.”

“Any interest in a dance?”

“Oh shit, the nobles would love that! Can you imagine Josephine’s face, trying to explain that we were… Wait, were you serious? Because if so, then yeah, absolutely. I mean, once we stop the assassins and all that.”

“I’ll let you know when we need to go kick some ass.”

“Sounds good, Boss.”

She worked her way around the crowd when she over-heard Cullen’s outraged voice, “did you just… grab my bottom?”

“I am a weak man, Commander,” a voice replied. Evelyn bit her lip; Cullen would be so stressed out, maybe she could provide him with a temporary reprieve by asking him to dance. They’d be able to discuss matters at the same time. She worked her way through the crowd towards him.

“You’ve attracted a following, Commander. Who are all these people?”

“I don’t know, but they won’t leave me alone.”

“Not enjoying the attention, then?”

“At this point, the headache I’m developing is preferable to the company.” Evelyn looked at him with concern before he continued, “is there something I can do for you, Inquisitor?”

“Would you care to dance?”

“No, thank you!” he replied tersely. “I mean –”

“It’s fine. I’ll talk to you later,” Evelyn replied quickly before turning away. Cullen berated himself for turning her down so abruptly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to dance with her, but he’d been asked so many times already that evening that he rejected the question automatically. But she was gone and he couldn’t explain.

Evelyn spent a great part of the evening going back and forth between the ballroom and different areas of the palace. Wherever she went, she heard rumours and found evidence that implicated all three parties, Celene, Gaspard, and Briala, were trying to undermine the others. It was such a mess but Leliana was thrilled with the leverage that could be used by the Inquisition. The court’s occult advisor, Morrigan, also informed Evelyn that she found murdered servants and suspected that an assassin was present but she didn’t have a clue as to who it may be. She provided a key so she could investigate in the servants’ quarters. Evelyn, along with Sera, Solas, and Blackwall investigated and ended up fighting a bunch of Venatori after they found the elven servants slaughtered.

Upon returning to the ballroom, she was approached by the Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalon who introduced herself and welcomed Evelyn to her party. Florianne had Evelyn join her on the dance floor so they could speak without being overheard. She voiced concerns for the stability of the country and mentioned that she suspected someone was going to disrupt the peace talks.

After Evelyn danced with Grand Duchess Florianne, she conferred with her advisors. “You will be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often,” Josephine commented.

“Well I will have to pass along the compliments to Dorian and Blackwall since they were both so very helpful with my instruction. It’s a relief to do something other than fight demons and horrors for a change.”

Josephine cracked a smile, “you still face demons and horrors; these ones were just better dressed.”

“Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” Leliana asked joining them.

“More importantly, what happened in the servants’ quarters? I heard there was fighting.” Cullen asked.

“Morrigan helped me get into the servants’ quarters where I found a group of Venatori and a dagger with the Chalon family crest on the body of a murdered emissary.”

Leliana shook her head, “the man will do anything to be Emperor.”

“Then the attack on the Empress will occur tonight,” Cullen concluded.

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed and to flee would admit defeat,” Josephine added.

“Then perhaps we should let her die.”

Evelyn looked at her with wide eyes, “are you freaking insane, Leliana?”

“What Corypheus wants is chaos. That could still happen with Celene. To defeat him, we need a strong, stable Orlais. This evening someone must emerge victorious.”

“And it doesn’t have to be Celene.” Cullen added. “She’s right.” Evelyn looked at him in shock.

“Do you realize what you are suggesting, Leliana?” Josephine asked in horror.

Evelyn turned back to Leliana. “ _You_ told me in that future I experienced, that Orlais was thrown into chaos after Celene died. You didn’t say it was a tactical error on the part of Gaspard, nor the result of some covert actions by Briala, nor any other contributing factor. I trust your ability to put the pieces into place and that is what you told me. Celene died and then the world went to hell in a handbasket. Would you really gamble with the future to play politics?” Evelyn shuddered remembering all she experienced in Redcliffe, “I will not allow that future to repeat itself. She is the lynch pin to all those events. We’re not going to get another chance to correct the mistakes that resulted in the death of the world. Celene must survive tonight.”

“What did Duchess Florianne have to tell you?”

“She told me that Gaspard’s mercenary captain is in the Royal Wing. That he knows about the assassination.”

“Which could be a trap,” Leliana observed

“Or a lead. Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues.”

Evelyn snorted, “of course it’s a trap. When do I ever get _invited_ somewhere and not have it be a trap?” She sighed, “get me access please, Josephine. In the meantime, get our soldiers into position. Celene _must_ be protected.”

“At once. Be careful, Inquisitor.” Cullen replied before turning away.

Evelyn grabbed the attention of Sera, Dorian, and Bull and had them join her. She untied the hidden ribbons on her skirts and dropped them behind a door where she could quickly retrieve them when she returned from investigating the Royal Wing. They headed through the Royal Apartments and found more damning evidence. She was heading back to the ballroom through the garden when she found the trap. They were surrounded by Venatori archers and fighters. Worst of all, there was a rift open in the middle of the garden.

“Inquisitor, what a pleasure! I wasn’t certain you would attend,” called out a female voice from the balcony above. Evelyn’s mark crackled and sparked in time with the rift. “You are such a challenge to read, I had no idea if you had taken my bait,” Florianne said coming into view.

“I wouldn’t be a very considerate guest if I refused,” Evelyn said with a mocking bow.

“It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the Empress died tonight and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“Don’t worry, he’s getting used to disappointment.”

Florianne scowled but then changed tactics to laugh, “it’s a pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They’ll be talking about it for years.” She turned to the Venatori, “kill her. Bring me the marked hand as proof. It will make a fine gift for the Master.”

Evelyn felt Dorian’s barrier come down over her as she had to dive out of the way of an arrow from one of the Venatori archers. She came up to her feet in a smooth motion and thrust her hand at the rift to disrupt it. She didn’t notice the terror until the last second when it reached out with it’s claws to grab her, she spun away but felt the sting of the claws as they sliced down her bare shoulder blade. She froze the demon with a spell and then smashed it to pieces with her staff. She’d have to remember to have words with her clothing designers who thought bare shoulders were a good idea; at least the dress was red so the blood wasn’t that noticeable. They killed all the Venatori, closed the rift, and hurried back to the ballroom. She stopped to pick up her skirt getting Sera to help her tie it back on while she tried to wipe as much blood from her shoulder as she could.

Cullen’s eyes widened as he saw Evelyn enter the room. Some of her hair had tumbled down from her up-do and she was pressing a cloth to her shoulder. “Thank the Maker you’re back! The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?”

“We’re _going_ to save the Empress. Wait here, Commander. I’m going to have a word with the Grand Duchess.”

“What? There’s no time! The Empress will begin her speech any moment.”

She dropped the bloodied cloth into his hands and tried to pin her hair back up as quickly as she could as she proceeded onto the dance floor and up towards the balcony where Gaspard, Florianne, and Briala stood waiting for Celene to approach for her speech. “We owe the court one more show, Your Grace.”

“Inquisitor.”

“The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, Your Grace. Do remember to smile. This is your party after all; you wouldn’t want them to think that you had lost control,” she said in a low voice.

“Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?”

“I seem to recall you saying, ‘all I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.’ When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance.” Evelyn said in a loud voice now so that everyone could hear her, stalking around Florianne letting her anger make the anchor spark and crackle in her hand. “It’s so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary.” The court gasped and Gaspard turned on his sister in horror. “It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds… All your enemies under one roof.”

Florianne started backing away, “this is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?”

Celene stepped forward, “that will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin.”

Florianne turned to her brother in desperation, “Gaspard? You cannot believe this? You know I would never…” Gaspard shook his head at her and turned away as the royal guards came and took her into custody. “Gaspard?” Florianne fell to the floor sobbing that her coup had failed.

 Evelyn turned back to the Empress. “We need to talk. In private.” She, Celene, Gaspard, and Briala left the room for an empty balcony. “Everyone of you is implicated in this mess. You all conspired in your own ways to allow this to happen.”

“That’s a bold claim, Inquisitor. Are you prepared to defend it?” Celene asked.

“You allowed the Grand Duke to sneak soldiers in, hoping that he’d make a politically foolish move.”

“That’s duplicitous even for you, Celene.”

“You took the bait,” Evelyn rounded on Gaspard. “I met your mercenary captain, Your Grace. He says you were ready to attack tonight.”

“Clever move, if you were trying to get hanged for treason,” Briala commented with a smug look.

“And Briala was playing you both. She murdered your ambassadors and sent you each forged letters.”

“Even if I did, you can’t touch me.”

“No one will defend you once it’s revealed that you and Celene were lovers when she burned Halamshiral’s alienage.” Briala took a step back, shocked.

“You’ve made your point. What do you want?” Celene asked.

“You are three of the best minds in the empire. You could do so much more for Orlais and your people if you stopped fighting.”

“It is remarkably… Optimistic to believe that the three of us could ever forget our differences, Inquisitor.”

“For the survival of Orlais and all of Thedas, you must.” Evelyn looked at each in turn. “You must work together to bring Orlais back to its feet. It’s imperative in the fight against Corypheus.”  The leaders finally nodded their agreement and gathered to approach the court.

“Lords and Ladies of the court, we are pleased to announce that an accord has been reached. Our cousin Gaspard will now hold a place of honour in our cabinet.”

The crowd gasped as Gaspard stepped forward. “Friends, we assembled are the leaders of the empire. We must set an example for all Thedas. We cannot be at war with each other while the Fade itself challenges our borders.”

“We must stand united, or surely we will fall alone,” Celene added.

Evelyn stepped up to address the court, “we will save Thedas from calamity, but only together may we accomplish this.”

“We will heal our wounded country. A long road of reconstruction lies before us.” Celene raised her arms and concluded, “but tonight, we celebrate the arrival of peace. Let the festivities commence!” The court applauded and the orchestra started up a cheery tune to kick off the dancing.

After further discussions with the three Orlesian leaders and her advisors, Evelyn managed to escape to the balcony to get some fresh air only have Morrigan find her and inform her that she’s been assigned to the Inquisition as a liaison for the Imperial Court. Evelyn wasn’t quite sure what to make of the prickly, snide mage but welcomed her to the Inquisition nonetheless. She’d have to chat with Leliana once they got back to Skyhold.

Dorian noticed Evelyn alone on the balcony. It had been a long night, she had been injured, but accomplished something that hadn’t happened in years; she got the three leaders to reach a truce and work together. But he knew that she’d be needing a friend to lean on for a bit so made his way to the balcony. He hung back when he saw Morrigan go out to talk her, then stepped forward as Morrigan turned to leave. A large hand grasped his shoulder firmly from the shadows. “Wait, 'Vint.”

Dorian turned to shake off the hand, annoyed. “Then you go to her. She shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Just wait,” Bull growled. After a couple of seconds, he spoke up again, “there, look.” Dorian turned around to see someone else head out onto the balcony.

“What are you playing at, Bull?” he asked suspiciously.

* * *

“There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you. Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you all right?”

“It’s been a long night and I just needed a bit of air. I’m relieved that things went according to plan for once.”

“A long night for all of us. This whole operation had me on edge and I’m glad it’s over.” Cullen watched her for a moment before reaching a hand out to gently touch her injured shoulder, “I know it’s foolish, but I was worried for you tonight.” He looked back over his shoulder towards the ballroom when the crowd applauded the end of the music as one dance ended and the orchestra began the next. “I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask. May I have this dance, my lady?” he asked holding out his hand and bowing towards her.

Evelyn gasped in surprise, “of course, but I thought you didn’t dance?”

“For you, I’ll try.”

Evelyn took his hand and stepped up to him. She smoothed the front of his jacket with her left hand with a little smile before placing it on his shoulder, his hand wrapping around her waist to pull her in towards him. She looked up into his face to find him watching her very intensely. Then Cullen blinked and started to guide her into the dance. Slowly over the course of the dance, they started to drift closer to each other until Evelyn had wrapped her left hand around Cullen’s shoulder and laid her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and just listened to his heart beat. He dipped his head down to her hair inhaling her scent. Neither of them noticed that they had stopped moving until Cullen heard applause from the ballroom when the music stopped. He cleared his throat softly, the sound rumbling under Evelyn’s ear startling her out of her reverie. “Oh! I’m sorry,” Evelyn said stepping away trying to will the rising blush from her cheeks.

Cullen cleared his throat again. “It’s quite all right,” he said, his voice a bit rough and his hand going to the back of his neck. “We should… um… return? They – Josephine and Leliana – will be looking for you.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you for the dance, Commander,” she dipped a curtsy before turning to the doors back to the ballroom. Cullen followed close behind with his hand at her back, not quite touching, to guide her.

* * *

“What are you playing at, Bull?” Dorian asked suspiciously. “I thought you two were involved.”

“We are, and it’s between me and her.”

“Look, she’s my best friend – if you do anything…”

Bull growled at him, “I’m not going to do anything to hurt her. Look, eventually this shit will all be over and we’ll move on from the Inquisition. I have the Chargers and that’s what I’ll go back to after. She’s not a fighter; she’d do it but it’s not what she’d be happy with. She’s gonna want to settle down, have a normal life. He,” Bull nodded to the balcony where Evelyn and Cullen were dancing, “can give her that.”

“Wait, you’re trying to play matchmaker between our dear Inquisitor and the Commander?” Dorian started laughing. “We should have put our heads together before this! They are disgustingly adorable with all the blushing and stammering between them.”

“Take a look, not much stammering going on now.” Dorian stuck his head around the corner from where they stood and smiled when he saw that they had stopped dancing and stood in each other’s embrace.

“How long have you known?” Dorian asked, ducking back out of sight.

“Since Haven. Plenty of chemistry and tension between them then. How long have you known, big guy?”

“Since Redcliffe – when she cut his throat in the future.” Bull’s eye widened. “You didn’t know about that one, huh?”

Bull shrugged, “doesn’t seem to be an issue now.”

“So what _is_ going on between you?”

“She needed a safe place to deal with things and let herself feel again, without complications, and I’m providing that. When she’s ready to move on, she’ll tell me.”

“You realise that you might have to push the chick out of the nest?”

“Nah, it won’t be long. She’s been taking dinner to Cullen some evenings.” Dorian’s eyes widened. Bull smirked, “heh, didn’t know that one?”

* * *

Everyone was very slow and lazy the following day. By the time Evelyn got up, it was past noon. She put on a loose tunic and breeches and stayed barefoot. She wandered into one of the salons where she heard chatting. Dorian, Bull, Varric, Blackwall, and Sera were all sitting around; she wasn’t sure where the others were. She was surprised to see that Cullen had joined the group and wonder of wonders, he was actually sitting relaxed without armour. “There you are, love. We were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get up,” Dorian commented when she walked in.

“I slept in later than the great Dorian Pavus? That definitely has to be a record.”

Dorian smirked. “Come here, I want to take a look at your shoulder.”

“It’s fine Dorian,” she said going towards a couch to sit down.

“Evelyn,” Dorian said in a stern voice. She glared at him which earned a chuckle from Blackwall, before huffing out a breath and crossing over to him. He didn’t get up so she knelt on the floor with her back towards him, unlaced the top of her tunic and pulled it off baring the shoulder. Dorian pushed all her hair over the other shoulder so he could look at the wounds left by the terror demon. They were healing well but would leave a scar.

“You’re such a fuss ass,” she muttered at him. Dorian smirked as he took a quick glance up and saw Cullen’s fists clench and unclench at his familiarity with Evelyn. He finished looking at her shoulder and when finished his inspection pulled the collar of her shirt back up. “Satisfied?” she asked.

“Yes, immensely. There will be a scar I’m afraid.”

She shrugged as she got up and moved to sit down on a couch with Sera. “Small price to pay, I guess.” She turned to Cullen, “how long are we staying here? I can’t wait to go home.”

“Go home?”

“Yes, back to Skyhold.”

“Oh… right. Josephine and Leliana are negotiating with Celene as we speak to get passage through Orlais for our troops. They should conclude with that today, I don’t see any reason we can’t start for Skyhold tomorrow.”

“Good, I can’t wait to get out of here.” She grabbed a cheese bun from a plate on the table and started to shred it. “I’d kill for a pizza. Think I’ll have to commandeer the Skyhold kitchen when we get back.”

Sera reached out to braid Evelyn’s hair, “you know how to bake? Like cookies?”

“Yes, we can bake cookies if you like.” Sera squealed in delight, bouncing for a moment which made Evelyn hiss as her hair got tugged in Sera’s enthusiasm.

“Another hidden talent of our Herald,” Blackwall commented.

“What is ‘pizza’,” Bull asked.

“It’s a flat bread that you top with meats, vegetables, and cheese and then you bake it so the cheese gets all gooey. It’s really good.”

“You must make one with some of the ham they had at the Winter Palace. It tasted of despair,” Dorian commented. “It was delightful.”

“I’m not making ‘despair ham pizza’. But I’ll see what I can come up with. We can have a pizza party when we get back; my companions and my advisors,” she said giving Cullen a pointed look.

“Sounds like fun. Maybe we should teach you to play Wicked Grace before then – if you can do pizza and cards?” asked Varric.

“Yes, please. Pizza, beer, and cards. Perfect,” Evelyn laughed.


	29. Demands of the Qunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These Qunari can be demanding, and the feelings start to get resolved! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this last night but I completely blame Alistair and Solona for that not happening. But hey, who am I to say no when those two knock on the door and invite you to go clear out Carta for the evening! :D
> 
> Thanks as always for your kudos, comments, and subscriptions. You guys are great!

Bull slammed his shield into Krem’s. “Ah, come on Krem! I’m working my ass off to get you to see that move!”

“You’ve still got plenty of ass left, chief,” Krem sassed back. “Uh, Your Worship.”

“Glad you came by. I got a letter from my contacts in the Ben-Hassrath. Already verified it with Red.”

“Do you want to discuss this alone?” Evelyn asked.

“Not like I was hiding it from my boys. Besides, right now, I need to hit something.”

“You know they’ve got training dummies, chief.”

“The training dummy might actually defend itself against the shield bash,” Bull growled at him. “Anyway, the Ben-Hassrath letter…”

“What was in this letter?”

“The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don’t like Corypheus or his Venatori. And they _really_ don’t like red lyrium. They found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast. They’re ready to work with us. With you, boss. The Qunari and the Inquisition, joining forces.”

Krem added, “they want us to hit it together. Talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts. Always wanted to see one of those big warships in action.”

Bull shield bashed Krem again, “did you see _that_?” He shook his head, “go get some water. They’re worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup.”

“That _would_ be an unprecedented offer and could be a powerful alliance, but I’m wary about their intentions to be honest, Bull.”

“I can understand that, and ordinarily that would be the way to go. But they’ve identified themselves. They’re not running a game on you. My people have never made a full-blown alliance with a foreign power before. This would be a big step.”

Evelyn studied him for a bit, “you don’t seem entirely happy about this.”

“No, I’m good. It’s, uh… I’m used to them being _over there_. It’s been awhile.”

“Don’t the Qunari want to extend their reach to the whole world?”

“Yeah… Just didn’t think I’d see it. Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It’s a good life for a lot of people. But it’s a big change. And a lot of folks here wouldn’t do so well under that kind of life.”

“Yeah, I could see any of the Inquisition mages having a problem being collared and lips sown shut. Can’t say it appeals to me, either.”

Bull reached out and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, “I wouldn’t put you into danger; I wouldn’t betray you like that. Look, it’s not like they’re coming over converting. This is just joining forces against Corypheus. On that front, I think we’re good.”

“Okay, I think the Inquisition could use some help from the Qunari.”

“Good. I’ll pass on word to Cullen and Red. We can set up the meeting whenever you’re ready.”

“Alright, thanks Bull. I need to speak to you on a more personal matter…”

“Sure, boss. Why don’t you swing by my quarters after ten bells this evening? We can talk then.”

“Great, see you then.”

* * *

Evelyn knocked on Bull’s door at ten bells. He opened the door and waved her in before closing the door behind her. He leaned against the door crossing his arms across his chest and watched her as she looked at the items on his bed. “So, do you want to talk now… or after?”

She paused for a moment running her fingers over the scarves laid out on his bed before swallowing hard. “I _really_ want to say ‘after’… but I think it’s probably better that I don’t.” She lapsed into silence again.

“Come on boss, you aren’t going to hurt me…” He said softly turning her around to face him, “I already know. I’ve seen how you both look at each other.”

“Both?”

Evelyn blinked her eyes hard to try to stem the rising tears as one escaped running down her cheek. “Ben-Hassrath, remember?” Bull reached out to brush it away and pulled her into a hug, “come here. None of this ‘save the world’ crap has been easy for you, you’ve lost so much, and shut yourself off from feeling anything. I just pried the lid off. You have a chance at some real happiness; he’s a good man and you’ll be good for each other.”

Evelyn turned her face into his chest and gave a choked laugh, “so you’ve been providing therapy?”

He shrugged, “whatever it took. And I’ll always be here for you.” Evelyn looked up at him with tears bright in her eyes, “thank you Bull. I will always cherish what we’ve had together… Katoh,” she whispered.

* * *

The following morning saw Evelyn cradling her ritual cup of coffee at the start of their War Council meeting. Josephine shuffled a stack of letters into a pile and dropped them onto the war table. “I have requests for information on your lineage,” she said turning to Cullen, “from a few _interested_ parties at the Winter Palace.” Evelyn’s eyes widened as she looked at the stack and back at Cullen.

“Andraste preserve me. Feel free to use those requests as kindling.”

“No! I shall take them,” Leliana said scooping them up. “I want to know who pines for our Commander. We can use this to our advantage.”

“I’m not bait!” Evelyn tried, unsuccessfully, to smother a giggle. She shrugged when Cullen looked at her.

“And these ones are regarding you,” Josephine said to Evelyn dropping another, larger, stack.

“Oh hell, no. Those can go into the same bonfire,” Evelyn laughed at Cullen’s resulting smirk. “Okay seriously now, do with them what you want but I am not dignifying any of them with a response. Totally not interested.

On to actual serious matters, how do we really feel about an alliance with the Qun? At the risk of sounding like Marvin, the Paranoid Android, there is something not quite right with the offer. I don’t think the trap is for us but I’m worried. Even more worrying is that Bull doesn’t seem that comfortable with the situation either although he just says it’s because he never thought he’d see the Qun extend their reach this far.”

“The offer does appear to be legitimate,” Leliana commented. “My spies have not found any signs that they are attempting anything other than what they say and greater cooperation with their intelligence network would be beneficial.”

“Having the Qun’s naval strength at our disposal would also be boon to disrupt the Venatori movements,” added Cullen.

“Neither of you feel that there is a risk of the Qun gaining a foothold in Thedas for future aggression?” Evelyn asked.

“It’s a concern; however, if Corypheus is successful…” Cullen trailed off.

“Then it’s not going to matter one way or another,” she finished.

“We’ve also had word from Hawke and Stroud. They confronted some Wardens at an old Ritual Tower that were being directed by a Venatori, Erimond. He fled to the old fortress of Adamant in the Western Approach where Hawke and Stroud have reported a Grey Wardens have started arriving,” Leliana reported.

“The army, led by Rylen, will be ready to move out by the end of the following week. You will be able to catch up with your team after you return from the Storm Coast,” Cullen advised her. “The Inquisition forces will lay siege to the fortress so you can gain access to get to the Grey Wardens and put a stop to their actions.” Evelyn nodded her understanding.

After the meeting was completed, Evelyn headed down to see how Dagna was progressing with her magical instant messaging system. “Oh good, Inquisitor, you’re here. I’ve made a message carrying or sending cylinder that has a rune on it that causes another rune on the receiving cylinder to glow when they are in proximity to each other. Like so,” she demonstrated by bringing the two cylinders close to each other.

“That’s so cool Dagna! Can I try sending using my magic?” Dagna handed her the sending cylinder and then Evelyn turned her back on Dagna. “Go somewhere else in the Undercroft quietly, and I’ll try to send it. Signal Harrit so he can let me know when to try so I don’t know where you are.” Evelyn waited for a short time before Harritt said to go ahead. She then concentrated on sending the cylinder to the receiving one. She turned around when she heard a metal plink on the stone.

“It was very close, Inquisitor. We need to find a way to create a magical attraction to help the cylinders find each other.”

“Before everyone goes screaming for a Templar, or labeling me as a blood mage… what about blood? A phylactery works to indicate the location of a mage so couldn’t we use something similar to bring the two cylinders together.”

“Hmm, that could work.”

“Another thought and we may very well get resistance to this, but if we asked for the blood of the recipients, could we use that to help correctly direct the individual message to the right person? I’d imagine that we’d only need a drop or two so nothing more than a pinprick on the finger?”

Dagna was positively bouncing with the implication. “Oooo, this could definitely work. We may require additional help on the spell with the blood.”

“I’ll talk to Master Pavus and the Commander, I don’t want to mention this to other mages or Templars at this point.”

“Sounds good Inquisitor. I’ll get to work on the other two sets for you.”

Evelyn wandered out to the garden to play a game of fetch with Amelan. It was a pleasant little break while getting ready for her trip to the Storm Coast. The garden was a safer place to play without him being underfoot of soldiers or caravans coming in and out of the fortress. She threw the ball to one end of the garden and Amelan chased after it, on his way back he suddenly veered to the gazebo. Evelyn waited for a couple of moments but the wolf still hadn’t reappeared. She sighed, she had better investigate before he got himself into trouble – frightening visiting nobles or disrupting someone else’s gardening efforts. Evelyn headed towards the last direction the wolf had headed when she overheard Cullen’s and Dorian’s voices.

“Gloat all you like, I have this one.”

“Are you _sassing me_ , Commander? I didn’t know you had it in you.”

She rounded the corner of the hedge to see the two men seated at a table playing chess and the wolf sprawled out and wriggling in glee at the Commander’s feet.

“Why do I even – Inquisitor.” Cullen said, starting to get up.

“Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?”

“Please. Don’t stop on my account. I was just looking for my traitorous wolf.”

“All right, your move,” Cullen reminded Dorian.

“You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You’ll feel much better.”

“Really? Because I just won.” Cullen leaned back in his chair with a big smile on his face, “and I feel fine.”

Dorian studied the board for a minute before throwing up his hands, “don’t get smug. There will be no living with you.” He stood up and gave Evelyn a little smirk before excusing himself.

“I should return to my duties as well… unless you would care for a game?”

“Prepare the board, Commander.”

“As a child, I played this with my sister. Should would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won – which was _all_ the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won… Between serving with the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays.”

“You have siblings?”

“Two sisters and a brother. Mia is my elder sister, Branson and Rosalie are younger respectively.”

“Where are they now?”

“They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should.” He looked at the board, “ah, it’s my turn.”

“All right. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

They played silently for a number of turns before Cullen spoke up again, one hand idly scratching behind Amelan’s ears as the wolf leaned against his leg, “this maybe the longest we’ve gone without discussing the Inquisition – or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.”

“We should spend more time together.”

“Perhaps I am mistaken, but I’ve heard that you’re… involved with someone. Rumours spread quickly here. I wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“I was involved with someone but that is over. We ended our arrangement.”

“Arrangement?”

“Um, yes.” Evelyn could feel the heat start to warm her cheeks. “We had a ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement.”

“‘Friends with benefits’? I’m not familiar with that term.”

“Um,” she studied the board intently, “it was a physical relationship between friends. No emotional attachment involved.”

“I see. And if I can ask, why did you end that?”

“I couldn’t continue that arrangement when I have developed warm and fuzzy feelings for someone else. Someone that I want more.” Evelyn peeked up through her eyelashes at him to gauge his reaction. “It wouldn’t be fair to any of the persons involved.”

Before either of them could say anything further, one of Cullen’s lieutenants approached the gazebo with some important information, so Evelyn excused herself and left the garden with the wolf in tow. The rest of the discussion would have to wait until she returned from meeting the Qun contact out on the Storm Coast.

* * *

Evelyn and her companions rode back into the fortress from their trip to the Storm Coast. She handed the reins to one of the waiting stable hands before proceeding directly to the war room as she needed to deliver an update to her advisors immediately on the state of the alliance with the Qun.

“Inquisitor,” Leliana and Josephine greeted her when she entered the war room. Josephine quickly poured her a cup of tea to help her warm up from her trip.

Cullen soon entered and greeted her, taking notice that her right hand steadying the tea cup was also wrapped in bandages. “How was the trip to the Storm Coast?”

She sighed, “the whole operation was one big snafu from the get go. We met Bull’s contact when we arrived. We did introductions and discussed what was known about the smuggling run. I had taken Dorian with me to see if I could rattle the Ben-Hassrath contact, Gatt, to see if he’d slip up but he gave nothing away. We split up, the Chargers led by Krem taking the lower Venatori camp on the far side of the bay, and we, including Gatt, took the higher camp on the opposite side of the bay. Both groups took out their respective targets and signaled the dreadnought which came in and destroyed the smuggler ship. It was at that point that everything went pear-shaped.” Evelyn continued to explain as she recalled the events.

A large party of Venatori mages and fighters came into view and were quickly making their way towards the Chargers’ location. “Crap,” Bull muttered.

“Bull, the Chargers can’t stand against that kind of force,” Evelyn said.

“No, they can’t.”

Evelyn started to pace the edge of the cliff trying to see a way down or a means to close the gap on the Venatori in order to flank them and provide support to the Chargers.

“Your men need to hold that position, Hissrad.”

“They do that, they’re dead.”

“And if they don’t, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead. You’d be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You’d be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!” Bull glared at Gatt. “With all you’ve given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you’ve betrayed us already! I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you would _never_ become Tal-Vashoth!”

“They’re my men.”

“I know. But you need to do what’s right, Hissrad… for this alliance, and for the Qun.”

Evelyn whipped her head around as she finally put the pieces together. It was a friggen Kobayashi Maru! Evelyn lunged at Gatt, but Dorian caught her around the waist holding her back. “You son of a bitch! This was never truly about an alliance but a test of Bull’s allegiance.” Evelyn squirmed and twisted trying to get out of Dorian’s grip but he was too strong. Finally, she ordered Bull, “Call the retreat! Don’t sacrificing the Chargers for this.”

“Don’t,” Gatt warned. Bull hesitated for a second before he raised the horn to his lips and blasted a call. Evelyn stopped struggling and Dorian let go of her.

“They’re falling back.”

“All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For _her_?” he said aggressively pointing a finger at Evelyn.

“You fucking bastard!” Evelyn’s hold on her anger finally snapped and she lashed out punching Gatt in the face. She gritted her teeth when she heard the snap of bone and said, “I regret that we couldn’t protect the dreadnought.”

Gatt held his broken nose trying to stem the blood. “So do I,” as he stalked away.

“No way they’ll get out of range. Won’t be long now,” Bull said watching the Venatori mages lob fireballs at the dreadnought. The fireballs hit and seconds later there was a huge explosion as the dreadnought was obliterated into kindling. He sighed, “come on. Let’s get back to my boys.”

The Chargers patted Evelyn on the back, some of them giving her a hug when they heard about what had happened, especially the part where Evelyn decked Gatt. Krem came up and gave her a big hug before smirking, “we need to teach you how to throw a punch properly so you don’t break something the next time you defend us.” He led her off to see Stitches to get her hand looked at.

Evelyn rubbed her bandaged hand before looking up at her advisors. “So, I’m sorry I fucked up. There won’t be an alliance with the Qunari. I – ” she choked back the lump in her throat. “I couldn’t sacrifice the Chargers like that. I realize that it was probably a poor tactical move but I just couldn’t do it. Gatt has informed us that there won’t be an alliance and there won’t be any more Ben-Hassrath reports as Bull has been declared Tal-Vashoth. He’s been… ex-communicated, I guess.”

“Will there be any further repercussions coming from the Qun over the loss of the dreadnought?” Cullen asked.

“Gatt said no, the Qun didn’t want to lose any more people.”

“I will increase monitoring in my network just in case,” Leliana added. Evelyn nodded before excusing herself so she could get herself cleaned up from the road.

A couple days later, Evelyn met Bull up on the ramparts. “You wanted to see me?” she asked as two scouts walked past them. Suddenly, a scout lunged at Bull. Bull knocked the scout down. The other scout threw a dagger catching Bull in the shoulder. He yanked the dagger out and threw it back at the scout, killing him.

“Bull!”

“I got it.”

“Ebost issala, Tal-Vashoth!” the scout said getting up from the stones and prepared to lunge at Bull again. Bull grabbed him and tossed him over the battlements to his death.

“Yeah, yeah, my soul’s dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so…” Bull grunted at the wound in his arm. “Sorry, boss. I thought I might need backup. Guess I’m not even worth sending professionals for.”

“You knew the assassins were coming?”

“A little change in the guard rotation tipped me off.”

“You could have warned me ahead of time so I could have actually helped.”

“You go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions when I wasn’t looking?” Evelyn frowned at him. “See? Like that. If I warned you or the guards, the assassins would’ve been tipped off.” She scowled at him. He smiled at her fondly.

“Are you alright?” she asked nodding at the dagger wound. “Could they have used poison?”

“Fine. Hurt myself worse than this fooling around in bed.” Evelyn snorted with laughter. “But they definitely used poison. Saar-qamek, liquid form. If I hadn’t been dosing myself with the antidote, I’d be going crazy and puking my guts up right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that’s about it.”

“I hoped the Ben-Hassrath would let you go; that there wouldn’t be any further retaliation.”

“They did. Sending two guys with blades against _me_? That’s not a hit. That’s a formality. Just making it clear that I’m Tal-Vashoth.” He sighed, “Tal-Va- _fucking-_ shoth.”

“Are you going to be alright?”

“It’s a knife wound, boss. I think I’ll live. I’m fine, thanks.”

“Bull, you know that’s not what I meant. You’re not a Tal-Vashoth. That’s a Qunari word, and you don’t follow the Qun any longer. You’re _the Iron Bull_ , mercenary captain for the Inquisition, leader of the Bull’s Chargers. You’re a good man.”

Bull shrugged, “without the Qun to live by…”

“Hey, _you_ are a good man! You don’t need the Qun to guide your conscience.”

“Boss? Whatever I miss, whatever I regret… this is where I want to be. Whenever you need an ass kicked, the Iron Bull is with you.”

Evelyn gave him a hug. “I know, and I appreciate it. Now, please let Leliana know about this and get your shoulder looked at. I’ll go and inform Cullen.”

Evelyn made her way around the ramparts to Cullen’s office and informed him of the assassination attempt against Bull. After filling him in on everything she paused before asking, “Cullen, care to get a bit of fresh air? I thought we could talk. Alone?”

“Alone? I mean, of course.” They walked out of the office along the battlements. Neither said anything for a bit, Cullen’s hand reached up to rub at the back of his neck before he said awkwardly, “It’s a nice day.”

“What?”

“It’s…” Cullen stopped and turned back towards Evelyn, “there was something else you wished to discuss.”

“I told you the other day that I’m not in a relationship with anyone else… Cullen, I care for you, and – ,” Evelyn sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I find myself thinking of you, more than… well, all the time, really. But I wanted to know… You left the templars, but do you trust mages? Could you think of me as anything more?”

“I could. I mean, I do… Think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“You’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war. And you…” He started closing the distance between them, “I didn’t think it was possible.”

“And yet I’m still here.”

“So you are… It seems too much to ask. But I want to – ” he broke off as he leaned in towards her, his hands barely resting on her hips as she rested against one of the merlons.

“Commander!” the scout called out. “You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report.”

“What?” he snarled as he whirled on the hapless scout.

“Sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it delivered ‘without delay’.”

Cullen glared at the scout, stalking towards him. The scout looked up in alarm and glanced over Cullen’s shoulder towards Evelyn who was pointedly not looking towards him. He glanced back and forth between the two people before him a couple of times before _finally_ cluing in. “Or… to your office… right…” as he slowly backed away under Cullen’s glare.

“If you need to – ” Evelyn was suddenly cut off in surprise as Cullen was very thoroughly kissing her. His hands cradled the sides of her neck while his thumbs brushed against her cheek and jawline. How had the man moved that quickly and quietly in all that armour she had no idea but any thoughts were quickly being driven from her mind as she grasped onto his cloak to steady herself.

“I’m sorry… that was… um… really nice.”

Evelyn blinked a couple of times before answering, “I believe that was a kiss. But I can’t be sure. It’s all a blur.”

Cullen chuckled. “Yes, well. We’ll have to rectify that, won’t we,” as he moved in again, this time wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into him. His hand stroked leisurely up and down her back while he twined the fingers of his other hand into her hair holding her in place under the onslaught of his mouth upon hers. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, both still with their eyes closed as they gasped for breath. “I could stay here all day kissing you, but…” he said as he opened his eyes and raised his head.

“I know. We both have work to do,” Evelyn replied opening her eyes and looking up at him. “Hi there,” she smiled. He gave a crooked smile in return. “I’m doing my pizza dinner tonight before we have to head out to Adamant. You’re joining us, right?” He didn’t answer right away so she said, “you know that if you don’t show up, I’ll drag you kicking and screaming from your office.”

Cullen chuckled. “I’ve heard of your temper,” he said gently rubbing the knuckles she broke punching Gatt. “I don’t want your ire directed at me.”

Evelyn smiled at his joke, “good choice.” She stood up on her toes to reach him to give him a quick kiss before they went their separate ways, “I’ll see you for dinner. Seven bells, in the hall below Josephine’s office.”

* * *

Dinner was a roaring success. Evelyn was pleased to see that Cullen did in fact show up, sans armour; he actually looked fairly relaxed for a change. She had made use of the lovely big ovens that were usually filled with breads every morning to make her pizzas. Druffalo with caramelized onions, nug with assorted vegetables, a classic tomato and basic, and ham – not despair – almost as per Dorian’s request. Evelyn even managed to find hot peppers to make a very spicy pizza for Bull. Everyone got a good laugh when he started gasping a bit. For dessert, she managed to make an apple pie pizza with a little bit of cheddar type cheese.

After dinner, cards came out and some of the inner circle that weren’t interested in cards or remaining to drink with the other departed; Leliana, Vivienne, Josephine, and Solas left the group. “You know,” Varric said casually, “I know this drinking game that we can play. You say something that you haven’t done, and then anyone that has must take a drink.”

“No. I’m not playing ‘Never Have I Ever’.”

“Oh good, you know how this is done,” Varric commented.

“Boss, it’ll be fun.”

“Come on, love. Don’t be a spoil-sport.”

Evelyn glared at Bull and Dorian in turn, “no.”

“It might be good for morale,” Cullen said. Evelyn whipped her head around to look at him in shock.

“You’re taking their side? You realize _you_ may live to regret that!” Cullen shrugged and Evelyn’s jaw just dropped. This could not be the same man that was stammering not hours earlier that day. She threw her hands up in the air, “fine, have at it.”

“Good, I’ll go first. Never have I ever…” started Varric, Evelyn cringed waiting for the question, “danced with an Empress.” Evelyn sighed with relief and took a drink as did Blackwall after a brief hesitation. That was a surprise.

Blackwall went next. “Never have I ever… had sex on a dragon.” Fuck, that was one that Evelyn hoped wouldn’t come up and she thought she dodged the bullet when Varric didn’t mention it. She raised her glass as did Bull. Several eyebrows also went up and Evelyn studiously did not look at Cullen to see his reaction.

“Oh oh, I have one!” Sera piped up bouncing in her seat before anyone could comment about the dragon. “Never have I ever done it with a man.”

“More specific Buttercup – done what?” Varric prompted.

“Ugh, whatchya think. Sex.” Evelyn, Cassandra, Dorian, and Bull took a drink.

Cassandra suddenly piped up with a sly look on her face, “Never have I ever… kissed our Inquisitor.” Bull immediately took a drink, then there was a pause as Cullen lifted his drink and downed the rest of it to the cheers of the group.


	30. Keep Calm and Siege On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the nastiness that is Adamant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Here is the weekend post as promised Celphina ;)

It took two weeks for the bulk of the army to reach the Western Approach and Adamant fortress. They moved unhindered through Ferelden and into Orlais. No one in their right mind would attempt an attack on a force of that size. Along the way, Evelyn and her companions would veer off the path to take care of rifts as they traveled along always returning to the bulk of the army every evening.

The evenings saw the inner circle gathered together around the campfire trading stories, playing cards, or maintaining armour and weaponry. Some evenings, Evelyn would have paperwork to attend to sent by ravens from Skyhold so she took advantage of Cullen’s mobile office as she called it to attend to her own work. It also gave them an official excuse to spend time together in the evenings, but it didn’t go unnoticed of course.

“The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste. That will have people talking.”

Cullen sighed, “you wouldn’t believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks or through an army on the road.”

“Does it bother you?”

“I would rather my – _our_ – private affairs remain that way. But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more.”

“That day that you kissed me on the battlements: how long had you wanted to do that?”

Cullen laughed, “longer than I should admit.” Evelyn moved closer to him and reached out with her hand to cradle his cheek as she ran her thumb lightly over his cheekbone, she relished the feel of his scruff under her fingers.

He pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist as he ran his lips along her temple. She giggled, “well if you do things like that, of course they’re going to talk.” Evelyn wriggled around a little bit so she could kiss him without having to twist her neck around. Cullen groaned at the friction she inadvertently created and nudged her chin up to place kisses and light bites down her throat. She gasped. “Cullen, just a little magic,” she warned him before snuffing out the lantern just out of her reach so that they weren’t fully illuminated to the others in camp.

Cullen gently tugged the tie that held her hair in its braid and worked the sections loose until it fell in waves around her shoulders. He gathered up handfuls of her hair as he continued to kiss her until they were both breathless and aching with need. They sat quietly catching their breath and simply enjoying the what closeness they could while surrounded by an army. “You should head to your tent…” Cullen said quietly. “We’ll be on the road again early in the morning.”

“I know,” Evelyn replied not making any effort to move other than to tuck her head under his chin.

“Eve – ”

“I know. I wish we were back at Skyhold,” she whispered.

“Me too.”

Evelyn sighed and sat up. She stroked his cheek again before giving him one more kiss, “sweet dreams Cullen.” Cullen groaned as he knew exactly what he’d be dreaming about as he made his way into his own tent to relieve himself of his current state of arousal.

She headed to her tent that she was sharing with Sera entering quietly so not to disturb the rogue who appeared to be sleeping and sat down to slip off her boots and breeches. She undid her breast band and changed her tunic to one she preferred to sleep in and slid into her bedroll.

“So have you and Cullen-Wullen smooshed your naughty bits yet? Cullen-Wullen? Cully-Wully? Lots of men under him. Needs a woman over him – because, positions."

“Shhh Sera. And no, we haven’t, not that it’s any of your business.”

“What’s wrong then? Do I need to get him some peaches?”

“No! Don’t do that. We haven’t had a chance – we’ve been on the road since, well – never mind. Go to sleep Sera.” Evelyn rolled her eyes in the dark as she heard Sera giggle and felt the elf curl up against her back.

* * *

Evelyn sat in the command tent with Cullen, Hawke, and Stroud. “The Tevinter magister, Erimond, that we met at the ritual tower is the one guiding the Warden-Commander to complete the blood ritual within the fortress,” Hawke informed them.

“Warden-Commander Clarel is a powerful mage in her own right. She is the one leading the Wardens here,” Stroud continued. “Adamant fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the Second Blight.”

“Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment. A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls, and thanks to our lady Ambassador’s efforts, we have trebuchets available to us from an ally in Jader,” Cullen stated. Evelyn chuckled to herself internally at Cullen’s “modern siege equipment”; the last time a trebuchet was used was at least 500 years ago in her own world’s history.

“What about if the Wardens have already summoned the demons?” she asked.

“The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons we’ll need to use the fortress’ choke points – here, here, and here,” Cullen pointed out on the map. “We may not be able to defeat them outright, but if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel.”

Evelyn sighed, “taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed.”

“Our soldiers know the risks, Inquisitor. And they know what they’re fighting for. It will be hard-fought, no way around it. But we’ll get that gate open for you.”

“It’s also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause,” Stroud added. “I can not believe that all Wardens will follow Clarel blindly.”

“The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, but I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly. The mages, however, will be slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death,” Hawke finished.

“Well, if we can get some of them to stand down – that’s still fewer we have to fight. We can hope for the best.” Hawke and Stroud excused themselves as the meeting concluded. Evelyn remained to study the map of the fortress so she wouldn’t get lost tomorrow.

Cullen studied her quietly for a few minutes, noting her pallor and the tension that rolled off her, before asking, “how are you holding up?”

“Are you asking as the Commander of the Inquisition or as Cullen,” she replied not taking her eyes off the map. He stepped around the table and wrapped his fingers around her hand where it lay on the table.

“As Cullen,” he replied lifting her chin to make her look at him.

“Honestly, I’m terrified. This is beyond anything I’ve ever experienced in my life; fighting out in the field as terrible as it is, is so much easier. There isn’t any waiting and anticipation of what’s to come just dive in and go.”

“You’ll have your companions with you to keep you safe. I will make sure the army has your back as well. You won’t be alone in this, Eve.”

“I know,” she said stepping to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’ve just never been good at this “hurry up and wait”, it’s awful. I can see why some people would drink on the eve of battle to steady the nerves.”

“I have some wine if you’d like a little bit,” Cullen offered.

“No, thank you. I’d rather not. I’d rather stay like this for a little while longer and absorb some of your calm, if that’s okay. Then I’m going to try to get some sleep.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She couldn’t feel him through their respective armour and the edges of his bracers dug into her back but she didn’t care, she simply stood in his embrace and listened to the steady thrum of his heart beat’s muffled echo through the breastplate.

The next morning, Evelyn got out of her bedroll and braided her hair up to keep it out of her eyes. She carefully dressed making sure that all her armour was in place and secured properly. She tucked healing potions into her belt, and after a moment’s hesitation, tucked in some lyrium potions as well. She really hated that stuff but under the circumstances thought it might be a good precaution. Grabbing her staff and helmet, she headed out of the tent to where her companions had started to gather and together they headed towards the fortress. The trebuchets were already thumping, flinging their missiles into the walls with thunderous crashes. The battering ram soon moved up to start its assault on the gates.

“You all right, Boss?” Bull asked as they perched on some boulders and rubble out of range of the fortress defenders.

“The waiting is killing me. Fighting in a battle is bad enough, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse.” They heard a cheer go up as the battering ram smashed though the gate of the fortress. “Let’s just get this shit done,” she snarled as they moved forward.

“All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it. We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can,” Cullen reported.

“Just keep the men safe.”

“We’ll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He’s assisting them until you arrive.” They were interrupted when a body was flung down beside them, a demon hissing at them from the wall. “There’s too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can’t get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance.”

“Understood, Commander.”

Cullen reached out just as she was turning away and caught her hand giving it a squeeze. “Evelyn... Eve, be safe.” She gave his hand a squeeze back and nodded, “you too,” before pulling her helmet on and she headed into the fortress. Evelyn and her companions split up into groups and cleared the demons from the siege points on the walls before heading further into the fortress.

They ran into Wardens holding an inner court of the fortress but they didn’t have any demons with them. After a brief fight, Evelyn was close enough to the leader of the group to yell to him, “stand down! The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. If you fall back, you won’t be harmed.”

“All right. My men will stay back. We want no part of this. Deal with Clarel as you must.”

Blackwall sighed with relief, “good to know that they aren’t all caught up in the madness.”

“Let’s press on.”

The continued their way through the fortress killing demons and Grey Wardens as they went. Whenever possible, they convinced the Wardens to surrender but many were killed. The finally made it to the center of the fortress.

Erimond strode forward, “The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony!”

“These men and women are giving their lives, Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty.” Clarel turned away from him towards another Warden that approached her. “Are you ready, Jana?”

“I came to save people from the Blight!” Jana said with a trembling voice.

“And so you shall my child,” Clarel said swiftly drawing the blade across the elf’s throat.

Evelyn and her group burst into the courtyard at that moment. “No!” Evelyn shouted as she recognized the young elf from Crestwood that she had tried to discourage from joining the Grey Wardens but it was too late. Below the landing where Erimond and Clarel stood, Wardens had gathered around the swirling green tendrils of a forming rift.

Erimond called out to the Wardens in the courtyard, “Stop them! We must complete the ritual!”

The Wardens readied themselves to fight but Evelyn stepped forward unarmed, “Clarel, if you complete that ritual, you’re doing exactly what Erimond wants.”

“What, fighting the Blight? Keeping the world save from darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want that? And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty,” Erimond responded scornfully.

“We make the sacrifice no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.”

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud informs her.

“Corypheus?” Clarel hesitated, “but he’s dead.”

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel,” Erimond cajoled the Warden Commander. She struggled with the information before making her decision, “bring it through.” The Warden mages engaged the rift starting to pull it open. The form of a massive demon could be glimpsed through the rift.

Hawke strode forward, “please, I have seen more that my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost.”

“I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness,” Stroud added.

The rift pulsed with the increasing power being fed into it by the Warden mages. “Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength,” Erimond prompted her.

“The Grey Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven… and Hunter Fell. At Ayesleigh… and Denerim. This world owes you a debt that it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not _know_ you were being misused!” Evelyn called out. The Grey Wardens in the courtyard started to shift uncomfortably.

“Clarel, we have come so far. You’re the only one who can do this,” Erimond argued as Clarel wavered.

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.”

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” Erimond turned from Clarel and tapped his staff against the stone, “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” He tapped his staff on the stone twice more before there was an ear-rending screech and Corypheus’ dragon flew over the ramparts raining its red lyrium breath over the people below. The dragon flew around smashing tower crenelations and statuary to the courtyard below. Clarel backed away from Erimond realising her mistake. She hit him with a spell knocking him down.

“Clarel, wait…” Erimond pleaded with her. She ignored him and launched a spell at the dragon. Erimond took the opportunity to get up and ran away from her.

“Help the Inquisitor!” Clarel called out to the Wardens before she chased after him. Evelyn took off after Clarel; she could hear some of her companions behind her but didn’t stop to see who had joined her. Evelyn found Clarel and Erimond at the top of the fortress lobbing spells at each other. Clarel advanced on Erimond in a rage, “You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” She blasted him with another spell knocking him down and breaking his staff.

Erimond struggled to turn over propping himself up on an elbow, laughing weakly, “you stupid bitch. You did that to yourself. All I had to do was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you couldn’t _wait_ to get your hands bloody!” She blasted him again sending him skidding across the stone. “You could have served a new god.”

“I will _never_ serve the Blight,” she answered. Suddenly to everyone’s horror the dragon landed and snatched Clarel up in its teeth before taking off to land on one of the fortress’ crenelations that stood behind them. They moved away from the walls to get a better vantage to attack the dragon. It gave its head a vicious shake before releasing Clarel’s broken body and then started to stalk towards Evelyn and her companions driving them towards the broken end of the tower bridge.

“In war, victory…” Clarel struggled to turn herself over as she continued to bleed out from her wounds. “In peace, vigilance…” She reached up towards the dragon above her and released a massive blast of magic that sent the dragon tumbling off the tower. The stones of the tower bridge started to crumble as Evelyn and her companions scrambled to get to stable footing. Evelyn saw Stroud stumble behind her and she turned to give him a hand up. They ran but the bridge continued to break up faster than they could run and they fell.

* * *

Word got back to Cullen that the Inquisitor and some of her companions had fallen when the tower bridge collapsed. He rushed up to the tower to see for himself, not believing that she could be gone. They had only just found each other; the Maker could not have taken her from him now. Bull, Varric, Vivienne, Sera, Solas, and Cole were spread out looking over the edges of the tower. Bull grabbed at him as he ran out towards the bridge, while Varric stepped in front of him.

“Where’s the Inquisitor?” he shouted struggling against the Iron Bull’s grip.

“Stop Cullen. The bridge isn’t stable,” Bull told him.

“Curly, stop. She fell, along with Hawke, Cassandra, Dorian, Blackwall, and Stroud.”

“We have to find her!”

“There’s no bodies,” Sera piped up from her perch on the wall where she looked over the edge.

“What?”

“No bodies below the bridge.”

“No, a rift opened when they fell,” added Solas. “I believe they fell into the Fade. We should go back to the rift in the courtyard. If they survived, they may return that way.”

They all returned to the courtyard and continued to fight the demons that continued to come through the open rift even after defeating the corrupted Warden mages. They continued to fight for a couple of hours and then sporadically as demons continued to trickle through the rift. Suddenly the rift flared as Evelyn and those that fell into the Fade with her stumbled out of the rift. Evelyn regained her feet and pushed her magic through the anchor killing the remaining demons and closed the rift to the cheers of the Inquisition forces defending the courtyard. Cassandra returned close to her as did Dorian who had his hand pressed against her side. “Cassandra, don’t let them see me fall,” Evelyn hissed to her.

Hawke turned back to Evelyn, “the Divine was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus has lost his demon army. Though as far as they’re all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker.”

“They came out of this alive. As far as I’m concerned, they can tell whatever stories they like,” she tiredly commented.

“That’s how legends get started, or at least that’s what Varric always says.”

A scout ran up to them, “Inquisitor, the Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the Wardens, those that weren’t corrupted helped us fight off the demons.

A Warden in full armour joined them following the scout, “what few of us there are. You have our unconditional surrender. Where is Stroud?”

“Warden Stroud is dead. He died striking a blow against a servant of the Blight. We will honour his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you from within.”

“Inquisitor, we have no one left of any significant rank. What do we do now?”

“You stay and do whatever you can to help. Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens and believed that the Wardens were a force for good. In war, victory; and we’re still at war. I’m willing to give the rest of you one final chance to live up to those words and atone for the mistakes made here today. Do you still believe that the Wardens can help?”

“I do, Your Worship.”

“You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly the Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing. Honour Stroud’s sacrifice and help us defeat Corypheus.”

“Thank you, Your Worship. We will not fail you,” the Warden said before leaving to inform the others.

 “While they do that, I’ll inform the Wardens at Weisshaupt what’s happened. Best they not get caught off guard,” Hawke added. “Good luck with your Inquisition, and take care of Varric for me.”

Evelyn nodded her thanks to Hawke before slowly stepping down from the stones where she had stood to address the Wardens. She coughed and wiped the blood from her lips. She could feel the blood seeping from the wound where Dorian had his hand pressed and her vision was starting to tunnel fast. She took another step forward and caught a glimpse of red and gold coming towards her before she felt her legs refuse to take her weight, “Cass…” Evelyn said as she blacked out.

Cullen ran into the courtyard after the scout had rushed to inform him that several people had reappeared through the rift. He rushed in and was relieved to see Evelyn there, but his relief was short lived as he saw her pitch forwards unconscious into the arms of Dorian and Cassandra who had been walking closely at either side of her. He ran up and took her from Cassandra, “I’ve got her Dorian, you can let go.”

“I’m not letting go of her until we have her to a healer. She could bleed out.”

“All right. Let’s go.”

They got her to the command tent as it was bigger than her own and laid her down on Cullen’s cot. The healer was called and hurried over to assist with Evelyn’s injuries. They worked swiftly to strip her of her armour and were horrified to see the bubbling wound on her side indicating a punctured lung, and the massive bruising where her ribs were broken due to a hit she took by the Nightmare demon’s emissary during their final flight from the Fade. The healer worked frantically to get her stabilized with magic and coaxed a healing potion into her. They wrapped a poultice around her ribs and then lastly trickled a lyrium potion down to help combat her mana exhaustion. The healer left some additional potions for dealing with pain as well as sleeping draughts if she got too restless and risked opening her wounds.

Cullen told Dorian to get rested and that he’d watch over her. Dorian argued initially but then relented saying that he’d get cleaned up and would get them both food on his return. Cullen sat next to the cot, gently brushing her sweat and blood matted hair back from her face. The paleness of her skin due to the blood loss made circles under her eyes appear dark as bruises. “Come back to me Eve,” he whispered all the while keeping his eyes on her and ignoring the lyrium hum beneath her skin.

Dorian returned a short time later, washed and changed, and carrying enough food for both the men. Cullen looked up and nodded his acknowledgement of the food and waited for Dorian to settle down into a chair on the other side of Evelyn’s cot. “What happened, Dorian?”

“We fell from the tower. Whether she had the forethought to do it or it was a happy coincidence, Evelyn opened a rift and we fell into the Fade.”

“Solas suggested as much.”                                                          

“Yes, well as unpleasant as a physical trip into the Fade was, I’m more than happy to find that I’m not smeared across the stones. Remind me to thank her for that when she wakes,” Dorian drawled taking a swallow of his wine. “A spirit – both Cassandra and Evelyn believe that it was the spirit of Divine Justinia – assisted us with our escape. First by explaining that we were in the domain of a Nightmare demon. She told us that to escape Evelyn had to retrieve her memories that were lost during her first trip through the Fade. The trip which brought her out of the Breach at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

She regained her memories, and we witnessed them as clearly as I see you sitting across from me now. The magic that Corypheus used to rip the hole through the Veil and to her, triggered an explosion in her world as well as ours. Before she was pulled through to ours, she was enveloped in a massive ball of fire. The only thing I could compare it to would be standing right at the maw of a fire-breathing dragon. She burnt to death in her world while simultaneously being pulled into ours –”

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen muttered in horror.

“The power of the Anchor miraculously spared her the injuries from her own world, but she felt her death and now she remembers it.” Dorian shuddered and pulled his hand down his face, “I never want to hear that sound from her again.” He took another deep swallow of his wine before continuing, “the spirit continued to guide us but the Nightmare demon did it’s best to try to stop us. It taunted all of us with our worst fears – quite uncalled for comparing me to my father – but Evelyn kept cheering us on; not letting us succumb to the Nightmare’s games even after it went after her telling her that she would fail against Corypheus, and she’d see everyone she cared about fall and die. She’s quite the fierce _lioness_ when we’re threatened,” Dorian commented fondly before looking up to Cullen to gauge his reaction.

“Yes, she is,” Cullen said softly.

“Oh, my dear Commander… You do have it badly, don’t you?”

Cullen gave a wry smile at his unexpected friend, “I suppose I do.”

“Does she know?”

“No. I’ve… um… only just come to the realisation myself. But I… I don’t know how she feels.”

Dorian grinned. “I’m pretty sure it’s mutual.”

* * *

Evelyn slowly started to wake up. She could feel something tickling the back of her hand. As she opened her eyes to look she realised it was Cullen’s hair as he sat sleeping next to her cot, his arms crossed under his head. He must have been exhausted to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. She lifted her fingers to brush the curls that flopped over his forehead and then softly ran the back of her knuckles down the side of his face before bringing her hand to rest on his arm. She looked around for some water and attempted to sit up to reach a cup on the table that was close by. A sharp pain in her side made her gasp waking Cullen. “Thank the Maker, you’re awake.”

“How long,” Evelyn croaked.

“Three days. Lie still, I’ll get the water for you.” He got up and filled a cup then brought it over and held it for her while she drank. Cullen went to the tent flap and spoke with someone just outside before returning to her. “The healer will be coming to see you now that you’re awake. Do you feel like eating anything?”

“Yes, please. I’m starving.” Evelyn attempted to sit up but he placed his hands on her shoulders and kept her down.

“Eve, please wait until the healer has seen to you. You nearly died and I won’t have you reinjuring yourself.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. Cullen smiled at her before getting up and ushering the healer in. Dorian and Bull let themselves into the tent to see how Evelyn was after noticing the activity. The healer gave her another healing potion and gave the go ahead for her to have some food before excusing themselves. Cullen helped her up into a seated position while Dorian stuffed pillows behind her to support her.

“You’re all a bunch of mother hens,” she muttered.

“Make sure she doesn’t budge from there while I order some food,” Cullen said to Dorian and Bull, looking pointedly at Evelyn.

Bull shrugged. “It’s your tent, make it an order that she obeys you. You can always _punish_ her later if she doesn’t,” he added with leer.

“Bull!” Evelyn squeaked turning bright red. Dorian burst out laughing, and Cullen chuckled even while he blushed a bit at the advice. Soon a scout returned with bowls of stew, bread, cheese, and a pot of tea.

“So what did I miss while I was having my nap?” she asked as they sat around and had some dinner.

“We took some soldiers out further into the Approach and captured Griffon Wing Keep. The Inquisition now has a base of operations out here so we won’t have to cart supplies for future trips,” Bull told her.

“Now if only that included some proper baths to remove the sand out that gets into _everywhere_ we would be set,” Dorian complained. Evelyn smiled fondly at his griping. “We also came across a professor from the University of Orlais that is currently researching high dragons. He’s requested your assistance.”

“Yeah, another dragon, boss!”

Cullen looked alarmed, “not until she’s been cleared by the healers! There are some messages from Leliana and Josephine that have been waiting for you but they can wait for another day or so. The healer said that you should be able to take some walks tomorrow and start on our way back to Skyhold the day after. You will ride in one of the carts.”

Evelyn opened her mouth to protest, but Cullen held his hand up to stop her. “You will until the healer says you are well enough to ride,” he paused for a second then continued, “and that’s an order.” She stared at him for a minute before folding her arms over her chest and huffing.

“Fine.”

“See,” said Bull.

“Good to know,” Cullen laughed.

Evelyn scowled, “screw you guys, I’m going back to sleep.” She slid down under the blankets ignoring the tug in her injured side and rolled over onto her good side presenting her back to them all. She quickly fell asleep; Dorian and Bull left and Cullen settled down on a bedroll on the floor to sleep.

Cullen woke to the sound of Evelyn whimpering and thrashing in the cot. He sat up and lit a candle on the table so he could see in the dark tent. Suddenly Cole popped into being next to Evelyn, “she’s dreaming she’s back in the Fade. The Nightmare showed her the cost of her failure. Friends, those she loves, falling one by one because she’d not enough. Not fast enough; not strong enough. She screams when the blood of the lion pours through her hands.” Evelyn jerked upright and screamed although she wasn’t awake yet.

“Cole, can you slip into her dream to help wake her?” Cullen asked as he sat on the cot and restrained her in his arms so she didn’t hurt herself. Cole nodded as he looked intensely at Evelyn while holding onto her hands.

Evelyn gasped and opened her eyes. Finding herself in Cullen’s arms she burst into tears and curled into his chest. Cullen nodded his thanks to Cole over her head and held her until she cried herself out.

“I have a sleeping draught that will let you sleep without dreams if you want it,” he asked quietly.

“Okay. Will you stay here with me?” she asked as he got up to get the potion.

“I have a bedroll right here beside you on the floor.”

“No, here on the cot with me. There’s room.”

“Um… I don’t know if that’s really appropriate…” he fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I don’t want to jostle your injuries…”

“What difference does it make? We’re in the same tent. Please, I’d feel better with you close.”

“Until you fall asleep.” Evelyn shifted over to make more room after she took the draught and Cullen slipped under the covers next to her. She wiggled over so she could rest her head on his shoulder and curled her fingers into his shirt. He carefully laid his arm over her hip to avoid the healing ribs and kissed her on the forehead.

“Thank you,” she said as she fell asleep. He smiled with chagrin, there was no way he was going to manage to slip out of bed without waking her now.


	31. You Gotta Tell 'em: It's Made of People

The next day, Cassandra came to see Evelyn and helped her get dressed after the healer had come and gone again. The two women walked to the campfire for breakfast. Cheers rose as the soldiers saw Evelyn up and about. She took it upon herself that day to make her way through the army talking to soldiers along the way the best she could manage; her visible presence lifted the tension that had settled over the army since the siege had ended. Preparations continued to send part of the army with Captain Rylen to Griffon Wing Keep and the remaining army would head back to Skyhold.

After two days riding in the cart, she was getting very restless. Riding in the cart was irritating in how slow it was and it jostled her around more than her sweet mare would have. Her companions took turns riding along side the cart to keep her company but it wasn’t the same. Riding in the cart did give her an opportunity to catch up on some of the reports that had come in from Skyhold and it looked like she was going to need to part ways with the army soon to follow up on some of that information. She suspected her decision wasn’t going to make someone very happy but she still had a job to do.

Once the healers gave her the all clear that she could return to the field and she had been riding for three days to prove that she was all right, she called an impromptu war council meeting with Cullen and Cassandra one evening after they had stopped for the night. “I’ve had a letter from Leliana regarding the red lyrium smuggling operations on behalf of the Red Templars led by Samson. Her scouts have discovered smuggling activity on-going in the Emerald Graves.”

“Samson was leading the Red Templars during the attack on Haven. He was a templar in Kirkwall until he was expelled from the Order,” Cullen said. “I knew he was an addict, but this… Investigating the smuggling could lead us to where the red lyrium is being mined and eventually to Samson, himself.”

“That’s Leliana’s thought also. As we are not far from the Emerald Graves, I will be taking Cassanda, Blackwall, Sera, and Solas to investigate, while the army and my other companions continue to Skyhold. According to the map, we should reach the crossroads to divert to the Graves tomorrow by mid-day at the latest. Harding will meet us at the Graves.”

“You’re not well enough to go back into the field. You should return to Skyhold to fully recover,” Cullen argued. “Anything connected to Samson will be well guarded and you could face significant resistance.”

“The healers have already cleared me to return to duty. I don’t wish to waste time going to Skyhold for no good reason to just back track to the Graves, when I can just divert from the path we are already on. Cass, please let the others know.”

Cassandra nodded, “very well. I will inform the others.” She took one look at the frown on Cullen’s face and excused herself from the tent.

“And what if you become injured? Or have a complication from these latest injuries?”

Evelyn frowned, “it’s no different than any other mission, and I am taking Solas as a precaution. He is a competent healer.”

“I do not like this,” Cullen growled.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him before standing up straight and wiping any expression from her face like she did when dealing with nobles, as she used to do when dealing with him in the beginning back in Haven. “Duly noted, _Commander_ , but those are my orders.”

Something flickered in his eyes but it was gone before Evelyn could read it. “Yes, Inquisitor. To work,” he replied with a stiff bow.

She turned on her heel and left the tent to prepare for the trip to the Graves. Dorian met her at her tent with a worried look on his face. “Love, I’m not comfortable with you going off on your own. Not so soon after being injured as you were.”

She arched a brow at him, “I’m not going off on my own. I’m taking four others with me, including Solas. You have said yourself he is a competent healer so there is nothing to worry about.”

He frowned and then tried a different tactic, “but what are you going to do without my wit and charm?”

“I suppose I will have to suffer, won’t I?” she said coolly. “I’m sure between Blackwall and Sera, I can find some entertainment.”

“But…”

“If you don’t like it you can gripe about it to with Cullen, I’m sure he’d commiserate with you. Or visit Bull, I’m sure he’d be happy to keep you _occupied_ while I’m away,” she offered with a sly smile.

* * *

Evelyn and her selected group parted way from the army just after the noon meal. Apart from a very professional comment wishing her good luck on her expedition to the Emerald Graves, Cullen said little else to her before she left.

They returned to Skyhold late in the evening ten days later. Evelyn handed off her horse to the waiting stable-boy, tossed her saddle bags over her shoulder, and made her way to the Great Hall. She cast a glance at Cullen’s tower and could see candle glow so she knew he was working. No, she decided, she wasn’t going to beard the lion in his den tonight, she didn’t have the energy for that; she was heading to her quarters for a bath, food, and bed in that order.

In the morning, Evelyn gathered the smuggler’s letters they found in the Graves and headed to the war room to bring her advisors up to date. While they poured over the letters and the scout reports, she sat back and observed quietly, watching Cullen to gauge his mood. He didn’t glance at her once while in discussion with Leliana and Josephine. That couldn’t bode well.

“Based on the information we have gathered and the letters you retrieved, the main source of red lyrium is located in the Dales, near a town called Sahrnia,” Cullen said pointing to Emprise de Lion. “Destroying the mine there will cripple Samson’s operation.”

“Excellent work, Commander. I’ll investigate the mine.”

“Destroying the red Templars’ source of lyrium will be a loss Samson won’t soon forget.”

“Emprise de Lion is three to four days ride from Skyhold. I will have my scouts do a preliminary investigation and report before you head out. I assume you will take a couple of days to rest before heading out again?” Leliana asked.

“Yes, thank you Leliana. We’ll go at the end of the week.” They concluded their meeting and everyone made to leave the war room.

“Inquisitor. A word, please,” Cullen asked smoothly. Evelyn paused by the door closing it behind Leliana and Josephine before turning around. Cullen was right behind her and thrust his fingers into her hair pulling her into him for a ravishing kiss. She squeaked in surprise and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

“So, you’re _not_ angry with me, then?” Evelyn asked as Cullen released her.

“Oh I was, but I realised that I over-stepped myself.” He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed then, “I… um… I’m not very good at this, am I? If I seem unsure, it’s because it’s been along time since I’ve wanted _anyone_ in my life. I wasn’t expecting to find that here. Or you.”

“You’re doing just fine,” she said softly leaning further forward to place a light kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry I pulled rank on you.”

“No, you were correct to do so. I… got carried away.” He moved towards her again backing her up against the wall, his voice lowering in pitch as he continued causing her heart to pound, “it was enticing to have you obey my order, as simple as it was, when you were in my tent. I think I’d like to put it to the test.”

Evelyn gave him a coy smile. “Really? Well then maybe we’ll have to explore that – _in private –_ some time, Commander,” as she slipped out from between him and the wall, moving to place the war table between them. “I have something else I wish to discuss. I didn’t want to mention it before Josephine and Leliana because I don’t want to freak anyone out if my idea isn’t feasible…”

Cullen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

She bit her lip for a moment, considering. “Possibly not, but I trust you not to smite me or bind me in chains for bringing up the topic…” He raised an eyebrow wondering where the discussion was going. “As you know, I’ve been working on my message delivery system and we need a little extra oomph to get the final pieces to come together. Dorian, Dagna, and I have worked on the idea that we need something to attract the carrier to the recipient and we were thinking blood.”

Cullen jerked back, “what?”

“Hang on, hear me out. We’re not using blood magic per se; the theory we’re working on is based on a phylactery, in that the blood within the phylactery is magically charged to lead a Templar to the corresponding mage. We theorize that a similar technique could help us. As I had intended for you to be one of the people in possession of my message system, and a former Templar familiar with the phylactery idea, I thought you would be willing to be the guinea pig in our development.”

Cullen nodded his understanding, then asked, “what’s a guinea pig?”

She giggled, “um… like a very small furry nug. Come to think of it, they kind of squeak and grunt like nugs…”

He raised his eyebrows incredulously, “you’re comparing me to a nug?”

She ran her fingers through the fur collar of his cloak fluffing it up, “nooooo, you’re much fiercer than a nug.”

He grabbed onto her hips pulling her flush against him and growled against her lips before kissing her, “and don’t you forget it.”

Evelyn laughed and threw her arms around his neck pulling herself up to kiss him back. “I’ll come and get you when we’re ready to do the spell. I want to get this done before I leave Skyhold again so we can test it when I’m out in the field.” She kissed him again and they both left to go their separate ways.

* * *

The fall weather was starting to give way to the oncoming winter, but Emprise de Lion seemed to be fully entrenched in winter already. Sahrnia was a miserable place; the river had completely frozen over cutting off supplies to the townspeople who were barely managing to survive with what little food and shelter remained, wolves were terrorising anyone trying to scavenge for supplies, and Red Templars frequently attacked.

“If we freeze to death and get eaten by wolves, I'm blaming the Seeker,” Varric complained. “Anybody else vote that we never come here again?”

“I’d be okay with that. Crap on a cracker, it’s cold!” Evelyn shivered.

“Frosty, I thought you’d like the cold with your magical affinity?”

“Believe me, Varric, the irony is real.”

“Mountains. Cold. ‘Let's bring Dorian!’” Dorian complained.

Evelyn laughed slipping her arm through one of his, “you’re welcome.”

After discussing the situation with Scout Harding and the mayor of Sahrnia, Evelyn had the scout send a raven back to Skyhold requesting relief supplies for the citizens. She also thought that it would be a good time to test her messaging system by sending Cullen a note as well.

> _Cullen,_
> 
> _I hope this message makes it to you and you are well._
> 
> _We’ve arrived in S. Situation is dire for citizens. I’ve sent a message onto L requesting supplies for the people here. Will evaluate and return home as soon as we can._
> 
> _I miss you and think of you constantly. Please reply and put message back in by midday and I will try to recall it._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Eve_

The group headed up into the hills above the ravaged town and pushed their way through taking down Red Templars and smashing red lyrium deposits. They stood around catching their breath after a third, particularly nasty battle, against some Red Templars and a Behemoth. Dorian had not quit complaining about the cold and snow all day, and now he was grumbling about the splatter on his robes from an over-exuberant swing Bull had made through a Templar. “Quite the stink-eye you've got going, Dorian.”

“You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest” Dorian complained trying to wipe smears from his robes.

“That's right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; _I. Would. Conquer. You.”_

“Uh. What?”

“Oh. Is that not where we're going?”

“No. It was very much not.”

Evelyn laughed, “maybe you should try it. It would take your mind off the cold so you would stop bitching for a while.” Bull burst out laughing.

Dorian looked at Evelyn with a shocked look on his face, “I didn’t think you would gang up on me.”

“I’m not ganging up on you love, I’m making a recommendation,” she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and a wink to Bull before walking away to scavenge through the Templar camp. “This looks like a good place to set up our own camp.”

Once they had settled down and got some dinner in a pot over the fire, she sat quietly and concentrated on casting her spell to recall the message from Cullen. After a couple of minutes, the message cylinder materialized in her hand.

“It worked!” Dorian said excitedly.

“It appears so.” Evelyn twisted the little metal cap off the end of the cylinder and pulled out a slip of parchment. It wasn’t the same piece she sent so Cullen did get the message. She unrolled the message to see his bold writing:

> _~~Inquis~~ Eve,_
> 
> _Your message system works! Hopefully you will be able to retrieve this message as well._
> 
> _I’ve advised L to expect a raven and we’ll send out supplies immediately._
> 
> _I miss you as well. I miss threading my hands in your hair and holding you tight to kiss you. If I had my choice, I would ~~bury myself inside~~ keep you at my side and never let you leave. Please stay safe and return soon as you may._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Cullen_
> 
> _PS – Maker, I hope that isn’t too forward_

Evelyn’s eyes widened when she read the message, blushing hotly at Cullen’s words. Her “eep” of surprise upon reading it had eyes turning towards her. Dorian looked at her and noticed the blush, “oh ho, what has you blushing like that?”

She held the message against her chest away from Dorian, “nothing. It’s none of your business.” Bull reached over her shoulder and plucked the message out of her hands and quickly read it before passing it to Varric.

“Huh, didn’t know Curly had it in him to write something like that,” Varric said handing the letter to Dorian.

“Oh, naughty Commander,” Dorian said with glee after he read it. “Trust him to backpedal with a post script. What are you going to say in reply?”

“I… have no idea. That was… unexpected. And hot.” Dorian grinned at her. After a while contemplating her message, she wrote:

> _Cullen,_
> 
> _We’ve established another camp here, closed several rifts, destroyed several red lyrium deposits, and disrupted several R.Temp holdings. We have not yet located the mining operation but we should reach that tomorrow._
> 
> _Your message was not too forward, it was pleasantly unexpected. Okay, more than pleasantly… If I could send myself back to Skyhold instead of this message, I would immediately._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Eve_
> 
> _PS: I’m counting the days until I can be back in your arms._

She rolled up the message and tucked it back into the cylinder. Then concentrating on her spell, the cylinder vanished from her hand.

They pushed further into the hills the next day taking control over the Tower of Bone and establishing another Inquisition camp there before continuing to the quarry the mayor had told them about. What they found was horrific. The citizens of Sahrnia were crammed into cages with only the clothes on their backs as protection from the elements. Some people had already died from exposure, their corpses still underfoot of the other prisoners. Many people had signs of frost bite on exposed flesh. Varric picked the locks on the cages and they helped the people to the closest Inquisition camp before heading back to the quarry to continue eliminating anymore Red Templars.

“That will put a crimp on the red lyrium production for Corypheus’ army,” Bull commented swinging his great axe in a big arc up onto his shoulder.

“Watch where you're pointing that thing!” Evelyn rolled her eyes at Dorian’s snipe at Bull.

“Dirty.”

“Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon!”

Evelyn smirked, “still dirty Dorian.” She turned her attention away from the rest of the group to read the handful of parchments they had found in the quarry. As she read the paper, she could feel the blood drain from her face. She swallowed hard a couple of times to resist the rising nausea before finally giving in and vomiting.

Dorian rushed over and pulled her hair back, “are you alright, love?” Evelyn shook her head. “What’s wrong?” She handed the papers back to him and took a water skin from him to rinse out her mouth before taking a drink.

Varric walked up and handed her a flask, “here, looks like you could use something stronger.”

“Thanks,” her voice still a bit hoarse.

“So what’s in the papers, boss?”

“They’re not mining in the quarry in the usual sense. The prisoners aren’t providing labour for the Red Templars, they’re…” she shuddered suddenly remembering Fiona in the future Redcliffe. “The Red Templars are infecting these people with the red lyrium and then mining _their_ corpses. Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick again.”

“That’s… messed up.”

“Yeah. Let’s go back to the camp. We should inform Cullen that we’ve taken care of Samson’s red lyrium hoard. We can get these people settled and get a raven off to Skyhold for reinforcements to the area. We’re probably going to need back up to take that keep too,” Evelyn said casting an eye to the fortress at the top of the hill.

"He will be pleased," Varric commented.

Dorian chuckled, "our dear commander might crack a smile for once."

They sent the freed prisoners down to the camp and skirted around the ridge to make sure that there weren’t any Red Templar stragglers when they came across a deep river valley. On the far side, they could see ruins that Evelyn thought looked like Roman coliseums. From the cloud cover on the other side, two dragons wheeled in the sky.

“Boss…”

“I see them, Bull. Might be hard to get at them though,” she said as they walked out onto the smashed bridge.

“That's a lot of bridge to destroy,” Dorian commented.

“We might be able to rebuild this. I’ll bring it up when we get back to Skyhold. I’m sure some of the Inquisition engineers can think of something. Come on, let’s get some rest we’re heading home tomorrow.”

* * *

Evelyn headed up the stairs to Cullen’s office with the collected papers from the quarry in hand. She opened the door to find one of his lieutenants but not him. “Where is the Commander?”

“The Commander is at the smithy, Your Worship,” the soldier said while she saluted her. Evelyn nodded her thanks, and left the office. As she approached the smithy, she could hear a woman’s and a man’s voices raised. She opened the door walking in to find Cassandra and Cullen standing off, their argument cut off immediately as she entered.

Cullen shook his head then left, muttering quietly as he passed Evelyn, “forgive me.”

“And people say I’m stubborn,” Cassandra said, crossing her arms across her chest. “This is ridiculous.”

Evelyn turned to Cassandra, “what was that about?”

“Cullen told you that he’s no longer taking lyrium?”

“Yes, and I respect his decision.”

“As do I.  Not that he’s willing to listen.”

“He also told me that you were watching him to ensure that the Inquisition isn’t compromised by this.”

“Yes. Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him.” Evelyn raised her brow in surprise. “I refused. It is not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He’s come so far.”

“Why didn’t he discuss this with me?”

“We had an agreement long before you joined us. As a Seeker I could evaluate the danger, and he wouldn’t want to…” Cassandra paused as she suddenly realised something, “risk your disappointment.”

“Is he determined to be replaced? There must be some way we can change his mind.”

“If anyone can convince him, it’s you. Mages have made their suffering known, but templars never have. They are bound to the Order, mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has the chance to prove to himself – and anyone that would follow suit – that its possible to break that leash. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him.”

Evelyn left the smithy and stopped by the healer’s to pick up a couple tonics before heading back up to Cullen’s office. A yell was the only warning she got. She instinctively cast a barrier spell when a box smashed against the door frame she just passed through. Shards of glass bounced harmlessly off her barrier. Cullen looked gaunt; his skin was pale with dark shadows under his eyes. His cheekbones stood out in stark relief, and his hair that was always so tidy looked ragged as if he’d been roughly dragging his hands through it repeatedly.

“Maker’s breath! I didn’t hear you enter. I…” Cullen shook his head, “forgive me.”

“Cullen, talk to me please.”

“You don’t have to –” he started to say as he came around his desk only to groan as he stumbled, the strength in his legs had left him. Evelyn shot forward to him only to have him wave her off. “I never meant for this to interfere.” He stood leaning on the desk, not making eye contact with her.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes… I don’t know,” he frowned. “You asked once what happened to Ferelden’s Circle. It was taken over by abominations. The templars – _my friends_ – were slaughtered.” He paced to the arrow slit to look out as he gathered his thoughts. “I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I – how can you be the same person after that? Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall’s Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can you see why I want nothing to do with that life?”

“Of course, I can. I –” Evelyn started to step towards him again.

“Don’t! You should be questioning what I’ve done,” he paced before her. “I thought this would be better – that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won’t _leave_ me… How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause… I will _not_ give less to the Inquisition than I did to the Chantry. I should be taking it!” He viciously lashed out punching a bookcase scattering several books, “I should be taking it.”

“This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what _you_ want?”

Cullen stood there for a few moments, catching his breath. He finally unclenched his fist, “no. But… these memories have _always_ haunted me – if they become worse, if I cannot endure this…”

“You can.” Evelyn laid her hand against the side of his neck, her thumb stroking the edge of his jaw – he was feverish – he leaned into her cool hand and closed his eyes briefly. “You’re not alone, Cullen. I am here for you.”

He clasped her hand that was against his neck, and pulled her into him with his other hand on her waist. “All right.” He stood there for a moment breathing her in before backing away to return to his desk.

“No.”

“What?”

“You are finished working for the day, Cullen. Um…” Evelyn looked around his office and realised she’s only ever seen him in his office, “where do you sleep?” He nodded to the ladder indicating upstairs. “Fine. You are to go to bed and get some rest. Do you need assistance getting up the ladder or removing your armour?”

“I have too much work to…”

She put her hands on her hips and cut him off, “you are finished for the day, Commander. That is an _order._ Here,” she placed two vials in his hands and nodded for him to take them. “One is for nausea, the other is for pain. Do you need a sleeping draught?” He downed the two vials with a grimace, then shook his head.

Evelyn looked around his office but didn’t see any signs of food having been delivered to him. Knowing that he rarely left the office to eat she asked with suspicion, “when did you eat last?”

“I uh…” he reached up to rub the back of his neck not making eye contact with her.

“I suspected as much. Okay, up you go.” Cullen stood there not moving. “I’m not leaving until you go to your quarters. I will return with some dinner for you later. And if you do not go and remain in your quarters, I will get the Iron Bull to haul your ass up there. If needs be, I will sit on you to make you stay.”

Cullen quirked a tiny smile despite himself. “You are a stubborn woman.”

Evelyn smirked back at him, “you’re just figuring that out now? The sooner you figure that out, the better it will be for you.” She lifted herself up on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the lips. “Now, off with you.”

Cullen stepped past her and pulled himself up the ladder. Evelyn stayed until she heard armour being placed on a stand, boots hitting the floor, and then silence as he settled into bed. She quietly locked the doors to Cullen’s office and made her way back to the Great Hall.

Cassandra caught up with her as she passed through the rotunda. “Did you speak with him?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, I think I’ve convinced him to persevere. I’ve ordered him to bed for the rest of the day. Can you handle any issues that might need to be addressed today?”

“Yes, there isn’t anything pressing that can’t wait until tomorrow but I’ll handle any issues that might come up.”

“Thank you. I’m going to get some dinner for him – I don’t think he’s eaten for the last couple of days.” Cassandra pursed her lips together and nodded. Cassandra carried on up to see Leliana, and Evelyn headed to the kitchen.

* * *

After Evelyn had returned to her quarters to get herself cleaned up from traveling, she redressed, and pocketed a couple more potions for Cullen then headed to the kitchen to pick up her requested food. She grabbed a stoneware jug and filled it from the well and tucked some cups and a bottle of wine into the food basket before heading back across the walkway from the rotunda. She quietly let herself into Cullen’s office. She was happy to see that he wasn’t at his desk and it was quiet above her. She debated for a few moments and decided not to call out and wake him but instead made her way up the ladder.

She slowly climbed up the ladder peaking her head over the edge. Cullen’s quarters were spartan; a simple bed, an armour stand, a small brazier, a chest that doubled as a table, a wash stand, and a chair. She pulled herself off the ladder and set the dinner basket onto the chest. He looked so peaceful at sleep that she couldn’t bear to wake him so she lifted his cloak off the stand, surprised at its weight, and wrapped herself in it before curling up in the chair. She pulled the heavy fur collar up around her neck inhaling the scent of elderflower, oakmoss, and the scent that was distinctly Cullen.

Something was tickling her nose. She blew out a breath to blow it away only to have it tickle again. She swatted at whatever was tickling and tucked her hand back in under the cloak to keep warm. A finger ran down her forehead to the tip of her nose, she scrunched up her nose in response to the touch. She heard a chuckle and suddenly she jerked away with a squeak. She opened her eyes to find a pair of golden ones watching her. “Oh damn, I wasn’t intending on falling asleep. I just wanted to let you sleep a bit longer before supper. What time is it?”

Cullen smirked, “it’s just after nine bells.”

“Sorry, I should have woken you up a bit earlier,” she said unfolding herself from the chair. She started to get out of the chair and remove the cloak but Cullen stopped her and pulled it back up around her shoulders.

“That looks good on you. Will you dine with me?”

“If you wish.”

“I would like that,” Cullen said as he sat on the side of the bed and unpacked the basket.

“Oh, I forgot,” Evelyn said twisting around to get at the small pouch on her belt, “I brought another tonic for nausea, one for pain relief, and a sleeping draught in case you want them later. Dorian said it’s the same draught that you gave me at Adamant – so, no nightmares.” She placed the vials on the table next to the basket.

“You told Dorian about…”

“No, I wouldn’t discuss your personal business with him. He’s been making them for me since Adamant so that’s from my own personal stash.”

“I wasn’t aware you were experiencing nightmares,” Cullen said with sympathy.

Evelyn shrugged as she poured them some watered wine. “I don’t usually have them out in the field, maybe because of the others being close by. I seem to have them more often when I’m sleeping alone so usually here. Amelan is surprisingly becoming quite good at waking me up before they get too bad. My sleep therapy wolf. Maybe you should borrow him when I’m not around. Although I’m not sure how he’d get up here.” She looked around his quarters. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You’re not going to ask me about vows, are you?”

Evelyn snorted with laughter, “no nothing like that. Why do you have a big hole in the roof of your quarters? You’re going to freeze to death come winter!”

“I… I don’t like being closed in. The circle towers didn’t have windows…”

“Ah, I understand. I’ll talk to Solas to see if we can come up with a barrier to close the hole without actually closing the hole.”

After dinner, Evelyn hung up Cullen’s cloak and gathered up the remains from their dinner into the basket. “Have a good night, Cullen. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He stopped her before she could go down the ladder and pulled her into his arms. He held her in a hug laying his cheek against her hair, before letting her go with a whispered “thank you”. She offered him a smile, climbed down the ladder, and let herself out of his tower.

Cullen looked much better the following morning when he joined Evelyn and the other advisors in the war room. Even though it had only been a single night of sleep, the shadows under his eyes were already fading and the lines in his face didn’t seem so stark. She smiled to see the improvement.

“Based on the letters we found in the quarry, and what the people of Sahrnia told us, Samson is making red lyrium from people. Well, he was but not in that mine anymore.”

Cullen shook his head in disgust, “I knew Samson had fallen, but this? It’s monstrous. We have to put an end to him.” He shuffled through the letter that Evelyn and her team found in the quarry. “Look at these orders from the encampment. That armour must give Samson extraordinary power. We may not be able to stop him.”

“Samson’s a menace. We must try to take him down; I do not believe that he’s invulnerable,” Evelyn replied.

“Then we must destroy the armour. I couldn’t say how. Templars are trained _not_ to destroy expensive magical equipment.”

“Perhaps Dagna has some ideas?” Leliana suggested. “She crafts the impossible every day so she may have some ideas on how to destroy the impossible.”

“I will discuss that with her,” Evelyn said.


	32. Snowed In and Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those two have been dancing around each other for so long... NSFW warning! :)

Winter arrived in the Frostbacks over night. The scouts reported that the mountain passes were unpassable so the Inquisition forces settled in to their respective camps, fortresses, and Skyhold. The bailey of Skyhold surprisingly also got a big dumping of snow that the soldiers were currently clearing off the ramparts and stairwells. Evelyn stood at the top of the stairs from the Great Hall and watched the soldiers move the snow when she got an idea. She ran down the stairs and across the courtyard to the tavern. She took the stairs two steps at a time and went to Sera’s quarters where she knocked on the door and let herself in. “Hey Sera,” she said in a sing-song voice. “I have an idea for some fun.”

“Whatzat, Inky?”

“I need you to go steal a shield, preferably a wood one big enough for us to sit on. Should have a smooth surface so no embellishments on the front of it. Think you can do it?”

“Sure. No problem. What are we doing?”

“You’ll see, just find the shield and then find me on the ramparts by the tavern roof. I have to go move some snow.” Evelyn skipped out of the tavern and went out into the bailey. She then started to call up her magic to pull all the snow inside the walls of Skyhold to create a big ramp – with side rails for safety, of course – from the tavern roof, arched over the path in front of tavern, over the retaining wall and down into the lower bailey. She had enough snow to make two parallel ramps. Soldiers, scouts, and other residents of Skyhold began to stop and watch what she was going. She giggled hysterically as she ran up the stairs to meet Sera.

“Okay, I got these two shields. Will they work?” The shields were simple training shields with hides stretched across them.

“Oh, these will be perfect!” Evelyn cast a little spell limning the shields with a thin layer of ice to help make the surface slicker.

“So, whadda we do now?” Sera asked.

“Follow me, Sera,” Evelyn giggled as she carried one of the shields. They walked out along the tavern roof until they got to the snow ramps she had made with her magic. Sera’s eyes got huge. There were a bunch of people gathered below to see what was going to happen.

“Are you nuts?”

“Come on Sera, let’s go sledding!” Evelyn sat down on the shield, rocked back and forth a bit and then propelled herself off the tavern roof and down the ramp. She squealed with delight and laughed as she tumbled off her shield sled at the bottom. “Come on, Sera! Grab a pair of lady-balls and do it!” she called. Sera hesitated for just a second and then dropped on to the shield and skidded down the ramp herself, tumbling into a pile at the bottom giggling like a crazy person. They both ran up the stairs again, put their sleds in place, Evelyn grabbed her hand, and they went down the ramps side by side holding hands. At the bottom, they ended up tumbling together into a pile of limbs.

“What are you two idiots doing?”

Evelyn looked up from the ground to see Blackwall shaking his head at them. He offered his hand to each of them and hauled them up to their feet.

“We’re sledding, Beardy. Wanna give it a go?” Sera asked him.

“I think I’ll keep my feet on the ground. You come up with the strangest pranks Sera.”

“It wasn’t me. This is all Inky’s idea!” Blackwall looked at Evelyn and she shrugged. He shook his head as Evelyn grabbed her shield and Sera’s and hauled them back up to the roof. They shot down the ramp again. Before they could go again, a couple of the Chargers asked if they could try so Sera and Evelyn handed over the shields.

After a couple of goes, Evelyn and Sera grabbed the shields again and ran up to the roof. “Got another idea, Sera. Let’s stand on them,” Evelyn suggested. Evelyn put the shield down and hooked her front foot into the arm strap and pushed off taking the ramp like she was riding a snowboard. “Suck on that Legolas” she thought. She hit the bottom and had to run a bit so not to tumble when the shield stopped. She ran straight into a solid body at the bottom and was held up in a strong set of arms.

An eyebrow arched over a set of golden eyes. “A word, Inquisitor?” Evelyn nodded and followed Cullen up to another area of the ramparts away from the tavern and the gathered people. “What was that? Sera’s idea?”

“Nope, entirely mine. It just reminded me of sledding when I was a child. Don’t worry, I’ll send the snow over the walls so the bailey doesn’t flood.”

They walked along for a bit until Cullen stopped and looked over the walls into the camp below before turning back to her. “I wanted to thank you… when you came to see me… if there’s anything –” Cullen sighed. “This sounded much better in my head.”

“You’re welcome. Are you feeling better?”

“I… yes.”

“Is it usually that bad?”

“The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel like I’m back there… I should not have pushed myself so far that day.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I am. I never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden’s Circle. I was… not myself after that. I was _angry._ For years, that anger blinded me. I’m not proud of the man that made me. The way I saw mages… I’m not sure I would have cared about you,” a look of distress passed across his face as he continued, “and the thought of that _sickens_ me. Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It’s a start.”

“Your anger isn’t unusual for the trauma you experienced, honestly I’d be surprised if you hadn’t been angry. For what it’s worth, I like who you are now.”

“Even _after…_?”

“Cullen, I care about you. You’ve done nothing to change that, if anything, I have a great admiration for what you’ve accomplished. It’s not an easy thing you are doing; dealing with addiction or PTSD is difficult enough but both simultaneously, your strength awes me.” She stepped in closer to him and hooked her fingers into his cloak to balance herself as she leaned up to kiss him. “I wish you’d remember that you aren’t alone.”

He looked at her with amazement and then snaked his arms around her waist pulling her into him as he returned the kiss. “Thank you, my… I don’t mean to worry you.”

“You can let me worry a little.” She pulled him down to kiss him some more until they were both breathless.

* * *

“Good morning, my lady,” Vanyla said quietly as she placed a breakfast tray on the table before the fireplace and then brought a cup of tea to Evelyn in bed. She then proceeded to the dressing room to pull out the clothing for the day. Evelyn got out of bed and wrapped her robe around herself as she strolled to her balcony doors to enjoy the view as she had her tea. The clouds in the sky were thick and she thought that there would be more snow in the valley by the end of the day. She turned to put her empty cup on the tray and noticed that a dress had been laid out for her. The dress was a relatively simple affair in dark blue with fitted sleeves to her wrists, a rounded neckline, the bodice laced up the back and was fitted to fall in soft folds from her hips.

“Vanyla, I don’t want a dress today. Breeches and a tunic will be fine.”

“Um, my lady,” Vanyla wrung her hands, “there aren’t any breeches or tunics available.”

“What?” Evelyn strode over to the dressing room to look, “that’s ridiculous. I have plenty – ”. The wardrobe was empty except for dresses. “Damn it Josie,” she muttered. “Fine, I’ll wear the dress today. Can you please see if you can find out what happened to my regular clothing.”

Her wardrobe for the day was finished with stockings that tied above the knee, soft slippers for her feet, and a gorgeous warm cloak for the cooler areas of the keep and outdoors. Vanyla finished by pinning her hair up. Evelyn appreciated how it looked on her but didn’t like that she had been manipulated into wearing the dress. She was definitely going to have words with _someone_.

Evelyn headed down to the war room, Josephine wasn’t in her office so she continued into the war room. Before she had even finished opening the door she called out “Josephine! Where are my clothes!?” She walked through the door and noticed that Cullen was staring intently at the door. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed. Leliana bit back a giggle. “Josie, darling,” Evelyn drawled channeling her best impression on Vivienne, “what happened to my clothing?”

“I need your attendance today with some visiting nobles which required a more polished appearance. Removing the inappropriate clothing seemed the easiest way to get you into the attire required.”

“You know I do not like being strong armed. You should have just mentioned it, I _can_ be reasonable you know. When will my clothing be returned?”

“At the end of the week.”

Evelyn crossed her arms and silently counted to ten before answering, “fine. In future, can you just let Vanyla know the day before.”

Josephine acquiesced with a nod of her head before moving onto refer to her notes. She then addressed them all, “we should hold our own ball.”

“Pardon, Josie? You want to hold a ball here in Skyhold?” Evelyn asked, not expecting _that_ to come up in their daily war meeting. Cullen shifted in discomfort.

“Yes. Satinalia is coming up and it would be a good opportunity to show what the Inquisition has achieved to our noble allies and a means to expand our influence with potential allies.”

“This is our home, I don’t want to turn it into a playground for The Game. Our people should be able to relax here.”

“It is important to show an elevated face to those that would support us. Besides a party would be good for morale.”

“A party _would_ be good for morale,” Cullen added reluctantly.

“But isn’t Satinalia supposed to be a _fun, silly_ holiday?” she argued. “Can we not have food and drink set up in both the Great Hall and tavern, dancing can be in the Hall, other entertainments elsewhere in the bailey. People can then mingle wherever they like. I don’t want to segregate people; none of this _us_ and _them,_ but all together.”

“That is a wonderful idea,” Leliana finally gave her input. Cullen also nodded his approval.

“We will still require soldiers on duty that night. I will offer an additional pay incentive to any that wish to be on watch instead of partake with the festivities,” Cullen added.

“I will do the same with my scouts to ensure we have enough sober people.”

“All right. I will coordinate with the merchants and kitchen staff for the food and drink. Satinalia is less than two weeks away. Hopefully the roads will be passable again from the winter storms but if not, we can work with what we have in Skyhold.” Josephine made some ticks on her parchments.

Cullen rested his hands on the pommel of his sword and rocked on his feet, “Dagna has reported that she has had some success with the red lyrium samples that were brought back from the Sahrnia quarry but she needs more details on Samson’s armour. The letters you brought back made mention of Maddox, a name I did not expect to hear.”

“Who is Maddox and how do you know it?” Evelyn asked.

“Maddox was a mage in Kirkwall’s Circle. Samson smuggled letters between Maddox and his sweetheart. Eventually Samson was caught – that was why he was cast out of the Order. Maddox was made Tranquil, he became a skilled craftsman of magical items. Samson must have… rescued him.”

Evelyn tried not to cringe. “They made a man Tranquil over a few love letters? That seems rather extreme.”

He frowned, “the official charge was ‘corrupting the moral integrity of a templar’. Knight-Commander Meredith wielded the brand for far lesser offenses, believe me.”

“Why would Maddox need rescuing?”

“When the mages rebelled in Kirkwall, the worst battles took place at the Gallows, in the circle itself. I thought Maddox had died in the fighting, or was eking out a living on the streets – a hard fate for a Tranquil in Kirkwall. Samson must have found him. Taken him in.”

“Having an inside man among Samson’s forces would be invaluable, if we could convince him.”

“I couldn’t say. I’ve lived around Tranquil most of my life, and I’ve never understood them.” Cullen shook his head before he continued, “it seems Maddox built Samson’s armour for him, and maintains it still. Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments – supplies we can trace. I can have our men kick down some doors, Evelyn. Samson’s armour might lead us to his stronghold.”

“Okay, let’s see what shakes loose.”

Leliana pulled a rolled parchment from her sleeve and passed it to Evelyn. “King Alistair has contacted us regarding the possible infiltration of Venatori within the royal palace in Denerim. He has requested our assistance in identifying and removing them.” Evelyn read the letter and snorted with laughter at the text the scribe wrote including the king’s complaints regarding their transcription. Leliana smiled. “I have an agent that I can send to quietly eliminate the agents.”

“We should send some troops to assist. Our assistance should be made visible,” Cullen argued.

Evelyn thought about it for a moment, “should we not be as visible as we were in Orlais. We assisted Celene publicly, should we not do the same in Ferelden? Would it not be prudent to show the same consideration for the rulers of both countries?”

Josephine nodded, “that is a very good idea. It would win favour with the Ferelden nobles that dismiss us as being a puppet of Orlais. I will coordinate with Leliana for the trip. We should be able to leave after our own festivities, again provided the mountain passes are open. That concludes the business we have to address today. If you would please join me for tea in an hour, Evelyn, I have some people I would like you to meet.”

“Alright, I’ll join you in a little bit.”

Josephine and Leliana left the war room, and Cullen came around the table. He wrapped his arms around Evelyn’s waist pulling her into him before he dipped his head to kiss her. “You do look lovely today. That dress suits you.”

“Ha! Flattery will get you everywhere,” she replied returning the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gave her a crooked smile, “have dinner with me tonight?” He kissed her again before trailing kisses down her jaw towards her ear.

“Shall I bring it to your office or did you want to eat in the Hall?” She tipped her head back giving him better access.

“Bring it to my office. I’d like a quiet evening with you all to myself.” His kisses followed her neck and he pulled her into him more firmly. She rocked her hips against him drawing a groan from both.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine called from her office. Cullen lifted his head with a sigh and Evelyn let her head thump forward against his shoulder.

“Dinner tonight; it’s a date. Maybe lock the doors,” Evelyn giggled as he released her.

* * *

Evelyn packed a basket for their dinner. She carefully tucked a terrine of stew into the corner so it wouldn’t tip. She tucked in a pair of bowls as well as some shareable dishes of vegetables, fresh bread, and butter. She also grabbed a jug of mead, then with it all carefully wrapped in cloth she quickly made her way across the hall. She caught Dorian’s eye as she headed across the hall; she winked at him but didn’t stop. She ducked through Solas’ rotunda and over the walkway to Cullen’s office. The door was open as he was briefing several of his soldiers and lieutenants so she slipped in and settled against the wall behind the door to wait until he was finished.

“Rylen’s men will monitor the situation.”

“Yes, ser. We’ll begin preparations at once,” one of the lieutenants replied.

“In the meantime, we’ll send soldiers to…” Cullen paused briefly as he spotted Evelyn leaning against the wall behind his troops. She cracked a small smile at him. “Assist with the relief effort. That will be all.” The soldiers saluted and filed out, no one noticing her standing in the shadows. He followed them to the door and then closed it behind them. Leaning on the door for a moment, he dropped his head and sighed, “there’s always something more, isn’t there?”

“Long day?”

He gave a slight laugh. “I shouldn’t complain; I didn’t get stuck entertaining nobles like you did.” He turned and headed back towards his desk as she walked further into the office placing the dinner basket on one of the small tables and draped her cloak there as well. “This war won’t last forever. When it started, I hadn’t considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now,” he said turning back to her.

Evelyn walked towards him, her dress softly swishing against the stones. “What do you mean?”

“I found myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won’t want to move on… not from you,” he said bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek. He pulled his hand away, blushing slightly and looking uncertain. “But I don’t know what you – that is, if you, ah…” he trailed off breaking eye contact and continuing to the desk.

“Cullen,” Evelyn said. She walked up to him and slid between him and the desk to get his attention, “do you need to ask?” Evelyn propped herself against the desk, placing her palms on its surface.

“I suppose not. I – ” As he stepped in towards her for a kiss, she moved her hand knocking a wine bottle off the desk. She gasped at the sharp sound of the glass shattering on the stone floor. She looked back at Cullen and he wore a heated look on his face that she had never seen before. Suddenly he reached past her and swept everything off the desk to the floor before grasping her around the waist and lifting her onto the desk. He pressed her back as he crawled up her body to rest with his hips cradled between her thighs.

Resting on his elbows, his hand cradled the back of her neck to support her head and he descended for a ravishing kiss. She stroked along his jaw before twining her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, as she parted her lips to allow him to plunder her mouth. Cullen rocked his hardness against her core and she tipped her head back in a moan. Using his teeth, he pulled the fingers of his leather gloves to removed them from one hand before switching sides to remove the other, dropping both on the floor.

He stroked his bare fingers down her throat and then back and forth following her collar bones as she sighed at his touch, his eyes never leaving her face. His mouth followed the same trail down her neck and collar bones as his hand drifted down between her breasts before he cupped one. She gasped, arching up into his touch and Cullen smiled. He reached down and lifting himself up, he pulled her skirt up releasing it from being trapped by his knees. His hand pushed the fabric of her skirt up as he dragged his finger tips up her leg. The fabric of her stockings silky under his calloused finger tips. He sucked in a breath when his fingers reached the bare flesh of her thigh where the stocking ended. Evelyn rocked her hips against him to encourage him onward.

He dragged his hand lightly up her thigh until he reached her core, his fingers ran across the soaked fabric of her smalls before dipping underneath. Evelyn whined at the light touch and pulled his head up so she could kiss him. He stroked lightly before parting her folds and sinking a single finger into her heat. He rested his forehead against hers and shuddered, “you’re so hot and wet.” He pumped his finger a couple of times before adding another, his thumb lightly brushing her clit. Evelyn’s kisses become more frantic as she climbed higher to her release. Her hand left his hair and skated down his breast plate to tug at the laces of his breeches. Once loose enough, she worked her fingers in to grasp him, her thumb brushing over the drop of moisture on the head of his shaft. Cullen groaned at her touch. He continued to thrust his fingers into her as she stroked him. The heat twining in her belly tighter and tighter until Evelyn arched up crying out; her orgasm crashing over her as he curled his fingers within her and bit down on her collarbone.

Cullen pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to his mouth licking her release from them. Evelyn whined at the sight. “Please Cullen,” she panted, as she stroked his shaft.

He reached down and pulled her hand from his breeches. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.  Cullen, I want this.  I want you.”

He reached down and tore her smalls off. Evelyn giggled in surprise. He finished undoing the laces on his breeches and freed himself. They stared into each other’s eyes as he slowly sunk into her heat until he was buried to the hilt. Cullen groaned at the sensation but held himself still as she adjusted to his size. Soon she started to rock against him to encourage movement. He built a slow rhythm, just about pulling all the way out before sinking back in. He kissed her, his tongue stroking her own echoing the rhythm below.

Heat raced through Evelyn making her skin flushed and tingle. She tore her mouth from his and rained frantic kisses and nips down his chin and neck. “Harder, please harder!”

Cullen pressed his hips hard against hers and groaned, “I… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Please…”

Cullen hooked one of her knees drawing it higher, he pulled back slowly before slamming into her hard and fast sinking in deeper than before. Evelyn hissed “yes” as he continued to drive into her at a punishing pace. Tension coiled in his belly as he chased Evelyn’s orgasm, he knew he wasn’t going to last too much longer. “Where?” he asked through gritted his teeth.

“Inside, I want to feel all of you.”

He reached between them and stroked her clit sending her orgasm crashing over her. Evelyn threw back her head and screamed his name. His rhythm stuttered before he buried himself to the hilt to spill into her heat, groaning at the feel of her body clenched around his own. His muscles were rigid as he held her pressed against him as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Finally, as the aftershocks subsided, he released her knee and lifted his head to kiss her. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him back, stroking back curls that had fallen onto his forehead.

They kissed each other languidly as their heartbeats slowed back to their normal rhythms. Evelyn reached up and stroked his jaw, she smiled, “as much as I would like to stay here like this, and think you’re sexy as hell in your armour, it’s starting to crush me.”

Cullen gave her a lopsided grin before kissing her on the forehead and lifting himself off her. He pulled up his breeches and helped her sit up. “Are you hungry?” Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked in return, “for _food_?”

She laughed. “Yes, famished. Shall we go up to your quarters?” She hopped off the desk and crossed the room to gather the dinner basket and her cloak. Cullen gathered the shed clothing, and took the basket and cloak from her so she had her hands free to get her skirt out of the way while she climbed the ladder. She took the basket and cloak from him at the top of the ladder and went to place it on one of the chests. Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him and pressing his lips below her ear. She giggled, “we’re going to have a relaxed dinner so armour… off!” She undid the buckles on each of the vambraces and removed them. She turned back to him and he stood waiting. “You’re going to have to help me; I have no idea how to get you out of all of this.” Cullen chuckled and then directed her to remove his sword, cloak, pauldrons, and cuirass before sitting down to remove his greaves. All the armour was placed carefully on its stand and the sword resting against the wall. Cullen sat relaxed in his tunic and breeches.

Evelyn tucked her leg underneath her as she sat on the edge of the bed while she unpacked their dinner while Cullen poured them drinks. They chatted while they ate enjoying each other’s company. As she packed up the empty dishes from their dinner, Cullen grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into his lap, “say you’ll stay here with me tonight.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes. Stay.” Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. “Good.” He reached up and gently pulled the pins out of her hair so it tumbled down and he worked the braids all loose until her hair was a wavy cloud around her shoulders. They slowly pealed the clothing from each other and tumbled into the bed where they made love before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Evelyn sat on the edge of the bed carefully redressing without disturbing Cullen. It was still very early in the morning and she needed to get back to her quarters to change for the day. She rolled the stockings up her legs and tied them. Behind her, Cullen muttered in his sleep, “no, leave me.” Evelyn hovered, unsure whether she should touch him or not. He thrashed for a moment before jerking awake and franticly looking around. He caught her eyes and relaxed, laying back on the pillows.

“Bad dream?”

He sighed. “They always are. Without lyrium, they’re worse.” He propped himself up on his elbow and reached for her, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Despite the bad dream, is it still a good morning?” she asked leaning down to kiss him and stroked the stubble on his jaw.

“It’s perfect,” he rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes for a moment. “You are… I have never felt anything like this.”

“I love you. You know that, right?” she asked kissing him again.

“I love you, too.”

“I’ll see you later.” Evelyn made her way down the ladder and let herself out of Cullen’s office. The Great Hall was empty apart from a couple of soldiers on duty and a couple of servants making their way to their morning chores. She was about to open the door towards the kitchen stairwell when a voice from shadows addressed her.

“Oh ho, someone is making the walk of shame.”

Evelyn spun around, “Dorian?”

“Have a thing for strapping young templars, I see.”

“What’s this about?”

“Oh, nothing. Just something I find rather adorable about you.”

“Speaking of walk of shame, Dorian… You are never up this early if we aren’t heading out. Me thinks the pot is calling the kettle black.”

“It might be.” Dorian smiled at her.

Evelyn laughed.  “Good for you, my friend,” she called as she carried onto the kitchen before heading to her own quarters.

She made her way to her quarters, removing her clothes, she curled up in bed to get a few hours sleep before Vanyla normally came to wake her. When she did wake again she had her tea, a bath, and got dressed. She dressed in a pretty leaf green printed dress that complimented her hair colour. She headed down to the war room and found everyone was already present.

“Inquisitor, we were...” Evelyn quirked an eyebrow at Cullen for using her title. _Over compensating much?_

“Eagerly awaiting your presence – some of us more than others,” Leliana teased.

“I wasn't... I mean, I was... We have work to do.”

“Of course.”

“Dagna has the other message devices built for you,” Evelyn said indicating Leliana and Josephine. “I tested out the concept with Cullen while I was in the Emprise, and it works.  To activated them, I will require your assistance as we need a drop of blood from each of you.” The women nodded their understanding.

They wrapped up the meeting, and once again Cullen asked Evelyn to remain. He came around the war table and backed her towards the wall until he had her pinned there. Reaching down, he pulled up her skirt until he could trace his fingers along her flesh. He hooked a finger into her smalls tearing them off her and tucking them somewhere under his cloak. He ducked his mouth to kiss her to cover her startled squeal. “You are so… I think I love it when you wear dresses.”

Evelyn laughed. “Hmm, I never would have guessed.” Her breath hitched as he continued to stroke her. “I might have to stop wearing smalls though since they don’t seem to survive you.”

“I wouldn’t complain,” he replied with a wicked grin.

“Commander, I had no idea…” she bit down on her lip to smother her groan as he brought her to her peak only to withdraw. “You are so evil.”

Cullen chuckled letting her skirts drop, “have dinner with me tonight.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

“Have dinner with me, and we’ll finish what we’ve started,” he said kissing her.

“Seven bells, my quarters. I trust you know where they're located?” she said before slipping out the door.

* * *

Evelyn spent the latter part of the afternoon down in the kitchens. She decided to make supper for her and Cullen herself. She prepared seared druffalo steaks, roasted potatoes, and vegetables, with a dessert tray with cheeses, and fruit. She headed up to her quarters to prep and the kitchen staff would bring the food. Opening the door to her quarters she paused as she heard Amelan softly yipping and then a skitter of nails on the wood floors. She snuck up the stairs as quietly as she could and peered through that balustrade to see what was going on. Amelan was flinging his stuff toy nug at Cullen and then making a big show of play bowing to encourage him to toss the toy. When Cullen hesitated, the wolf would yip as if to say, “what are you waiting for?”

 “Oh, all right, I’ll throw it again.” The nug went sailing across the room with Amelan dashing after it. He scooped it up in his mouth, tossed into the air to catch it again, before spinning around and flinging it back at Cullen.

“I see he has you trained already,” Evelyn commented laughing. Upon hearing her voice, Amelan gave a funny roo-roo howl and body slammed himself against her legs. She continued into the room to place the bottle of wine, glasses, and other items she brought from the kitchen.

“I always wanted a Mabari, but was never in a situation where it would be practical to have one,” Cullen replied. “Your wolf is certainly more intelligent that I expected.”

“He’s quite clever and has plenty of personality. Maybe not quite on the same level as a Mabari from my understanding, but I like him. He seems to like you too, otherwise you wouldn’t have been offered his favourite toy.” She picked up the nug toy before calling the wolf. “Come on, you’re spending the evening with Vanyla,” she said ushering the wolf out the door and stepping aside as dinner was delivered.

Cullen looked at the plates puzzled, “that’s not what I saw being served in the hall.”

“No, it’s what I prepared for us.”

“You cooked? I… You never cease to surprise me,” he said with a smile.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was meant as such.”

After supper, they retired to the seating area before the fireplace. Evelyn tucked her feet underneath herself while Cullen threw some more logs on the fire. “So, tell me, you haven’t had the roof in your quarters fixed because you don’t like being closed in. Do my quarters feel closed in for your liking?”

He looked around and considered for a few minutes before answering, “no, your space is comfortable. The windows and the balcony certainly help. Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason. I just hoped that you would find my room acceptable so I can suggest having dinner here more often. I find eating with mitts rather awkward and they’ll soon be needed in your room,” she smiled. He sat down on the couch with her pulling her into his side. She leaned against him resting her head against his shoulder as he draped his arm around her waist letting his hand rest on her leg.

“It’s nice to take a break from everything if only for the evening,” Cullen said kissing her temple.

“We can do this any time I’m in Skyhold. I like spending the time with you,” she replied reaching up to wrap her arm around his neck to run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better than I have in weeks.”

“Hmm, maybe releasing tension helped,” she joked.

Cullen chuckled before pulling her across his lap, his arm wrapped around her back and the other resting on the tops of her legs. “Perhaps it did.” He leaned in to kiss her, coaxing her lips apart before deepening the kiss while his hand rucked up her skirt so he could slide his hand underneath. “You didn’t put smalls on again, I thought you would have.”

She laughed, “no. Does it bother you to know I was running around bare arsed all day?”

He groaned at the thought. “Not at all, although now I wish I had known. I wouldn’t have waited this long to finish what we started this morning.” With that, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed to finish what he had started.

* * *

Evelyn was curled up on her side, her back towards Cullen. He propped himself up on his elbow as he watched her sleep before reaching out to run his hand down her bare back. A smile ghosted across her face but she didn’t wake up. He ran his hand up over her hip enjoying the feel of her cooler skin beneath his hand. Still she didn’t wake up. He slid closer and laid open mouthed kisses along her shoulder, rib cage, the dip in her waist, and over her hip before descending over the swell of her buttock to slide his tongue along the edge of her folds. _That_ rousted a sleepy moan from her. He maneuvered around, lifting her leg so he could roll her onto her back as he settled his shoulders between her thighs. Her eyes shone through the barest of slits as she watched him in the pre-dawn light. He smiled as he dipped his head back to her core to tease her with light caresses, alternating licking and sucking until she was arching her back to grind herself against his face seeking more contact. He slid a finger into her and she arched again moaning. Cullen snaked his free arm around her hip pinning her in place as he pumped his finger within her before adding another. She was so close; thrashing her head back and forth on the pillows while a hand gripped the sheets and the other clamped around the arm holding her down. Cullen looked up at her for a moment, “come for me,” he said before sucking hard on her clit while curling his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of her. Despite the arm holding her down, she arched up and groaned as her release crashed over her. Cullen gently withdrew from her and sucked her juices from his fingers and wiped his face before crawling back up the bed. He laid back and pulled her into his side. Evelyn tipped her head up from his shoulder to kiss him, she could taste herself on his lips, before snuggling back into his side.

“Well if you are going to wake me up at an ungodly early hour of the morning, I can’t complain about your method.”

Cullen chuckled and nuzzled her hair. “I have to get to my quarters to change and get ready for the morning drills. Go back to sleep and I’ll see you later.”

“Alright. See you later,” she replied giving him a kiss again before curling up in the warm spot he left as he got out of bed. Cullen got dressed and made his way down the stairs. She heard him speak to someone when he opened the door. Amelan came bounding up the stairs and flopped down on the bed across her legs. She smiled as she realised he had been talking to the wolf and not a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of Canada Day, I had to post a chapter that included sledding, lol! Happy Canada Day to all of my Canadian readers!


	33. Party Like it is 9:41 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your party clothes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to my American readers!

Evelyn wandered into the Herald’s Rest to catch up with as many of her Inner Circle as she could. She had been very preoccupied for most of the week with her war council, hobnobbing with visiting nobles, working with Dagna, and her evenings with Cullen. She smiled to herself; she certainly didn’t begrudge the time spent with Cullen, it had been a long time for them to find each other, but she shouldn’t neglect those that went into danger with her.

“Inquisitor!” a voice called from within the tavern snapping her back to the present. The usual complement of her companions was gathered around; Blackwall was the one that spotted and called out to her.

“Hey there, Frosty! About time you got around to visiting us,” Varric commented looking up from his cards.

“I know, I’ve been kept busy with entertaining visiting nobles, projects with Dagna, and the plans to get back out into the field after Satinalia. I’ve missed you guys.” She sat down in an open chair beside Sera.

“So whazzup with the dresses?” Sera asked trying to lift the skirts. Evelyn swatted her hands.

“Our lady Ambassador commandeered my wardrobe. Apparently, breeches aren’t acceptable for meeting with nobles so she removed everything except the dresses.” Sera snickered. Behind her she could hear some soldiers greeting Cullen as he came into the tavern.

“Well I for one think you look lovely in the dresses,” Dorian offered smoothly. “And I am certain that there are others that appreciate them also – isn’t that right, Commander?”

“What? Oh, uh – yes.” He turned to Evelyn, “what are you drinking?”

“Nothing yet. I was just going to get a mead,” she said starting to get up. He touched her shoulder and told her that he’d get it.

Dorian smirked, “twisted around your little finger already?”

“Dorian…”she warned.

Varric looked between her and Dorian, and then at Cullen when he slid a drink in front of Evelyn comprehension dawning on his face. “So Frosty, about that bet –”

“Fuuuuuck!” she muttered under her breath. Cullen cast a glance at her and she murmured “I’m sorry” quietly without looking at him. “Yes, Varric?”

“Can the bet now be settled according to the terms?”

She grabbed Cullen’s hand under the table and turned to him, “I’m really sorry about this but they are a bunch of degenerates –”, she turned back to Varric, “yes, it can be settled.” The table’s occupants cheered.

Cullen looked puzzled for a moment, “you mean the bet about who would be –”

“Yes, that one,” she interrupted him. “Wait, you knew about that?”

He looked a bit bashful. “Well, yes,” he said avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck. “But I thought that was settled – ”

“No. The criteria weren’t met.”

“But?”

“No.”

“Oh… Oh!” Suddenly a big smile appeared on Cullen’s face. She smirked and shook her head.

“Andraste’s tits! Curly’s smiling!” The smile wiped from Cullen’s face as he turned to Varric and glowered at him. Evelyn sighed and reached out a hand to Cullen’s cheek turning him back to her. She leaned forward and kissed him, and the smile reappeared.

* * *

The Great Hall had been scrubbed from top to bottom, the tapestries and rugs beaten and cleaned within an inch of the fabrics’ lives, and the chandeliers and candelabras were polished and set with new candles. Garlands of seasonal greenery wrapped around the balustrades, looped above doors and fireplaces, and marched down the centers of the tables. Vivienne’s balcony had been temporarily repurposed for musicians for the night. Evelyn’s regular Inquisition throne had been replaced with one decorated for the Lord or Lady of Misrule.

Evelyn spun around before the mirror to look at the dress. She had to admit that although she missed her simpler clothing from home, the midnight blue velvet dress was gorgeous. The dress was off-shoulder but had fitted sleeves to the elbow. The bodice was fitted and sprinkled with sparkling pieces of Serault glass that glittered in the candle light, the skirt billowed out a little bit from her waist. Vanyla had piled her hair up into an intricate design of ropes and braids with curls pulled out to emphasize the line of her neck. Finally, once her makeup was done a simple, delicate mask of black filigree was tied on over her eyes. Satisfied with how she looked, she dismissed Vanyla for the night bidding her to enjoy herself for the evening. She slipped on her shoes and tucked a little tied parchment package in the pocket hidden within the folds of her skirt before heading down to the Great Hall.

A stream of platters from the kitchen were placed on the long tables at the lower end of the hall. Platters of meats, cheeses, tiny frilly cakes, nuts, and candies, and to Evelyn’s amusement, pizza, quite literally made the tables groan. Barrels of ale and mead were stacked and ready. When the party was ready to begin, Evelyn and her advisors stood on the dais to welcome everyone. Evelyn stood to the side of the throne with a parchment crown and a sceptre made from a tree branch wrapped with ribbons and bells. Josephine reached into a cloth sack and pulled out a piece of parchment to make the announcement as to who would be the Lord or Lady of Misrule for the party. Josephine pulled the paper out and got a funny look on her face that she immediately hid, Leliana read the paper over her shoulder and didn’t even try to contain her giggle. Josephine turned to the crowd, “our Lady of Misrule: Sera.” Evelyn tried valiantly to smother her laugh as she heard Cullen groan beside her. As the leader of the Inquisition, Evelyn would be at Sera’s beck and call for part of the evening, as would Cullen as the most senior male of the organization. She knew that Sera was going to focus her teasing on Cullen.

Sera squealed with joy, and vaulted up to the dais plunking herself down on the throne to the laughter of the crowd. Evelyn stepped before her and place the crown on her head and handed her the sceptre. She whispered to her, “be nice to Cullen.” Sera winked at her and Evelyn rolled her eyes, before stepping back. The heads of the Inquisition curtsied or bowed to Sera. The ambassador and spymaster beat a hasty retreat. Sera requested that Evelyn sit beside her and ordered Cullen to get them drinks.

As soon as Cullen left Sera leaned over to Evelyn, “so how’s you and Cully-Wully doin’? Do I need to give him a basket of peaches?”

“We’re doing fine and he doesn’t need any peaches. Don’t embarrass him Sera. So, what’s this I’ve heard about you and Dagna?”

“Whaa? Nothing’s happening with me and Widdle –”

“Ha! You have a nickname for her! Sera and Widdle sittin’ in a tree, K I S S I N G…”

“Shut it you!” Cullen arrived with the drinks and passed them out. “Here give those to me. Go dance with your Jackboot, Inky.” Evelyn jumped up and grabbed Cullen by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor for a simple waltz.

“What was that about?”

“I’m saving you from Sera. She was about to start providing you with advice.”

“Advice? Advice on… Maker’s breath, I don’t want to know, do I?” Cullen looked exasperated.

She giggled, “you know well enough without her input.” He gave her the little smug lopsided smile and she could feel the heat creep up her throat under his watchful eye.

Before he can say anything else, the dance ended and one of the nobles cut in to dance with her. Dance after dance, someone requested she dance with them and she did whether it was a noble, soldier, or servant, she danced with them all. Cullen remained at the side of the room watching her and turning down requests that he dance. When the musicians took a short break, she returned to Cullen’s side to grab a drink and try to cool down. Midway into the evening, she coaxed him to take a walk with her. They strolled out into the garden arm in arm to a bench in a private corner where Evelyn let go of his arm and sat down. Cullen sat beside her. She handed him a small flat package made of folded parchment tied with a ribbon. It was surprisingly heavy for it’s size. “What is this?” he asked.

“I believe it’s customary to give gifts during Satinalia. This is my gift to you.”

Cullen pulled on the ribbon and then unfolded the parchment to reveal a small iron key. A puzzled look settled on his face as he looked up at her, “I don’t understand. It’s a key?”

“Yes. It’s a key to my quarters. I hope that they can be _our_ quarters. I’d like for you to share them with me.”

“I… uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Your reputation and image as the Inquisitor…”

She giggled, “yes because being openly together is much more scandalous than sneaking out of each other’s quarters in the early mornings.” She paused lacing her fingers through his before starting again, “you said that once all this is over, you won’t want to move on from me. I love you and want to be with you. Do you really wish to wait until all this is over before we can be truly together?”

He let out his breath noisily, “no, I don’t.” Evelyn suddenly threw herself forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Her movement was so quick that Cullen was caught off guard and the two of them tumbled backwards off the bench. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she laughed. They untangled their limbs and she stood up and held her hand out to him. As soon as he took it she leaned back and helped haul him to his feet. “You are… I have never met anyone like you,” he said kissing her.

“Nor I you. Come on, let’s go back before they send out a search party to look for us. You owe me a dance.”

As the evening progressed the party got decidedly wilder as was normal for Satinalia celebrations. Cullen continued to watch Evelyn as she danced. Bull was currently dancing with her. The dance had the man lifting the woman into the air between turns. Of course, Bull had to show off his superior strength and tossed her into the air. She squealed in surprise the first time he did it but was laughing hysterically by the end. Then Dorian came to claim her for a dance.

“Do you remember the steps to that Antivan dance I taught you?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You mean the one you said was too shocking for the Orlesian court?”

“That’s the one,” he smirked.

“I remember.” The dance was quite similar to a Rumba but while it was tame for Evelyn’s world, it was pretty salacious for southern Thedas. They took up their positions on the dance floor.  “What are you up to Dorian?”

“Oh nothing. Bull and I just have a bet to see what it’ll take to make Cullen snap,” he commented as they started the dance, Dorian pulling her in close to him.

“What?”

“You haven’t noticed the possessive way he’s been watching you?” he asked as he dipped her right towards Cullen. She looked at Cullen who had a distinctly predatory look on his face.

“So your objective is to either get yourself laid out or me nailed to a wall?”

Dorian burst out laughing as he led her through the last steps bringing her up flush with him. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead before looking over her shoulder, “and here he comes.” He spun her around and retreated just as Cullen clamped his hand around the back of her neck pulling her into him as he claimed her lips. Hand on her wrist he led her briskly off the dance floor and shouldered his way through the crowd to the door to her – their – quarters ignoring protests and comments from the other party guests as they passed them. The soldier there opened the door and nodded to them.

As soon as the door closed, Cullen shoved her up against the wall and he crashed his lips to hers. She brought her other hand up but before she could touch him he took both hands and hauled them above her head and grasped them in a single hand. His other hand skated down her throat as he pressed his leg between hers. She tore her mouth from hers, “Cullen, not here in the hallway. Just up the stairs and I’m yours.” He growled in frustration but released her. She ran up the stairs and through the door to the quarters, and up the next set of stairs to the room. She quickly crossed the room putting some distance between them. She had never seen him like this, he stalked her through the room. She held a hand up, “wait.” He stopped. She reached behind her and pulled the ties that held her dress letting it slowly drop to the floor revealing the lacy corset, smalls, and stockings below. She slid her smalls down and stepped out of them then tossed them at Cullen. He snatched them out of the air and then brought them to his nose to inhale her scent. She shuddered watching him watching her. She pulled the pins out of her hair letting it tumble down around her before removing the corset. She dropped it to the floor then ran her hands down her torso palming her breasts as she went. Cullen groaned. She raised a leg to rest her foot on the chair to roll her stockings off, then switched legs to roll the next one off.

Now entirely naked, she slowly walked towards Cullen letting her hips sway as she approached him. His eyes were blown wide with lust and didn’t stray from her as she approached. She stood up on her toes pressing her breasts against his chest and kissed him. She undid his jacket letting it fall to the floor, then his shirt followed. She dropped down to her knees to removed his boots before unlacing his. His shaft sprang free as she tugged his breeches down. She placed her hands on his thighs to balance herself and leaned in dragging her tongue up his manhood and flicked her tongue across the head to taste him. Cullen shuddered and threw his head back and moaned. She took him into her mouth and stoked him with her tongue as she started to bob up and down on his shaft. He wrapped his fingers into her hair as he watched her through shuttered eyes. Evelyn glanced up at him and hummed as she caught his eyes watching her.

Cullen groaned as she released him as he pulled her up to her feet; his hand still grasping her hair as he hauled her in for a demanding kiss. Teeth and tongues dueled as he wrapped his other arm around her back and made her bend back to submit to him. She whimpered as she tipped her head back baring her throat to him. He kissed and nipped down her neck as he held her head in place with her hair and his other hand moving to stroke her folds. “So wet for me, Eve.” Evelyn mewled and bucked her hips into his hand seeking more contact. Cullen growled then and spun her around to push her face down onto her desk. She rested her heated cheek against the cool wood. Held down with his arm across her back, he leaned over to her ear as he rubbed himself against her core, “do you want this?” She shuddered and nodded. Cullen slowly pressed the head into her and stopped. She whined and tried to move her hips to sink onto him but he held her immobile. “What do you want?”

“You. Please. I need you,” she panted.

“Not the words I’m looking for.”

"Cullen..." she whined in frustration trying to move seeking friction as the heat coiled in her belly. “Cullen, fuck me please!” She screamed as Cullen slammed into her making the desk skid on the floor. He drove into her at a relentless pace; she slid back and forth across the desk as his length dragged in her. His breath coming as huffs over her ear and neck as he exerted himself. The tension built in Evelyn as she climbed higher and higher towards her release; heat raced through her veins and her skin started to tingle. Cullen reached around her hip to stroke her nub with his fingertips causing her to buck against him and suddenly her orgasm crashed over her ripping a scream from her. Cullen’s rhythm stuttered before he drove himself into her, his muscles locking as he clamped his teeth into her shoulder with a groan pushing her over the edge again.

Cullen collapsed forward over her supporting his weight on his elbows, both wrung out and their bodies slick from their exertion. He kissed the back of her neck before slipping out of her and standing up. He helped her up from where she lay across the desk and turned her around cradling her against him. He looked down at the livid bite on her shoulder and kissed it, “I’m sorry Eve, I’ve hurt you. I…”

“You didn’t hurt me Cullen. I don’t break that easily.”

“But… there will be bruises,” he said running his fingers along her wrist.

“Yes, there will. I’m fair skinned and bruise easily but that doesn’t mean that I’m hurt.” She tugged him towards the bed and rested her head into the curve of his shoulder as she tucked into his side. “Cullen, I don’t have a problem with you being rough. Your aggression is rather hot… And you aren’t trying to harm me, right?”

“No, of course not!” he exclaimed. “Wait, you like it when I’m aggressive?”

“Oh, you caught that did you,” she said with a smirk. “Look, I promise that if I find that you are being too rough or need you to stop, I’ll tell you. I’ll say ‘cinnamon’.”

“Why not just ‘stop’?”

Evelyn channeled her best “When Harry Met Sally” impression, “Stop… please don’t... stop…” then switching back to her normal voice, “so can you tell if I did or didn’t want you to stop?”

“Good point. It’s only fair that I should have a word as well; my word is ‘phylactery’.” Evelyn snorted with laughter. Cullen frowned, “what?”

“Only a templar – pardon me, ex-templar – would come up with that as a watch word.”

“I can choose something else if it bothers you.”

“No, it’s fine. I was only teasing you.” She pressed kisses along the underside of his jaw before resting her head again as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“Inquisitor, you should know that your spymaster is an incorrigible prankster.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“My, my things, in the courtyard.” Evelyn and Leliana both giggled, and Cullen tried very hard to pay attention to anything else.

“The ruffles were very festive.”

“Leliana!” Josephine huffed, returning to her notes on her board. She turned toward “Back to important matters… Inquisitor, Commander, I wish you two hadn’t made your relationship so public without discussing it with us first.”

Cullen came to their defense quickly, “we didn’t say…”

“You didn’t _say_ anything but that performance last night spoke volumes! You practically ripped the Inquisitor out of Dorian’s arms after that dance for a kiss that left no questions whatsoever and then dragged her to her quarters from which neither of you re-emerged. And you did so in front of a packed hall!” Cullen flushed at her words and rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.

“Why must we hide it, Josephine? It’s no one’s business but our own,” Evelyn said crossing her arms across her chest.

“But you weren’t spoken for, so there could have been marriage alliances…”

“That was never going to happen even before Cullen and I were together.”

“You don’t know that!”

“The hell I don’t!” The temperature in the room began to drop quickly and papers fluttered. Evelyn balled her fists at her side as she felt ice start to limn her skin. Cullen stepped forward but paused. She slowly stalked towards Josephine and said tightly, “I will meet with your nobles. I will negotiate with merchants. I will fight your battles, and if needed, I will die to save your world. But I _will not_ sell myself to be someone’s broodmare. Not for men, arms, supplies, nor right of passage.”

“But…”

“It’s. Never. Going. To. Happen. _Ever._ ” With that, Evelyn spun on her heel and stormed out of the war room slamming the door behind her.

“Well I think we know where the Inquisitor stands on that matter,” Leliana said dryly.

Cullen opened the door to their quarters and heard music coming from above him. He walked up the stairs not sure what he was going to find. Evelyn was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanket, her head dropped forward as she stared at her hands in her lap. Amelan lay beside her with his head resting on her knee. “Eve? Are you all right, love?”

She quickly swiped away the tears that had streaked down her cheeks. “I will be. Josie just hit a nerve; making a big deal about us, and the marriage alliance crap just made me think of my own marriage.”

Cullen sat on the floor beside her and watched her spin the rings on her left hand for a few minutes. “Do you regret us?”

“No! No, not at all.” She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze before returning her hand to her own lap. “Since Adamant I’ve known for certain that I couldn’t go back to my old life. I never would have slept with you or pursued a relationship with you had that been an option, you know, just in case. It wouldn’t have been fair to you and I wouldn’t have wanted to hurt you like that. But as much as I love you, and I _do love you_ , what I lost still hurts sometimes.”

“I understand. Do you want to tell me about him?”

“Do you remember back in Haven, Leliana gave me some items that had been found on me when I came through the rift?”

He frowned for a moment trying to remember. “Yes, she gave you a scarf and… and a device – you played some music on it. That’s where the music is coming from!”

“Yes, my phone.” Evelyn smiled as she flipped the corner of the blanket away from the phone where it lay on the floor in front of her. She picked up the phone, opened the lock screen, and navigated to the photo gallery. She pulled up her wedding photo and handed the phone to Cullen. “That was taken on my wedding day. His name is – was – is Michael. We met in university.” She leaned towards him and flicked her finger across the screen to show him how to scroll from photo to photo. “He grew up in the country, and I was a city kid.”

“Am I… am I like him at all?” Cullen tentatively asked as he studied the photo of Eve in the arms of a dark-haired man. He scrolled through more photos; Eve and Michael standing in front of a desert valley, Eve and Michael sitting side by side in kayaks, Eve and Michael sitting on the edge of a pool in swimsuits with drinks in hand. Evelyn thought about it for a moment, “you have similarities – love of dogs, both country boys, strong work ethics – but you’re very different personalities. You’ve had vastly different lives and not just because of Earth vs. Thedas. He never had to deal with half the shit your hand has been dealt.”

He continued scrolling through the photos and came across ones of Evelyn sitting on her motorcycle, leaning down from the saddle hugging her horse’s neck, and sitting on the grass with a puppy in her arms. “Your life was very different too.”

“Yes, it was an easier, safer life than it is now,” she moved over so that she was sitting between Cullen’s outstretched legs and pulled his arms around her, “but I think my life has more meaning now. I’m making more of a difference here than I did before; that helps.”


	34. Hunting Samson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that going to the Shrine of Dumat with all that red lyrium ought to have a greater effect on Cullen than is portrayed in the game. So, I apologize for the angst...

Evelyn entered Cullen’s office after one of his lieutenants had informed her that her presence was requested. She found him pacing his office waiting for her. “We have him, Eve! We’ve found Samson’s lair. My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson? I’ll make an exception.”

“You’re going to join us to hunt him down? Samson still has that red lyrium armour.”

He stopped his pacing behind his desk. “All the more reason for me to go. I would – sleep better if I knew I would be at your side.”

“Cullen… is this wise? If Samson’s headquarters has half the amount of red lyrium that we’ve found in the Emprise, there will still be a shit-ton of it. It’s highly uncomfortable for the rest of us but for you… you won’t be sleeping better at my side or otherwise.”

“I will be fine. You don’t need to worry.”

Evelyn put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. “You are a stubborn, stubborn man. And we already agreed that I’m allowed to worry about you a little.” He tilted his head and gave her a soft smile; she rolled her eyes in response. “Where are we headed?”

“It’s called the Shrine of Dumat, located in Northern Orlais. It will be a two-day ride north once we arrive in Val Royeaux. We’ll depart at your leave.”

“Alright we’ll head out in two days time. I’ll inform the others and make my preparations.” She shook her head at him and then turned to leave.

“It’ll be all right, I promise.”

She stopped at the door and said, “I’ll hold you to that,” without looking back before she left.

* * *

The mages in the group could feel the red lyrium when they were still a day out from the temple. Evelyn cast a glance at Cullen as they rode to see how he was doing; he sat rigid in the saddle and the muscle in his jaw flickered. She casually nudged her horse along side his letting her knee bump his to get his attention. He turned his head the tiniest amount in acknowledgement. “Cullen? How are you doing?” she asked quietly.

“I’m fine.”

She waited to see if he’d say anything else and when he didn’t, she prompted, “how much are you sensing it?”

“I’m not…” Cullen finally turned to look at her and she raised an eyebrow at his denial, “I can hear and feel it, but it’s not unbearable.” She nodded but didn’t push him further.

They left the camp at first light and arrived at the temple by mid-morning. Templar banners hung around the buildings, flags hung limp from posts in the still, warm air. Crates and broken carts littered the courtyard with various amounts of red lyrium. Cullen stopped in the archway of the temple, “this is it. The heart of Samson’s command.”

Evelyn stepped up beside him, “I don’t see him anywhere. Or hear him.”

“Nor I. Maker, tell me he hasn’t fled…”

Bull moved up from behind them. “Hey Boss, we’ve got movement,” he said pointing at some red templar horrors and guards that had moved into the far end of the courtyard from the temple itself.

Evelyn waved half of her team to go down the right side of the temple, the other half of the team including Cullen to follow her down the left so they could flank the templars. It was a hard fight to defeat the horrors and guards, while there weren’t a large number of them they were tougher than the red templars that they had fought in the Emprise. Evelyn cast an eye to Cullen and saw that he was looking pale and sweating but before she could check on him a behemoth burst through the temple doorway pushing them back into the courtyard. She shot through the behemoth with Fade Step to slow it down and cast a bunch of ice mine glyphs around its feet before diving out of its way as it swung its huge red lyrium weapon down where she stood sending shards of red lyrium scattering through the stone courtyard. The behemoth staggered forward following her and stepped straight into the ice mines freezing it in place. The fighters took the opportunity and slammed into it doing as much damage as they could before the spell wore off and they had to retreat. Dorian cast barriers again while Evelyn called up a storm of ice to swirl around the behemoth freezing it again for the fighters.

Once the behemoth was down, they moved inside the temple. “This place is already half destroyed,” Evelyn said as she stepped over a bunch of debris scattered inside of the temple doors.

Cullen sighed, “Samson must have ordered his templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn’t.”

Blackwall walked up beside them, “He knew we were coming. He may have run.”

“I think you’re right. Still we’ve dealt Samson a blow.”

“Damn it. Let’s spread out and see if there is anything left behind that can tell us where he’s gone. Any large lyrium deposits should be destroyed while we’re at it.” Evelyn started to move further into the temple when she noticed that Cullen hadn’t advanced but rather had moved towards a large pile of crates. She casually walked towards him as the others moved on and heard him retching. She pulled two vials from her belt and her water skin. Cullen turned around and staggered a bit in surprise. “Here swish,” she said handing him the water skin. “Drink these,” handing him the vials.

“What…?”

“One’s for nausea, the other for the headache.” Evelyn stood there waiting for him to down the vials. When he looked like he was about to argue, she folded her arms and didn’t move from where she stood before him. He downed both vials and took a drink from the water skin before handing the lot back to her. “Thank you, now let’s go see what’s left,” she said turning on her heel.

They made their way through the trashed temple, huge crystals erupted through the floor and fires burned licking at broken furniture and Templar banners. The amount of red lyrium increased as they proceeded lighting the space in an eerie red glow that made the air flicker and wave. It was nauseating even without considering the warmth and near constant hum being emitted by the huge crystals. Propped up against a massive broken pillar was a man in mage robes with a branded forehead.

“Hello, Inquisitor,” he rasped as Evelyn approached him.

“You know me?”

“It’s Maddox,” Cullen said stepping up beside her. “Samson’s Tranquil. Something’s wrong, I’ll get Solas or Vivienne – ”

“That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen. I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won’t be long now.”

She gave him a sorrowful look as she crouched down beside him, “we only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox.”

“Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape.”

Cullen looked more distressed at Maddox’s words, “you threw you lives away? For _Samson_? Why?”

“Samson saved me even before he needed me,” Maddox gasped a couple of times. “He gave me purpose again. I… Wanted to help…” Cullen bowed his head as Maddox’s head slumped forward.

Evelyn reached out to check Maddox for a pulse and slowly dropped her hand when she couldn’t feel anything. “I’m sorry, Cullen.”

He sighed, “we should check the camp. Maddox may have missed something.” The group spread out and started searching through the rubble, over-turned table and work benches, and smashed crates. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he trembled slightly where he stood, “a dismal place to die. It can’t have been much of a place to live, either, under Samson’s command.”

“We can’t leave Maddox here,” Evelyn said gently placing her hand on one of Cullen’s arms. “He should be properly laid to rest.”

He nodded in agreement, “If even Samson did his best for Maddox, we can do no less.” Bull stepped forward and gently picked up Maddox’s body and carried it out of the temple.

Evelyn moved off to help the others search and came across some papers that hadn’t been burned in the fires. She scanned one briefly and handed them to Cullen, “it looks like Samson left a message for you.”

Cullen read them aloud, “‘Drink enough lyrium, and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You’re fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general, and his vessel of power.’ And other such nonsense.” He shook his head in disgust. “Does he think I’ll understand? What does he know?”

They didn’t find any further information in the innermost room of the temple so searched the outer rooms. Solas found some odd- looking tools scattered across a bench, “these are implements for working lyrium safely. The craftsmanship is remarkable.”

Cullen gathered the tools wrapping them in some fabric to keep them safe. “Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them. If Maddox used these to make Samson’s armour, she could use them to unmake it. We have him.”

Before they left the temple grounds completely, they gathered up as much wood as they could to create a funeral pyre and placed Maddox’s body upon it. Cullen stepped forward with a lit torch and thrust it into the pyre. Evelyn hung back with a few of the group that weren’t Andrastian and let the others complete the funeral ritual before they all left and headed back to their camp.

The mood in the camp was more jovial than the night before. While the death of Maddox was unfortunate, everyone realised that it was a major step forward in defeating Corypheus. Cullen sat by himself away from the fire. Evelyn looked at him and then at Cassandra. Cassandra looked at Cullen then back to Evelyn and frowned. Evelyn got up and made her way over to him. She sat down on the log beside him touching his neck gently with her finger tips, “how are you doing? You didn’t eat much dinner tonight.” He felt very warm, warmer than his normal lyrium withdrawal temperature.

“I wasn’t hungry but I’m fine,” he answered quickly.

“Cullen…” she pulled out two more of the vials she gave him earlier in the day. “Don’t tell me you are fine when you aren’t. You didn’t eat anything, your brow is all pinched from the headache, and you’re running warmer than normal.  Here drink up. I’m going to get you some more water as well.” She got up and grabbed another water skin, cooling it with a small ice spell before handing it over to him. She cooled off her hands a bit and wrapped them around the back and sides of his neck to help bring his temperature down. He groaned and leaned forward resting his forehead against her shoulder. They sat there like that for about ten minutes before she noticed that he was starting to lean a bit heavier against her. “Hey,” she whispered giving him a gentle shake, “let’s get you into the tent so we don’t end up sleeping propped up against each other all night.” Cullen roused himself and they slipped into the tent. She helped him remove his armour and boots before getting him tucked into the bed roll before standing up again to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I was giving you some space so you can get to sleep.”

“I’d rather you stayed.”

“Okay, just let me take care of something and I’ll be right back.” Cullen nodded and she slipped out of the tent. She sat down beside Cassandra and informed her of Cullen’s condition before heading back to the tent with yet another water skin. She stripped off her armour, boots, and removed her breast band for comfort before crawling into the bed roll. She checked his temperature again and found it to be a bit cooler than earlier. She turned onto her side leaving some space between them so not to crowd Cullen when he wasn’t feeling well but he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her against him. She wasn’t entirely sure if he was asleep or not, but he muttered something she couldn’t catch and then only felt his deep rhythmic breathes puff against the back of her neck.

Evelyn woke up to Cullen’s voice as he twitched in his sleep; he was having a nightmare. She tried to carefully extricate herself from where she was lying on his arm and wake him up by calling his name. Suddenly he exploded with movement pinning her to the bedroll as he straddled her hips and wrapped his fingers around her throat. His eyes were glazed and unfocused as he snarled in her face, “you will leave me, demon.”

She tried to say his name but the grip around her throat wasn’t letting her make a noise and she was rapidly running out of air as black spots started to appear in her eyesight. She had to get him off her fast. She quickly bent her knees bringing them up behind Cullen’s ass and hooked her right foot outside of his left leg. Then with an abrupt movement, she hooked her arms around his left elbow and yanked down on it as she shot her left hip up and into him tumbling him off her. She quickly scooted away to the other side of the bedroll and got to her feet never turning her back to him. “Cullen, wake up!” He sat of the floor, dazed. Again, she called him, “Cullen, you’re having a nightmare. Wake up.”

He shook his head and then blinked as he woke up. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you. I – I need some air,” he said grabbing his boots and cloak before exiting the tent. Evelyn dropped back into the bedroll shaking and exhausted as the adrenaline left her body. She lay in the bedroll occasionally drifting to sleep only to jerk awake again after a few minutes, but Cullen never returned to the tent for the rest of the night. Once the sun started to rise and she could hear movement in the camp, she gave up trying to sleep and got redressed. Her throat felt sore but without a mirror, she couldn’t tell if there were any marks from the previous night so she wrapped her scarf around her neck just in case; at least until she could get a healing potion as she didn’t have any in the tent.

She ducked out of the tent and made her way to where their supplies were but had to pass by the fire where Cullen and a few others were sitting.

“Good morning Frosty!” Varric called out.

“Morning,” she croaked. She cleared her throat, trying to hide the wince, before trying again. “Good morning,” she rasped. Cullen had a puzzled look on his face and got up to approach her. _Shit_ , she thought. She didn’t wait for him but kept moving to where they had left some supplies and grabbed a healing potion. A hand on her shoulder spun her around and she jumped in surprise.

Cullen frowned, “what… What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “nothing’s wrong.” Her voice was still raspy. _Double shit._ She looked away from him to remove the stopper on the healing potion but his hand stopped her. She looked up; Cullen had a puzzled look on his face until he hooked a finger into her scarf pulling it down. The look on his face turned to one of horror and he snapped his eyes back up to hers.

“What…? Did…? My nightmare…” realization dawned on his face. “Maker’s breath, I choked you.”

Evelyn pulled the potion from his hands and downed it. “You tried. But I broke your hold and escaped before you woke up.”

“I am so sorry,” he took his hands off her and backed away. “I won’t touch you again. I…”

“Cullen, it was an accident. It’s the red lyrium.”

He shook his head violently, “no, this isn’t right. I won’t put you through this. You deserve better than me.” He turned away and stalked to the tent to break camp.

“Cullen…” she called after him but he didn’t stop.

* * *

As they rode back to Skyhold, Cullen became more and more distant with her. He made sure that he took a different watch than her and dropped into his bed roll in tents other than the one they had been sharing. He made sure that there were others around when they rode so that a private conversation wasn’t possible. He was being an ass but there was no way to have a discussion that sorely needed to be had with all the inner circle with them. The women in the group made a point of setting her bed roll in with them to keep her company.

They were a day out of Skyhold when Cassandra rode up beside her casting a glance behind them to ensure they had some privacy. “Inquisitor, is there a problem I should be aware of?” she asked quietly.

Evelyn sighed. “After Dumat, Cullen had a nightmare. He attacked me in his sleep –” Cassandra looked alarmed but Evelyn held up her hand to stall her. “I’m positive it was due to the proximity to the red lyrium. There have been no other incidents but he’s avoiding me. I’m concerned that he’s having a relapse with the withdrawal symptoms. I will be heading to Denerim as soon as we can resupply at Skyhold but I’d like you to remain behind to keep an eye on him.”

“Do you feel he is in danger or that his ability to lead has been compromised?” she asked.

“No, I don’t Cass. But you know him. He doubts himself and I want to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid like resign. Perhaps you can spar with him and kick his ass a few times for good measure.” Cassandra snorted with a laugh. “He’s avoiding me, but perhaps he’ll talk to you,” Evelyn added with a lopsided smile.

“I will try… How are you holding up?”

Evelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, “I’m hurting Cass. He promised that we’d handle anything together and he’s completely shut me out. I love him but I don’t think that matters to him anymore.”

Cassandra leaned out of her saddle and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to give her a hug. “He’s a stubborn man, but he’ll come around. Don’t give up on him yet.” Evelyn just nodded.

Further back in the line, Cullen saw Cassandra reach out to hug Evelyn. He looked down at his hands in shame knowing that he was the cause of her distress. Dorian also witnessed the exchange and looked over to Cullen seeing the expression on his face. “What did you do to her, Commander?”

“I’m trying to protect her. Leave it alone, Dorian.”

“I don’t think your protection is having the effect you intended,” he replied before riding off.

 


	35. The Road to Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition lends its hand to stop a plot against the King of Ferelden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, Alistair is king by himself. Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden, died killing the archdemon (I'm so sorry Alistair!).

Ravens were sent out to Denerim to notify King Alistair that the Inquisition was sending agents to investigate the Venatori presence in that city. Leliana briefed Evelyn on what she needed to know about the situation there as well as told her about Alistair. An unholy love of cheese Leliana had said, Evelyn snorted, too funny. She headed up to Cullen’s tower to meet with him before she left.

He looked up as she entered his office, “the red lyrium deposits are being destroyed, and we’ve cut the red templars down to the core. It’s a pity Maddox thought his sacrifice was the only answer. But that leaves Samson with a severely curtailed army, and enchanted armour he can’t maintain. You did it.”

“We both fought to make this happen, Cullen. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Well, I – thank you. But my work’s not done yet. We’re getting recruits by the hour. There’s more than a few ex-templars among them. We’ve struck a blow and given people hope. This is a true victory.”

Dagna burst into the office shoving a small bread plate sized disc at her, “Inquisitor, I finished it! Are you talking? Sorry. Have it anyhow.”

“You mean, this rune?” Evelyn turned the glowing red rune over in her hand.

“It’s not just _any_ rune. I made it with the red lyrium and what’s left of poor Maddox’s tools. The rune acts on the median fissures of lyrium to – it’ll destroy Samson’s armour. He’ll be powerless!”

“That’s awesome, Dagna! Destroy the armour and we’ll cut Corypheus off from his most powerful officer. We should render our enemies powerless at a stroke more often.” Dagna giggled in delight. Evelyn handed the rune back over to her for safe-keeping in the forge. Dagna skipped out the door.

“Maddox covered Samson’s tracks thoroughly, but wherever Samson’s retreated, we’ll find him. Your army stands ready, Inquisitor. For Samson, for Corypheus, for whatever you command.”

Evelyn moved around his desk. “Cullen… I’m leaving for Denerim tomorrow. I don’t want to leave things like they are between us. Please talk to me.”

“Inquisitor…”

“Don’t ‘Inquisitor’ me! I love you and I _trust_ you. Why are you pushing me away?” She reached out with her hand to touch him but he stepped back.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“What do you think you’re doing to me now?” The tears that she had been fighting suddenly spilled down her face. “Damn it!” she cursed roughly brushing them from her cheeks. “I’m not ready to give up on us – on you – you need to think about what you want. I do have one favour to ask of you while I’m gone; please look after Amelan. He won’t be able to go up the ladder so I hope you’ll stay in my quarters to keep him company. You have the key still.” With that, she turned and left his office and headed over to the top level of the tavern where Cole hung out.

“Your hurt is very loud,” Cole said as she approached him.

She wiped her face again, “I’m sorry Cole. I’m trying not to be so loud.”

“His hurt is loud too. Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him.”

“Perhaps, but he won’t allow that,” she sighed.

“No, he’s afraid. He’s afraid the sharpness in him will hurt you.”

“I know. I’m not sure how to help. Maybe you can help him while I’m away.”

* * *

“Hey Blackwall,” Evelyn said one evening while they were sitting around the campfire after they stopped for the night. “Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?”

“What for?” he asked curiously.

“Well, Dalish gave me the idea,” she replied catching the grin on Bull’s face. “I was thinking that learning how to use a sword might be a good back up plan to my magic and maybe I can get Dagna to create a sword with a focus for me. I know that Vivienne can conjure a sword as part of her magic but that’s not my field of magical study. But I could carry a one-handed sword just as easily as a staff.”

“Why not use a bow, like Dalish?”

“I’m always too close to the action because of the rifts. I already use the staff to fend of melee attacks so a bow wouldn’t be any different. But a sword I could actually do some damage.”

“All right, my lady. We don’t have enough light to start tonight, but tomorrow when we stop to camp we’ll begin.”

“Yes,” Evelyn did a fist pump getting a laugh from the guys. “Thank you.” She continued stirring the stew in the pot and started singing a song under her breath, not really paying attention that she was doing so.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Varric said.

“What? Oh, I don’t really sing anymore. Sorry, I’ll stop.”

“No carry on. ‘Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening’ – it sounded like an interesting song. Can you sing the whole thing for us?” he pressed.

Evelyn laughed, “I was singing that? Yeah, there’s no way I can do that justice. Hang on, I can do something better.” She ducked into her tent, pulled the phone out of her pack, and sat down again at the fire. “This was with me when I fell through the rift at Haven. I’ve kept it hidden because, well, it would be hard for most people to understand.” She flipped through the song list on her phone until she got to Bohemian Rhapsody. “Here, this is how the song is supposed to sound.” She pressed play. She snorted with laughter at the looks on their faces.

“That’s remarkable! Why did you hide that from us?” Dorian asked.

Evelyn shrugged, “I wasn’t really hiding it from you guys. I didn’t want it to be a distraction when we needed to keep watch, or when there were scouts or others not part of my inner circle around that didn’t know where I was from.”

“Do you have other songs on there?” Blackwall asked.

“Yup. I think my song list is around five thousand songs,” she said flipping through the playlist.

“Five _thousand_?” Dorian questioned, looking stunned.

“Yeah, I have a lot of books and other things on here too so had to limit the music library.”

“Books?” Varric perked up.

She smiled at his excitement. “Yes. I thought that would get your attention.”

“Got any dirty songs?” Bull asked. She snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes before started to scroll through the song library.

“Oh, I have a dirty song for you. Wow, I’m actually glad that Cass and Vivienne aren’t with us on this trip or I’d never hear the end of this one…” She hit play on the song and burst out laughing at their expressions.

 

> _Sit on my face and tell me that you love me_
> 
> _I'll sit on your face and tell you I love you, too_
> 
> _I love to hear you oralize_
> 
> _When I'm between your thighs_
> 
> _You blow me away_
> 
> _Sit on my face and let my lips embrace you_
> 
> _I'll sit on your face and then I'll love you truly_
> 
> _Life can be fine if we both sixty-nine_
> 
> _If we sit on our faces in all sorts of places_
> 
> _And play, 'til we're blown away_

“That’s actually from a theatrical group that was notorious for being rude.”

“Play something else,” Sera requested.

“Okay, this one is especially for you Sera.” She scrolled through and played Cyndy Lauper’s “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”. They spent the evening with Evelyn scrolling through her song library playing songs that fit each of them.

The next evening, Evelyn handed her phone over to Varric so he could look at all the books while Blackwall started to show her how to fight with a sword. She chuckled to herself, if Gandalf could use a staff and a sword, so could she. That amusement lasted for all about ten minutes. Once he showed her the basics on how to hold the sword with the proper grip and stance, they started working on simple blocks. When she used her staff in melee, any hits against the staff was distributed between both hands but with the sword it was entirely to a single hand. The first time she blocked with the sword, she ended up dropping it as the vibration to the hand was a shock. That was embarrassing, but at least Blackwall’s good-natured chuckles were easier to take than the grim impatience she experienced when she first arrived in Thedas. When she was first starting training with Cullen. Damn it, that started her thinking down a whole different path and she lost her focus. Blackwall slapped the flat of his sword against her shoulder snapping her out of her train of thought. “Shit, sorry. Got lost in my head for a minute. Again, Blackwall.”

“No. No need to turn you black and blue on the first day, my lady. We can go again tomorrow.” She nodded in agreement and thanked him.

“Hey, Blackwall, what would your ideal blade be forged from?” Bull asked as the Warden returned from sparring with Evelyn.

“Well, many famous Warden blades were made from Silverite. It seems to work well on darkspawn. And you? Clearly a man who enjoys a good blade. Bloodstone, perhaps?”

“Nah. Bloodstone's great at holding an edge, but that sharpness leaves it brittle. You may not have noticed, but I'm not a finesse fighter.” He scratched his chin thinking for a minute. “I guess I'd go with Dawnstone.”

“Dawnstone? That's even more brittle than Bloodstone.”

“Yes... Really damn pretty, though.”

“It's pink.”

Bull growled, “It's pretty.”

“Varric, find any interesting books?” Evelyn asked as she sat down at the fire taking a drink from her water-skin.

“The variety is amazing. As is your collection of erotica, Frosty. I never would have guessed that you were into that.”

“Wazzit? Inky’s got smut? Cully-Wully not doin’it for ya?”

Evelyn snorted ignoring Sera’s remarks, “I don’t know if it says more about me for having it, or you for looking for it.” The others laughed at her observation.

A couple days into their trip, they arrived on the Storm Coast at one of the Inquisition camps. “Inquisitor,” one of the scouts greeted them. “It’s good that you are here. We’ve had reports of darkspawn sightings to the north end of the coast in this region. There are some sea caves that seem to be where the darkspawn are emerging from. We don’t have any mages available to seal the tunnels.”

“Thank you, we’ll make a pass through the caves in the morning.” The scout saluted and left them to get settled for the evening.

“Well folks, looks like we’re going to take a little detour to go spelunking tomorrow,” Evelyn said sitting down with her bowl of stew courtesy of the scouts.

“Spelunking? That sounds dirty, boss.”

She smirked, “you would think so. Of course, it probably will end up being dirty in any case. The scouts have informed me that there have been darkspawn sightings at some caves to the north so we’re going to check it out on our way tomorrow.”

Dorian groaned, “oh lovely. Darkspawn blood is so hard to get out of clothing.”

“Clothing is the least of the problem,” Blackwall grumbled. He turned to Evelyn, “have you come across darkspawn yet?” She shook her head. “Okay, well you make sure that you keep your mouth closed and don’t get any blood in your eyes or take any wounds. The last thing the Inquisition needs is for you to get tainted.”

“Or either of you taken,” Varric nodded at her and Sera. Evelyn looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. “Brood mothers,” he shuddered.

“Yeah, let’s not go that route.”

In the morning, they headed up the beach to the first cave. They entered cautiously unsure whether they were going to find darkspawn or not. Evelyn noticed that there was a torch on the wall a little way in so carefully made her way around the wall towards it. She ducked as she felt something brush her head, she reached up to brush it away only to have it stick and wrap around her fingers. Suddenly she realised that she was standing under a massive spider web. She shrieked, “fucking spiders!”, and lobbed a half dozen fireballs in front of herself and ran back to the cave entrance dancing around trying to get the spider webs out of her hair and off her face. The rest of the party stood where they were stunned for a moment before bursting out with laughter.

“Seriously? You’re afraid of spiders,” Varric asked wheezing to catch his breath.

Evelyn shuddered and kept brushing herself off.

“You didn’t react like that with the spiders we saw in the Fade,” Dorian said.

“No, because they weren’t real _real_. And there were no spider webs, and they weren’t hiding in the dark, and dropping on you from above…” she shuddered again.

Blackwall wandered further into the cave, “well your fireballs incinerated anything that might have been in here including a couple of deepstalkers but no sign of darkspawn. Dorian, there’s a broken section of wall. Can you come in here and move some boulders to fill it in just to be safe?”

“Oh yes by all means, use the mage for the heavy lifting.”

“Well I’d ask the other mage but I’m afraid she’d just chuck the lot of us in and set it on fire.”

“I am never going to live this one down, am I?” Evelyn pouted.

“Not on your life, Frosty. This one is gold.”

The proceeded along the coast and did find another two caves; only one of them had some darkspawn which they took care of. The cave with the darkspawn did have another tunnel so they again filled it in. Evelyn used her messaging system to send Leliana a message for her to bring the issue up with Cullen and between them find some additional resources and men to shore up the blocked tunnels in the two caves.

The continued on their way to Denerim with minor difficulties. One foolhardy gang of bandits thought to attack the group assuming they’d be successful as they outnumbered Evelyn’s group two to one and the group had two defenseless women. The bandits didn’t live long enough to learn a lesson. They also closed a rift within site of the walls of the city. Evelyn looked up at the tall stone walls and over them she could see the various buildings twisting and turning their way up the hill towards the palace. The houses reminded her of the images of London in Shakespeare’s era. Houses built on top of themselves as they gradually started leaning towards their neighbours and overshadowing the streets below.

They got into the city and stopped at the stables to leave their mounts. Blackwall muttered about staying with the horses and their stuff to guard from thieves. Evelyn was a bit surprised as she thought he’d have wanted to meet King Alistair since he was also a Grey Warden and a veteran of the Fifth Blight but he declined. _Odd_ , she thought but didn’t push the issue. Sera said something vague about a Jenny before slipping away.

“I’m going to head to the Gnawed Noble to meet with a business contact,” Varric said. “I’ll hold a table for us.”

Evelyn threw up her hands, “all right. Is anyone going to come with me to the palace or am I going alone?”

“I’ll come with you, love,” Dorian offered. Bull stepped up as well.

“Thank you. Okay, let’s go and see what the sitch is.” They walked up to the palace and were greeted by the guards. Evelyn informed the guard that the Inquisition agents had arrived as per the King’s invitation. The guard looked very skeptical before sending his cohort off to confirm what Evelyn told them. About ten minutes later, a couple of guards arrived at the palace gates to escort them to the King. Once in the palace proper, they were shown into an antechamber that had some chairs and benches where they continued to wait. Bull amused himself by making the guards squirm by doing nothing but staring at them. After a while, Dorian joined in the game by making innuendos and other comments. After two hours of waiting, Evelyn sighed, “boys, why don’t you head back to the inn and see about rooms and meals. I’ll get an escort there once I’m done here.”

“Boss…”

“No, it’ll be fine. You know how often I accurately suspect a trap, I don’t this time. Leliana has informed them that we’re coming. I’m sure his majesty is just caught up with his responsibilities. It’ll be fine.” Bull grumbled some more but finally he and Dorian left. Evelyn sat on one of the benches and waited. Eventually she got bored and laid down on one of the benches and fell asleep. Evening fell and a door closing followed by footsteps woke her up. She swung her feet off the bench and sat up as two men were walking through the dimly lit room arguing with each other. “Excuse me gentlemen. Can either of you tell me when the King will be available to meet with the Inquisition? I’ve been sitting on this bench for hours and I think my arse has finally gone to sleep.”

One of the men snorted with laughter, while the other stepped forward frowning. “Who _exactly_ are you,” he asked her.

“I am Evelyn Thompson, otherwise known as the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste,” she sketched a mocking curtsy. “And who might you be?”

The frowning man answered, “I am Arl Teagan, and this,” he turned slightly to indicate the other man, “is the King of Ferelden, His Royal Highness Alistair Theirin.”

“Oh shit,” Evelyn said and then clapped her hand over her mouth as Alistair burst out laughing again. “My apologies, Your Majesty.” She curtsied again properly that time.

Alistair stepped forward into the light and looked at her. “Have we met before, Inquisitor?”

“Yes, although I was just the Herald of Andraste at that time and was not at my best having been sent forward and backward in time by the hand of Alexius Gerion.”

“Ah, Redcliffe.” He looked at her for a moment before continuing, “we were just going to dinner. If you’ve been sitting here for hours, I’d imagine that you haven’t had anything to eat.” Evelyn’s stomach suddenly growled loudly at the thought of food, she blushed. Alistair grinned, “well that answers that. I insist that you join us.”

“Thank you, your majesty. Is there a runner that I can send a message to the rest of my group so they aren’t wondering if I’ve been tossed over a wall or into a dungeon?”

He smiled again. “Of course. Teagan can you arrange that, please.”

“I’d like to pen a message in my own hand for the runner to deliver, if you wouldn’t mind. We’ve had enough experience with running into traps that my companions would suspect one without a more personal token.” Teagan nodded and returned with a piece of parchment and ink as well as the runner. She penned a quick message that she was having dinner with the king and would return to the inn for the night.

Having completed her message to the rest of the group and sent the runner off, Alistair held out his elbow to her, “shall we dine, my lady?”

Evelyn hooked her hand into the waiting arm, “lead the way.”

They sat down to a simple meal in the private royal wing of the palace. “I apologize that we didn’t have a more public reception for you or a more elaborate meal prepared, my lady,” Teagan started once the meal arrived.

“That’s quite all right. I prefer to avoid the fuss and quite frankly it would be difficult to flush out Venatori spies if we publicly announce our presence. Quiet is better. As for the meal, we don’t do fancy at Skyhold, or on the road for that matter, so this is perfectly fine.” She took a sip from her wine glass before asking, “what can you tell me about the suspected Venatori agents?”

“Not much unfortunately. We have received a report that they are present but who they are, where they are, or what they intend is… unclear.”

Evelyn looked between the two men and sighed, “okay, well my people are already starting to investigate to see what we can dig up. I’m assuming you have established protection in place, including a templar or mage that can handle a magical attack?”

“I am capable of dispelling magic,” Alistair stated.

“Can you silence a mage or multiple mages?” she asked. “We often find more than one spellbinder when we run into the Venatori.”

“I did train as a templar before I became a Grey Warden.”

“We’ll take precautions,” Teagan interrupted.

“Good. Thank you for dinner. I will return to my companions and see what they have found. I’ll pop in tomorrow afternoon to update you.” Evelyn excused herself and two guards escorted her to the Gnawed Noble.

“So what do we know, boss?” Bull asked dropping a tankard in front of her. Evelyn sniffed the contents and took a sip before making a face and pushing the mug away from her. Dorian smirked and poured her a glass of what he was drinking.

Evelyn picked up the new glass and sipped it and offered Dorian a smile in thanks. “Not much. The king and Arl Teagan don’t seem to have much information beyond there is a plot but no details beyond that. Please tell me you guys had better luck?”

“Not much, I’m afraid,” Varric replied. “There are some odd purchases being made at a local alchemist but they’re harmless purchases just odd quantities.”

“The Jennies haven’t heard any grumblings about the king. Lots of other nobles but not him,” Sera added.

“Hmm, I wonder if the king enjoys being bait…”

* * *

“You asked for my opinion, and I’ve given it. Why would you expect it to change?” Cassandra argued, crossing her arms in frustration.

“I expect you to keep your word. It’s relentless.” Cullen threw up his hands. “I can’t – you know what happened with the Inquisitor after we went to the Shrine of Dumat? I tried to kill her!”

“I am aware. She also said that it was a nightmare and you didn’t go after her once you were awake.”

“I’m not in control… if I endanger the Inquisitor… then nothing good has come of this!”

“You give yourself too little credit. The Inquisitor is confident in your abilities as well as your self control, as am I.” Cullen scowled. “Commander…” she said but he ignored her and continued to pace. “Cullen!” He stopped and looked at her. “It’s not my place to comment on your personal life, but being with Evelyn has been good for you. She’s a capable woman and she accepts you for who you are, your issues and all. She grounds you, makes you calmer. You hurt her terribly when you rejected her; far more than you did with your hands. I hope you will reconsider things before she returns. She loves you, and I think you love her as well.”

Cullen sighed, “Maker’s breath, but I do. I just –”

“Trust yourself Cullen. She does.” She looked at him critically for a few moments, “when was the last time you sparred with something or someone that would actually hit you?”

“I haven’t really since returning from Dumat.”

“Well then Commander, let’s go feed you some dirt,” Cassandra replied leading them to the sparring ring.

* * *

In the morning after her sword fighting lesson, Evelyn returned to the palace with her group in tow to report their findings to Alistair and Teagan. Evelyn introduced everyone to the king and the arl, not noticing the flicker of confusion on Alistair’s face when she introduced him to Blackwall.

“What have you found, Inquisitor?” Teagan asked.

“Not much I’m afraid. There are some oddities but nothing that rings alarm bells. With your permission, I’d like to send my own people to do a little recon within your own staff. Not that I suspect anyone specifically; however, our experience in Orlais would suggest looking at those close to you as well.” Teagan nodded and went to get writs giving them access to any where in the palace. While they waited, Evelyn eyed Alistair appraisingly, “how do you feel about being bait?”

He grinned, “what did you have in mind?”

“I assume you are still capable of defending yourself should the need arise?” She got answered with an eyebrow raise. Evelyn’s brain stuttered, _focus… and think unsexy thoughts._ “Do you ever stroll outside of the palace or go anywhere on a regular basis that isn’t normally highly guarded?”

“Er… um… yes. Once a week I go to the Chantry. It’s not nearly as entertaining as when Sister Theohild used to recite the chant – ‘the Maker shall be her bacon and shield’,” he snickered. “But I go as a show of faith for the people. I haven’t been recently with the threats, but tomorrow would be my regular day to visit. I usually go with two guards to the morning service.”

“Would you mind if I accompanied you for a visit tomorrow? Take your regular compliment of guards to not raise suspicions and my people will provide the extra backup.” Alistair agreed and they planned to meet at the palace gates at the appropriate time then Evelyn excused herself and her companions to make additional preparations.

“All right. What now, boss?”

“Now we’re going to go scope out the route from the gates to the Chantry and figure out where Sera and Varric will provide coverage as well as vantage points for you, Dorian, and Blackwall to lend support. And I need to go buy a dress.”

Dorian smirked, “a dress to charm the king?”

“No. To appear as defenseless noble arm-candy to the enemy. I’m going to need one of you to bring my staff for me since I won’t be able to carry it with me for this ruse.”

The next morning, Evelyn presented herself at the palace gates wearing a lovely blue day dress with a pale-yellow shawl over her elbows. Dorian had helped her to put her hair up so that she looked the part of a noblewoman visiting the king. Alistair arrived at the gates and stared at her, “Maker's breath but you're beautiful.”

Evelyn blushed. “Oh! Thank you, you are too kind.”

“Not at all,” Alistair presented his elbow. “Shall we go.” They strolled down to the market chatting about frivolous things in order not to appear that they were carefully watching everything going on around them. Evelyn noticed Bull slowly tip his horns to her right. She bowed her head slightly, tightening her grip on Alistair’s arm signalling him, she giggled aloud and led him to a stall in front of them rather than take the turn to the chantry which would put the person Bull indicated to behind them. Suddenly she felt Alistair stiffen at the same moment she felt a rush of mana being drawn. She slammed a barrier down over the two of them and called her staff from Dorian as she spun to face the Venatori. The Venatori spellbinder started to seize as Dorian cast an lightning spell at him disrupting his own spell.

She saw Bull and Blackwall charging into the market, dodging shoppers and merchants that were starting to panic as they realised there were attackers in their midst. She spun around as she heard Bianca’s thrum and whipped the blade of her staff up catching a Venatori assassin and knocking off his feet. She cast an ice spell on the assassin and Alistair swung his sword shattering the frozen man.

She scanned the now emptied market. There was one spellbinder and four assassins, all dead. They searched the bodies for orders or other information. Evelyn handed the notes to Dorian, “I think they’re written in Tevene. There’s something here about South Reach.”

“Hmm, yes. It appears that after they completed their assassination, they were to join the rest in South Reach for the next leg of their mission.”

“Okay, I guess that’s our next destination. We will need to move quickly.”

Alistair interrupted, “get yourself organized and report to the palace when you are ready. I will have rights of passage prepared for you, and permission for the use of post horses. You’ll kill your own mounts if you try to make the trip with them.”

“Thank you, Alistair. We should be ready within an hour or so once we get our supplies organized.”

They made arrangements for their own horses to be cared for until they returned, picked up rations, and stopped at the local apothecary to get potions and other supplies they needed then headed to the palace. Evelyn, with Dorian accompanying her, was ushered in to see Alistair and Teagan immediately. They handed over the documentation that they would need.

“Alistair, I want to leave you one of my message devices. I can send you a message immediately from wherever I am. I’m worried that I might not be able to return fast enough or get a raven back to you in time.” He looked intrigued. Evelyn cast a glance at Teagan worried that he’d protest the next request. “I need a drop of your blood to activate it. It’s like a mage’s phylactery; but it allows the two pieces of my message system to find each other,” she explained disassembling the message tubes to show him. He nodded in agreement before Teagan could protest. She and Dorian completed the spell. Evelyn showed Alistair how the rune on the end of his portion of the device would light up when a message had been received and tucked the inner portion into her pouch. Teagan had started to escort Dorian to the door while she was finalizing instructions with Alistair requesting he send a raven to Skyhold.

Evelyn was just about to turn away to leave when Alistair reached out and cupped her cheek stroking it with his thumb, “be safe.” He let his hand drop and stepped back to let her leave. She nodded her head and proceeded out of the room to where Dorian waited with a smirk on his face.

“Not a word, Dorian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Sit on My Face" song is by Monty Python. You can hear it in all it's smutty glory here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dax_tnZRExc


	36. Chasing Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More racing around Ferelden! An interesting meeting and gifts from kings :)

It took them three days to arrive in South Reach. Swapping horses at the post stations helped them make good time. They arrived in the village just after mid-morning and were immediately ambushed. Dorian cast a barrier over all of them as the fighters and archers dismounted and Evelyn used the mark to yank the Venatori towards each other and stun them buying her group a little time. She was about to dismount when she heard a woman scream. Looking up, she saw a toddler, a boy no more than two or three years old in the road behind the Venatori. She gave her horse a strong kick causing it to leap forward as she dashed around the Venatori towards the child. The child stood frozen in the road as the noise of the fight rose around him. Still moving forward quickly on the horse, Evelyn leaned far over the side and grabbed the child under his arms and scooped him up in front of her. She spun the horse to where the woman stood and pushed the child into her arms, telling her to hide before turning back to the fight. The woman seemed vaguely familiar for some reason but she didn’t pause to consider why. She threw up a wall of ice between herself and the woman and other civilians, before attacking the assassins effectively flanking them between herself and the rest of her group.

After a fierce pitched battle, she and the others stood panting to regain their breath and the Venatori lay dead around them. Villagers rushed around to located loved ones that scattered as the fight began. Others doused fires that had started during the fight by the assassins in an attempt to create more chaos. Sera and Varric collected their arrows and bolts while checking pockets. Evelyn handed some papers they found on the agents to Dorian to translate while she examined a cut she received across her arm.

Dorian looked up and opened his mouth to tell her about the parchments when he nodded to indicate something behind her. Evelyn turned around to find two women, the younger of the two holding the child she had rescued, approaching her.

“My lady, thank you so much for saving our nephew!” the younger woman said.

“If there is anything we can do to repay you…” the older woman started.

Evelyn waved a hand at them, “no, please. I’m just glad he’s safe. I’m Evelyn Thompson and we’re with the Inquisition.”

The younger woman’s eyes widened, she turned to her sister and then back to Evelyn. “You’re the Inquisitor!” she squeaked. “Our brother wrote about you.”

Evelyn looked between the two women, recognition dawning as she realized the family resemblance. “Good lord, you must be Mia Rutherford,” she addressed the older of the two, then the younger, “so you must be Rosalie. Cullen…” She cleared her throat, blushing slightly, “the Commander mentioned he had siblings.”

Behind her, Varric chuckled, “heck of a first impression on the family there Frosty. Wait ‘til Curly hears about this one.”

Mia stood there appraising Evelyn for a few moments before smiling. “Are you planning on leaving South Reach immediately or will you be staying the night?”

“We have some Inquisition business to address further while we are here and will be leaving in the morning.”

Mia nodded, “please come to our farm once you are finished and join us for dinner this evening. We don’t have rooms for everyone in the house but the barn is warm and dry, and is better accommodation than you’ll find anywhere else in South Reach as we don’t have an inn just yet.”

“That’s very kind, but unnecessary…” Evelyn started.

Mia pressed her lips together and interrupted her, “we insist. It’s the least we can do for our brother’s colleagues and the woman who saved our nephew’s life.”

Evelyn smiled faintly, _well there’s the Rutherford stubbornness,_ “thank you, Mistress Rutherford.”

This time it was Mia’s turn to wave her hand, “please, call me Mia. From my brother’s letters, I almost feel like we’re family.” Evelyn blushed faintly hoping that Mia hadn’t overheard Dorian’s snicker and comment “you’re not wrong” but the woman’s expression didn’t change.

“Speaking of letters Mia, I know your brother doesn’t write that often but if the family would like to pen one for him, I can send it this evening and hopefully get a reply back to you by the morning.” She pulled out a piece of parchment that was already cut to size to use with her message tube. Mia accepted the parchment looking a bit confused, Evelyn smiled with a shrug, “magic.”

She excused herself from the women after getting directions to the farm and returned to the rest of the group. “So, what do we know?” she asked nodding at the handfuls of parchments Dorian held to translate.

“It appears that the ringleader of the Venatori has moved on to Gwaren but had left instructions for the remaining troops to destabilize the region by attacking villages, raiding caravans, and the like.”

“There may still be some of these agents in South Reach, boss, so we should search the village and area while we have daylight before we move on.”

“Agreed. I’ll send a message to Leliana now and we’ll head out.”

> _Leliana et al,_
> 
> _We have arrived in South Reach. We were attacked upon arriving by Venatori agents which were all eliminated. Judging by the resistance we have encountered, they are attempting to destabilize the region, albeit with less success than they achieved in Orlais._
> 
> _We are going to continue our search here in South Reach, what information we have gathered thus far suggests that the ringleaders have already gone south through the Brecilian Passage, likely to Gwaren._
> 
> _Will retrieve any instructions or suggestions you have, tomorrow morning._
> 
> _Evelyn_

They continued their search in and around South Reach finding more evidence of Venatori activity as well as some Venatori agents that attacked them; suicide by Inquisition rather then being captured and made to talk. It was frustrating that they would rather die but in the end, the Venatori presence was dealt with in the area. The group rode to the Rutherford farm and were greeted by Mia who introduced them to Branson who took Evelyn up a in big hug swinging her off her feet, and thanked her for what she did for his son. Evelyn laughed, “now if I had met _you_ out in the street, I wouldn’t have doubted for a second who your brother was!”

As they finished their meal, Mia feverishly wrote her letter on the parchment Evelyn provided to her. Rosalie and Branson both added their own contributions to the letter, then handed the parchment to Evelyn. She took it from them and rolled up tightly without reading the contents, and wrapped it in her own brief note to Cullen:

> _Cullen,_
> 
> _Enclosed is a letter from your family. If you wish to reply, please have it ready and I will recall at the same time as I retrieve Leliana’s message._
> 
> _I hope you are well._
> 
> _Eve_

She then pushed the tidy rolls into the message tube under the watchful eye of the little boy. She looked up and smiled at him, “would you like to help me send this to your Uncle Cullen?” He nodded, fascinated. “Okay. We’re going to do a bit of magic and I need your help. On the count of three, you’re going to say ‘Abracadabra’ and then blow on the tube in my hand. Can you do that?” He nodded vigorously. “One… Two… Three…” They said “Abracadabra” together. He puffed up his cheeks and blew into her hand as she completed her spell and the tube vanished. He squealed in delight and around her, the adults laughed.

* * *

Evelyn retrieved the messages in the morning once they had prepped to leave.  She was pleasantly surprised to see that there were two responses.

> _Evelyn,_
> 
> _You must travel through the Brecilian Forest via the Brecilian Passage. It is the only way you will reach Gwaren without alerting the Venatori you are pursuing._
> 
> _Leliana_
> 
> _PS - Kill the agents in South Reach before leaving. We cannot risk these agents warning the assassins of your pursuit or taking revenge on the people of South Reach. - Cullen_

There was a message for Mia that Evelyn handed over without looking at it but there was a smaller message wrapped around the outside like she had sent.

> _Eve,_
> 
> _Thank you for protecting my family. We need to speak when you return home._
> 
> _Stay safe, please._
> 
> _Cullen_

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Evelyn found Cullen’s nephew with his arms wrapped around her knees. “Bye-bye, Frosty!”

“Bye-bye, little man,” she said picking him up to give him to pass him over to his father so she could get onto her horse.

“I didn’t know you had such a way with children, Frosty,” Varric chuckled as they headed out of the village. “Curly is definitely hearing all about this.”

The Brecilian Forest was an older, wilder forest than that of the Emerald Graves. Although the Brecilian Passage was broad and well kept enough for two wagons to pass each other, the road still felt closed in and oppressive. The air was humid and weighed down upon the riders as they hurried to Gwaren, so they started joking and ribbing each other to try to lighten the mood and make the trip less miserable.

“You caught the eye of a young woman in that last village, Blackwall,” Dorian commented.

“I'm sure you're mistaken.”

“You're right. She was undoubtedly looking at me.” Evelyn rolled her eyes as they teased each other, thankful that it was aimed at her for a change. Sera started giggling at Dorian’s comment.

“Something particularly funny?” Dorian asked.

“Yeah, you. You go on and on about flirting with others but we all know about you. And Bull,” she continued to giggle.

“I'm glad it amuses you, but what I get from my affairs is... my affair.”

“I know what you get,” she replied. ‘It's like falling through a tree into custard. ‘Too high! Wham! Too fast! Wham! Leaves! Wham! Splat!’”

Evelyn started laughing. “I'm not sure which is worse, the mockery or the accuracy,” Dorian sulked.

Bull rolled his shoulders, and chipped in a comment. “Eh, depends how much rest the tree’s had.”

“What’s this about leaves?” Varric asked.

“Speaking about flirting with others. Are you going to tell Cullen about Alistair?” Dorian asked slyly. As one, four heads turned as if on swivels to look at Evelyn.

She sighed in annoyance, “what part of ‘not a word, Dorian’, did you not get?”

They all started asking questions at once to get Dorian to elaborate. “Our dear Inquisitor has another blonde ex-templar wrapped around her finger. The King of Ferelden is smitten. There was blushing and everything, it was adorable. Do you think the Commander would be jealous?”

Evelyn suddenly steered her horse against Dorian’s and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, “you won’t say a word about it to him. I’m not kidding Dorian or I will throw your ass over the walls at Skyhold. He doesn’t need another reason to pull away from me.”

His eyes widened at the implication and then he looked contrite. “You’re right, love. That was thoughtless of me. Not a word, I promise.”

It took them another four days to arrive in Gwaren from South Reach. Upon arriving in Gwaren, they managed to surprise the Venatori soldiers that had gathered at a shipping office on the docks of the town. The Venatori attempted to destroy all records within the shipping office but they managed to kill the soldiers and douse the flames before everything was destroyed.

“These look like regular shipping manifests but I’m not sure what they were shipping. What can you make of these Varric?” Evelyn asked.

“Hmm. They are for a Tevinter merchant and the ship left a couple of days ago headed to Denerim.” Varric shuffled through the paperwork.

“Why would the Venatori send a ship from here? And what does it have to do with the attack we foiled in Denerim?”

“Each time we’ve engaged these agents they’ve used fire. Perhaps that’s the link,” Blackwall suggested.

Varric’s eyes suddenly widened, “well, shit. Gwaren was an old dwarven outpost that was used to ship things like salt and blasting powder from the Deep Roads to the surface markets. If the Venatori have their hands on a shipload of blasting powder –”

“And they have mages skilled with fire spells… They’re going to attack Denerim with a fire ship,” Bull concluded.

“How many days does it take to sail from Gwaren to Denerim?” Evelyn asked.

“Six in good weather,” Varric answered.

“And they left ahead of us and we’re a minimum of 7 days of hard riding to Denerim. Shit!” Evelyn dug into her pack and pulled out parchment and ink to pen a message that a Tevinter merchant ship was on it’s way and must be prevented from entering the harbour. She urged extreme caution and the use of trebuchets if available. She then stuffed it into the message tube and muttered the spell to send it to Alistair, thankful that she had the foresight to provide him with one of those. “Let’s hope the king is paying attention.” She also sent the same message to her war council in case they had any suggestions or could provide manpower to Denerim ahead of their return to the city.

With nothing else they could do in Gwaren, they turned around and started their trip back to Denerim. When they finally arrived in the city, they were happy to see that there wasn’t any significant damage and the city was celebrating their victory over the Venatori. Evelyn went to the palace to speak with Alistair and was ushered to the garden where he sat in front of a tomb. A fresh rose lay on the top of it. She looked at the inscription and realised that it belonged to the Hero of Ferelden.  “Thank you for saving my city, and well, saving me as well.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad that we were able to get you a warning before it was too late.”

He nodded absently while studying the tomb in front of him. “You are like her in some ways. Both fierce, strong women.” Alistair turned to her, “you are an amazing woman, Evelyn. You’d make a wonderful queen.”

Evelyn looked at him in surprise, “I’m flattered, Your Majesty, but...”

“Please, call me Alistair.” He reached out and stroked her cheek. “I know that you still have duties to attend to with the Inquisition, but I’d like the opportunity to get to know you better.”

“I’m flattered Alistair, truly, but I am in love with someone else.” She muttered, “ _even though they’re being a bit of a stubborn ass at the moment_.”

He dropped his hand and then barked out a laugh, “Andraste preserve me! You’re in love with Rutherford.”

“What? How? I don’t know whether I should laugh or cry. You picked his name based on my completely non-specific description out of all the people in the Inquisition from Ferelden, Orlais, the Free Marches, friggen Tevinter - and you picked him. Did Leliana or Josephine tell you beforehand?”

“No one told me, I swear it. But I have met the man. We went through templar training together as boys, and I met him again at Kinloch. Stubborn ass is about right. I wish you the best with him but if it doesn’t work out, maybe give my interest some consideration?”

She smiled at him, “I’ll do that Alistair.”

“Before you go, I want you to have this – ” he said handing her a sword. Evelyn took the sword and partially drew it from the simple scabbard it was held in revealing the Silverite blade. “It was the Hero of Ferelden’s sword.”

‘You can’t… I can’t take this from you.”

“You can and you will. The Hero of Ferelden was a mage and learned to use the sword as an Arcane Warrior; I know that your Warden has been teaching you the sword as well. Solona would have approved. It is enchanted for darkspawn and undead so it should come in handy when you face that darkspawn magister.”

“Thank you, Alistair,” she said pressing the palm of her hand on his chest and kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll treasure it and put it to good use.”

* * *

It had been just over six weeks on the road dealing with the Venatori in Denerim. As soon as the group arrived in Skyhold, they handed their mounts over to the stable hands and then everyone stumbled off to their own places to recover from the trip. Evelyn was dusty, sweaty, and although she was comfortable in the saddle, they had been riding almost non-stop for weeks but she dragged herself to the war room knowing that her advisors would want to debrief as soon as possible.

“Welcome home, Evelyn,” Josephine greeted her as she walked through the door dropping her pack on the floor.

“Congratulations on your victory in Denerim. We’ve had many letters from the king and Arl Teagan regarding your successes,” Leliana added.

“Thank you. It’s good to be home again.”

“Thank you for protecting my family. Mia told me what you did,” Cullen said. Evelyn looked at him, and nodded with a little smile. He looked better than he had when she left for Denerim all those weeks ago she was relieved to see. She would have to go have a chat with Cassandra to get the full story of her days away.

“Evelyn,” Leliana came around the table, her eyes spotting the sword she was wearing, “when did you start carrying a sword?”

Evelyn undid the belt that held the sword and handed it to Leliana. “I asked Blackwall to teach me while we were on the road. Alistair, I mean the King, gave me this sword as thanks for saving the city.”

Leliana’s eyes widened as she drew the sword from the scabbard. “This was Solona’s sword,” she gasped recognising it. Cullen's head whipped up from the paperwork he was studying to look at the sword and then to Evelyn. “He gave it to you?” Leliana asked.

“Yes. He said – well, he said quite a few things,” Evelyn blushed. “But he said she’d have approved and hoped it would come in handy against the battle with Corypheus if I needed it.”

Leliana looked at her as she handed back the sword, “does Alistair know?” She flicked her eyes at Cullen who was watching and frowning with confusion.

“Yes, he knows. He also wished me luck.” Leliana smirked and Josephine giggled in response. Cullen looked thoroughly confused.

“We won’t keep you further this evening, you need your rest. I’ve advised your maid that you have arrived and will be looking for a bath as soon as we finished here. It should be ready for you now. We’ll reconvene in the morning to update you but it can all wait until then,” Josephine told her. Evelyn nodded her thanks and excused herself, gathering her pack, staff and sword, and headed up to her quarters.


	37. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after that little "cliffhanger", I hope you enjoy this chapter. Smut ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments, kudos, and subscriptions! I love hearing from you one way or another :)

Evelyn trudged up the stairs loosening all the straps on her armour. She placed the sword on her desk and left everything else in her dressing room before stripping out of her clothing and sinking into the hot bath that Vanyla had waiting for her. She relaxed letting the hot water loosen her muscles and closed her eyes. Cullen looked better when they were in the war room but she was surprised that he didn’t ask her to stay after the meeting broke up. She wondered if he did catch on to the nature of the conversation regarding Alistair and was stepping back from their relationship.

Cullen had watched Evelyn leave the war room. She looked exhausted. He knew that she would go take advantage of the bath and would be busy for at least the next hour.  He went to the kitchen to order two plates of food and went to his quarters to remove his armor. He returned to the main keep to pick up the food and went up to her quarters. Cullen stood at the top of the stairs looking around the empty room. He walked in and placed the food on the desk, and picked up the sword to examine it.

Evelyn woke up as the bath was cooling off. She stepped out of the bath drying herself off, and then wrapped herself in a silk robe that had been left out for her. She walked into the main room of her quarters towelling her hair when she saw Cullen. He stood before the fire examining the sword, light reflected orange and red across the blade.

“Did you know the Hero of Ferelden?” she asked startling Cullen.

“Yes. She was a mage in the Ferelden Circle. I attended her Harrowing, actually. She was a lovely woman.”

“Lovely?”

“There was some youthful infatuation on my part.”

“You never acted upon your feelings?”

“She was one of my charges, even if she had felt the same it would have been inappropriate. I saw her once after she became a Warden.” He slid the sword back into the scabbard and placed it gently onto the desk. “She freed the tower during the Blight. I would have been dead or mad if not for her. I was in a sorry state when she found me. The things I said were unkind, untoward; I regret them now. I wish she had known that.” Evelyn stood there watching him, not commenting further. She wrapped her arms around her sides and waited for him. He walked around the desk and stood before her. “I, uh…” He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “I want to thank you for what you did for my family. Mia told me how you charged through the Venatori to rescue my nephew.”

“She already thanked me. Think nothing of it.”

“Uh, yes. Right. Um… I said that we needed to talk in my letter.”

“You did.”

“I have had time to think about what happened… I love you and I’m sorry for how I’ve hurt you.”

Evelyn released her breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and slapped him hard, her fingers leaving white marks on his cheek that rapidly turned red. Cullen’s eyes widened in shock. “You have no idea how much you hurt me. Don’t ever shut me out like that again.” She jerked forward throwing herself against his chest clutching his shirt in her fingers.

He hesitated only a moment before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. “I am so sorry, love. I was such a fool. Being without you for the past six weeks has been far more difficult than I would ever have thought. Dealing with the withdrawal symptoms again and the nightmares; it’s easier when I have you at my side.” He stroked his hands up and down her back gliding over the silk soothing them both. “I still want to be with you if you still want me. That is… um… if you forgive me?”

Evelyn pulled back slightly so that she could look up at him. “I forgive you, you stubborn man. I do love you,” she said reaching up to kiss him. “I still want to be with you even though you drive me mad.”

He groaned and pulled her up against him to kiss her. “Thank the Maker,” he mumbled against her lips. He skimmed kisses across her jaw, up to her temple before pulling her into a hug cradling her head against his shoulder. “I, um… uh, about Alistair…”

She wrapped her arms around his back for a few minutes enjoying his hug. “Alistair is very kind and when he indicated that he was interested in me, I told him that my interest is elsewhere. He understood and won’t pursue. Unless of course you continue to be an idiot.” She let her hands slide down over his rear end where she dug her nails into his cheeks making him jump. “He did wish me luck with you,” she giggled. “Can we eat now, I’m starving.”

He pulled back from her with a rueful look, “right, of course. Yes, you would be hungry.” He released her and brought the food over to where Evelyn settled down on the rug before the fireplace and she unwrapped the dishes serving them while he poured them some drinks.

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” she asked between mouthfuls of roasted meat.

“We’ve had more recruits coming in lately from Denerim and South Reach because of your actions in those areas. Our forces have stopped the fighting between Celene’s and Gaspard’s forces in the Exalted Plains although there are still some rifts there that require your attention. Um… We’re still working on tracking Samson…”

“Mmhmm. Anything I should ask Cassandra about?”

He looked at her before continuing, “we had some… discussions.  She also pushed me to spar with her which helped with the after-effects of the red lyrium. I’m… glad to say that she didn’t knock me into the dirt for too many sessions.” She smirked as she wiped her fingers and tidied up from their dinner. “You conspired with her, didn’t you?”

“I may have,” she moved across the floor and lifted his arm so she could curl up beside him. “But for your own good.”

“Perhaps you’d like to spar with me instead?”

“Perhaps. I’m not so easy to knock in the dirt as I was back in Haven.” She laughed then, “I used to get so angry at you for that.”

“Yes, I remember.” His hand rested on her hip for a few moments before his fingers started to gather at her robe until he could run his fingers over her bare flesh. He turned slightly so she was leaning more on his chest than his side. He lifted her chin to kiss her and let his fingers skim down her throat to skate across her collar bones as he pushed the robe from her shoulders with each pass. “Let me take you to bed,” he said against her lips. “That is, uh, if you want to pick up where we were before…”

“Yes, please.” He stood up pulling her up with him. She backed up towards the bed undoing the laces of his shirt and pulled it over his head dropping it to the floor. She ran her hands across his shoulders and then down his chest; light touches skimmed over scars causing fine hairs to rise as her fingers lowered to his breeches and the ties there. His hands made short work of the ties on her robe pushing it off her shoulders, the silk whispering as it slid to the floor to pool around her feet. The back of Evelyn’s knees hit the edge of the bed stopping her backward motion, Cullen smirked placing his palm against her upper chest pushing her off her feet so she fell back onto the bed. She giggled as she watched him as he kicked off his remaining clothing before crawling up the bed trapping her underneath his body, his knee parting her thighs so her hips cradled his own.

They kissed and stroked each other until she was rocking her hips against him seeking more. His fingers found their way to her core stroking her until they were both trembling with need. He lined himself up and slowing sunk into her heat sheathing himself within her. They sighed as he held himself still, both simply enjoying being joined again. Soon, the stillness gave way to motion; moving together they reached their peaks with soft words and gentle caresses relearning each other.

* * *

Evelyn spent the next few days closeted with her advisors catching up on what had happened while she was racing from one end of Ferelden to the other. They still didn’t know where Samson or Corypheus were located or headed so they continued making plans to close rifts, gains allies, and take out as many pockets of Venatori and red templars as they could find. She sat there on a stool with her chin resting on her palm as she studied the map of Orlais and Ferelden absently listening to the three of them arguing back and forth over the priorities.

“Are you well Evelyn,” Josephine asked after Evelyn released a particularly deep sigh.

“Hmm? Oh yes, thank you Josie. I’m just very tired.”

“We can leave this to another time if you prefer?”

“No, I need to get up to speed on where we’re at after being on the road for six weeks. I just need to catch up on some rest so I’m letting you guys hash it out for me.”

“We have heard from Enchanter Renaud regarding all of those shards you have been collecting from the ocularum,” Leliana stepped forward. “The research has indicated that there is a temple, perhaps Elven, located in the Western Approach. We could send some scouts from Griffon Wing Keep to investigate further.”

“We could send some soldiers as well to assist as there are likely to be Venatori forces involved,” Cullen added making some notes to himself. “I will inform Knight-Captain Rylen to make arrangements.”

“Alright. It would probably be good for me to head that direction in any case. I haven’t been to Orlais since Adamant and as you’ve said, there are rifts to be dealt with. I will head out once we have word back from the scouts on the temple in Western Approach.”

“My scouts have also reported a researcher in the area apparently from the University of Orlais studying dragons in the area. He may have some useful information that could help us with Corypheus’ dragon.”

“Hmm, better take Bull with me then. He won’t want to miss the opportunity for another dragon.” Evelyn snickered then, “better take Cass too to keep up with the family tradition. She’s missed out on the fun with the two I’ve taken so far.”

“Corporal Johnson at the Hill Camp in the Emerald Graves has reported issues with a large territorial bear that has been raiding the camp,” Cullen summarized the report. “It appears it may have cubs. He’s requesting assistance to hunt down and kill the bears.”

She shook her head and frowned, “what? No! We’re not going to kill a bear because we’re in its territory and its defending its young. Have Helisma assign some of our researchers into creating wards or runes to discourage the bears from approaching the camps. I’ll deliver them on my way to the Western Approach.”

Cullen chuckled, “you’ll kill the dragons but have reservations about bears?”

“Yes. There’s a big difference between killing bears when we’re temporarily encroaching on their territory and killing dragons because they’re feeling peckish and decide to snack on a village. Let’s try to deter the momma bear and her cubs. What else needs my attention?”

“I think that will cover it for today,” Josephine commented checking off things on her note board.

“Good,” Evelyn got up and bolted out the door. She had planned to go back to her quarters to have a nap but instead seemed to have found a second wind. She headed out of the keep going to the tavern when she noticed Sera sitting out on the roof. Sera’s quarters were the usual disaster of her collected stuff; Evelyn flipped through the notebook and laughed to herself as she read all the little nonsensical lists that Sera left for herself. She scanned the room and then stuck her head out the window over the roof. “Hey Sera, what are you doing?”

“I’m tossing my cookies.”

“You’re throwing up? Do you need to see a healer?”

“Wot? No…” she said throwing a cookie at Evelyn. “I’m throwing cookies off the roof.”

“Oh!” Evelyn laughed, examining the cookie that was thrown at her. “Where I’m from ‘tossing your cookies’ isn’t a good thing! Can I join you?” She scrambled out the window after Sera nodded to her. “What’s wrong with the cookies?”

“Ugh, they have raisins in them. They remind me of the pride cookies.”

“Pride cookies? I’m sorry, I don’t know what those are.”

“My patron, Lady Taraline Emmald, took me in when I was caught stealing as a child. I was an orphan living in Denerim. She didn’t have children of her own so she took in me. She used to give me cookies that she said she made herself but she wouldn’t teach me how to bake. Turns out she used to buy them from the baker. She always told me that the baker hated me so I’d never find out about it. It was her pride that made me hate the baker and never learned to make cookies. I hated her for that and her stupid pride.”

“I’m sorry Sera. I didn’t know.”

“Why would you? Not like I ever told you before. Can I ask you somethin’?”

“Sure.”

“Do you – did you – have kids, you know where you were from before you came here? I only wondered ‘cus the way you were with Cully-Wully’s nephew… You seemed kind of natural at it.”

“No, Michael and I never had kids. Hadn’t got around to it, I suppose.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Sera commented absently. Evelyn cringed. “No, I guess that’s probably a good thing huh? Too hard not seein’ ‘em again, would be too hard.”

“Yeah, probably a good thing.” Evelyn turned the cookie in her hand for a few moments lost in her own thoughts. “Hey Sera. Do you want me to teach you how to make cookies?”

Sera suddenly brightened up, “really? We can make ‘us’ cookies?”

“Sure. Why not.”

Sera grabbed all the raisin cookies she had and whipped them off the roof hitting Bull who just stepped out to the practice dummies. The cookies bounced off his head, some bursting into chunks when they hit his horns. “What the – ” he started brushing off the back of his head. He turned around to see where the missiles came from.

“Sorry Bull. Sera’s tossing her cookies,” she snickered. Sera grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet. “What, you want to bake now?”

“Yes, friggen now!” she skidded down the roof and jumped off beckoning to Evelyn to join her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled sitting down on the edge of the roof, “Bull, would you mind giving me a hand down?” He smirked reaching up and wrapped his hands around her hips before hauling her off the roof letting her slide down his front. She couldn’t help the blush that still rose to her cheeks.

“Good to see you can still blush, boss.”

She swatted at him before chasing after Sera who was already zipping across the courtyard to the kitchens. “You’re incorrigible. I may or may not bring you cookies later for that.”

Bull laughed calling out to her, “you will ‘cus you liked it.”

* * *

The baker and her staff were finishing their day having started in the wee hours of the morning to have baked goods ready for the breakfast rush when Evelyn and Sera entered. They had already set aside their next day’s bread to rise overnight so with a stern warning not to touch any of the prepped doughs, the baker shooed her staff out and left with an indulgent smile to the Inquisitor. She and Sera spent the next few hours baking an assortment of cookies; chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal cookies – without raisins – thank you very much, iced sugar cookies, and dipped shortbread cookies. She looked over to where Sera was intently decorating a cooled batch of sugar cookies. Sera had iced them but was now sticking something to them. “What are you doing to those cookies?”

“I’m topping them with some cherry halves.”

“Those look like… Oh lordy, you made boob cookies,” she laughed.

Sera snickered, “I know, right. It’s good, innit?”

“You’ll have to give some of those to Bull to apologize for whipping cookies at his head. He’ll appreciate them. Ooo, we should sprinkle some of the chocolate dipped cookies with chili flakes too – he’ll like that.” Sera started bundling cookies into a basket as she turned around with a new batch. “Hey, you’re leaving now? What about cleaning up? You’re not leaving this mess to me!”

“I’ll be back,” Sera called zipping out the door with a loaded basket and an extra cookie half eaten in her hand.

“Yeah, right you’ll be back to clean,” she muttered. There was flour all over the counters, stacks of mixing bowls from the different recipes, and splatters of various toppings everywhere. She sighed and started running water to wash. She didn’t want to leave the mess for the baking staff; they had enough to do without cleaning up after her and Sera, and she didn’t want to have her baking privileges revoked by an irate baker. While the last batches of cookies finished baking and then cooled, she worked on restoring the bakery back to its normal state. She had no idea how long she was there cleaning and washing when the door behind her opened. “Well it’s about time you hauled your ass back in here.”

She squealed in surprise as strong pair of arms hauled _her ass_ against a larger frame of bone, muscle, and metal. Stubble scratched the back of her neck as a pair of lips ran from the crook of her shoulder up her neck to behind her ear, “were you expecting someone else?” the voice rumbled. Evelyn giggled and tried to turn around but the arms tightened around her hips preventing the movement, instead she tipped her head back onto his shoulder so she could look at him. Cullen’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “I’ve been looking for you for the last hour. Sera just ran into me and handed me two cookies that she said were from you before she took off cackling.” Two faint spots of pink showed up on his cheeks.

She puzzled that for the moment before bursting out laughing, “she gave you the boob cookies.” The spots of pink got a little more vivid.

“She did. Her exact words were ‘have a handful of Inquisitit… cookies’.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes with a laugh, “oh gods, I just hope she doesn’t say that to everyone she gives those cookies to.” She tipped her chin back up to him to capture a kiss. “Did you like the cookies?”

“Mmm, they were very sweet,” he mumbled against her neck as his hands drifted up from her hips and he looked down the collar of her shirt. “I prefer the real ones,” he said as his drifting hands now cupped her breasts. She laughed and taking advantage of his loosened grip spun from the sink to face him. She hooked the top of his breast plate in her wet hands to pull him in for a kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her, a grin forming on his face.

“What?”

“You have frosting on your face,” he said brushing her hair from her temple where she had most likely brushed it away before smearing the frosting on her skin. He dipped forward to run his tongue along the delicate skin before planting a kiss there, she shivered under his touch. Suddenly the arm wrapped behind her pulled her tighter against him and he tipped her head up with his thumb under her chin, the rest of his hand resting against her throat. He ran his lips across hers, the timber of his voice had become deeper, rougher, “are you finished here now?”

“Just about. I just need to wrap up the last cookies.”

“Be quick. I’ll meet you in your quarters.” He abruptly let go of her and left the bakery. Evelyn could hear his feet take the stone steps up to the main hall two at a time. She bundled up the cookies leaving some for the bakery staff as thanks and was about to head up the stair when a wicked thought crossed her mind. She _could_ go up to her quarters now, or she could make him wait and deliver the cookies to her inner circle over at the tavern first. Maybe he’d come looking for her again which might be fun… She giggled, oh she was going to be in so much trouble. She went up the main hall and offered some cookies to the guards on duty. She made sure to mention that she was headed to the tavern before she left the hall.

* * *

“Be quick. I’ll meet you in your quarters.” He abruptly let go of her and left the bakery. Cullen took the stone steps up to the main hall two at a time. He paused at the top of the stairs before he opened the door and entered the hall to gather himself into his usual stern demeanor to fend off any of the nobles loitering there. One of the visiting Orlesian ladies started towards him but as he deepened his frown she suddenly veered off back towards her friends. His lip twitched in amusement as he carried on to the Inquisitor’s door, the guard there reaching forward to open the door for the Commander and then giving him a salute. Cullen nodded in acknowledgement and headed up the stairs.

He started to unfasten his armour as he wandered over to the stand Evelyn had brought up to her quarters. She had added it just after she had given him the key during Satinalia but he hadn’t used it as he hadn’t been up there again after Dumat nor after she left for Denerim even though she had asked him to stay there. But he had no plans to leave the room this evening; she’d appreciate the gesture in any case. He wandered over to the fireplace to stoke it up and warm the room further. While he was certainly warm enough, she did feel the cold more than he did. He pulled a bottle of wine and two goblets out of her bookcase and placed them on the desk next to her favourite scarf she left there. Cullen picked up the scarf; the material was unlike anything he had felt and he brought it to his face to inhale her scent. He smiled then twisting the scarf around his hands. Their lovemaking over the last couple of days had been exactly that; loving, gentle, and sweet, but both of them seemed to be in a more playful mood this evening and he was more than eager for more vigorous pursuits.

He poured some wine and settled down on the chair before the fire to wait for her. She wouldn’t be long. She shouldn’t be long based on the reaction she had to him down in the bakery. Still he sat and waited, and waited. What could be keeping her? After about three quarters of an hour, Cullen descended the stairs back to the main hall. The soldier at the door was just finishing his shift when Cullen addressed him to ask if he had seen the Inquisitor.

“Yes Commander,” the soldier snapped to attention. “She passed through the hall about 30 minutes ago.”

“Did she say where she was headed?”

“Yes ser. To the tavern, ser.” Cullen thanked him and stalked out into the dark towards the tavern.

* * *

She made her way across the darkened bailey to the tavern, Maryden’s songs poured out as did the general cacophony of banter and laughter as the door opened and shut behind patrons. Evelyn sauntered in quickly scanning the room for her favourite group of people. Sera was sitting in a chair with her back towards Evelyn. She quickly put a finger up to her lips to shush those of her circle that could see her as she walked very softly up behind Sera. She grabbed Sera’s shoulder with her free hand and hissed in her opposite ear, “you’re in trouble.”

Sera jumped, “oh cripes! I forgot!”

“My ass you forgot! You just wanted to hand out cookies and leave me with the mess.”

“The way we heard it, it had nothing to do with your ass but more about your tits,” Bull commented.

“Sera, you didn’t tell _everyone_ they were Inquisitit cookies, did you?” Sera cackled wildly nodding her head. “You’re such a shit!” Evelyn pretended to throttle her and tried to ignore the little bit of heat she felt on her own cheeks.

“Hmm, the cookies are good,” Bull commented, “but from experience, yours are better.” And the heat whooshed up her cheeks at that comment and everyone around the table laughed. She reached over Sera and plucked her tankard and took a deep swallow to try to will the blush from her cheeks hoping other people that were going in and out of the tavern weren’t paying attention to them.

“And here I was being nice to you lot bringing you the last batch of cookies when I could have been off doing other things.”

Dorian piped up with a big smile on his face, “oh really? Like what other things?”

“Yes, pray tell – what other things?” Cullen asked, close to her ear. She couldn’t help the little squeak in surprise. She could feel the heat of him behind her and her eyes widened. Dorian smiled even bigger at her expression. She put the basket of cookies down on the table and turned around slowly.

“Other things… like going to my quarters,” she said watching him. He watched her with a predatory gleam in his eye but didn’t say anything, he just stood there waiting to see what she’d do. She turned back around to her group as casually as she could. “Well, I have reports to read, letters to write, yada yada so enjoy the cookies. Have a good night.” She slipped past Cullen and headed towards the door. Someone opened it and she took the opportunity to fade-step through it laughing as she did so.

“Did she just fade-step you, Commander?” Dorian barked with laughter.

“So, Cullen – you taking up that invitation to chase?” Bull asked casually.

Cullen smirked, “as my lady wishes.” He snagged a cookie from the basket and left the tavern to follow Evelyn.

“Andraste’s ass! I didn’t think Curly had it in him to play games like that. The next thing will be that he’ll tell jokes and join us for a game of Wicked Grace.”

* * *

Evelyn’s fade-step got her to the base of the stairs to the keep. She jogged up the steps and turned back to look at the tavern, Cullen’s silhouette was unmistakeable as he exited the tavern. She noticed him tip his head upwards towards the doors of the keep; while she couldn’t see his features, she knew he had spotted her as she was lit from behind with the candle and firelight from within the hall. He slipped into the dark and she turned to make her way quickly down the hall to her quarters. She nodded to the guard at her door and hurried up the stairs. She saw he had left his armour in her – their – quarters. The fire was lit and he had set out some wine and glasses for them. She felt a momentary twinge of guilt for making him wait before mischievous glee took over. She threw some more wood on the fire and headed to the dressing room to change and brush her hair out. When she exited wearing nothing except one of the longer tunics that just brushed the tops of her thighs, she went back to the fire to poke a log back in that had shifted while she waited for Cullen to arrive.

“You kept me waiting.” His voice was low and rough like it was when he told her to hurry down in the bakery. She jumped at his voice. She looked around found Cullen standing in the shadows leaning against the stone wall by the balcony doors.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” He didn’t move or say anything in response to her apology. Evelyn remained where she was kneeling on the rug before the fire watching him.

The tension in the room grew thick as they both remained silent watching each other until finally in a very soft, dangerous voice Cullen asked, “are you really?”

“Y… yes…” she stammered. Cullen waited. “No,” she said grinning.

Cullen snorted with laughter. “Well then,” he said as he stalked over to her, “it’s only right that I make you wait.” He reached down for her hands and pulled her up from the floor pulling her up to her feet. A flicker of confusion crossed her mind but she shrugged it off as he obviously wasn’t going to wait as he pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled her flush against himself, she could feel his hard length trapped between them. No, he wasn’t waiting any more that evening.

He let her work on the ties on his shirt loosening them. He interrupted their kissing for a moment to pull her tunic up over her head letting if fall to the floor; his shirt landed there also. His hands now roamed and stroked down her bare skin as did hers on him. He reached down under her ass and picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips and her arms around his neck as he peppered kisses down her jaw and neck as he carried her to the bed. He kneeled onto the bed with Evelyn still wrapped around him before intentionally collapsing trapping her underneath him. Her “oof” turned into a breathless moan as he ground himself against her causing her to arch against him. He unwrapped her arms from around his neck pulling them over her head and pressing them against the mattress. “Leave them there,” he commanded. She twitched in surprise at his tone, the one he used when ordering his troops, and not one he had ever used with her in private.

He pressed her wrists into the mattress once more in warning as he looked her in the eye then he let them go. He ran his hands down her arms and then lifted himself up so he his mouth could pepper her throat with kisses. He nudged her head over and latched on at the crook of her neck sucking hard at the flesh there. Evelyn squealed bucking her hips at him and clenched her hands but didn’t move them from where they lay. Cullen chuffed in her neck, laughing at her reaction, and continued to kiss, lick, and place bites along her body as he descended. He knelt up between her spread legs staring at her face watching every little nuanced expression. She watched him through hooded eyes as he dragged his open hand from her throat all the way down her body, her muscles twitching as his hand travelled until his finger tips stroked through her curls and grazed her core. She released a panting breath she didn’t realize she was holding as his fingers gently parted her. She was wet. Cullen growled in approval and lowered his mouth to her flesh placing teasing licks and kisses everywhere except her clit. She could feel her peak building, she twisted under him trying to get the contact she needed.

Cullen feasted on her flesh enjoying every pant and moan that he was wringing out of Evelyn. Suddenly he felt her fingers card through his hair to encourage him to give her more. He growled against her and her hand whipped away from his head. He got up from the bed without saying a word walking over to the windows. He yanked one of the silk rope tiebacks off the curtains and stalked back to the bed. He tied the rope around her wrists pulling her hands over her head again and looped the rope over the bed post. “This alright,” he asked. Evelyn nodded. “Good.” He settled himself between her thighs and continued his attention there building her up towards her peak. She was so wet he slid two fingers inside her channel wringing a groan out of her as she tried to grind herself on his digits. He leisurely pumped his fingers in and out as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth occasionally grazing her clit. All too soon she was panting and trembling on the edge of her release and he withdrew from her. She whined in frustration.

He smiled at her, got up and walked away from the bed. She couldn’t see him but she could hear him put more wood on the fire. She could hear him moving around for a few minutes; she was so close to her orgasm maybe if she just squeezed her thighs together… Her eyes snapped open as she felt his hands roughly part her thighs, “no, you’re not doing that. You aren’t going to come until I let you – no matter how long you have to wait.”

 _Oh, shit_.

A wicked grin formed on Cullen’s face as comprehension dawned on her face. “I’m sorry,” she said in a little voice unable to keep the desperate mewl from her words as she attempted to twist in his grip.

The smile on his face got even bigger. “Too little, too late Eve.” He stood back up and stripped off his breeches and lay back down on top of her, his hips pinning her to the bed while he propped himself up on his elbows. He dipped his head to kiss her, rocking his hips against her in a slow rhythm but not actually providing the friction she needed. Finally, he changed the angle of his hips and slid into her so, so slowly. His rhythm stayed slow, and long, and languid. Once again, she started to build back up to her peak and she arched against him. And he stopped. He held her hips in place so she couldn’t move and she whined and pulled on the ropes to try to get free. After a few moments of futile attempts at the rope, she lay still and looked at Cullen who had sat quietly watching her the whole time with a big grin still plastered on his face. “Should I take mercy on you?” he asked softly, brushing the hair away that was stuck to the flushed skin on her face.

“Please.” She nuzzled her cheek into his hand before turning her head to place a kiss in his palm.

He started moving again, gripping her hips hard enough that she was sure there would be bruises in the morning. He held her hips controlling the angle as he started to rut into her, his strokes going faster and deeper. She flicked her eyes at Cullen watching him as he clenched his jaw chasing his own release. A moan grew in the back of her throat as she fast approached the edge abruptly turning into a squeal of outrage as he withdrew completely. She thrashed under him tugging on the ropes completely unaware of the noises she was making or Cullen’s amusement. Exhausted she stopped struggling and glared at him. He smirked back brushing back more of her hair plastered to her damp skin. This time when he stroked her cheek she whipped her head around and sunk her teeth into the meaty base of his thumb. He jumped in surprise and then started laughing. “Oh, you do have a temper,” he chuckled. “Are you sorry for making me wait?”

“Yes, dammit! Yes, I’m sorry!” she snarled at him.

Without any warning, Cullen flipped her over onto her stomach, hauled her hips up, and slammed his length into her. He rode her furiously slapping his hips against her ass as he drove into her over and over. Reaching around her, he rubbed her clit roughly. Evelyn howled as her orgasm crashed over her, her muscles locking up around his length causing Cullen to stutter in his rhythm as his own release washed over him ripping a growl from him. As the aftershocks subsided they collapsed in a boneless heap on the bed. Cullen released her from the ropes massaging her shoulders and checking her wrists for injury.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Mmm, although I don’t think I should try to do anything strenuous like walking any time soon.”

Cullen snorted with laughter, “understood.” He pulled her around so she was propped against the pillow on the bed then got up to get them some wine. Settling down beside her he handed her one of the goblets of wine. “So, will you be keeping me waiting and then running from me again?”

“Probably,” she giggled.

Cullen smirked and kissed her temple. “Good girl.”

* * *

Evelyn wandered up to Dorian’s corner of the rotunda the following day. He was sitting in his chair, a book in hand. He was looking a little ragged around the edges which was unusual for him. “Rough night, Dor?”

Dorian looked up at her and smirked, “no more than you, it would seem.”

“Just do me a favour; next time I decide to play games like that remind me about Templar stamina.”

"Should I be jealous?"

Evelyn smirked back, "probably."

“Aw, poor baby. Did the mean ol’ templar make you come over and over again?” he teased.

“No, just the once.” Dorian looked stunned. “Since I made him wait, he made me wait. For. Hours.”

Dorian snickered, “that’s positively diabolical.”

“I know. It probably a good thing my hands were quite literally tied otherwise I probably would have ripped him to shreds.”

“Love, you’re a mage. You can burn through ropes.”

“I know, but what fun would that be.” They looked at each other and burst into laughter.


	38. Dealings in Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my wedding anniversary today, I give you all a little holiday... wink wink nudge nudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys, my story just broke the 100 kudos mark! Thanks for the love, I appreciate it!

Evelyn stood in front of the mirror in the undercroft admiring the new armour that Dagna had been working on. The new armour was lighter and more suitable for the sandy, hot environment for the Western Approach. Cullen entered the room as Evelyn twisted this way and that to see how it moved with her. “Wow Dagna, this armour is amazing. It’s like I’m wearing nothing at all.” Cullen looked up abruptly and watched her; the phrase “wearing nothing at all” kept firing through his synapsis.

Cullen cleared his throat trying to refocus, “there you are.”

Evelyn looked up, her brow pinching a bit while she tried to recall if she was scheduled to meet with him today, “were you waiting for me?”

“Yes. I mean… No.”

“Oh good. I've kept and not kept you waiting.”

Cullen sighed, “let me start over.”

She giggled, “by all means.”

“We have some dealings in Ferelden. I was hoping you might accompany me. When you can spare the time of course.”

“Is something wrong? Is your family all right?”

“What? No! I mean, they’re fine. I would rather explain there if you wish to go.”

“I believe there’s time now before I have to head out to the Western Approach.”

“I will make the necessary arrangements.”

They rode out of Skyhold the next day with a small accompaniment of four soldiers; enough to deter any would be attackers but few enough to be innocuous. Evelyn was disappointed that they weren’t alone but that was hardly surprising since it would be foolhardy to have the leader and commander of the Inquisition running off around the country side alone in the middle of a war. The ride; however, was very pleasant. It was a nice change of pace to simply be riding somewhere without having to focus on a specific mission or a battle at the end of the trip.

Cullen’s soldiers were well trained. They knew their jobs and attended to their duties when they stopped to camp at night and had their watch rotations set. They also did their best to keep out of the way of the Commander and Inquisitor; partly due to a bit of intimidation with being with two of the most senior people within the Inquisition, but also, they were aware of the personal nature of the relationship between the two. Evelyn was so used to travelling with others and the accompanying banter on the road that she soon had the soldiers joining in the conversations. Two of the soldiers were local boys having grown up in the Redcliffe area, one was from Denerim, and the other joined the Inquisition after Evelyn had liberated Crestwood.

Cullen’s business matters had them travelling into Redcliffe for a day. He departed to meet his contacts taking two of the soldiers with him. Evelyn, dressed in non-descript scout’s armour and gloves to remain anonymous, wandered about the town with the other two soldiers from Redcliffe. She was very happy to see that the regular inhabitants appeared to have returned after Alexius had been apprehended and the mages removed. Shops had opened again with new products coming in from other areas of Ferelden and even further abroad. More rustic market stalls lined the streets with fresh produce, baked and preserved goods, and items that Evelyn would have associated with artisanal craft markets in her own world. Life was starting to regain some normality, at least in this part of the country, and it made her heart glad.

Evelyn browsed through the various market stalls, listening to the soldiers that trailed along with her as they talked about their lives growing up in the area and conversations of the people around her, as she perused the merchants’ wares. Most conversations were typical day to day things one would normally hear; talk of the weather, how crops are doing, family health, but occasionally she’d hear something about the Inquisition. Most often it was someone commenting on how the Inquisition had helped the area but occasionally to Evelyn’s amusement the conversation was regarding the Inquisitor, herself.

“Oy, is that you Loris?” one of the merchants recognized one of her soldier companions. “I didn’t know you joined the Inquisition.”

“Yes ser, I joined right after Redcliffe was liberated from that Vint magister.”

The merchant grunted then looked at the soldier speculatively, “you met that Inquisitor? What’s she like?”

Evelyn casually leaned up against a tree next the stand and crossed her arms across her chest trying to suppress the smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth. She raised an eyebrow to the soldier waiting for his reply.

“Um…” The soldier flicked his eyes to Evelyn and back to the merchant, “uh, well I don’t really know her. But I hear that she’s very nice.”

Another merchant sidled over to join the conversation, “I heard she rode down a dozen Venatori in South Reach to save a child.”

“Nah,” the first merchant said. “Not likely. She’s a mage, right? They don’t fight from horseback.”

The soldier was getting flustered, “uh, I don’t know anything about that. We need to go, we gotta catch up with our unit.”

Evelyn giggled and clapped him on the shoulder as they walked away, “thanks for not revealing my identity.”

They continued towards some other stalls. One stall had small stoneware jars, her eyes lit up as the merchant explained to her about the process of roasting nuts and then grinding and mixing the ground nuts to make the paste held within the jars. The merchant was all too happy to provide her with a sample noting her excitement. One thing that she missed, and hadn’t realised she missed until now, was peanut butter. The stoneware jars held something like a hazelnut butter and she quickly purchased a couple of the small jars that would easily fit into her saddle bags. From another stall, she purchased a small jar of berry preserves, and a loaf of bread from a baker. When Cullen rejoined them from concluding his business, he found her sitting under a tree with her two soldiers eating sandwiches. “There you are. Business concluded now?” she asked with a smile for Cullen.

“Yes. Enjoy your day in the market?”

“Yes, it was very nice. And I found something that reminded me of my childhood. Here, have a sandwich. It’s like something I had as a child.” She said offering the sandwiches to Cullen and his two soldiers. She grinned at the looks of surprise on their faces. “I take it you never combined those ingredients before.” They shook their heads. They finished the sandwiches and then gathered their horses to head south at Cullen’s behest.

They made camp just before dusk. The area was overgrown and didn’t look like it saw much traffic. There were signs that people had camped there before with a circle of stones for a fire and logs set around for sitting. Cullen instructed the soldiers to set up tents and start supper, then he led Evelyn into the brush. The trail led from the camp and headed down in a gentle slope, the dirt path was easily negotiated in the waning light as it twisted around the trees. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, they emerged from the trees to a small lake with an aged pier. Cullen walked out onto the pier and indicated for Evelyn to follow him.

“Where are we?”

“You walk into danger everyday. I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment. I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet.’

“Did you come here often?”

“I loved my siblings but they were very loud.” Evelyn giggled at Cullen’s statement; she _had_ met his siblings after all. “I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually.”

“Lead by Mia, no doubt. You were happy here.”

“I was. I still am.”

“You’re actually taking a break? How will you survive without a parade of messengers and war reports?” she teased him.

“I should be able to last the day. Besides, I told Leliana to send word –”

“Cullen! You. Me. Alone. Pretty lake. You have me all to yourself.”

“Right, right. The thought had crossed my mind,” he said with a cheeky little smirk. “The last time I was here was the day I left for templar training. My brother gave me this,” he said showing her a coin held in the palm of his hand. “It just happened to be in his pocket but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things; our faith should see us through.”

“You broke the orders rules? I’m shocked,” she said with a grin.

“Until a year ago, I was very good at following rules... Most of the time.” Evelyn laughed and finally he laughed as well. “This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the templars didn’t give me.” Cullen picked up her hand placing the coin in her palm and closed her fingers over it. “Humour me – we don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.”

“I’ll keep it safe,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss against his jaw.

“Good. I know it’s foolish but I’m glad.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in further as he dipped his head to capture her mouth.

She pulled back to catch her breath and looked over her shoulder at the lake, the light of the moons creating rippling paths of white across the still water. She looked back at Cullen, speculation in her eye when she asked, “did you ever go swimming in the lake?”

“What? Uh, we went wading as children, but we um… we didn’t swim.”

“Do you know how to swim, Cullen?” He fidgeted for a few moments before shaking his head. She knew, even though she couldn’t see it in the dark, that there would be a faint blush creeping up his throat. He was embarrassed because he perceived it as a fault in himself. She didn’t tease him but casually continued, “I only ask because I was wondering how deep the water was here.”

“Oh, well I remember as a kid, adults working on this pier, and they didn’t go under the water.”

“Hmm. Ever go skinny dipping in the pale moonlight?” she asked coyly.

“Skinny dipping?”

“Yup, naked swimming… or wading. The point is _naked_.” She didn’t need to see the colour change on his cheeks, she could feel the heat coming off him. “Come on, let’s get out of our clothes,” she said starting back towards the land to leave their clothes. Cullen didn’t move. She walked back to him and picked up his hand, “are you all right?”

“I uh… yes. It’s just…” he stammered.

“Cullen. I won’t force you to go into the water if you don’t want to, but you can trust me. I’m a strong swimmer and I’m not going to let you drown. We’ll stay close to the pier and where you can keep your feet on the ground.”

“All right.”

She smiled at him and tugged on his hand to lead him back to the shore. She made sure the coin was securely tucked into one of her inside pockets and stripped, folding her clothes on top of her boots to keep everything dry. She turned around and Cullen had removed his armour and was slowly removing his clothes. She reached out and squeezed his hand, “trust me. I’ll go check and see how deep the water is. Join me at the end of the pier when you’re ready.” As soon as Cullen nodded she turned and ran down the pier, her bare feet slapping against the damp wood, and she launched herself as a cannonball into the water.

When she surfaced, Cullen was at the end of the pier looking around for her. She exploded from the surface of the water with a bit of a shrieked giggle, and swam to the pier. The water moved around her swirling with bioluminescent colours of blue, green, and hints of pink. In his mind, it was almost like her spirit had become visible under the moonlight as the colours shifted and changed around her. Cullen sat down on the edge dangling his legs in the water, cringing a bit at the cool temperature of the water. She put her hands on either side of him and boosted herself out of the water until she was leaning against him, “brrr, that was a bit nipply.” Cullen looked down at her chest and snorted a laugh. She gave him a quick kiss and dropped back into the water. “I can put my feet down on the bottom and only just have the lap at the top of my head so you will definitely be able to stand with your head above the water. Come on in.” She did a lazy backstroke to give him a bit of space then treaded water waiting for him, the water lighting up around her in clouds of shifting colours. “It’s better if you just drop in, the shock is over in a moment. Or if you’re a masochist, support your weight on your hands and lower yourself in bit by bit.” Still he hesitated. “Do you want me close to you when you come in, or further away?”

“Closer.”

Evelyn swam back to the pier and reached up placing her hand next to his on the wood planks. “I’m right here. You’re safe.” After another moment of hesitation, he planted his hands on the planks and lowered himself into the water sucking air through his teeth as his bits hit the water. Evelyn snorted, “masochist, it is.” She let her free hand run up his back as he descended to steady him. “Put your feet down.” His eyes opened a bit wider when his feet hit the sandy bottom, the top edges of his shoulders were still above the water. “There you are,” she whispered kissing him. She stood in front of him with her back towards him and lifted her arm to wrap around his neck as she let her body come floating to the surface.

“Mmm, I’m beginning to see the appeal of this ‘skinny dipping’,” he said letting go of the pier to cup her breasts as they floated in the water.

She giggled, “I thought you might.” As she floated there with an arm wrapped around Cullen’s neck, she reached down to stroke him. Being a good son of Ferelden, the cold didn’t bother him much so once over the initial shock of the cold water, his body was more than happy to respond. She twisted around so she could wrap her legs around his hips trapping his length between them. He hissed at the difference in temperature between the cold water and the heat of her core as she rubbed against him. He reached down between them to stroke her, this time it was her turn to gasp as the cold water touched her flesh as he parted her. She adjusted her grip with her legs and rocked her hips to sheath him within her. The water lapped around them as they rocked together creating little ripples of light.

She threaded her fingers into his hair pulling his head back to kiss him, earning her a growl as he resisted her pull. A big smile bloomed on her face as her eyebrow rose at his challenge. She pulled on his hair again and nipped along his jaw until finally he tipped his head back letting her kiss and nip down his neck. He reached down between them and stroked her, fire raced through her veins as she started to tremble. She bit down on Cullen’s shoulder to muffle her scream as she came, not wanting the nearby soldiers to hear her.

Cullen groaned when she bit into his shoulder, her muscles clenching around him as she found her release. He wrapped his arms behind her with his hands over her shoulders to hold her still as his thrusts became more forceful. With one hand, he wrapped her wet hair around his fist pulling her head back from his shoulder. Two could play that game. She gasped as he drove into her relentlessly. He pulled her hard against himself one more time as he shuddered deep within her. They stayed wrapped around each other, Cullen rested his forehead against her shoulder as he caught his breath. Evelyn ran her fingers through his hair until he lifted his head from her shoulder. “We should head back to the camp soon.”

“Mmm, yes. We probably should before we turn into prunes.”

“All right, up you go,” Cullen said boosting her out of the water onto the pier sending her in a fit of giggles. Evelyn bent down and offered her hand to assist Cullen from the water. He clasped her hand and hesitated as he looked her in the eye.

Evelyn caught the look in his eye but didn’t understand what she was seeing before she was suddenly tumbling off into the water with a shriek. She surfaced and splashed water back at him, “you total shit,” she laughed. Cullen smirked as he hauled himself out of the water just as a pair of the soldiers came bursting down the path.

“Inquisitor! Commander! Are you well? We heard a scream,” one of the soldiers called out.

“We’re fine,” Cullen answered them.

“Inquisitor?” one of the soldiers asked, Evelyn recognized that it was Loris. Evelyn bit back a laugh as Cullen frowned at the soldier’s question.

“I’m fine as well. Just fell into the water. We’ll be back to the camp in a minute.”

The other soldier nudged Loris, and pointed at the pile of clothing on the end of the pier at the shore. “Understood Inquisitor, Commander,” Loris called out as he and the other soldier retreated.

“Okay, give me your hand and help me out Cullen. I’m getting cold now that you’re not close enough for me to leech heat.” He hesitated. “I won’t pull you in, I’m cold.” Cullen reached down and grabbed her hand as she kicked to push herself out of the water. They hurried to the shore and pulled on their clothes. She checked to make sure the coin was still safe in her pocket and then she wrapped her arms around his waist, “thank you for bringing me here and sharing this place with me.”

“My pleasure, my love,” he replied.

* * *

Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were in the War Room waiting for Evelyn on the first day back from the trip to Honnleath. “You’re looking very relaxed, Commander. Did you have a good trip?” Josephine asked.

“Yes, it was very enjoyable.” Cullen continued to shuffle some papers not completely paying attention to the conversation around him.

“Is the Inquisitor well? I heard she took a fall into a lake,” Leliana asked slyly.

“Hmm? Oh, she’s fine. She slipped off some wet wood.” His head whipped up as he heard the door to the room slam shut and the sound of Evelyn’s hysterical laughter from the other side of the door. He looked at the other two women in the room who were valiantly trying – but failing – not to laugh. “Wha – ” he started to ask and then a furious blush heated his face as he realized what he had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad, a Monty Python reference, a Simpson's reference, and a Batman reference.
> 
> So it's totally my head canon that Cullen probably wouldn't know how to swim. Most people in the Middle Ages, which if you look at the tech of DA:I is on par with that time period, didn't know how to swim so that's what I ran with.


	39. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweetness.

Life is what happens when you are busy making other plans. For the most part, the little requests and diversions weren’t a big deal and she certainly didn’t begrudge helping her companions at all. But all together, they were starting to build into a furious headache which Evelyn was now experiencing as she squinted at the map in the War Room.

She was already making one stop in the Emerald Graves to get the runes to the Inquisition’s Hill Camp to deal with the territorial bear. Vivienne had just accosted her with a plea to make a trip to the Exalted Plains to obtain the heart of a rare Snowy Wyvern for some purpose that she wouldn’t divulge.  Evelyn had tried to dissuade her or to convince her to wait until a later date but something in Vivienne’s normally haughty mask cracked through and made Evelyn’s heart ache for the older woman.

Then Dorian showed up with some information an a particularly nasty group of Venatori mages. Two groups were in the Hinterlands and one in the Exalted Plains. If they were already heading there to hunt for Snowy Wyvern, then they could look for the Venatori at the same time. The ones in the Hinterlands, Evelyn would have her advisors’ people take care of them or she’d handle them on the way back.

Next, Cassandra showed up with a list of renegade Templars, three of which were in the Emerald Graves, Exalted Plains, and Western Approach. Add that to the plans, and again see about having the advisors take care of the renegades located in the Hinterlands and Emprise de Lion… or she’d get them on the way back.

No sooner had she returned from Honnleath with Cullen, she was confronted by Mother Giselle who had a letter from Dorian’s family. Evelyn read over the letter and cringed anticipating Dorian’s reaction but there was no way she was going to send him along by himself and uninformed. She trudged up the stairs to his favourite alcove hoping to find him there. “Dorian, there is a letter you must see.”

“A letter? Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?”

“Not quite. It’s from your father.”

“From my father. I see,” he frowned. “And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?”

“A meeting,” she said handing the letter to him. “He sent the letter to Mother Giselle asking for you to be brought to the Redcliffe tavern to meet a household retainer who will take you to your father.”

“I’m willing to bet that this “retainer” is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter.”

“The thought had crossed my mind.”

Dorian smirked, “suspicious mind you have, love. You always are looking for the traps.”

She smirked back, “that’s why I’m still alive. What would you like to do?”

“Let’s go. Let’s meet this so called ‘family retainer’. If it’s a trap, we escape and kill everyone. You’re good at that. If it’s not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his ‘wit’s end’.”

Dorian and Evelyn rode to Redcliffe with Bull and Cole as back up. Bull and Cole stayed in the village in case of trouble while the other two proceeded to the tavern. They walked into a deserted tavern. “Uh-oh. Nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well.”

From the shadows another voice spoke up, “Dorian.”

Dorian sighed in disgust, “Father. So the whole story about the ‘family retainer’ was just… what? A smoke-screen?”

“Then you were told,” Halward frowned walking into the light of the tavern with a glance at Evelyn. “I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

Evelyn crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. “Yes, I told Dorian. I wasn’t going to let one of my people walk into a potential trap uninformed and alone.”

“Of course, you didn’t want her involved. Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?” Dorian snarled at his father. “What is ‘this’ exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?”

Halward sighed. “This is how it has always been.”

“Considering that you lied to get him here, Dorian has every right to be furious. He’s here now so talk to him.”

Dorian looked at her appreciating how she called his father out, “you don’t know the half of it, but maybe you should.”

“Dorian, there’s no need to – ” Halward tried to interrupt.

“I prefer the company of men,” Dorian explained. “My father disapproves.”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, “this is not exactly news, Dorian. Is that a big concern in Tevinter?”

“Only if you’re trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw – every aberration – is deviant and shameful.” He turned back to his father with distain, “it must be hidden.”

“Your father might be here to reach out. You could give him a chance.”

“Why so he can spout more convenient lies? He taught me to hate blood magic. ‘The resort of the weak mind.’ Those are _his_ words,” he spat at his father. Dorian looked at Evelyn, “but when his precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life, he tried to change me! With blood magic.” Evelyn looked horrified.

“I only wanted what was best for you!”

“You wanted the best for _you_! For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!” Dorian raged at his father before crossing to the other side of the room.

Evelyn followed putting her hand on Dorian’s arm and leaned against his shoulder to offer her support. “Don’t leave it like this, Dorian. We don’t know what will happen in the days to come and you’ll never forgive yourself if you squander this opportunity.” He scowled at the bar he was resting against. She lowered her voice, “I know it’s nothing the same as your situation, but I’d give just about anything to speak with my parents one last time.” Dorian’s face softened as he looked at Evelyn. She tipped her head towards his father in a silent question and Dorian nodded. She gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ll wait for you outside,” she said turning to leave with a warning parting glance at Halward.

The ride back to Skyhold was quiet. Dorian kept to himself and wasn’t his usual self when they camped at night. Bull tried unsuccessfully to get him to open up, “you doing all right, Dorian? I know family stuff can be rough.”

Dorian sneered back at him, “what would you know about it? True Qunari don't have families.”

“Finding out you don't fit in with the people who raised you? Having to walk away from everything you grew up with, knowing you've disappointed the ones who loved you? I might know a bit. Takes a tough man to do it, too. So good on you, you big old fop.”

Dorian sighed, “yay. Good on me.”

Bull looked over to Evelyn across the fire and tipped his head slightly in question. She gave a slight nod back in acknowledgement, she’d talk to Dorian. Maybe he would talk to her. Once in Skyhold, she headed up to Dorian’s corner in the rotunda. She found him gazing out the window with his arms crossed as he leaned against the window embrasure, “Dor, are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?”

He didn’t respond for a moment, “no, not really.” Evelyn waited but it didn’t appear that he was going to say anything more, so she reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze in support and then turned to leave. “He says we’re alike. Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I’m not certain. I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

She turned back to him, “you mentioned that he tried to change you?”

Dorian still stared out of the window, “out of desperation. I wouldn’t put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away. Selfish, I suppose… not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside. He was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind. Make me… _acceptable_. I found out. I left.”

“Could blood magic actually do that?”

“Maybe. It could also have left me a drooling vegetable. It crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me has always hoped he didn’t really want to go through with it. If he had… I can’t imagine the person I would be now. I wouldn’t like that Dorian.” He finally turned around to face Evelyn, “he’s a good man, my father. Deep down. He taught me principle is important. He cares for me, in his way, but won’t ever change. I can’t forgive him for what he did. I won’t.”

“Maybe one day you’ll be able to talk; maybe find some common ground.”

Dorian gave a faint smile, “you’re very optimistic. It’s a charming trait. Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn’t what I expected, but… it’s something. Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display.”

“I think you’re very brave.”

“Brave?”

“It’s not easy to abandon traditions, our parents’ or society’s expectations and walk your own path.”

Dorian’s expression softened; she did understand him better than anyone he had ever met. “My father never understood. Living a lie… it festers inside of you, like poison. You have to fight for what’s in your heart. At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It’s been that sort of day. Join me, if you’ve a mind.”

“I will definitely join you. Grab those two bottles that are hidden in your bookshelf behind your chair and come with me.” He shook his head in chagrin, he was never able to hide his wine stash from her. He twisted around his chair and grabbed two bottles then followed her back down the stairs. Evelyn led him through the first door to Josephine’s office but then went down the next set of stairs. She looked back over her shoulder with a smile for Dorian and pulled out a key from her pocket to unlock the first door at the bottom.

“What is this?”

She laughed, “this is _my_ secret stash.” She pushed open the door and led him into the room. With a wave of her hand, she lit the torches illuminating shelves of different bottles of alcohol. Elsewhere in the room were piles of pillows scattered on an old threadbare rug.

Dorian strolled through the shelves running his fingers over the bottles. “So _this_ is what you have been doing with all those odd bottles you’ve been picking up all over the countryside.”

“Yup. It seemed like a good time to try a few of them. Choose your poison.” Dorian read a few of the dusty bottle labels before choosing Carnal and Vint-9 Rowan’s Rose before reclining on a couple pillows across from Evelyn.

Late into the evening Cullen left the tower in search of Evelyn. “Hey Cullen,” Bull called to him across the Great Hall. “You lookin’ for the Inquisitor?”

“Yes. Have you seen her?”

“Yeah, follow me.” Bull led Cullen downstairs to Evelyn’s hidey hole. “She and Dorian have been drinking in here; he’s had a hard few days and she finally got him to talk it out. You probably should just leave them there.”

Cullen frowned as Bull quietly pushed the door open to the scene of Evelyn and Dorian asleep in the room. She was propped up against the wall with a hand resting on Dorian’s side and her other hand resting on his head like she fell asleep running her fingers through his hair. Dorian’s head rested on her lap with an arm around her waist and the other wrapped around her knees. Cullen walked into the room and his frown softened as he recognised how she was supporting her friend. He sighed and took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders before leaving the room. He wouldn’t begrudge Dorian the comfort Evelyn freely offered when he too was a recipient often himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unusual delay between this and the last chapter. Summer holidays with family visitors so there will be a bit of a lag between the next couple of chapters. Apologies but never fear, I haven't abandoned the story - just taking some time to enjoy my family!


	40. On the Road Again: Emerald Graves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I'm back from entertaining my visitors. I've been struggling with the next bits of the story but I hope you still enjoy it!

After dealing with revelations about Blackwall and his subsequent release from the prison in Orlais to face judgement by Evelyn, she was headed out of Skyhold with all her companions in tow for a long trip to the Western Approach. Tensions were running high in group as not all her companions agreed with her decision regarding Blackwall. She thought back to the day she sat in judgement which was probably the hardest one she had ever sat through. It was hard to reconcile the man she knew and trusted to watch her back with the man who had misled his men into murdering an entire family for gold. Still, he had proven himself to her and the Inquisition repeatedly so she couldn’t just kill him or send him away to exile or prison. Evelyn sat on the throne studying the man before her. He stood in chains with his head bowed and shoulders rolled forward in defeat. So many people she had met were trying to make amends for things that they had or hadn’t done; trying to make the world a better place, and he was no different. Finally, inspiration struck and she knew what she needed to do. “Blackwall intended that you join the Wardens. I will let them decide your fate. But only when Corypheus is dead. For now, Thom Rainier, the Inquisition needs you.”

“As you command.”

“Blackwall gave you the chance to atone through action, not merely punishment. I find I can do no less. I’m told not all survive the Joining and the life of a true Warden is difficult; I hope that you will persevere on your path for redemption.”

“I am grateful for this, Inquisitor, and I will serve for as long as I can. If I die, it will be no less than I deserve. And if I live… I’ll make it count.”

“Good. Do you wish to still be called Blackwall or shall we call you Rainier?”

“Let’s stick with Blackwall. It’ll remind me of what I’m trying to live up to.” Evelyn nodded in understanding.

She shook her head in annoyance; they weren’t even a full day’s ride out of Skyhold and she could hear muttering and snide remarks being made from where she rode ahead of the group. Blackwall to his credit, took it all in stride and stayed silent. Finally, she had had enough and knew she needed to say something to make sure things didn’t escalate. She spun her mare around and let a cold blast of her magic blow through the group shocking them to silence. “Enough!” she yelled at them. “I’ve made my decision regarding Blackwall. I know you are not all happy about it but you will abide my decision and you will do so _quietly_. A lot of people come to the Inquisition looking for redemption; I won’t judge one more harshly than another simply because one’s dirty laundry has become public. Anyone who thinks they can do better are welcome to take this mark,” she thrust her left hand out letting the magic crackle and flare, “and mantle of Inquisitor and have at it.” She looked at each of her companions, none of which would make eye contact with her. When no one had anything to say, she spun the mare back around and continued down the road without another word.

It took a couple of days but by the time they reached the Emerald Graves, tensions were easing and the mood of the group was improving. Evelyn had heard some of her companions starting to talk to Blackwall again and she felt relieved. She hated confrontations and giving people, people she considered friends, shit had made her very uncomfortable. They were; however, remaining a bit distant with her perhaps because it was the first time that she had ever admonished them for their actions and they didn’t know how to approach her. While they settled into the first camp, Evelyn wandered off to the big wolf statue on the edge of the camp. She climbed up so she could sit down between his paws while she wrote her first reports to send back to Skyhold. The daylight was fading; she sighed leaning back against the statue’s chest as she watched the light change as the moons started to rise.

“Few would feel comfortable resting below the jaws of Fen’Harel,” Solas commented from the shadows. Evelyn squeaked in surprise as she started at his sudden appearance. “Ir abelas, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Solas. Did you all draw straws to see who was going to come and find me?” Solas stood quietly with his hands clasped behind his back not bothering to answer her question. She looked up at the wolf’s head above her and decided to reply to his comment. “These wolf statues just feel peaceful to me, and I needed a bit of peace away from the tension that is still running in the group.” She shrugged, “perhaps its just a silly fantasy, but I feel a bit of a kinship with him. Didn’t Fen’Harel revolt against the Evanuris to protect the Elven people?”

“So some legends say.”

“Not that I’m comparing myself to a god in any way, but I can see some similarities in my struggle with Corypheus. And dealing with politics and other petty shit.” She shook her head and sighed, “don’t mind me. I’m just tired. Is there something I can do for you?”

“No da’len, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. It’s not a good idea to go off on your own.”

She gathered up her writing supplies then patted the wolf statue on the paw before she hopped down, “thank you for watching over me,” she said before she turned to Solas. “Alright, I’ll come back to camp now.” Solas looked back to the statue as she walked past him and cocked an eyebrow as he noticed a fresh bouquet of wild flowers left between the wolf’s paws. “Solas, would you be willing to teach me more about exploring the Fade?”

“Ma nuvenin,” he said with a slight tip of his head.

She smiled at Solas, “and perhaps some more of the Elven language.” He smirked in reply.

“I have noticed that you’ve started studying Rift magic. You seem to be drawing upon the raw substance of the Fade, likely using your mark as a catalyst. I use similar techniques, although it took me years to learn them. What made you choose such an esoteric field of study?”

“I hoped that studying such magic would help me to understand the Fade and the mark. I hope that it will enable me to make better use of it in battle.”

“Interesting. I would be happy to discuss such magic with you,” Solas offered as they returned to the camp.

The group moved on to the Hill Camp the next morning to deliver the wards Dagna and some Tranquil had created to repel the territorial bear. Corporal Johnson greeted Evelyn with a salute, “Inquisitor, welcome to Hill Camp. Thank you for bringing the wards, that will be most helpful.”

“Anything I should know about the area?”

“The few scouts that have managed to return have reported seeing many Venatori moving to the northeast of the camp towards an Elven temple. There were some elves, led by a Dalish named Taven, in the area that were doing research into their own history at the temple. The Venatori have not re-emerged from the temple nor have we seen any further signs of the elves. We haven’t been able to get closer to determine what they are doing as we don’t have the strength to deal with the many giants and bronto lurking between the camp and the temple. There is also a dragon in the same area.”

“Thank you, Corporal. I will take my group to investigate.”

Evelyn strode back to her group whom were either sitting off on their own sharpening weapons or starting a game of Wicked Grace. “Well gang, drop your shit and grab your weapons because we’re going on a team building exercise. We have reports on Venatori gathering at an Elven temple near here and we’re going to investigate.”

“Should we expect a high number of Venatori, Inquisitor, to require all of us on this mission?” Cassandra asked.

“The number of Venatori is unknown as they haven’t been seen leaving the area and scouts haven’t been returning when they’ve tried to investigate further. However, the half dozen giants, herd of bronto, and the dragon that lie between us and the Venatori could use a few more bodies.”

Bull scooped her up into a bear hug, “you always find the best fun, boss.”

Evelyn laughed before addressing the group again, “we will split into two teams and flank the giants and bronto, before moving on to the dragon. Cassandra, you will take Blackwall, Vivienne, Solas, and Sera and skirt along the southern edge to the east and work your way to meet the rest of us in the middle. We will _all_ work together and watch each others’ backs. Anyone who has a problem with this, I will happily open a rift and shove you through it. Capisce? We have enough shit to deal with without creating more amongst ourselves.” Evelyn strode over to the tent where her bags had been deposited and pulled out a couple of potions which she tucked into her belt, adjusted her sword belt and staff, and turned around to the group. She raised an eyebrow at the group that was still standing around, “let’s go.”

They worked their way up from the valley floor. Cassandra’s group moved off before they hit the ridge to flank the giants and brontos. Cole and Varric slipped into stealth and vanished from Evelyn’s group. Bull called out a challenge to the giants getting their attention, and Evelyn could hear taunts from Cassandra and Blackwall from the other end of the ridge even though she couldn’t see them yet. Bianca thrummed with the release of each bolt, and Cole flashed in and out of sight as he slashed with his daggers. Bull was thoroughly enjoying himself swinging his huge axe with abandon. She and Dorian worked in tandem keeping barriers up on everyone and controlling the field with their magic. The sounds of battle from the other end of the ridge was getting louder as they moved towards their approaching companions.

Out of the corner of her eye, Evelyn saw a bronto spook and start to charge towards her. She spun towards it and cast a wall of ice before it to slow it down while she looked for an escape route out of it’s way. The bronto dropped its head and plowed through the ice with barely any drop of it’s speed. She was stuck almost literally between a rock and a hard place with no easy escape route out of the bronto’s path; she threw a barrier over herself just as the bronto came into contact with her. Evelyn went sailing up into the air and crashed hard into a tree trunk. She gave her head a shake and stood up wheezing as she had the wind knocked out of her. Cole flashed in front of her slashing at the bronto bringing it down. She nodded her thanks and threw herself back into the battle once she could breathe again.

In the end, they took down nine giants and five brontos when they finally met in the middle of the forest. Apart from minor scrapes and bruises, everyone was in good shape; they stopped and had a rest and then headed towards where the scouts had mentioned seeing the dragon.

The Greater Mistral gleamed in the sun, the scales shimmered in iridescent shades of blue and glittering gold. Beside Evelyn, Bull was bouncing on the balls of his feet just waiting for her to give the word to attack. She dropped a barrier over the group and nodded to Bull, and he burst forwards with a roar of glee. Varric and Sera fired bolts and arrows into the dragon’s wings to disable its ability to fly away while the fighters went after it’s legs. Evelyn shot ice at the dragon but when the dragon shot ice back at her, she realized it wasn’t having an effect so switched to fire. The other mages in the group followed suit using fire, lightening, and spirit attacks while backing up the others in the group with barriers.

With ten people working as a team, the dragon didn’t last very long against them. The dragon stumbled to the ground, and Cassandra being the closest took the killing blow. Everyone patted each other on the backs and celebrated together. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief as she stood back from the group leaning on her staff quietly watching her companions getting along with each other again.

Bull headed toward her and had a look in his eye that had her ducking under his left arm and she yanked Dorian into his path. “Celebrate with your pretty mage, Bull. I don’t think Cullen would be too happy to share.”

Bull stopped in his path in surprise and then burst out laughing as Dorian squirmed out of Evelyn’s grip scowling at her. “Maybe I should ask the Commander and see what he says, boss,” he commented with a sly grin.

“And what of Dorian?”

“Oh, I’d be happy to play with the Commander, love,” Dorian drawled with a smirk. Evelyn laughed as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks; she could just imagine Cullen’s reaction to those two making that suggestion.

They headed back to Hill Camp to rest and recuperate for the night before heading to the Elven temple. She was unsure of the resistance they might face and didn’t want to take her team in after all the fighting they had already done that day. And to be honest, her head was still ringing a bit from the hit she took from the bronto and she just wanted to get some sleep to ward of the rising headache. She arranged with the requisition officer at the camp to have Inquisition personnel collect resources from the giants, brontos, and the dragon they took down; most of which would be sent out various Inquisition bases to fill any resource needs but the dragon materials would go to Skyhold for her own use. The armour Dagna and Harritt produced for her using dragon webbing was amazing and she wanted to reproduce it for the other mages should they want it. She was pretty sure that Dorian would.

After dinner, many of her companions settled around the fire to look after their weapons or armour. Varric pulled out some cards and was getting a game of Wicked Grace going with some of the scouts, Sera, and Blackwall. Vivienne and Solas had already slipped away to their own tents. Cassandra moved from her spot on the other side of the fire and sat down beside Evelyn. “I want to apologize to you, Inquisitor.  I let my feelings over the situation with Blackwall create tension within the group when I should have been more openly supportive and respectful of your decision. You didn’t ask for the responsibilities we placed upon you when we named you Inquisitor, and I have not made your task any easier. I am sorry.”

Evelyn looked at Cassandra in surprise then flung her arms around the Seeker in a fierce hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. She felt Cassandra’s arms come up around her slowly and awkwardly pat her back. She pulled back and surreptitiously wiped her eyes, “thank you Cass, that means a lot.” Cassandra nodded and got up to head to her tent giving Evelyn’s shoulder a quick squeeze before she left.

“They all feel guilty. Your outburst shocked them, but you feel bad about it.”

Evelyn sighed, “yeah, I do Cole. I don’t like yelling at my friends.”

“They needed to hear it. They place the weight of their hopes and fears on your shoulders, and you carry them without complaint. You're too bright. Like counting birds against the sun. The mark makes you more; you reach across, mindful, meaning. You pull it through to this side, make it real here. And past that, the weight of all on you. They forget that, it was good that you reminded them. It must be very hard. I hope I help.”

She bumped against his shoulder, “you do, Cole.”

“You should get some rest. I don’t need to sleep, I’ll take your watch.”

“Thank you.” Evelyn got up and gave his shoulder a pat in thanks, nodded to the others when she caught some of their eyes and headed to her tent.

* * *

Around the exterior of the temple, the ground was littered with the corpses of the Elven researchers. “Maker have mercy,” Cassandra said sadly, “most were unarmed. They didn’t stand a chance.” Inside the temple they found the remains of the missing scouts.

“These are our men,” Evelyn commented as they checked each one to see if anyone was still alive. “If the elves were here looking for their own history, what could Corypheus want with an Elven temple to send the Venatori searching? Another…” she stuttered with a quick glance at Solas not wanting to reveal the origins of the orb as they had discussed after Haven, “way into the Fade or means to control the rifts?”

“Hey Frosty,” called out to Evelyn as he stood back up from a body. “This Venatori has some kind of seal on him. It looks like it should be part of a larger piece.”

“Corypheus’ men have part of a seal? I wonder if they even know what it opens.”

“I doubt they even care so long as they can claim it,” Vivienne drawled.

“This is Din'an Hanin, a tomb dedicated to the Emerald Knights who defended the Dalish during the second Exalted March. I can not think of anything of significance that the Venatori or Corypheus would find of value here,” Solas said dismissing the temple with a wave of his hand.

“Noted. However, I do not want to leave the Venatori unchecked. If I can thin their ranks a bit, I’ll do so.”

They moved into the temple clearing out Venatori and the odd Red Templar behemoth before they found themselves facing a locked door. They place the nine fragments of the seal together and a brief flare of magic spread between the broken pieces joining them before the door opened on its own. “This is it. Whatever Taven and the Venatori hoped to find must be in here.”

They walked into a large burial chamber with piles of bones along the length of the chamber. In the center was a deep pit accessed by ladders. At the top end of the pit appeared to be an ornate sarcophagus surrounded by flowers appeared to glow in the dim light. Above the sarcophagus but over the pit, a scroll floated in the air enveloped in what appeared to Evelyn as blue Veilfire. “Any ideas on how to reach that?” she asked.

“I could throw you,” Bull offered.

She snorted, “throw yourself, you big ass.” She leaned over the edge of the pit, concentrating on the scroll, as she summoned her magic to call the scroll to her outstretched hand. Nothing happened. She furrowed her brow, and focussed on the scroll before her. The sounds of the room, her companions shuffling and shifting their weight, the flicker of the torches faded into the background as she concentrated on the scroll muttering her spell. Suddenly she felt herself get jerked off her feet with a strong arm wrapped around her waist as she tumbled backwards into a broad chest.

“My apologies, Inquisitor,” Evelyn heard as well as felt Blackwall’s gruff voice rumbling behind her. “You were weaving back and forth and looked ready to fall.”

“Thank you, Blackwall.” She stepped out of his grasp and sighed looking back at the scroll. “Okay, whatever magic is holding that scroll in place is also blocking my magic so anyone have any other ideas?” The others mutter but don’t have much to offer. “Hey, Solas, Vivienne – can you light the torches on the other side? Maybe if we had some extra light we could find a clue. Dorian and I will get the torches on this side.” The mages spread out and lit the Veilfire torches. It wasn’t a coordinated effort but the torches were lit closely enough together that they never got the warning from lighting a single torch that the dead would rise when it was lit. Suddenly _all_ the dead that were stacked in piles all over the tomb rose and attacked the group. Barriers were dropped, magic and missiles flew, and weapons clashed as everyone threw themselves into the fray.

An unearthly screech rended the air and suddenly Evelyn found herself being pulled through the air towards the sarcophagus at the end of the room. The lid had been shoved off violently smashing into chunks of stone on the floor, and above it floated the scariest undead _thing_ that she had ever seen. She screamed as she flailed in the air desperate to stop the drag towards the creature. She blasted ice, then fire, but neither had any effect on the creature. “Guys, a little help!” The creature grasped her by the shoulders digging its claws into her flesh as it screamed into her face. She dropped her staff as her arms went numb from its grip on her shoulders and she started to blackout. Hitting the ground at the bottom of the pit brought her back into focus in a hurry as did the sharp pain in her ankle. She reached up her mark and pulled on the Fade shredding the creature above her. She collapsed onto her back in exhaustion as the chamber above her fell silent.

Concerned faces popped over the side of the pit as various voices called for her. “Evelyn, love, are you alright?” Dorian called out.

“No, I think I broke my ankle when I fell. And I'm leaking from a few holes in my shoulders.”

“Hang on boss, I’ll come down and get you.” Bull swung over the edge onto a ladder when the ground started to rumble.  The floor at the bottom of the pit rose until it was level with the rest of the tomb. From where she sat on the floor, she reached up and grasped the floating scroll; the moment she touched it, the blue flame extinguished itself.

She laughed and lay back on the floor, “maybe we should have tried that from the start.” Vivienne and Solas both started examining her wounds; she hissed in pain as Solas shifted her ankle.

“Ir abelas, we need to remove your boot to set the bones correctly before healing it,” he said pulling out a knife.

“Wait! Wait! I love these boots. You’re not cutting them off! Unlace them all the way to the foot and then it’ll be loose enough to remove.” Dorian and Vivienne both smiled. Evelyn handed the scroll off to Cassandra then started to unlace the boot quickly. She grasped her calf and bit the inside of her cheek to stop the rising nausea as Solas reached in to stabilize her ankle while Dorian gently pulled off the boot. She groaned, “ugh, I think I’m going to be sick. Talk to me – what the hell was that thing?”

“It was a revenant,” Cassandra replied. “It is an undead possessed by a Pride or Desire demon.”

“Lovely. What is the point of possessing a corpse locked in a tomb?” Before Cassandra could answer her, Solas made an adjustment to her ankle.  She squeaked in pain and passed out.


	41. On the Road Again: Exalted Plains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the Exalted Plains quests but there are a few important things that happen here so...
> 
> Hey cool, you can hover the mouse over the Elven and get the translation :)

They headed out again towards the Exalted Plains. Evelyn rode for several days without her favorite boots as her ankle was still a bit swollen and sore but it made it easier for her to cast a small ice spell as well for Solas to do some healing as they travelled. The scroll that they worked so hard for turned out to be worthless for their fight with Corypheus or to determine why he was searching within Elven ruins.  It was certainly an interesting historical document of the events at Red Crossing, one that Evelyn was sure that the Chantry would love to bury as they did with other events that put the humans in a poor light, but it was of no help to their fight.

They were met, as usual, by Scout Harding who had a comprehensive summary of what was going on in the area. “Inquisitor. Welcome to the Exalted Plains, a place with a long and bloody history. Even now, the region is volatile.” Harding sighed, “this was a front in the Civil War. With the rifts and the undead…”

Evelyn sighed, “always with the undead.”

“Indeed. The Orlesians have lost ground as a result. Most have been driven back to their forts and are unaware that the War of the Lions is over; the news of the peace talks at the Winter Palace hasn’t reached them. We have to stabilize the region, allowing the Imperial army to re-establish its presence.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“Scouts have sighted Dalish elves. There must be a clan camped somewhere on the Plains.”

“Isn’t that dangerous for them considering the civil war?”

“Extremely, but the Exalted Plains are important to the Elvish people. After the fall of Halamshiral, what remained of the Elven army met the forces of the Exalted March here. When offered a chance to lay down their arms and surrender, they refused.”

“I can understand that, tragic as it is. On an unrelated topic, have any of your scouts mentioned seeing a white wyvern anywhere within the Plains?”

“Yes, there has been a very fleeting sighting in the Ghilan'nain's Grove by the Fens Camp.”

Evelyn thanked Harding for the summary and then led her group into the camp. As they all settled around the campfire with their dinners, Cassandra asked, “Inquisitor, what is the situation on the Plains?”

Evelyn took a sip from the flask Varric had offered her, grimacing at the burn as she swallowed before handing it back to him. “Well, it’s not good. Harding reports ten rifts in the area, two of which are to the southwest of our current location; we’ll hit those first thing tomorrow. There is a Dalish camp in the same area and I’d like to check that they are okay. We also have two armies that are uninformed that the Orlesian civil war is over and they are currently holed up in their respective bases because the Plains are over-run with an army of undead. There is also a large group of deserters from the Orlesian armies that are preying on anyone and everyone they run across. In other words, ‘same shit, different pile’.”

Varric chuckled, “you do have a way with words, Frosty. I’m writing that one down for future use.”

“I’m glad I still amuse you.”

In the morning, they headed out and found the two rifts to the southwest that Harding had told them about, came across some of the Dalish hunters, and they found the Dalish camp. At first, they were treated with suspicion particularly by Keeper Hawen, but there was a young man who was desperate to join the Inquisition. Evelyn agreed with the Keeper that Loranil’s departure from the group would put strain on them so volunteered to do some tasks to help them out. After removing evil spirits from their hallowed burial site; supplying the camp with meats, hides, and herbs; locating one of their lost youngster – dead unfortunately due to blood magic, not that Evelyn told them that detail; located a lost talisman of great cultural value to the clan, and finally rounding up a sacred golden halla, the Keeper was _almost_ convinced that the Inquisition was an honourable organization for one of their young men to join. Her companions grumbled quietly behind her about doing all the tasks as she tried to convince Hawen. Suddenly, she had a brilliant thought. She hurried over to her mare and searched through her bags looking for the scroll they found in the Emerald Graves and hurried back to Hawen.

“Keeper Hawen, I would like to gift the clan with this scroll that we located in the Emerald Graves. It contains an account of the massacre at Red Crossing. I wasn’t sure what to do with this after we found it but I think that it is of more importance to you and should not be lost within the Chantry’s vaults.”

The Dalish elder looked at her, stunned. “Why would you give this to me?”

“Because, it is part of your history. _Why_ events happen is as important as to _what_ happened. There is a saying where I am from ‘those that do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it.’ What happened at Red Crossing was a tragedy and both sides need to learn from it.”

Hawen bowed his head, “Inquisitor. I have misjudged you and for that I apologize. If Loranil wishes to join the Inquisition, with someone such as you at the head of it, I can do no less than grant him my blessing.”

“Thank you Hahren,” Evelyn said to Hawen’s surprise. “We would be honoured to have Loranil join us.” She excused herself to make ready to continue with her group, plus one very eager Dalish elf, to continue travelling.

“Well done, da’len,” Solas complimented her as he strode past her to his mount. She nodded her head in thanks.

“Hey Inky, how’d ya get that halla to follow you back to the camp?” Sera asked as she bounced around on her very tolerant horse.

“I pretended I was a carrot.”

“Huh? Wot’s that even mean?”

“Carrots are quiet and sweet. Why wouldn’t you follow one?” she replied trying desperately to keep a straight face. Several of the others were starting to chuckle.

Sera screwed up her face with a look that was part confusion, part frustration. “You’re a weird one.  You know that, right?”

“Yup, and that’s why you love me,” Evelyn replied with a big grin. Sera blew a raspberry in response and then rode over to Blackwall to try to get him to explain about being a carrot.

* * *

Evelyn hated fighting undead; they completely creeped her out. They just weren’t as funny as they were in Shawn of the Dead and there was no Winchester to retreat to afterwards for a drink. But with a new skill she learned working with Solas it was starting to be a bit more fun. She used the rift magic to yank a whole bunch of undead into one place. Dorian would then drop a static field over the undead to contain them and then Solas would smash them with a Veil Strike or Vivienne would immolate them. With the four mages working together, taking out the undead was going really well with the rogues and warriors to pick up the stragglers. Then they ran into the Arcane Horror. If Evelyn thought the revenant was bad, that was nothing compared to the Arcane Horror that had a wider array of offensive magic at it’s disposal as well as the ability to resurrect all the undead that they just put down. As they got the to top of the ramparts on one of the forts they were clearing out, the Arcane Horror rose from a pit shooting a stream of green swirling magical energy at Evelyn. She dove out of the way throwing up a barrier, “oh no. You did not just shoot that green shit at me!” Worse still, the damn thing kept teleporting away so just when she thought they had contained it, they had to go running over the ramparts to catch up with it in another area. It was getting really old, really fast. They managed to corner it and before it could teleport again, Vivienne managed to set it on fire.

They were just about finished clearing the remaining corpses when Evelyn spun around to find one behind her wielding an axe. She whipped up her staff and swung it at the skeleton’s head sending it flying over the surrounding wall, the remaining bones collapsed in a heap. She pumped a fist, “and she knocks it out of the park for a home run. The crowd goes wild. Aaaaahhhh!”

She turned around to see Dorian looking at her with chagrin. “What did you do that for? That was one of mine.”

“It was a corpse that walked up behind me wielding an axe. What was I supposed to do? Introduce myself and ask it which team it was playing for? It’s not like I could look at it as say ‘oh yes, this corpse has great fashion sense. It must be Dorian’s.’ Maybe you should bling out your animated dead or tie a jaunty scarf around their necks so I can tell.”

Dorian snorted with laughter and threw his arm around her shoulders as they left the ramparts, “my, my such scathing wit! I am rubbing off on you.”

“Indeed. Pity poor Cullen.” Dorian snorted again.

After clearing three sets of ramparts, they liberated Fort Revasan and informed the leader of Gaspard’s forces, Marshall Bastien Proulx, that the war was over. He promised to take his troops out and hunt down the deserter-come-bandits that were killing people indiscriminately throughout the Plains. They headed, finally, to the Fens Camp to rest for the night. Evelyn spotted one of the wolf statues as they entered the camp and smiled to herself knowing where she was going to go to write her reports to send back to Skyhold, but first she took Vivienne, Cole, and Cassandra into the grove to see if they could spot the wyvern that Vivienne wanted to find. They hunted in the grove for a while taking down gurguts and trying to avoid attracting the attention of the dragon they spotted on the far side of the grove until finally the waning daylight forced them to retreat to the camp.

“We’ll hunt again tomorrow Vivienne, I promise,” Evelyn said before she turned to go get her supper.

“Thank you, my dear,” Vivienne said quietly. She wasn’t her usual sharp self, Evelyn turned back and sat down beside her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned for the older woman.

“Did I ever tell you how I met Bastien? I was invited along with other mages from the Montsimmard Circle to entertain at the Imperial Wintersend Ball. Bastien noticed me and spent the entire evening paying attention to me slighting the nobles there. It was a whirlwind romance that caused a lot of scandal but he never wavered in his devotion to me over the years…”

“The wyvern heart…”

“It’s for a restorative potion. My dear Bastien is dying.”

“I’m so sorry, Vivienne. If the wyvern is in the fens, we’ll find it for you.”

“Thank you, my dear. Now if you don’t mind, I wish to retire for the evening.”

“Of course,” Evelyn replied getting up. “We’ll continue in the morning.”

* * *

In the pre-dawn hours, Evelyn found herself being shaken awake by a very distraught Solas. “Inquisitor! Evelyn, wake up. I need your help.”

Evelyn sat up groggily wiping her eyes, “Solas? What’s wrong?”

“I need your help. My friend is in trouble; I heard the cry for help as I slept.”

Evelyn was still trying to wake up and catch on to the conversation. “You heard your friend’s cry for help in your sleep?”

“Yes, it is a spirit of Wisdom. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade.”

“Where do we need to go?”

“It’s not far from here. Close to where the Dalish encampment is.”

“I understand. Please wake Cassandra while I get ready,” she asked as she pulled clothing from her pack and got dressed. She emerged from her tent braiding her hair back to find Cassandra waiting for her.

“Cass, Solas’ friend is in danger and I’m going with him to see if we can rescue them. I need you to lead Vivienne and whomever else you wish to go find the white wyvern in the grove. We’ll be back later today.”

“You should take someone else with you.”

“I’ll go,” Cole said as he appeared.

“No Cole. If someone is binding spirits, you could be in grave danger. We’ll be safe enough to return to an area we’ve already travelled.”

“I do not like this, Evelyn,” Cassandra grumbled.

“I don’t have time to argue with you. Look. Cole can sense if there is anything wrong so he will remain here. It there is trouble, he can lead you to me. Does that work for everyone?” Both Cassandra and Cole nodded. “Good, I have to go. See you later today.”

Evelyn and Solas galloped their horses across the Plains passing the ramparts that they had cleared out the previous day. In the pale dawn light, Evelyn could see soldiers from the Imperial army had already returned to patrol the area for the bandits. They veered off the path into a clearing by the river. Evelyn could see some stone pillars and a shimmering barrier encircling them. Within the circle was a Pride demon.

“My friend!” Solas gasped in horror. “What did they do! What did they do!”

“The mages turned your friend into a demon.”

“Yes.”

“You said it was a spirit of Wisdom, not a fighter.”

“A spirit becomes a demon when it is denied it’s original purpose.”

“So they’ve summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature it was corrupted. Fighting.”

“Let us ask them!” he said in anger as a mage approached them.

“Mages? You’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted; we’ve been fighting that demon.”

“You summoned that demon! Except that it was a spirit of Wisdom at the time. You made it kill! You’ve twisted it against its purpose.”

“I – I – I understand,” the mage stuttered, “how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons but after you help us, I can…”

“We are not here to help _you_ ,” Solas spat.

“Word of advice, I’d hold off explaining how demons work to my friend here,” Evelyn said dismissing the mage. “Solas, is there any way to help your friend now that it’s been corrupted?”

“ _Listen to me_ ,” the mage continued, “I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle. You can not befriend a demon; however, amicable it might appear. It must – ”

“Shut. Up.” Solas snarled at the mage. “You summoned it to protect you from the bandits.”

“I – yes.”

“You bound it to obedience and commanded it to kill. _That_ is when it turned.” Solas turned to Evelyn, “the summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill. No conflict with its nature. No demon.”

“What?! The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us. Whatever it was before, it is a monster now,” the frightened mage exclaimed.

“Inquisitor, please!”

“I’ve come across rituals like this in my studies. I should be able to disrupt the binding quickly.”

“Thank you,” Solas said in relief. The demon roared. “We must hurry.”

After breaking the circle, the demon twisted and shrunk down to a spirit that looked like a young Elven woman. Solas crouched down before it and spoke in Elven. Evelyn understand some of what was said.

“Lethallin. Ir abelas.”

“Tel’abelas. Enasasl. Ir tel’him. Ma malava halani. Mala suledin nadas. Ma ghilana mir din’an.”

Solas bowed his head in sorrow, “ma nuvenin.” He cast some sort of spell and the spirit dissipated. “Dareth shiral.”

Evelyn placed her hand gently on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Solas.”

“Don’t be. We gave it a moment’s peace before the end. That’s more than it might have had.” He stood and turned towards the mages, “all that remains now is _them_.”

“Thank you. We would not have risked the summoning but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.”

“You tortured and killed my friend.”

“We didn’t know. It was just a spirit. The – the book said it could help us.”

“Damn them all,” Solas growled stalking towards the mages. Evelyn could feel him draw on his mana to strike the mages, as could they, as they cowered from him.

“Solas… Don’t kill them. If you kill them, then they have learned nothing. The Inquisition will conscript them and put them to work as punishment for what they’ve done.”

He bowed his head in acceptance but said in a tight voice, “never again. I need some time alone.”

“I understand, Solas. I hope that you will catch up with us as we continue to the Western Approach. Find me in the Fade and I can let you know where we are.”

Solas swung up onto his horse and rode away from her, leaving her with the three mages. The one mage who had informed him that he was such a foremost expert puffed himself up as she turned to them. “You can not incarcerate us! We have done nothing wrong.”

“No? You have willingly and with forethought tortured and caused the death of a sentient being. You think that should be ignored if someone did that to you?”

“It was a spirit. It is not aware – ”

“Is that really what you just saw? If you like, I can call my friend back and he can explain it to you. Although, as aggrieved as he is, he may just kill you. I stopped him once from doing that, I do not know that I can or would stop him again. I would suggest that you come along quietly with me now. You will be protected from bandits and will be escorted to Skyhold where you will provide your research abilities to help us in magical research for the duration of this war. Do you feel that is unjust?”

The Kirkwall mage hesitated for a moment but his two companions were quick to agree that was fair and would follow, finally he relented.

“Wise decision. Gather your things we’re leaving now.” Evelyn paused as she saw a flicker from the corner of her eye. She sighed, “alright Cole. Make yourself known.” Cole popped into sight startling the mages.

“Solas called and said you needed company,” he said before turning his head towards the Kirkwall mage who blanched.

“Thank you, Cole. Everyone, this is Cole. He is a spirit of Compassion who has chosen to take physical form outside of the Fade.” She pulled herself up onto her horse and held her hand out to Cole, “come ride with me.” He grasped her hand and landed lightly behind her. “The rest of you, let’s go. And if you think to run off on your own or try to attack myself or Cole, think again as you will not get far.” Her lips twitched as she felt Cole spin his daggers in his hands before sheathing them again.

The ride was quiet and uneventful. Eventually the mages did start to ask questions about the Inquisition, but more of the questions were directed to Cole and his nature. The mages became more animated as they talked to him and Evelyn thought that Solas might actually be pleased by the genuine interest they showed at learning about the spirit.

Upon returning to camp, she arranged for the mages to be escorted to Skyhold with the next rotation of Inquisition soldiers that were due to leave within the next two days. Cassandra informed her that they had success in finding the snowy wyvern for Vivienne so Evelyn also arranged an escort for Vivienne to Val Royeaux and from there she could make her own way to the Ghislain Estate. Vivienne would return to Skyhold once she had visited Bastien and tried to do what she could for him.

The mages just about scattered in fright as a big lummox of a Qunari came crashing out the grove covered in blood and scooped up Evelyn in a big hug. “You should have been there, boss! Big ass dragon!”

Evelyn pouted, “aw, you took it on without me?”

“Couldn’t be helped, we roused it looking for Madame de Fer’s wyvern. Oh, and there is a quarry in there too.”

The mages eyes grew round as they grasped that they were surrounded by people that were capable of such feats as hunting dragons and wyverns as a matter of course. Truly, they couldn’t have found themselves in safer company for travelling.

“Ser Morris will be thrilled with the resources from the quarry. We’ll get that dragon sent to Skyhold along with these mages that will be accompanying the next rotation heading home.”

Before leaving the Exalted Plains, the team liberated Empress Celene’s forces at Citadelle du Corbeau under Commander Jehan. They had foolishly activated the magical defenses without having any idea on how to control or turn off those same defenses. Evelyn just shook her head.


	42. Adamant, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm totally happy about this chapter but here you go...

As the trees and other vegetation started to give way into the rolling sand and scrub of the Western Approach as they headed northwest after rounding the bottom of Lake Celestine, Evelyn too started to fade away from her usual cheerful self.  Despite the growing heat of the desert, she felt cold like a block of ice had started to develop in the pit of her stomach.  Her companions left her alone with her thoughts believing that she was just quiet, introspective of what had happened on the Plains with Solas’ spirit friend.

As they veered off the Imperial Highway onto the rougher track into the Approach, her sense of dread and anxiety continued to grow.  She kept casting glances around looking for evidence of the army that had moved through the area just a few months ago; however, the continuous winds and shifting sands had obliterated the footprints of hundreds and hundreds of soldiers, horses, and wheel tracks.  All evidence that anyone had been there had vanished in the sand much like the snow had done with their flight from Haven.  Off in the distance a bird of prey screeched and Evelyn’s mare shied hard then jigged in frustration at its rider’s sudden spike of tension. Evelyn took a deep breath to relax her body and patted the mare on the neck in apology while glancing further to the north.

Around the campfire that night, Evelyn couldn’t sit still and continuously got up to pace around the perimeter for the camp.  “Frosty, why don’t you sit down and have a drink.  All that pacing has gotten me tired.  You’re fidgeting like you rolled in an ant colony.”  She waved her hand at him in acknowledgement but continued pacing without stop.

“Well I for one would pace too if for no other reason to shake loose all this sand that gets stuck in places that sand shouldn’t be, but I’m not sure the chafing would be worth it,” Dorian said with the air of the pampered Altus he was.

“If you need some help with that Dorian, all you have to do is ask,” Bull offered wagging his eyebrows.  Dorian scoffed and rolled his eyes.  Normally, that would have had a laugh from Evelyn but this time she didn’t even respond.

Cole sat down next to Varric and wrung his hands. “I could help but she won’t let me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kid.  She’ll be better once Solas catches up with us again,” Varric consoled him, patting him on a bony knee.

“She’s worried about him, but that’s not it.  She won’t let me in to help.”

“She will when she’s ready, Kid.”

* * *

Evelyn woke up with a start; her heart was pounding and she clenched her jaw to stop the scream that was trying to worm its way out of her throat.  She blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn’t still falling.  She had nightmares like that for a few weeks after Adamant but then they had faded away.  Now, with the constant hiss of the sand during the day that whispered to her like voices of the dead, and the rusted towers marking the way across the badlands that reached from the sand like bloody fingers, she couldn’t shake the horrible memories of that battle from her mind.  She wasn’t sure which memory was worse.  The memory of men and demons alike screaming as they died with the deafening thunder of the trebuchets blasting ancient stone apart; the bitter metallic odour of blood that clung to the back of the throat as she panted to draw breath fighting the demons and possessed Wardens.  Or the memory where they were falling; falling from the crumbling tower with the ground rushing up before she opened a rift into the Fade by sheer dumb luck and finding out that her whole existence in this world was a mistake.  Those memories fueled her nightmares.  At least waking when she did, she didn’t have to hear _that_ voice, the voice of the Nightmare, again.  She rubbed her eyes and sighed, might as well get up and dressed because sleep wasn’t going to be an option now.  She eased herself out of her bedroll and got dressed as quietly as she could without waking others sleeping in nearby tents.  Evelyn glanced over at Sera in the closest tent, she was sprawled across the bedroll and half out of her tent fast asleep.  She snorted to herself, for a rogue that should be hyper-aware of her surroundings, she slept like the dead.  She grimaced, the dead seldom stayed quiet in this world.

Bull sat at the fire. “Hey boss, you’re up early. Got some coffee here if you want some.”

“Thanks Bull,” she answered taking a cup from him and sitting down on his left side so she could stare into the fire without him watching her unawares.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Nope,” she said drinking a big gulp of coffee.

“It might help – ”

“Thanks Bull, but I don’t want to discuss it.”

Gradually everyone started to emerge from their tents and broke their fasts on some reheated left-over stew or hard tack.  As usual, the last one to emerge was Dorian and as soon as he was up they packed up camp and continued their way into the Approach.  The quiet coolness of night quickly gave way to the howling winds and heat as the sun rose over the hills of shifting sands.  Evelyn wrapped her scarf around her head and neck to protect herself from the beating sun and sand, and tried to ignore the voices in the wind.

They followed the markers into the desert until eventually the dark stones and metal of Adamant could be seen on the horizon to the north.  As they continued, the dark silhouette of Adamant grew and the whispers in Evelyn’s mind became louder and louder.  The lump of ice within her felt like it was squeezing her heart and choking off her breath.  Finally, she could stand it no longer and turned her horse off the road into the Approach and headed directly to the Warden fortress not hearing the questions from her companions.  She threw herself off her horse at the entrance of the fortress foregoing her weapons and strode into the first courtyard while her companions hurried to catch up.

Evelyn stalked through the fortress.  The acrid tang of death still lingered as flies continued to buzz around dark stained crevices in the stones.  Broken chunks of masonry, broken weapons, and armour remnants littered the ground.  Green smears reeking of ozone marked the location of fallen demons on the battlements. The sounds of battle, screams and clashes of weaponry, echoed in Evelyn’s mind becoming louder and louder as she travelled deeper into the fortress.  She stopped and picked up an Inquisition insignia that was battered and scorched; she wrapped her fingers around it so hard that the edges cut into her skin.  Her companions walked behind her, concerned but unsure what to do or say.  They entered the main courtyard of the fortress where the rift had been, Evelyn stopped dead and stared at the spot where Clarel cut Jana’s throat.  Suddenly she bolted up the stairs and disappeared from their sight.

“Kid, keep her safe. We’re coming,” Varric said.

Evelyn ran up the stairs just as she did following Clarel and Erimond during the battle until she was on the top level of the fortress.  She stumbled and skidded to her knees at the end of the broken stones, Cole’s strong arms wrapped around her waist to prevent her from tumbling over the edge, as she screamed until her voice broke.  “I couldn’t protect them.  They all died because of my decisions,” she sobbed into Cole’s chest as she collapsed against him.

“No, they died because of Clarel’s decisions.  We survived because of your decisions,” she heard Varric say as he and the others hurried out onto the tower.  “All the Inquisition soldiers and the Wardens that survived here did so because of the decisions you made that day.”

“We all trust you with our lives because we know that you will not throw them away.  You cleared the battlements so the soldiers could gain a foothold and told Cullen not to risk the soldiers needlessly,” stated Cassandra.

“The deaths that happened here are not on your head,” Blackwall added gruffly.

“It’s just wrong that this place is still standing when lots of people aren’t,” she sniffled then scrubbed her sleeves against her eyes drying them.

“I know, boss,” Bull offered his hand to help her up.  “Come on, let’s get outta here.”

Evelyn’s companions escorted her out of the fortress and they rode a little way back towards the main road and made camp for the evening.  She sat quietly by the fire wrung out from her emotional break earlier, nodding her thanks when she was handed a bowl of stew and chunk of bread.

“You know – you are, without a doubt, the least magey of mages I have ever met, Frosty, and I’ve known a lot of mages.”

Evelyn furrowed her brow, “what does that even mean, Varric?”

“Unlike most mages you constantly throw yourself into the heart of battle so someone else doesn’t have to. You don’t stay back and just offer support like most mages.”

“Dorian goes into battle.”

“My pride won’t permit me to hang back when a baby mage runs in first,” Dorian commented dryly. “Even if she is the scariest, most powerful baby mage I’ve ever met,” he added with a wink.

“Baby mage?” she huffed. “I’m not scary.” Several of her companions smiled or laughed, she raised an eyebrow at them.

“Yes, you are, love. And yes, you are. You’ve had your magic for little over a year now? You have a better grasp of your abilities than many of the senior magisters in Tevinter, and your power continues to grow.”

“You’re like the battlemages of legend, and there hasn’t been one like that since – ” Varric continued.

“You carry her sword,” Blackwall finished. Varric nodded in agreement.

“If the Qun had any idea of how powerful you are, they would shit their collective pants,” Bull smirked.

“Aw, you guys know how to cheer up a gal.”

Bull handed her a small scroll, “could you send this to Cullen?”

“Sure Bull.  Anything I need to know about?”

“I just want him to pass along orders to the Chargers to come out here and destroy that fortress.”

“What? I can’t ask them to do that.”

“You’re not. I am.”

She looked at him, then smiled. “Thanks Bull.”

“No problem, boss. You know you can talk to me about any of this stuff?”

“Yeah, I do. I won’t let it build up again; next time I’ll come ugly cry on your shoulder.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Everyone told amusing stories around the fire and the laughter rang out. She greatly appreciated their efforts to take her mind off the events of the day and the gloom that had been invading her mind. Eventually, she decided to retire to her tent and hoped that the nightmares wouldn’t bother her again. She just finished getting organized into her sleep clothing when there was a rapping at her tent pole. “Come in!”

Dorian’s head popped through the tent flaps and he entered carrying his bedroll. Evelyn raised her eyebrow at him. “I told that great lummox not to have the fourth helping of stew tonight, but did he listen? Nooooo. He’s a restless as a flatulent dragon. I am genuinely concerned about asphyxiating in my sleep so I’m staying in your tent tonight,” he said with a petulant tone.

Evelyn laughed, “by all means.”

She buried herself into her bedroll only to have it jerked across the tent as Dorian tugged her into him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest and kissed her on the forehead, “sweet dreams.”

* * *

In the morning after a peaceful night sleep Evelyn emerged from the tent leaving a still sleeping Dorian. Bull was sitting at the fire with his back towards her. She walked up behind him and ducked under his horn to place a kiss on his cheek, “thanks Bull.”

“No problem, boss.”

“How far are we from Griffon Wing Keep?”

“We have another day to the forward camp and the Keep is another day’s ride after that,” Cassandra answered emerging from her tent.

“Well then, let’s get this party started.”

“You’re in a good mood this morning.”

“Yes, a full night’s sleep without nightmares seems to make a world of difference.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise. Many of us have dealt with the same issues; I had nightmares for weeks after the conspiracy against Divine Beatrix.”

Evelyn widened her eyes in surprise at the admission from the stoic warrior. She sighed, “I know. It’s just ingrained into me to put on the happy face and not show anyone what’s really going on behind the scenes. I will make more of an effort to talk to one of you rather than let it fester.”

Cole materialized next to Evelyn, “the hurt is lessening in the light. The darkness breaks up from being let out. It helps.” She leaned against Cole’s shoulder briefly in thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone of kudos, comments, and subscriptions! You make my day. <3


	43. Right Light, Green Light

“Inquisitor! Welcome back to the Western Approach. Between the sandstorms and the vicious wildlife, Venatori, and bandits, you’re going to have your hands full out here.  One of my men got too close to a poison hot spring and gave me a… slightly delirious report of a high dragon flying overhead.  In short: this might just be the worst place in the entire world.  Be careful out there.”

“Are you worried about me, Scout Harding?”

“Someone has to be. Try not to die. I don’t want to deliver _that_ report to Skyhold.” Evelyn snorted with amusement making Harding crack a smile. “We intercepted a Venatori messenger and ‘persuaded’ him to give up the orders he was carrying.  We have them here,” she said handing over a sheaf of rumpled pages.  “This entire place… it just feels like something’s not right.  Be careful.”

“Do you have any reports as to the whereabouts of that professor from the University of Orlais? A Professor Frederic of Serault, I believe his name is.  He has requested the Inquisition’s assistance regard the study of high dragons which might be of use with Corypheus’ dragon.”

“Not specifically of the Professor, but if he’s studying the dragon then he will likely be located to the southwest. We are also pushing into the Hissing Wastes to the northwest following a strong lead regarding all those shards that the Venatori have been trying to locate. I should have news on that before you’re finished here in the Approach.”

“Sounds good. Thank you for the update.”

The group restocked their supplies at the camp and made sure that they had plenty of water for themselves and the horses before heading out again. The Venatori notes indicated something about a failed magical experiment in a ruin within the area and they were seeking magical relics that could be at that location. They headed out from the camp and they very quickly discovered what Harding had meant as a pack of hyenas attacked them just as soon as they reached the floor of the valley. One horse bolted in fear running back to the camp bringing a host of scouts hurrying to their location in time to witness the group finish off the last hyena and a Quillback that decided to join in as well.

“Inquisitor! Are you all right?” Harding called.

“Yes, thank you. I’m fine. We’re all fine. The horse spooked when the Quillback decided to join in the fun. I can see how the horses are going to be a liability here with all the wildlife.” Evelyn sighed, “have your scouts take our horses back to the camp. We’ll continue on foot to go find and explore the Venatori ruin and will return to reclaim our horses when we are ready to move on to the next camp.”

A scout came forward to Evelyn’s mare and took a hold of the bridle while she pulled equipment, potions, and waterskins from the saddle. He saluted with his fist to his chest then went and got another horse from one of the others. The others in her group also retrieved their supplies before handing their horses over to the scouts. Harding saluted her before following the other scouts and horses back to the camp.

“Well isn’t this going to be a charming walk on the beach,” Dorian grumbled.

“Aw, poor delicate Dorian. Pull on your big girl panties.”

“I’ll have you know I’m not wearing any at all,” he said airily. Evelyn started laughing.

“Hey boss, maybe he can borrow a pair of yours? Just for a night. I’ll make sure they get washed before I return them.”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, “can we please talk about something else?”

Evelyn laughed and then took pity on the woman, “what would you like to talk about, Cassandra?”

“I’m curious as to what specifically Corypheus searches for among the elven artifacts. Tevinter power is based on what those vultures scavenged from the ancient elves. Whatever advantage he hopes to gain, we need to stop him at once.”

“Hopefully there will be some clues or research materials in the Tevinter ruin we’re headed to that will shed some light on his objective.”

Cassandra glanced at Dorian to find him studying her. “Why are you looking at me like that, Dorian? Do you have something to contribute to this conversation?”

“I’m imagining what you would look like in a dress.”

“Keep wondering,” she scoffed. “If my uncle couldn’t put me in one, neither shall you.”

“Hmm. Perhaps Josephine should try? She managed to do so with our dear Inquisitor. We all know our Inquisitor is certainly as stubborn, if not more so, than you and she succumbed.”

“There were some extenuating circumstances – ” Evelyn started to say.

“Yeah, yeah. We all know Cullen provided incentive by nailing you to his desk, boss.”

“What!” she squeaked. “How did you…” she stopped abruptly turning a brilliant red getting a laugh from everyone else. She cleared her throat, “can we _please_ discuss something else other than my sex life?”

Bull winked at her then asked, “hey, Seeker, if I hit a guy high while you go low, you think we could get him to flip?”

“Flip?”

“Yes. Ass over tea kettle, you know.”

Varric snorted, “I expect an ale cask before a tea kettle, frankly.”

“Now there's a turn of phrase,” Dorian drawled.

Sera laughed, “ass kettle.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bull grumbled.

“I... suppose that could be done?” Cassandra finally replied after giving it some thought.

“I've always wanted to get a guy to flip!”

Evelyn raised her hand to stop the group, the conversation ending immediately. “Looks like you might get an opportunity to try that out,” she said quietly pointing to a building built into the face of the cliff at the end of the valley. “Looks like we found the Venatori.”

The rogues slipped into stealth and spread out to flank the Venatori, while the warriors charged in. Dorian and Evelyn snapped barriers over the warriors and then Evelyn smiled at Dorian before fade-stepping behind the Venatori to start her own attack. The enemy guarding the gate were quickly taken down. They opened the gates and came under attack again by more guards and a spellbinder. One of the guards charged forward through the opened gate; Cassandra stepped forward and swung her sword behind him just above his knees. Bull caught on immediately and swung his axe at the soldier’s shoulders. The Venatori went flipping backwards into another guard that was rushing up right behind him. Bull grinned with glee at successfully flipping the soldier. Sera lobbed a bee grenade through the gate and the spellbinder within completely lost his focus; his spell fizzling out before he could successfully cast it. He was quickly riddled with arrows and the fight was over.

They quietly opened the doors and listened for enemies with the building. They were met with silence. Evelyn frowned in puzzlement expecting to meet resistance upon entering after the noise they made from killing not only the guards at the gates but those just before the doors. But nothing greeted them except silence. They pushed the doors open and walked into the building noticing the glimmer of what appeared to be an open rift and then were stunned by what they saw. The entire room was populated by Venatori soldiers, archers, and mages, and demons. Lots and lots of demons. The strangest thing of all was that _nothing_ , not even the open rift in the middle of the room, was moving. Evelyn stared at the rift and an emerging demon closely to see if there was any movement at all. She slowly walked into the room, as did the rest of the group, spreading out in case anything did move. She made her way down the stairs to examine a demon at the bottom and jerked in surprise as she realized she had just walked underneath a sword wielding Venatori that was suspended in mid-leap.

She walked into middle of the room and raised her mark to the rift and willed the mark to connect. And nothing happened. She shook her hand like one would shake a television remote with dying batteries and raised it to the rift again willing a connection. Still nothing happened. She couldn’t even really feel the rift which was terribly odd. “Whatever magic has frozen time here is also affecting the anchor. I can’t connect to the rift at all. We’ll have to start time again before I can close it.”

Sera shivered looking at the frozen rift, “well, this is rubbish. Let's do whatever and get out.”

They spread out again to investigate either side of the ruins; when they met up again Dorian handed Evelyn a book. “It’s written in ancient Tevene. I can’t read it but it has some very interesting diagrams about dragons.”

“Really? I wonder if that Orlesian professor we need to meet with would be able to translate this? We’ll hang on to it.” Bull leaned over her shoulder to look at the book as she thumbed through it. “It’s research on dragons, Bull. Not porn.”

“Hey, that hurts. I have other interests.”

She rolled her eyes at him with a smile. “Come on, let’s see what else is here.”

They walked to the back of the hall and heard voices. They snuck out and found a couple of Venatori fiddling with a door on the other side of a courtyard area. Quickly they took them out.

“Well look at this,” Varric said pulling out a carved piece of stone from one of the pockets of the Venatori. He looked up at the door. “Looks like we need five of these things to open the door.”

“Well _of course_ we do. Do they even make locks in Thedas that require only a single key? Okay, look around everyone.”

Once they had all the keystones, they opened the door to the what appeared to be a ritual site. At the center of the room on a raised dais there was a hideous looking staff topped with a rather ratty looking skull. Around it droplets of blood were suspended in a cloud, but they too were frozen by whatever magic was holding everything else in the ruin in stasis. “A staff? Is this what they were after?” Evelyn asked.

“I would be careful with that, if I were you,” Dorian cautioned. “Just a thought.”

“Don’t go poking,” Sera said. “The whole place feels wrong.”

Evelyn walked around the staff just outside of the cloud of blood, studying it. “We can’t just leave this here. If the Venatori are looking for it, we need to claim it. And we can’t leave an open rift that will become active and spit demons again once someone does claim the staff.” She paced around it then reached out to take the staff, but then stopped herself.

“What’s wrong?” Cassandra asked.

“I have an idea,” she said with a big smile on her face. “Varric, Sera, Cole – do you have any traps on you? Maybe some grease traps, or anything like that?”

“Yeah… What are you thinking, Frosty? I’m a little frightened by that smile.”

Evelyn gave them an evil theatrical laugh and rubbed her hands together, “mayhem! Come on, let’s go back to the main hall with the rift.” She led them back to the hall and pointed out spots where she wanted the traps laid out as she bounced with giddy delight. She found a bit of lamp oil and poured that on the floor in a big expanding spiral as well, then she and Dorian traced fire glyphs on the demons and Venatori next to the oil or grease traps. They placed some grenades in precarious positions that would fall and go off the moment time started moving again. They did something similar with the frozen enemies in the courtyard. She then had half of her team go back to the main hall to attack any demons and Venatori her traps didn’t take out, the rest of the team joined her to do the same in the courtyard. “Just remember to stay to the outside edges of the traps so you don’t get caught in it.”

Evelyn entered the inner chamber and stood before the staff and called out in the loud voice to warn the others, “here we go!” She heard the message get relayed to the hall as she cast a barrier over herself and then grasped the staff pulling it out of the dais. The cloud of blood destabilized and fell over top of her and spattered in big drops as it rained onto the floor below. A great rumble shook the building and rocks fell as the ceiling collapsed in places. “Oh shit,” she gasped as she skidded on the bloody floor dodging falling rocks. “Just a guess but I think time’s flowing again!” she called out.

“Ugh! I said don’t go poking!” Sera grumbled as she released an arrow into a demon that suddenly started moving.

“Craaaaaap!” Bull complained as the demons started to move in the main hall. However, he didn’t have much to complain about there was a huge whoosh as the spiral of oil suddenly ignited as a fire grenade fell off a Venatori’s arm as he started moving again. The fire raced around the spiral catching demons and Venatori on fire and trapping them within an expanding circle of fire preventing them from escaping. Dorian dropped static cages over any that were on the edges keeping them in place under the fire reached them while Varric triggered more traps. The glyphs they wrote went off as time started up again taking out further enemies. Cassandra and Bull just needed to deliver a coup de grâce to the odd demon or Venatori that didn’t succumb to the traps.

Evelyn and her group quickly cut through their smaller portion of enemies in the courtyard before rushing to help at the rift. “Hurry, before this gets worse,” she called to Sera, Cole, and Blackwall.

“It’s already worse! Just kill them already!” Sera called out.

Evelyn reached out with the mark and struggled with the rift that fluctuated with the residual time magic before she managed to snap it shut.

“I gotta say boss, I like your style of mayhem. That was fun!” Bull told her with a big grin on his face.

“That was positively… diabolical,” Varric said looking a bit stunned. “Remind me not to piss you off.”

“Meh, that was just a bit of thinking outside of the box.”

“Yeah, but that – your mind is scary sometimes, Frosty.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Come on, let’s head back to the camp before it gets dark. I want to get a early start tomorrow so that hopefully we can get to Griffon Wing Keep before the heat is too intense.”

* * *

In the morning, they awoke to find that Solas had arrived at the camp during the night. “Solas?” Evelyn asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Good morning, Inquisitor.”

“How are you?”

“It hurts. It always does, but I will survive.”

“Thank you for coming back.”

“I could hardly abandon you now. However angry I was...” Solas sighed before continuing, “how can I make this world better if I did not stay to help?”

“Where did you go?”

“I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It’s empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday something new may grow there.”

“What happens when a spirit dies?” Evelyn asked.

Solas studied her for a moment and recognized the genuine curiosity and compassion in her question. “It isn’t the same for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the Fade. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again.”

“Does that mean that your friend might come back?”

“No, not really. A spirit’s nature state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to reflect reality. Something similar may re-form one day but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew.”

“I see. I’m sorry Solas. I… I looked for you in the Fade but couldn’t find you.”

“I know. I’m sorry Inquisitor, I didn’t want to be found at that time.”

“How did you know we would be here?”

“I have been around you enough now to recognize the feel of your magic, particularly that of the Anchor, and followed it here.”

“Well I’m glad you were able to catch up with us, although you missed some fun yesterday. We found a Tevinter ruin that was under some magic that froze time.  All the Venatori, demons, and a rift were in stasis until I pulled a staff from a ritual space.”

Solas frowned at her, “that was a very foolish thing to do.”

She waved her hand and his frown deepened for a moment as she dismissed his concerns, “yes, Dorian warned me but without disrupting the magic that was holding time still, I couldn’t close the rift. And we both know that I certainly couldn’t leave an open rift and the incomplete ritual for Corypheus’ forces to exploit. In any case, the ritual was disrupted and the rift closed, and we got some rather interesting research materials and a hideous staff out of it.”

He smiled and shook his head, but couldn’t argue with her results.

Soon everyone left their bedrolls and broke their fast, but Dorian still hadn’t emerged from his tent. She looked at Bull but he only shrugged. She rolled her eyes and headed to the tent that the two of them shared. She slipped in through the tent flap to see Dorian still wrapped in the furs from the chill of the desert night. Holding her hands together to create a cup and muttering a spell, she drew on the scant moisture in the air to pool into her hands. She pulled a tiny bit on her mana to cool the water until it was just about ready to freeze and then opened her hands to let the water pour onto Dorian’s face. Dorian shot upright waking with a girly squeal. Evelyn dashed out of the tent laughing, “wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty! Time to get up; we’re all waiting on you.”

An irate, wet Dorian came spluttering out of the tent. “Fasta vass! That was uncalled for!”

Evelyn walked over to him and wiped his face with the tail of her shirt before planting a kiss on his cheek. “It was very much called for. Come on, we’re heading out.”

“I’ll get you back for that, love.”

“Oh, you can try,” she replied with a laugh.

As she continued to ready her horse Sera sidled up to her, “when we get back to Skyhold; you, me, we’re doing pranks, yah?”

She looked at the elf and shrugged, “sure, why not.” Sera pumped her fist with glee then ran off to get her horse.

They travelled for several hours through the valley, passing the Tevinter ruin again before continuing out onto the open desert. They turned north towards their eventual destination of Griffon Wing Keep. Along the way they had to fight some of the desert wildlife including what Evelyn termed as a “herd” of poisonous giant spiders that rushed at them from a cave before they left the valley. Onto the open desert, the wind smacked them in the face flinging fine sand and small bits of vegetation that stuck into their clothes and hair like burrs. After a few hours, Evelyn pulled her scarf over her head and wrapped it around her face so only her eyes were bared as her skin stung from the constant onslaught of the wind and sand. Several of her companions did similarly or if they had hoods, pulled them down and bowed their heads into the winds. The horses trudged on, occasionally balking at particularly strong gusts.

Midway through the afternoon, the winds abruptly stopped. Evelyn rode on with her head down when she realized that she was no longer getting lashed by the wind. She raised her head and looked around finding everything calm. Feeling relieved, she pulled out her waterskin and had a drink before turning in her saddle to offer the skin to the others. Behind them she saw dark clouds that bruised the sky and flashes of lightening that streaked across and to the ground. One particularly bright flash of sheet lightening lit up a swirling wall of sand below the clouds. The sand appeared to roll over top of itself like a large wave growing larger and larger as toppled over. The wind in front of the wall of sand slammed into the back of them startling a couple of horses and their riders. Evelyn’s eyes widened; the sand storm was advancing on them quickly. They had to find shelter or there was a very real danger that they could die out here on the desert.

“Cassandra! How far are we to Griffon Wing Keep?” she gasped in alarm.

“We’re a couple of miles…”

“Run! Or we’re going to die out here,” Evelyn said pointing at the storm racing up behind them.

Cassandra whipped her head around to see what she was pointing at then turned around giving her horse a sharp kick making it jump into a gallop. Everyone else followed suit as the sand and wind came howling up behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to work out the physics of doing the flip considering the soldier's momentum, center of mass, outside forces, etc. *Shrugs* Whatever, Bull is happy.


	44. Griffon Wing Keep

“Run! Or we’re going to die out here,” Evelyn said pointing at the storm racing up behind them.

Cassandra whipped her head around to see what she was pointing at then turned around giving her horse a sharp kick making it jump into a gallop. Everyone else followed suit as the sand and wind came howling up behind them. The mages took turns casting barriers over the group to help prevent the worst of the sand from being drawn into theirs and the horses’ lungs. They could see the keep when the wall of sand overtook them.

“Stop! Stop! We can not run in this,” Evelyn called out.

“The fortress is right in front of us,” Cassandra called back.

“Shit, I can’t see it. Cass, follow my voice and take point with me and lead us. Everyone, grab onto the stirrup of the horse nearest you so no one gets separated.” Once everyone had called out that they were all part of Evelyn’s daisy chain, they headed forward. After what seemed like hours and one near miss at the edge of the Abysmal Rift because they could only see mere feet in front of them, they found themselves at the gates of Griffon Wing Keep. No guards could be seen inside or outside of the gates of the keep. Everyone had retreated inside to shelter from the storm. After calling a couple of times to no effect, Cassandra pounded on the iron portcullis with the pommel of her sword. The metal on metal echoed through the keep drawing three guards to the gate.

“The keep is closed. You can shelter against the wall until the storm passes; we’re not letting anyone in until then,” the guard yelled at them.

“Open up, we’re with the Inquisitor,” Cassandra ordered.

“Sure you are,” the second guard replied. “And my granny is the Empress of Orlais.”

Evelyn stepped up to the gate and thrust her left hand to the portcullis letting the Anchor crackle and spark before the guard’s face. “I am the Inquisitor and I order you to open the gates now. Please inform Knight-Captain Rylen that we’ve arrived.” The first two guards tripped over each other to get to the pulley for the gate while the third guard rushed off into the keep. The guards got the portcullis opened and Evelyn and her group entered the keep. Passing the guard, she commented, “next time I see Celene, I’ll be sure to pass along my compliments on how good she looks for being a grandmother.” Sera snickered somewhere behind her.

They led the horses in to the courtyard, soldiers and scouts scrambling to assist the Inquisitor’s party. Rylen joined them directing his men to take the horses to a large storage area to get them out of the storm. “Inquisitor, glad you made it before this Maker bedamned storm got too bad.”

“Thank you, Knight-Captain. It was rather a close call but your men were quite prompt on welcoming us and offering shelter,” she replied. Rylen looked at her and they shared a smirk. Evelyn followed Rylen up the stairs and into the interior of the keep.

“Come in. There’s food and drink ready. If you give me a few minutes, Inquisitor, I will gather a few things and you can make use of my quarters.”

“Please, do not put yourself out. I am quite used to and happy to bunk down with my own crew. I only ask for you to provide me with a corner to get some correspondence done to send back to Skyhold.”

Rylen shuffled uncomfortably, “och, it’s no trouble. I’d hate for the Commander to hear that you had to sleep in the barracks…”

Evelyn smiled and put a hand on Rylen’s arm, “Knight-Captain, if the Commander hears that I slept in the barracks with my people, he will _know_ that I over-ruled you. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You might as well give up, Knight-Captain. Frosty, here is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met; you’re not going to win. She and Curly have finely honed their stubbornness on each other.”

Rylen looked at her appraisingly, “so the rumours about you two are true.”

“Yes, and it’s glorious.” This last comment from Cassandra. Evelyn was startled by the comment from the stoic woman and felt a blush heat her cheeks. Rylen grinned to see it.

They walked into the main hall and a familiar face turned to greet them. “Andraste’s Ass! We didn’t expect to see you here Hawke,” Varric exclaimed striding over to his friend to greet him. “We thought you’d still be at Weisshaupt.”

“I just arrived here earlier today. I heard you were on your way so decided to hang around.”

“Good to see you Hawke. We can up on what’s going on with the Wardens after I dump several pounds of sand from my clothing, if you don’t mind waiting?”

“Not at all, Inquisitor. We can speak when you’re all cleaned up and have rested.”

They were shown to a barracks that they would use while they were in the keep. There were a few small arrow slots in the walls that had hides secured over them to keep out the worst of the wind and sand but fine dust still permeated no matter how well the edges were tacked down. Stripping off their armour, sand and debris that had been trapped poured out onto the floor in piles around each of them.

“Do either of you have a spell to clean up this mess or do I need to do it the old-fashioned way with a broom,” Evelyn asked Dorian and Solas, half in jest.

“How have you not learned a simple cleaning spell yet?” Dorian replied.

She shrugged, “because I’ve been more concerned with surviving and not melting your face off at the same time?”

“Good point. Here try this,” he made a gesture and the pile of sand at his feet vanished. She watched the gesture and Dorian explained and demonstrated again.

“Okay, I think I have this.” She concentrated on the pile of sand, drew on a bit of mana and duplicated the gesture. The pile of sand exploded flying every where. Everyone started coughing and waving the sand away from their faces.

“Um, Frosty, I’m going to go have a word with Hawke,” Varric said trying not to choke. The others made similar comments and excuses and hastened to leave ducking out the door. Evelyn could hear laughter from the hall as they all disappeared down the stairs.

Dorian turned to leave as well but she grabbed him by the back of his sleeve, “oh no you don’t.  You’re going to help me get this right.”

An hour later she and Dorian came down to join the others. They found them sitting around with some drinks and the cards had already emerged. “Get it figured out, boss?” Bull asked with a smirk.

“Oh yes, I only blew up the sand twice more until I threatened to set Dorian’s smalls on fire, and then he let me in on the trick, sly bugger.”

“I’m sure he was more concerned about what you would set of fire once you discovered he doesn’t wear smalls,” Bull commented.

“Eww, didn’ need to know that,” Sera grimaced.

“So Hawke, what happened at Weisshaupt?” Evelyn asked changing the subject before it became a group wide discussion of underwear preferences.

“The Wardens have been preoccupied with some research of their own which they wouldn’t elaborate on but assured me that it had nothing to do with Corypheus or the Venatori. The First Warden was shocked to hear of Warden-Commander Clarel’s actions and vowed that they would get messages out to all the Wardens currently travelling to be wary. Anyone experiencing the Calling is to report to Weisshaupt first just to ensure that it isn’t another ploy by Corypheus. The First Warden also wanted me to pass along his personal thanks for sparing the Wardens you could and not banishing them from Orlais.”

“Well I suppose that is something that they aren’t planning another all-out offensive to the Deep Roads like Clarel has suggested. I think we can safely put that chapter to bed.”

“And with Adamant gone, there will be no where for anyone to try breaching the Fade again in that location,” Blackwall said.

“What’s this about Adamant being gone?” Hawke asked surprised.

“The Inquisition is going to pull it down,” Varric replied giving Hawke a slight shake of his head as he shuffled the cards and dealt Evelyn and Dorian in.

“Oh. Well that’s good.”

“What are your plans now Hawke?” Evelyn asked, changing the subject again as she organized her cards. “Will you be coming back to Skyhold with us after we take care of some business in the Approach?”

“No, I’m going to go home. I haven’t been back to Kirkwall for quite some time and I should check in on everyone.”

Varric snorted, “you mean make sure that Daisy and Broody haven’t gotten themselves into trouble in their own special ways.” He tossed two gold onto the table to start the hand.

Hawke smiled adding his own coins, “that’s true enough.”

“You should stick around for a bit Hawke. You might even get to be entertained if we run into any giant spiders.”

“Varric, that was just one time,” Evelyn groused, tossing in her gold.

“Yes, but it was spectacular Frosty,” Varric teased.

“Personally, I think that just once, we should enter a cave and see normal-sized spiders,” Dorian added. He tossed in his bet.

“See! I’m not the only one that thinks spiders big enough to ride are just wrong!”

“Are we chitchatting or playing cards?” Bull growled as he tossed in his coins.

“I’m in,” Blackwall said adding his contribution to the pot.

“We should make this interesting and play for clothing,” Bull said wagging his eyebrows.

“That’s not fair. Some are wearing fewer clothes than others,” Evelyn replied concentrating on her cards.

“I’m not worried at being at a disadvantage,” he grinned exchanging some cards.

“I wasn’t concerned about you but Mr. 'I’m Not Wearing Underwear' sitting next to you,” she thumbed at Dorian.

“I’ll have you know that I’m much better at this game than you,” Dorian responded. “Besides, you know perfectly well that you want to bask in all my splendor.” She snorted in laughter.

“What’s wrong Frosty? Worried about losing?”

“It’s not losing that’s the issue, but the fact that some of my friends can’t keep their mouths shut. I’ll never hear the end of it from Josephine if the word gets out that I lost my clothes over cards sitting in the middle of the barracks in the Western Approach.”

Varric snickered, “yeah, and what about Curly?”

“ _All_ of the advisors would be less than pleased.”

“What’s this about the Commander?”

“They’re knocking boots,” Bull replied.

Evelyn sighed, “and you made my point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter - my muse is still twiddling her thumbs. I have all this content and future chapters prepped but my block is preventing me from writing the story in order to get to those chapters. Argh, so frustrating! What do other people do when they hit the writing wall?


End file.
